The Cero Shinigami
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Sanura had always thought that she had no parents, so when her father's right hand man suddenly appears and takes her to him, she's very surprised. Not only that, but her father...he's the bad guy. Caught up in the war between her two races, and doubting her blood ties, what's a girl to do? NOT YAOI. Renji/OC, maybe Grimmjow/OC.
1. Enter Kitten!

**A.N.-Alright, so it's been awhile since I've posted anything. I apologize, but the wifi at school hasn't been working as of late, so I haven't been able to send these to myself.**

Down the street, right around the corner of Karakura Medical Clinic, is a rundown orphanage called Cookie's Home for the Parentless. It's a tall building, covered in lush green ivy, and it owns a large yard. Several tall, fruit-bearing, trees stand in the left hand corner of the lot. A nice stone walkway leads up to the front door.  
>But if you look closer, you'll see the cracks in the sidewalk, the dead vegetation in the flower beds, the holes in windows. The roof sags down, but not enough to need repair.<br>Madame Cookie owns the place, as the sign on the gate implies. She has eighty-three orphans; seventy-two boys, and eleven girls.  
>Six of these children have mental or physical disabilities; Autism, paralyzation.<br>Three of the remaining seventy-seven kids are disobedient, and have problems which could disappear through therapy. One kid is obedient, with a slight attitude, and is an outsider. One in eighty-three; she is the least liked in the orphanage; even Madame Cookie doesn't like the girl.  
>Her name is Sanura.<br>Madame Cookie had owned the orphanage for two weeks when Sanura showed up on her doorstep wrapped in an expensive silk kimono. Cookie had taken her in, and she became the first orphan. There was no card with the bundle, no jewelry or anything to tell where the baby had come from. Cookie was a plump woman, with olive skin and grey eyes. She had moved from Egypt to Japan and had started up the orphanage three years after moving. Cookie's real name was Emu; an Egyptian name for cat. She named the baby Sanura, an Egyptian word for kitten.  
>As the years went by Sanura grew, and the population of Madame Cookie's increased. Sanura was a quick girl, and Madame Cookie had her pickpocket the citizens of Karakura Town. She spent the money on herself and for meager food supplies for the children. Sanura was nothing but a pawn, and almost every day she would get beaten up; by Cookie or a gang of the seventy-two boys. Often, at night, she would climb from her attic room and scale the trees. From there she would jump onto the stone wall, and onto the house next to that. She would jumps several houses over, until she stopped on top of the Kurosaki Medical Clinic. She would climb down through the only open window, there was always one, and exit through the front door. She would run through the town, and then climb onto the school roof, where she would find the blanket she had borrowed from the Kurosaki's, and bread and cheese she had stolen from the store.<br>Sanura would lay there until the moon was high in the sky, make a wish, and return home; returning the borrowed blanket on the way back.

"Sanura!" screeched Cookie. "I need more money!" Sanura slumped against the wall. "Sanura!"  
>Yes, Madame." she called. "I'll go right away!" Sanura made a face. She padded across the yard to the door, and grabbed her coat. Jogging down the crack pathway, Sanura fled through the gate and made her way to a busy part of town.<br>She passed through the crowd, weaving in and out. Her hand flashed out every so often to grab a handful of money, or grab a watch. When she came to the end of the street, it had started to rain. She pulled the coat around her tighter, and bent her head against the rain. She made two more passes up and down the street before she was completely drenched. Seeing an open awning, and a store front set into a wall, she ducked under it for cover. The high school students passed this way, and if you were careful, you could earn a lot of cash from them. She watched the clock on the wall inside the store for the time, and waited.  
>Finally, the stampede came. She didn't ever take any from the son of the medical clinic, but his friends were free game. She waited for them.<br>Surprised, she found he had added six to his group. She kept her head bent against the rain, and splashed through puddles. Her fingers found the red haired boy's jacket pocket and several one hundred yen coins. The white-haired boy had candy; she took one piece of that. Her fingers found the tall, dark boy's pocket. She froze; his fingers had found her wrist, and his deep eyes had found her face.  
>"Chad?" the Medical Clinic boy stopped, turning to find his friend. "Hey, who's that?" the group moved closer. Sanura wiggled her hand, which had started to lose blood circulation.<br>"Pickpocket." Chad answered, pulling Sanura up so she hung in midair.  
>"Put me down." she hissed, raking at his face with her free hand. He grabbed that one too. She struggled against him, before admitting defeat and going limp. Chad set her down, but kept a hand on both of her wrists.<br>"Should we give her to the police?" the bald one asked.  
>"Naw. Let her go, Chad. I think my dad has a picture of her somewhere. She's one of the kids from the orphanage around the corner." The orange hair boy explained.<br>"Dr. Isshin Kurosaki treats the younger kids and attacks the older kids in the morning." she grumbled. "Cookie doesn't like it."  
>"Cookie?" Chad asked.<br>"Hai, she owns the stupid thing." Sanura shut her mouth.  
>"Oh." they nodded.<br>"Will you let me go now?" She shifted from foot to foot. Chad released her hands. "Thanks. Can I go?"  
>"Did you take anything from the rest of us?" The red haired teen leaned forward. Sanura put on a mask of innocence.<br>"No. He caught me before I could." she rocked on the balls of her feet.  
>"You can leave then." The white haired boy waved a hand. She smiled, and began to walk past the orange haired kid. Her foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk, and she tumbled to the ground. She stretched her arms out and brace for impact. The Medical Clinic boy made to grab for her, but his fingers only brushed her arm.<br>Sanura screamed, long and pain-filled. Her entire body burned like it had been set on fire.  
>"Ichigo! What did you do?" through the haze of fog someone yelled.<br>"I just barely touched her arm!" she could see him.  
>"Take her to Urahara!" The one with feathers on his face panicked.<br>Sanura felt herself being lifted, before passing out.


	2. Kanji Tattoos

Sanura came to as she was passed from one pair of arms to another, but she kept her eyes shut and her breathing steady. Only when she was set down and she heard the door close, did she peek through her eyes.  
>She was laying on a futon in a traditional Japanese room. Pale light filtered through the screen doors, and she gazed around the room. Sitting beside the futon was a man in a green and white hat. Blond hair stuck out from under it, and a cane was leaning on his shoulder.<br>"Glad to see you awake." he smiled. Sanura scrambled up. "I have some clothes you can change into. You must be cold." he pointed to a pile in the corner, and left the room. Sanura crawled across the floor to the clothes, leaving a wet clothing trail behind her. She found a pair of underwear and a bra in the pile, and blushed furiously as she put them on. Over top of that, she pulled on a pair of black leggings. The shirt she pulled on after that was a black tank top. She found an orange sweater in the pile, and since she wasn't cold, tied it around her waist. She shoves all the stolen items into the sweater.  
>Sanura jumped at a knock on the door.<br>"Come in?" she whispered. The door slid open and a purple haired woman.  
>"Hi. I'm going to check you for injuries. Ichigo said you screamed like a banshee." she smiled.<br>"I don't think I'm hurt anywhere. I just suddenly felt this big pain in my body when he touched me." Sanura frowned.  
>"I'd better check you, just in case." The woman stepped forward, circling like a hawk. She pauses to lift up the girl's arm. She pauses. "Have you ever gotten a tattoo?" she questions.<br>"No, I'm only fourteen. Besides, I don't have enough money." she shakes her head.  
>"Have you ever heard the name Zangetsu?"<br>Sanura shakes her head.  
>"Come with me please." the older woman leads the younger one out of the small room to the dining room, where the group of high school students sits with the man in the striped hat.<br>"Yorioichi is she hurt?" the man with the hat speaks.  
>"No. Although..." she turns to the orange haired boy across the room. "Ichigo, come look at this." he stands and crosses to the two females. Yoruichi grabs Sanura's arm and yanks it into view.<br>"That's the kanji spelling for Zangetsu." he frowns. "How do you know the name Zangetsu?"  
>"I don't know who this Zangetsu is, or why you're looking at my arm, cause there ain't anything there." Sanura huffed, wrenching her and from Yoruichi's grip.<br>"Wrong." Sandal Hat stands up, producing a mirror from under his coat. "Look." Sanura peered into the mirror, and her two differently colored eyes light upon the black kanji on her arm.  
>"That wasn't there this morning." she mutters, her fingers ghosting over pale flesh.<br>"Let me see!" the red-head moves forward looking at her arm. His breath fans over Sanura's skin.  
>"Renji, I think you're in her space." the large-breasted woman leans her head on her hand.<br>"Oh, sorry." Renji uses Sanura's shoulder to stand up straight. She raises an eyebrow, and looks back at her arm in the mirror. Slowly appearing, like they were being painted on, were more kanji symbols.  
>"Zabimaru." Renji gapes like a fish. "Those are the kanji for Zabimaru."<br>"Eh?" Sanura frowns, poking her arm.  
>"Girl." Sandal Hat is speaking again.<br>"Sanura. That's the name Cookie gave me." she interrupts. He nods, before continuing.  
>"Sanura, what do you know about death and souls?"<br>She blinks at the odd question. "Death and souls? Well, every living being has a soul. And when the being dies the soul is expelled from the physical body." she pauses to think. "And Shinigami have to send them to the Soul Society. If a soul goes bad then it turns into a Hollow. Shinigami are also charged with purifying Hollows." Sanura talks in monotone. "There are several levels of Hollow. The ones Shinigami purify the most are low-level souls, called Minuses. The highest level is Espada, there are twenty-two. The first ten are ranked by power, the rest by birth number." The group stares at Sanura, who blinks rapidly.  
>"Alright then. It will be easier to explain then. We are Shinigami, and Ichigo is a Substitute Shinigami. Each Shinigami carries a-" Urahara was cut off.<br>"Zanpakuto." Sanura begins speaking in monotone again. "A zanpakuto is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Espada and the Visored. The art of wielding a Zanpakuto is called Zangetsu."  
>"Yes. The kanji on your arms are the names of Ichigo and Renji's zanpakutos."<br>"Oh. Alright." Sanura stands up, and a small green orb drops from her new sweater bouncing onto the table. Sanura lunges for it, but the white haired child gets there first.  
>"You should give back our other items." he warns, putting it back into his pocket. Sanura makes a face, bringing out the several hundred yen, a small hair comb, and a badge with a skull on it. Ichigo lunges for the badge.<br>"This is my Shinigami badge!" he yells.  
>"What can I say, I'm a pickpocket." she shrugs. She grabs the wet clothing she had been wearing. "Thank you for the unwanted tattoos, and the nice nap. I'm leaving now." Sanura exited past a younger boy and girl eaves-dropping behind the door. "Try not to make so much noise when you listen in on other people's conversations." she warns, sliding the paper-screen shut behind her.<br>"She's weird." the bald man says.  
>"I agree." Says the man with the feathers.<br>"Her spiritual pressure is being repressed." the boy whispers to the large-breasted woman and Renji.  
>"We'll see her again." Urahara smiles.<p> 


	3. Espada 27

Cookie is furious.

Not only was Sanura out all day, but she failed to bring back her usual amount of money.

Sanura finds herself beaten twice.

The new clothes didn't help, and now that she thinks about it, the new clothes look like Yoruichi's.

So the orphans all go to bed, and Sanura lays under the hole in the roof. The moon is round and full, shedding silver light over Karakura.

And then, because the tranquil paradise never lasts long here, a Hollow screams. Sanura bolts upright.

"What was that?" she mutters, pulling herself onto the roof and running over the roofs to Ichigo's house.

'Dammit.' Ichigo growls in his head. 'A Hollow.' he grabs the badge from his desk, and pushes it against his forehead. His soul is thrown out, and the body slumps down into the pillow. Ichigo threw open the window.

Sanura lowered herself into a crouch, preparing to slip over the roof into the house. She shot upright, letting out a short scream, when Ichigo jumped out of the window and landed on the roof across the street. Her mousy brown hair whipped in the wind he created. He looked back, sighed and jumped back.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"Trying to find out what's making that-" she was cut off by another scream.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed, glancing behind him.

"Hollow." Sanura froze. "Espada Number 27 specifically made to combat Ichigo Kurosaki. Weakness to ice."

"How do you know that?" He scowled.

"The Hollow just said it." she snorted. "Didn't you just hear that?"

"All I heard was it screaming. Look I need to go." he bounded from the roof. "Stay here."

"Ichigo!" she screamed as he ran away. "Get back here!" he flipped her the finger. "Fine two can play that game." she began her nightly route to the school, veering of slightly to follow him. She found Ichigo about a half hour later, breathing heavily. A large blast of ice smashed into the worm like Hollow, freezing and shattering it. The small white haired boy from earlier stalked from the shadows, at the same time Sanura ran to Ichigo, she lowered him to the ground.

"Dammit Ichigo!" she screeched. "I told you to come back!" The boy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Were you here the entire time, pickpocket? What was this Hollow?" he questioned.

"Espada Number 27 specifically designed to combat Ichigo Kurosaki. Weakness to ice." she told him. "Hitsugaya-san, what's wrong with me? I can understand Hollows."

"I don't know. How do you know my name?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I-i don't know." Sanura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Go back to your orphanage, pickpocket." he waved a hand as if dismissing her. "I'll handle Ichigo." Sanura stood.

"For a prodigy and a Captain, you really are a jerk." she snarled, running down the darkened ally, her words fading with her.

Hitsugaya sighed, throwing Ichigo over his shoulder.

Sanura ran through the city streets, blindly racing through cars. She was crying, something she hadn't done for over five years, and she didn't know why. She supposed the words of Hitsugaya offended her somehow.

The road was illuminated by a flickering street light, and the neon blue light of a store sign. The loud roaring of a car as it zipped down the road could be heard around the quiet neighbor hood. The car screeched, with the sounds of metal scraping metal and the smell of burned rubber. A mother sitting on the couch reading looked up, her hand resting on her swollen stomach.

"Looks like someone had a car crash." she turned to her husband.

"I'll go check to see if they're alright." he gave her a fond smile, and slipped on his shoes. Grabbing his cell phone from its charger, he exited the small house. He found his way into the dark outside.

What he found horrified him.


	4. Toast On The Couch

Ichigo shoved a huge bite of toast into his mouth, and wrote down the answer to a math equation. It was Saturday, sweet god-damn blessed Saturday, and Ichigo had a bad feeling.

His sisters were watching the news, why he just didn't know, and he was seated at the table doing homework.

The showy tune for an important announcement interrupted his thoughts, and he rose from the table to lean on the back of the couch, his piece of toast in his mouth.

"We interrupt your day for this announcement." the reporter looked serious. "At eleven-o-clock last night on this street corner, City Council member Kenji Atari, who was driving drunk at the time, hit a young girl. His car hit the girl and sent her flying across the street into a fork lift on the back of building company truck parked across the intersection, one hundred meters down the street. Her impaled body was found by one of the residents in the apartment beside the truck. She died before the paramedics could arrive." A picture of the girl flashed onto the screen, and Ichigo's toast dropped out of his now open mouth. "Mr. Atari has given his honored position to rival Motori Kaninozuka, and has accepted all responsibilities toward the death of this girl. Emu, owner of Madame Cookie's Home for the Parentless, is being interviewed." The TV screen changes to the rundown building near the Medical Clinic. A portly woman with olive skin and grey hair is on the screen, standing with a male reporter.

"Sanura was a good girl." she sniffled. "I found her on my doorstep two weeks after I had opened my orphanage, sweetest little thing. She was wrapped in a silk kimono, and there was nothing to tell her name. I named her Sanura. Emu and Sanura." the woman sniffled again. "Our names mean, meant cat and kitten in Egyptian, which is my home country. I loved the girl, but she had been bad yesterday, so I gave her a scolding. The poor thing was so upset she probably snuck out and went for a walk. She was a quick thing too, and she provided most of the money for the orphanage, though it wasn't much. Enough for food though." Emu takes a shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am." The reporter places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Losing your daughter. Such a tragic death. Back to you, Tory." The interview goes back to the female reporter.

"Fundraisers for Madame Cookie's orphanage will be held for the next year. For information on this broadcast, go to our website." The website address flashed onto the screen.

"So, she's dead." Urahara clasped his hands together. "We'll see her soon." he turned to Yoruichi, who nodded.

The last thing Sanura could remember were a pair of bright lights and then darkness. She had woken up on the street, and had cursed at her bad luck, beginning the run back to the orphanage. She was met by the sight of a camera crew and Cookie standing with a male reporter, spewing lies.

She pranced forward, and tapped Cookie on her shoulder.

Her finger went right into the large woman, and Sanura gaped.

She looked herself over, spinning several times to prove she was slightly transparent. She frowned.

"Well, apparently I'm dead." she snorted, turning on her heel and marching from the orphanage.

The fact she was dead didn't concern her much, it was much better than living in Madame Cookie's. When dusk fell she found herself on the roof of the tallest skyscraper, overlooking the city. It's lights twinkled gold against the silver moonlight. Her eyes unwillingly found Urahara's shop and she sighed.

He had told her he was a Shinigami, and Shinigami sent the souls to the Soul Society. Her feet left the edge of the roof, and she slid down the air to outside his shop. Her hands touched the door, surprisingly sturdy under her blue tinted fingers, and she slid it back.

He was sitting at the back of the shop, half shrouded by shadow.

"I've been expecting you." he smiled.

"I know." she sighed, sitting in front of the shop owner. "Want to send me to the Soul Society?"

"No. I'm going to keep you here." he stood, towering over her. "Come with me." She followed his tapping clogs to the dining room, where he opened a hatch to...

An under ground training room. She met him on the floor, and bumped into him when he stopped abruptly. She smiled broadly.

"I'm solid!" she laughed.

"What did you expect?" he peered from under his hat. "I don't think using the method I used to teach Ichigo will work on you, so we'll try something different." he beckoned the small girl. "This is Ururu. She's a great help around the shop." He tossed her a set of padding. "You might want to put these on." She did as told.

"What exactly are you training me for? I'm dead, and souls be in the Soul Society." she frowned.

"All of the Shinigami are dead." he smiled. "And I'm training you to be a Shinigami."

Urahara gave a wicked smile, and released Ururu.


	5. Chain Chopping

Two weeks.

Urahara trained Sanura for two weeks with his two younger helpers. She was taught how to flash step, with special training *couchRACEScough*, from Yoruichi.

Ururu taught her how to think quickly in battle.

Jinta taught her how to deflect swords and weapons, and secretly taught her how to fight dirty.

Urahara and Sanura sparred with wooden swords, to learn Zanjutsu.

Tessai taught her useful facts about the human body, and things about spiritual pressure.

Ichigo dropped by once, and Urahara shoved Sanura into a closet.

Thankfully, the Hollow count stayed almost non-existent. Hollows that did show up were quickly disposed of by the other Shinigami.

And today, Urahara was going to give her Shinigami powers.

"So today, we're going to chop your chain." he pointed to the still intact chain in her chest. It snaked up through the hatch and to the morgue in the hospital. "You have to find your Shinigami powers before the end of the chain reaches your body. Tessai will go down into this pit with you, and he'll keep you in a Kīdo bind. Are you ready?" he waved Jinta forward.

"Let's do this." Sanura cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders. Jinta smacked the large axe in his hands down onto the silver chain, and Tessai put her in a bind.

It had been three hours.

"So..." Sanura rolled her body over to look at Tessai. "How long does this usually take?"

He looked up.

"It took Ichigo-san three days." he answered gruffly. Sanura nodded, shutting her eyes and having a short nap. When she woke up she yawned.

"Hey!" she yelled up the hole. "Jinta, how long have I been down here?" the short red-head stuck his head over the hole.

"Six hours!" he yelled back, disappearing.

"Uggh! I'm so bored!" she complained. The chain snaking over her belly wiggled, and she braced herself. Wincing, and biting the inside of her cheek, she watched as another two links were devoured.

"Only four left." she hissed against the pain. "Then I'll turn into a Hollow. Might as well get started." she relaxed her body and began looking inside herself. When she found to bubbling pits of spiritual power, she stopped and entered back into the real world.

"Urahara! What color is Shinigami spiritual pressure?" He yelled.

His head appeared over the edge.

"Now that wasn't something I'd expect to hear. Shinigami spiritual pressure is usually blue." he grinned.

"Great thanks!" she closed her eyes again. Because she had found them already she was back within the core in seconds. The two bubbling pits looked like they had lids over them, and they were connected.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered, reaching forward. Her hand met the 'lid' and she frowned. She hit it harder, making spider web cracks branch out. She clasped her fists together and raised them over her head, but grunted in pain. Links shimmered before her eyes, receding to only two. She slammed down her hands as hard as she could on the lid.

Glass shattered, flying from around her body and Tessai shielded himself with his hands. Spiritual pressure filled the underground training center, shaking everything. Tessai braced himself. Black fabric poured from the walls onto her body taking the shape of the traditional Shinigami hakama. Then the black fabric from the wall shimmered and color dripped onto the ground, white fabric curled around her. Trapped in a white fabric cocoon, Tessai couldn't see Sanura. The bundle quivered, and a large slash mark appeared through the fabric. Sanura tumbled out, catching herself on her hands and knees, and heaving. Small white pieces of bone fluttered around her face, then attached to the telltale mask. Tessai couldn't see it. She shook herself, scrambled to her feet and stretched. She looked down, and found herself garbed in black. She grinned, and looked up at Tessai, offering her hand.

"Come on, Tessai. Let's go show Urahara!" her voice sounded strangely muffled and slightly electronic.

"You go up first." he waved to the hole pouring light into the pit.

"Alright." she nodded, using a flash-step to get to the top. "Look Urahara! I'm a Shinigami." she smiled. Jinta and Ururu looked horrified, and Urahara approached slowly. Sanura rocked on the balls of her feet, hands clasped behind her back and over the two sword sheaths on her back. He reached forward, and grasped the edges of her face, pulling away a white mask.

"Now, you're a Shinigami." he smiled.


	6. Enter Gin!

The mask was tossed to the side and forgotten. Sanura and Urahara fought, for experience he said. Metal clashed against metal, the sound reverberating through the room.

And then Ichigo showed up. Tessai was sitting in the main shop area of Urahara's home and began making Ichigo do chores.

And of course, because chaos has to happen, Renji showed up.

So the two did the chores and Jinta and Ururu helped with Sanura's training.

And then because Tessai couldn't warn him, Urahara climbed through the secret hatch.

"Whatcha doing, Sandal Hat?" Ichigo asked, slowing the broom. Renji fell down from the rafter he was cleaning.

"Ouch." he rubbed his behind. "Oh, hey Urahara-san. I was wondering where you went."

"I was teaching Jinta and Ururu a new move." he laughed.

"Oh, cool. Can we go down and spar?" Ichigo dropped his broom. Urahara lent on the floor, half in, half out.

"Hang on just a second." he popped below ground. "Ururu, go take a bath in the far hot spring." he appeared again. "Come on in." The tree males descended the ladder.

"Come on, Sanura." Ururu tugged her hand. "The hot spring is this way."

"Hold up!" Sanura tried to get her footing as she was dragged along. "Ururu!" the little girl only glanced over her shoulder, and sped up. After what seemed like ages, Ururu stopped, Sanura bent on her knees, gasping.

"We're here." The girl announced, striding forward.

"Just a second, let me catch my breath!" Sanura straightened, still breathing heavily. "Oh, wow..."

And just what she wowing at?

The hot spring area.

The hot spring was bright blue, but looked more like an in-ground pool, than a hot spring. It was surrounded on all sides by lush, flowering bushes, tall trees covered in fruit, and large, glittering rocks. A small house stood half in the dense foliage, a little ways from the hot spring. Yoruichi appeared in the doorway of the house, looking surprised.

"Ururu, and Sanura, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ichigo and Renji are sparring in the front area. Mr. Urahara told me to bring her back here." the little girl explained.

"Ah, I see." The purple haired woman nodded. "I see you've gotten your robes, Sanura. How long did it take?"

"Sanura completed getting her powers in nine hours, seven minutes." Ururu pulled Sanura forward again. "She came out of the pit wearing a hollow mask, but was completely sane, and could talk."

"A Hollow mask?" Yoruichi frowned. "Where is it?"

"It's still in the-" Ururu started, but was cut off by Sanura.

"Here" she touched her shoulder. "It just got back."

"Keep it there." Yoruichi commanded. "Come in for lunch. The mod souls are doing ramen today." she disappeared from the doorway, and the two girls outside followed her in. Three stuffed animals puttered around the kitchen; one a blue bird, one a pink rabbit, and one a turtle. Sanura twitched.

"These are modified souls." she whispered to Yoruichi.

"Yes, and Ichigo's mod soul, Kon, comes to visit every so often. He doesn't have a gigī, though, and these ones do." She nodded, leading them into the dining room. "I don't know if Urahara has asked yet, but why do you have two swords?"

"I don't know. I just shunpō-ed out of the pit, and I had two swords. I've unsheathed this one, but not the other." she touched the sword on her right side, the one with the amber hilt wrappings. The other sword had a black hilt.

"I see." The ex-Shinigami nodded. "I'm sure Urahara would approve if you fought a Hollow soon. Or watched a Hollow be purified. So, we'll introduce you to the other Shinigami soon. Meanwhile, help yourself to a bath after lunch."

After three days of living in the house with Yoruichi, Sanura was ready to meet the others.

She and the older woman raced to the ladder and within moments came tumbling out of the hatch. Only Urahara was there.

"Hello, Sanura!" he smiled. "How are you today?"

"Wonderful, thank you." she nodded.

"Ah, that's good. Our guests have just arrived, so please take a seat." he patted the ground beside him, and Sanura dropped into a seiza*. The door slid open and the other Shinigami, arguing loudly, came in. Sanura and Urahara watched, amused. They continued arguing as they sat, each arguing with the one across from themselves, except for the Captain, who sat at the end of the table, watching Sanura. She frowned at him, and looked away.

"Everybody." Urahara smiled, bringing their attention to the shop owner. "I'd like you to meet Sanura. She's the newest Shinigami." the jaws of all the people around the table dropped.

"Her? A Shinigami?" The bald one was flabbergasted.

"Do I look weak, Ikkaku?" Sanura gazed at him, her copper and violet eyes flashing.

"Yes." He growled, slamming his hands onto the table. "I'll bet you couldn't fight any of us! Even without our banki and shiki!"

"Do you really want to challenge her?" Urahara snapped open his fan.

"Yes, you choose who you spar against." he pointed at the brown haired girl. She leant back.

"Alright." she smiled. "I'll choose...you." Everyone followed her outstretched finger down the table to a very surprised Hitsugaya, who rose from the table and made his way to the hatch. The others followed them down, and Hitsugaya put a green orb into his mouth. The soul in his gigī sat patently by the ladder.

Sanura just dropped her onto the ground and kicked her gigī away.

She reached for the amber hilt of one of her two swords, and pulled it out of its sheath. She brought it in front of her, holding it loosely.

Hitsugaya was waiting, and they met in a spray of sparks. Sanura gritted her teeth, and sneered.

Three hours, the two fought, and then Hitsugaya landed a fatal blow, slicing down her back and spraying him in her blood. She fell to her knees, and then dropped to the floor.

"It's all your fault!" she screamed, as he walked away. "It's your fault I died!" Sanura pushed herself onto her hands and knees and from there staggered to her feet. She turned on Ichigo. "And it's your fault too!" His brown eyes widened in surprise.

"How is it-" he began.

"It's your fault because I told you not to go. It was a specially designed Hollow, to combat you!" she screeched, pointing her sword at him. Sanura's spiritual pressure rose, beginning to shake the underground training arena. "If you had left it alone, he would have dealt with it!" she pointed a finger at the Captain. "But you had to go, and then you collapsed. Toshiro was mad with me! Me! And I did nothing but warn you and follow you there to get you to stop!" Sanura was hysterical now, sobbing and screaming at the same time, on her knees with her face bowed. Ichigo wasn't positive but he thought he saw some of the bone-like material that made the Hollow mask flutter onto her face.

Sanura lifted her head, her eyes had gone black, her irises yellow and bright green. A mask covered her face, a white mask, and she flung it off onto the ground where it skidded along the ground and came to a stop at Renji's feet.

"All your fault!" she was hoarse now, she turned to Urahara. "I'm going for a walk."

He stepped aside and she shunpōed past him. She was out the door and into the city in seconds. She left Urahara's shop behind and just ran. She tired herself out, but kept running. Nobody saw her, she was invisible to them.

She made it to the highest building, and climbed up the side. Sanura cried, something she hadn't done since she was seven.

She was surprised when a hand touched her shoulder, and she sprang to her feet.

A man stood behind her, one with silver hair.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"My name is Gin," he explained, spreading open his hands in an innocent gesture. "And I know your birth father."


	7. Enter Aizen!

Sanura was astounded.

This stranger knew who her father was.

He noticed her silence and kept talking.

"He is an important man, otherwise he would be here. He wants you home, and has been searching for you."

"Well, why didn't he find me sooner?" she growled, taking a defensive position.

"You had your spiritual pressure repressed to almost none existent. One of his subordinates stole you, and hid you away. He regrets not being able to find you."

"He wants me back?" Sanura was only slightly on the defense now, she was curious. "Where does he live?"

"Let me show you." Gin extended his hand, and drew a line across the sky. A large black portal opened, looking digital. Sanura reached out her hand, hesitated only a moment and placed her hand in the stranger's.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo." the silver haired man spread his hand across her view. Sanura gaped; tilting her head back to see how far up the castle went. "Your father rules this place, and everyone in it."

"My father is...a king?" She turned to look at the man.

"Almost." he smirked. "Come he is waiting for you." He opened another portal, and pulled her through. They came out in a large hall, half filled with shadow. A white chair occupied the center of a slightly raise dais, next to which was a dark turquoise post. The chair turned, revealing a handsome man.

His hair, brown in color, was slicked back, with only one piece carefully placed in his face. He had calculating brown eyes, almost a copper like her left one, and he was dressed in white, like Gin.

"Hello, my lost daughter." he smiled, a chilling one, but Sanura found it comforting.

"Are you my father?" she asked, bowing. He was a man of great power, more than her own, and Gin had said he was almost a king.

"Yes." he stood. "My name is Aizen. You've already met my second-in-command, Gin." he tilted his head towards the silver haired man.

"Yes."

"What do they call you down on earth?" he asked, circling her like a hawk.

"Sanura." she answered. "The owner of the orphanage I lived at named me that. It means kitten in Egyptian."

"I see." he lifted a piece of hair. "You hair had been dyed."

"I've never dyed it myself." she shook her head.

"Gin." Aizen snapped his fingers.

"Yes sir?" the man stepped forward.

"Take it out." he lifted the lock of hair still in his grasp. Gin nodded, placing his hands on Sanura's head, pouring spiritual pressure into her hair. It seeped through and droplets of brown hovered in the air, before dissolving. Aizen examined her hair again.

"Like your mother." he gave a chilling smile again. "She had the same colored hair. We named you before you were stolen."

"You did?" Sanura was curious, and pulled her long hair over her shoulder. It was turquoise, with light shades of blue mixed through it, making it look like a tropical ocean.

"Yes. She called you Taiyō. I called you Takōizu." he waved a hand dismissively. "But she is dead, so your name is now Takōizu. Welcome home." Aizen strode back to his chair. "Gin will take you to your chambers. Clothing will be waiting for you."

The silver-haired man stepped forward again and beckoned her out the massive door and down the bright hall.

"Until you have been introduced, keep your head down." he warned, turning the corner. Sanura, now Takōizu, snapped her head down. "There are several Espada here. All of them are powerful. Be careful, until Lord Aizen has you start training."

"Hai." Takōizu whispered.

"This is your room; it can only be opened from the outside, so you will have an escort. The dining hall is that way; the throne room is from where we just came." Gin touched the wall and a panel slid open, revealing what was to be her room. It was brightly lit, with a lighting panel on the wall beside the couch, which was placed beneath the large window. Her view was of the desert, its rolling hills creating a picture of never-ending landscape. She could see Hollows roaming around through the white grit, creating puffs of sand where their feet touched the ground. A small table sat in the darkest corner, the chair and itself, both rounded. In the corner opposite the chair, on a diagonal, was the bed. It was a grand four poster feather bed, with sheer white curtains surrounding it. The wood on the bed was black, making the illusion that the white clothed bed was floating. The floor was plain, with only a dark wood for flooring and at the end of the bed was a seat with drawers underneath. The drawers most likely held clothing.

The only color in the room was Sanura's hair, and a dark plum kimono spread across the bed.

She stepped inside and Gin closed the door, wind stirred through the room.

"We call the servants here the Breezes." Gin's voice was broadcast through the room. "They are invisible." As soon as his voice was silenced, several gusts of wind played through her hair. They tugged at her black Shinigami uniform, and although she was reluctant to shed the clothing she had worked so hard to master, she allowed the servants to pull it off her. The Hollow mask which had been virtually unseen was placed on the couch, and stared at her with blank holes. The kimono was pulled over her shoulders and she tied it tight around her waist. Over the kimono went the obi, a bright red piece of material. The Breezes gathered her hair into two buns, and oval bun on the back of her head, and the rest tucked up and gathered at the base of her neck. The top bun was held in place with two black pins. The two strands which had been left to frame her face, where tied at the bottom and she was done. Sanura took a seat on the couch, and the Breezes pressed the mask into her hands.

It was the size of her face naturally, although it tapered slightly at the chin into a point. The top was split into six spikes, each one long and triangular and extending above her head into a regal crown. The markings outlined the spikes in bright green, and three markings spiked above the right eye, going from red, to black, to green. On the other side of the mask, under the left eye, was a slash of red. Like someone had dipped their finger in paint and smeared in underneath.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Sanura muttered. A gust of wind flitted across her head, and the darted out the window, leaving the room feeling warmer. Sanura gazed at the mask, until her vision went hazy and the eyes seemed to come to life on their own, and she seemed to be sucked in.

A blurry memory surfaced of a woman's smiling face. Her hair was turquoise, and her eyes were purple. A stretch of white bone caressed under her eyes, like the horns which had curled around to the face. Her mouth was open in a wide smile, displaying jagged canines.

The mask clattered to the ground, and Sanura's shaking hands pressed to her face.

"Oh, Mother!" she sobbed.

**Reviews would be fantastic!**


	8. Enter Grimmjow, Sexta Espada

"And the emo bastard can't do this why?" The man yelled, punching a wall. A spray of plaster pattered to the ground and the tall man pulled his fist from the wall.

This wall was riddled with holes, and so was the one next to it. The wall by the couch was fine as was the one on the opposite side of the room, near the table.

The man let out a frustrated scream and slammed his fist into the wall again, creating yet another hole.

"I'm a powerful Espada! Not a babysitter!" he growled, storming across the room and throwing himself onto the couch.

"It's seems like you need a babysitter yourself, Grimmjow." the silver-haired Shinigami was silhouetted in the doorway. "Go Grimmjow. You have a job to do." the other man watched the bright turquoise hair on the couch, before turning and sliding from the light pouring in.

Grumbling, Grimmjow hauled himself up, stormed out the room and down the hall. The wall looked vacant of doorways, but Grimmjow found the room he was looking for by the unfamiliar spiritual pressure. He ran his hand over the wall and found the switch, which he pressed to slide the door open.

He had seen this room before, but only once when it was being cleaned several days ago, and he didn't stop to look at it. His attention was caught by the girl in the chair behind the table, the only occupant of the room. She glanced up and he caught a flash of copper. He blinked, walking in.

The girl rose and kept her head down as she came to greet him.

Her hair, when it hit the light, was a brighter turquoise than his own. She lifted her head when they were about two feet apart, and he caught the mismatched gaze.

Her left eye was copper, and her right violet. Her face was sharp, with the softness only a female could project. Her hands cradled a full Hollow mask, clutching it to her belly.

"Hi." she muttered. "I'll assume you're my escort?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets. "What's your name?"

"Sanura." she corrected herself. "My name is Takōizu."

"Grimmjow." he stuck out his hand and looked away. She lifted one hand from the mask on placed it in his own.

They shook hands.

"So you're Lord Aizen's daughter?" Grimmjow asked, turning his iridescent eyes to Takōizu. She nodded. "He's a Shinigami."

"I know. I think, no, I know my mother was an Espada." she flashed a small smile.

"You're a mutant?" he shot her a glance of disbelief.

"Yes. I'm a mutant." she glared. "I have two swords. I have a Hollow mask, and I got my powers with in black kimono." she pointed across the room to where they were folded neatly on the bench at the end of the bed.

"Whatever." he shrugged. "I'm the sixth Espada."

Sanura's expression went blank. "The first ten Espada are ranked by power. After the first ten, the Espada are numbered by creation date. The main weapon of an Espada is their zanpakuto." she shook her head, as if clearing her mind.

"What just happened?" Grimmjow looked shocked.

"It's been happening ever since I got close to Ichigo..." She trailed off. "Like it was drilled into my mind...and I'm repeating it from memory."

"I guess." He shrugged. "I'm supposed to escort you to dinner."

"I want to figure out my mask before I eat." she strode back to the table. "Help would be appreciated."

"Espada are born with their mask pieces. I can't help." he threw himself onto her couch, and put his feet on the armrest.

Sanura was tempted to smack the mask onto the table in an attempt to break it, but that Grimmjow guy was watching her.

He had shifted to lounging over one armrest with his head on the floor near the table. He shifted closer and her brow started tingling. The mask in her hands was flaking off and fluttering up to her head. When it finished, she had the regal crown of spikes of the mask, and it ended between her eyes in a point.

Grimmjow looked up, and the rest of the mask dissolved, but gathered again into a ribbon, which threaded itself into a decorative position in her hair.

"Well, that worked." Sanura stood. "Aren't you supposed to escort me to dinner?" Grimmjow was on his feet in but a moment.

Sanura wanted to let her mouth fall open in shock. Grimmjow had taken her for a small tour and explained the dining room they were going to tonight was the formal dining hall.

Formal meaning every intelligent being Hueco Mundo gathered in one room. Meaning the room stretched farther than the eye could see.


	9. Zanjutsu Lessons

Aizen was seated in the top of a two level set of stair like dais, with Gin on his right. And empty seat on his left was where Grimmjow led her.

On the level beneath Aizen, Gin and Sanura were the Espada. Grimmjow's seat was underneath her's.

On the floor level, just under the Espada were the Numeros; numbers eleven through to ninety-nine. The rest of the room was filled with any other intelligent Hollow.

Aizen glanced only momentarily at the portion of the mask on his daughter's head, before standing and demanding the attention of all in the dining room.

"Hollows and Espada of Heuco Mundo, you know why you've been called here." He paused, turning to Sanura, who stood. "I have found my daughter. This is my heir, Sanura Aizen."

A thunderous wave of applause, stomping feet and loud happy noises rose in a wave from the back of the room and carried forward to where she stood.

The Espada kept themselves under control, standing politely clapping.

Grimmjow gave her bored look, the Espada two to the right of him watched her with calculating eyes, and the silent, depressed looking Espada two to the left from Grimmjow gave her a bored, blank look. The applause grew to deafening, and Sanura blushed.

When Aizen raised his hand to quiet them down Sanura sat and the plates set before them filled with food. Quietly all the Hollows began eating, as did Aizen, Gin and Sanura.

**/**

"Here." Grimmjow grumbled. "You're escorted." He back out of the room.

Sanura watched him leave and shut the door, before turning to the chest of drawers at the end of her bed.

She open the top one and smiled. Her shinigami robes were still there. The drawer beneath that had a pair of tight white pants and a long sleeping shirt.

She took off the kimono, folded it neatly and set it onto the seat above the drawers. Then she changed into her pajamas.

The mast on her forehead and the portion in her hair melted onto the side table. Sanura pulled out the ribbon holding up her hair and carefully removed the pins.

Then she lay down.

**/**

There was one thing Grimmjow liked about being Sanura's personal bodyguard, and that was the fact he didn't have to do any other chores.

He stayed with the teen all day, just sitting sometimes as she read. She would insist he play a game with her once in a while, and Sanura taught him games like poker and go fish.

They would play checkers and chess, and bother were evenly matched.

Grimmjow sometimes took Sanura to one of the many large open areas in Heuco Mundo, and he would practice with his sword; not that he need it.

Often Sanura herself would watch him carefully, and would go through the forms he was doing.

The turquoise haired male wouldn't notice, until one day he caught her glaring at the amber sword.

**/**

"What did it do?" Grimmjow snorted. "Start dancing?"

"No." Sanura gave a frustrated growl. "It's not balanced."

"Have you actually tried your other sword?" He asked. Sanura shook her head.

"Then try it. Don't just have a useless decoration strapped to your back!"

Sanura sheathed the amber sword and reached for the other, the one with the hilt wrapped in a black ribbon that seemed to suck the light from around it.

It came from the sheath with the sound of metal on metal, and Sanura twisted it around as she examined it.

The blade was metallic blade, with a line of gleaming silver along the blade's edge. She swung it in a circle and smiled as it hummed through the air.

"Better?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded and he returned to his forms.

"NO! You're doing it all wrong!" Grimmjow yelled after several minutes, whirling back to Sanura. "Your feet are too far apart and tuck your elbows in."

Sanura shifted her stance, and Grimmjow showed her a quick move. She copied it.

"Lift the sword higher." He commanded.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Now do it again." He stood and watched.

**/**

Ulquiorra observed from high above the large stadium as Grimmjow gave Sanura another lesson in Zanjutsu.

She had progressed rapidly , and now they worked on more advance forms.

He rolled his eyes, but stayed to watch.

The two conversed a moment and began a set of simpler movements, flowing through them like a dance. The green-eyed Cuatro Espada left.

**/**

Sanura loved coming back form sparring with Grimmjow, she was tired and it was a well earned rest she looked forward to.

Grimmjow took to napping on her couch most of the time, and she took the bed.

It was as plush as it looked, and was heaped with coloured pillows.

She dove head first into the cushions, sighing contentedly.

Grimmjow walked in after her, and dropped onto the couch.

"Good night!" she sang, closing her eyes.

"See you for dinner." The fearsome Sexta Espada yawned like a baby, and stretched out. Sanura listened to his even breathing, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	10. Caged Sun

She blinked, certain she hadn't been here a moment ago.

That's right, she'd been in her room with Grimmjow.

_So, where was she now?_

"Sanura-chan!"A voice shrieked. "Help!"

Sanura spun, turquoise hair flying, towards the direction of the voice. Her jaw dropped.

Behind her was an area divided in half by a bright red line. It was about the size of several football fields.

The right side was sunny, and filled with candy trees, plush animals, and chocolate creeks.

The left side was barren, with stormy skies that flashed brilliant blue lightning every once in awhile. A craggy mountain rose in the middle of the left side, peaked with ice. Several skulls on pikes, and dead knarled trees dotted the area.

On the lift side of the bright red line was an iron cage, and inside the cage was a child.

Sanura rushed forward, and had the child out in no time. Picking up the small being, Sanura placed them gently in the green grass of the right side.

"Are you alright?" She asked. The child nodded. "What were you doing in there?"

"He put me in there." The small girl, for that was her gender, pointed across the line to a sulking boy

He had pointed ears on the top of his head, torn and black. His face was sullen, and his eyes were a sharp piercing blue, like ice. He was clothed in artfully ripped black clothing, and a long black fox's tail whipped behind him as he slunk into the shadows.

"Who is he?" The hybrid asked, turning back to the girl.

"I can't tell you!" She giggled. "He'll have to tell you himself."

"Then what is he? And who and what are you?" Sanura noticed two tiny wings of flame on the girl's back.

"We are your zanpakuto spirits!" The girl tugged Sanura farther into the candy forest. "I'm Sanbimu."

"Sanbimu, are you really a sword spirit?" The teen gazed at the girl, who tilted her head back and beamed.

"Yup! I'm the amber zanpakuto." She giggled. "I called you here to rescue me! I've been stuck in that cage for ages!" She made a face, and continued pulling Sanura along. The teen took the time to study the spirit.

Long honey blond hair fell in curls down to her shoulder blades, where the fire wings started. She was clothed in orange, and wore a pair of hakama and a loose top. Sanbimu wore golden sandals, and the curled bangs were pinned back with a golden barrette.

The girl stopped.

"This is where I stay. Do you want some tea?" The girl looked hopeful.

"Sure."

Sanbimu shrieked with happiness, and rushed around the clearing. In the center of the clearing was a round table, surrounded by chairs which were filled with stuffed bears, and bunnies, and ducks.

A seat at the head of the table was left open and a white rabbit scurried away, muttering "I'm late! I'm late!"

Sanbimu placed a tea pot and a set of tea cups onto the table. Sanura strode across the clearing and the little girl pointed to the chair.

Sanura sipped the tea and sat quietly with the little sword spirit.

**/**

"Now, down to business." Sanbimu suddenly set down the tiny china cup. "Now that you know my name, you'll be able to use my shikai."

"Really?" Sanura's eyes widened drastically.

"However, I'll advise you not to challenge me for the bankai quite yet. You still have a lot of training to do." She looked up at Sanura, her amber eyes deadly serious. "Continue training with Grimmjow."

Sanura nodded.

"Eventually, he'll call you into the inner world again." She nodded to the left. "He will only do so, if you are strong enough to handle him. "

"Do I need a release command for you?" Sanura finished her own tea, and set down the cup.

"But of course!" Sanbimu giggled. "I will answer your call, but your first release command will always be the release command. Got it?"

"Alright." Sanura nodded again.

"You should probably wake up soon." The small girl commented idly, gazing up at the sky. "And about the mask; the closer you get to the Espada, the more Espada-like you'll get. It will continue to haunt you if you ever get close to the Shinigami again."

Sanura stood from the chair.

"The adujero has already started." The blond mused. Sanura lifted the hem of her shirt, peering at her belly.

Sure enough, a hole had started to appear right where her bellybutton should be.

She sighed.

"Shoo." Sanbimu waved a hand, playfully. "Wake up."

Sanura had the sensation of falling backwards and then her eyes flickered open to the worried expression of her friend.

"Grimmjow, you're a little close." She sounded amused. He jumped, and stepped back several paces.

"Why were you hovering?"

"Your reitsu spiked, then disappeared, and you here lying completely still." He frowned, offering a hand to help her stand.

She took it and her left arm tingled.

"It's fine, Grimmjow." She assured. "I was called into my naimen no sekai."

He gave her a slightly confused look, but shrugged it away.

"Your father wants you to come to a meeting."

A.N- Translations are below.

Adujero- hole [Spanish]

Naimen no sekai- inner world [Japanese]


	11. Enter The Rest of the Espada!

The long oval table gleamed silver in the moonlight, and it reflected off onto the faces of the nine Espada gathered around it.

The tenth chair was empty, and Aizen-sama's throne was also empty, as well as the designated spots for Kaname and Gin.

The door opened, and two heads of turquoise hair appeared. The shorter of the two looked around the room, and spotted the other Espada.

Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards his chair.

The girl grinned and in a moment was gone, but she reappeared lounging on the free chair.

Grimmjow scowled, but stood slightly behind Sanura.

Ulquiorra fought the urge to smirk.

Sanura looked around the table, and peered at the man beside her, flipping her head upside down.

He was tall, muscular and dark skinned. He was bald, except for a row of spikes down the center of his head, which were made of Hollow mask pieces. Around his neck was another set of spikes.

Across from her was Ulquiorra, or 'that emo bastard' as Grimmjow liked to call him. His green eyes were focused in her general direction, and his face was impassive.

Beside him was a bored looking man with half-lidded blue-grey eyes and shoulder length, dark brown hair. Around the base of his neck was a jawbone; the remains of his Hollow mask.

Beside him was a tall, lanky man with narrow grey eyes and a large smile which showed his top teeth. His hair was black, parted down the middle, and hung to his shoulders. He seemed to be wearing a spoon.

Sanura almost laughed, and from there forward decided to call him Spoonhead-kun.

Beside the man next to her was another male, with shoulder length pink hair and amber eyes. His Hollow mask seemed to be a pair of glasses.

He sat next to an elderly man, with white hair and a bushy moustache. His dark skin was lined with heavy scarring, and his Hollow mask formed a five pointed crown above his head.

At the end of the table were the Noveno and Deiz Espada. Noveno had a narrow head covered by a white mask punctured by eight holes, and Diez was stocky, large and barbaric like.

Espada Three sat beside Spoonhead-kun, and she was the only female besides Sanura herself.

Gin, Kaname, and Aizen entered the room.

"Sanura, come here." Aizen commanded once he was seated. She slunk from her seat to him, and Grimmjow filled the now empty chair.

Aizen nodded to his right, where Gin stood. She joined him, slightly behind her Oto-san.

Gin turned his head to her, and opened his eyes minutely to look at her mask.

"May I?" He murmured. She nodded, and he ran his fingers over it.

Once he was satisfied, Gin dropped his hands to his sides.

Sanura focused on the Espada.

"Other than Grimmjow," She said after a few moments. "Yourself, Ulquiorra, and Oto-san, I don't know the names of anybody."

"Allow me to educate you then." Gin smiled; his signature fox smirk.

"Tousen Kaname, former Ninth Division Taicho."

"Why does he have that thing over his eyes?"

"He's blind." Gin explained before moving on. "Beside Ulquiorra Chifer is Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada. Next to Starrk-san is Nnoitra Gilga, the Quinto Espada,"

"So, Spoonhead-kun is fifth." She muttered. Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Spoonhead-kun?"

"He looks like he's wearing a spoon."

"I see. Next to Nnoitra-san is Teir Harribel, Tres Espada. Beside her is Aaroneiero Arruruerie, the Noveno Espada." Grin nodded towards Grimmjow. "Grimmjow is the Sexta Espada, and beside him is Zommari Leroux, septima Espada. Next to Zommari is Szayel Aporro Granz, the researcher and eighth Espada. The second Espada is next to him, and Yammy, Diez Espada is beside him."

"Alright." Sanura nodded. "Thank you , Ichimaru-san."

"Call me Gin, and in turn I'll call you Sanura."

She nodded again.

"The Shinigami are pests." Nnoitra snorted. "I could squash them like bugs."

"Do not forget, Nnoitra, that Aizen-sama, Gin-sama, and Kaname-san are Shinigami." Ulquiorra's cat-like eyes shifted to the side.

"Sanura's half Shinigami!" Grimmjow spoke up, anger on his face. "Don't insult her too."

"I have to agree with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." Aizen's voice sounded bored. "Do not forget, Nnoitra, or you'll have to pay the consequences." The Quinto Espada slumped ever so slightly.

"Sanura." The 'king' beckoned her forward. "How is your training?"

"Acceptable, Oto-san." She smiled.

"Good, I'll be checking on your progress. Grimmjow, well done." He nodded approvingly. Grimmjow smirked.

"We are done here." Aizen stood. "You are dismissed."

**/**

"That's it?" Sanura seemed shocked. Grimmjow peered at her from the corner of his eye.

"That's what your old man said." He shrugged. "I'm just supposed to keep training you, and Ulquiorra is supposed to show up sometimes to help with other stuff. In fact, I'm think most of the other Espada are supposed to be helping. I know Szayel is supposed to help for certain." He shrugged, and lunged for her.

The two met in a shower of sparks. Grimmjow used his one hand to aim a punch at her, which Sanura blocked with her second sword.

"Two swords today?" The tall man gave a feline grin. "Then I get to fight dirty."

She rolled her eyes.

Again the two met with a flash of sparks, and Grimmjow aimed another punch at her, although this one was fake and he brought his knee up to knock her black hilted sword across the arena.

She used Sonido to get around him, and sliced the sword down across his back.

Grimmjow spun and countered. Sanura then tried a disarming move, and managed to knock his sword out of his hand.

He lunged at her, and she fought back, smacking his arm and then his leg.

She lowered the point to his neck, and the feline flash-stepped behind her.

Grimmjow grabbed her from behind, snatched the sword from her, and flung it across the room. She wiggled out of his grasp and aimed a punch for his face.

He caught her wrist, and she launched another jab at his stomach., which he caught as well.

Grimmjow lifted her until she was dangling above the ground, and smirked at his temporary victory.

Sanura swung back her foot, and kicked him backwards, sending him skidding along the ground as she landed on her feet and raced for her fallen sword.

Unluckily for her, she had thrown her friend to his own blade and they met again with a large clash. Grimmjow gained the upper hand in but a moment, and as he forced her to her knees, and held the sword to her neck, Sanura smiled.

"Ame no yo ni, Sanbimu." She snarled, holding her own sword vertically before her. Grimmjow was flung back several feet, with an expression of surprise on his face, because of the sudden release of reitsu.

The zanpakuto glowed purple, and split down the center in two before each half lengthened and grew thicker.

Sanura snatched them from the air, and they solidified.

"Holy fuck." Grimmjow growled. Sanura turned her eyes down to look at the two swords.

The two zanpakuto seemed to be made of liquid metal, and fire flickered around the edges.

She swung them in a circle, and laughed as they crackled.

"When did you get fucking shikai!" Grimmjow howled as he found himself at sword point.

"Remember my dream?"

The Espada nodded.

"Sanbimu called me there to rescue her."

"Rescue?" Grimmjow attempted to push away the sword, but yelled in pain as his fingers grazed the metal.

"I am two warring species, all in one. My two sword spirits don't get along well." She snorted and let him up.

"I see you've acquired shikai for one of your swords."A voice made Sanura jumped, and she turned.

Szayel grinned, clapping his hands.

"Brava. Brava."

"Szayel-san, what are you here for?" She asked, tracing a pattern on the ground with her sword.

"Why to observe you! Silly girl." He chuckled. "I have to you too. I'm gathering info on the best way to do that."

He tilted his head, combing his fingers through his bubblegum pink hair.

"Oh. Well, feel free to watch then." Sanura turned back to her babysitter and friend. "Grimmy, can we go through a form before we finish up?"

"Sure." He stood, and then frowned.

"Grimmy?"

"Grimmjow is annoying to say all the time. I though it was highly time you had a nickname. If you'll excuse us, Candy-kun." She and Grimmjow took up positions beside each other, before launching into a deadly dance.

**A.N- Translations below. Any questions for the characters? Then ask away my dearest readers! **

**Noveno- nine [Spanish]**

**Deiz- ten [Spanish]**

**Primera- first [Spanish]**

**Quinto- fifth [Spanish]**


	12. Blind Laughter

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friends Grimm Kitty Kisa and singingspiritwolf.**

"How do you activate bankai?" The voice of the pink haired Espada droned again.

"I told you, I don't know, Candy-kun." Sanura snarled for the seventeenth time.

"I've drilled you in this all day!" He sounded exasperated. Sanura rolled her eyes.

"Get up. I'll take you somewhere else." He grumbled. Sanura gladly followed him out the door.

They headed for the sparring area she and Grimmjow used.

Sanura found herself thrown across the room, and she spun to land on her feet.

The Octava Espada had unsheathed his sword.

Sanura reached for her own, catching Szayel's blade on Sanbimu.

She snarled, pressing against his sword and then breaking away to slash at his leg.

Szayel stepped to the side with ease, avoiding the slashes.

Sanura howled, a burst of dark reitsu bursting from her.

Szayel staggered under the weight of it, and Sanura snarled again.

The Hollow mask on her face lengthened.

He frowned, hoping for the best.

The sword in the hybrid's hand twitched and Szayel blinked.

A light gust of wind played with his hair and he roared, clutching his shoulder.

A large slash carried through it.

"Sonido shouldn't be that fast!" He muttered, watching crimson ooze through hid fingers.

The sword nicked his face, creating a crack through his glasses, and it gouged a portion of skin from under his left eye.

Sanura appeared in his line of sight again., and the Espada was fascinated.

Her face was completly covered in a mask, which had six spike edged in green. Under her right eye was a slash of red; like paint. Above her left eye was a trio of long triangular stripes, going from red, to black, and then green.

The eyes watching him were two different colours, just as when she wasn't Hollowfied. Her normally purple eye was bright green, and her copper eye was golden.

The princess disappeared and Szayel fell to one knee.

The Hollow traced the tip of her sword down his arm and gave a long snap through the air, effectivley slicing his forearm down to the bone.

Using his good hand, Szayel smacked the sword from her hand.

She merely gazed at him angrily, and punched him in the face.

A snort of laughter directed Granz's attention to the far wall.

Grimmjow snorted again, before another punch sent the Octava Espada flying, face first along the ground, leaving a deep rut.

Szayel spluttered, spitting out debris.

Grimmjow howled, and several other voices joined him.

Sanura jumped on the scientist's head and continued jumping until he threw her off with a surge of adrenaline.

She landed on her back before the large group that had gathered, and she used Sonido to hit Szayel again, throwing her weight behind it as she stopped.

The force threw him into a wall, and Sanura beat him into a crater, before the mask started dissolving.

She shook her head, and Szayel groaned from the ground below her.

Shouts of laughter drew her attention to the gathered group.

Grimmjow had fallen to the floor, and was rolling around clutching his sides.

Gin was leaning against a wall, and looked a little blue in the face.

Ulquiorra was crying, because he was trying so hard not to laugh.

Yammy had passed out.

Spoonhead-kun and Starrk were supporting each other, trying to keep from falling down.

The other Espada were all clutching their sides, laughing at the misfortune of their co-Espada.

Aizen himself had a large smile and was chuckling.

Kaname was frowning.

As the laughter died, he spoke up.

"Would somebody please explain what just happened?"

The Espada erupted into laughter again.


	13. Fork

After being soundly beaten by Sanura, Szayel took to sulking.

He would slink along halls in Heuco Mundo like a naughty puppy, and avoided looking at anyone.

Sanura's lessons were taken over, for the time being, by Gin.

She was met everyday in a study just off her room.

Today was her lesson with, as Grimmjow was busy.

She hurried to the study, tugging on a pair of fingerless white gloves.

Opening the door, she smiled.

"Good morning, Sanura-san." Gin nodded, shifting the chair in his hands closer to the wall. The ex-shinigami had obviously made the space less packed, and had managed to haul in a piano.

The study was quite large, even with furniture, so the black grand piano fit nicely into the room.

"Why did you move everything? And what's with the piano?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Aizen-sama wants you to learn how to dance." Gin replied. "Do mind another joining our lesson?"

"Depends who it is." She narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"I'm sure you'll find him acceptable." The shinigami cracked his fingers, placing himself at the piano.

The door slid open, and Sanura huffed, blowing a strand of hair off her face.

"Why am I here again?" The man scowled.

"Because that's what Aizen-sama wants, and you were the only one available." Grin played a rift on the piano.

Spoonhead-kun's frown deepened, but he stepped in and closed the door. His enormous double crescent zanpakuto was placed against the wall.

Sanura's own weapons were behind her, sitting on the desk.

Nnoitra bowed and offered a hand, which Sanura took.

The fifth Espada led her to the middle of the room, and Gin began to play.

"One, two, three. One, two, three." He counted, twirling Sanura around. "It's easy, really. Just like fighting, but with no swords."

The girl nodded.

They played through several songs, and Sanura came to resent the fact Spoonhead-kun was so tall.

When the music stopped, they bowed and Nnoitra left.

Sanura collapsed to the ground.

"He's so damn fucking tall." She complained, eagle-spread on the ground.

Gin chuckled.

**/**

Grimmjow joined them for the next lesson on dancing, and Sanura found she liked to dance with him.

They were at the same level of dance, and it was highly embarrassing for Grimmjow.

The silver-haired Shinigami taught them slowly, after they had mastered one dance, he moved them to something harder.

"I like dancing with you, Grimmy." Sanura announced from her bed one day.

The two were lying around, being lazy.

Grimmjow's reiatsu flared in surprise, and Sanura could tell he blushed.

"Uh, thanks. I like dancing with you too."

"I'm glad you're my friend." She sat up so she could look at him. "You're my first friend, and my best."

He turned his head.

"Really?" His eyes were wide. "You're thee only friend I've ever had. I've had-"

"Minions?" Sanura supplied as he paused.

"Yeah, but it ain't the same."

The two laughed and drifted into a comfortable silence. Sanura yawned, and her eyes drifted closed.

Grimmjow turned his head to study her.

In the time she'd lived in Heuco Mundo, Sanura had grown. Her hair, once mouse brown and shoulder length, was now bright turquoise and waist length. Her eyes had stayed the same; copper and violet. Sanura's once thin, undernourished body was toned, muscled, and had a healthy glow around it.

When she arrived, she hadn't been very self-confident. She had been picked on her entire life, and now that she was free, Sanura was happy.

She'd made a friend in Grimmjow, and gained another in Gin. She'd found her father.

She had found a place that accepted her, for who she was.

Grimmjow blinked, and rose to take her jacket off.

The teen wore it most of the time, and rarely took it off.

As the jacket came free, his eyes widened.

On her arm, in straight even rows, were the kanji for Zangetsu, Zabimaru, Shinso, Forricaras, San Teresa, and Pantera.

He traced a finger down her arm and she smacked his hand away, glaring.

"What are they?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely certain, but I suppose they're kind of a tattoo of sorts."

"How'd they get there, and how do you know the name of our zanpakuto?"

"If a person touches me, the name of their sword shows up. Ichigo's was the first one, then Renji's, then Gin's, then yours, Szayel's and Spoonhead-kun's was the latest."

"So they just show up?" He seemed surprised when she nodded.

"Side effect of being a mutant, I guess." She shrugged. "It's not that bad. They don't do anything, and as long as I keep them covered up nobody asks about nothing."

"That was really bad grammar." Grimmjow laughed, and Sanura smiled.

**/**

"Szayel?" Sanura peered her head around the corner of his door. "Are you in here?"

Her answer was a vase thrown at her face. She ducked behind the door and frowned.

"Put down the breakable objects. I just want to talk." She soothed, hoping to get through this without unnecessary bloodshed.

"Go away! Haven't you done enough?" He snarled. Sanura peered around the corner of the door and ducked when a missile made of a fork was thrown.

"Szayel, stop it!" She yelled. "I came to apologize and all you're doing is throwing stuff at me!"

Szayel stopped mid-throw, the lamp in his hand shattering as it fell harmlessly to the ground.

"You came to...apologize?"

"Yes." Sanura skirted the shards of ceramic and glass. "I'm very sorry for beating the shit out of you."

"Doesn't make it any better." He pouted, turning away.

"So what." Sanura shrugged. "I got beat up every single day when I was alive. I didn't die that long ago you know."

"Everyday?" His amber eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because the boys at the orphanage wanted to. But you know what, I ignored it. I let them beat me up, and yeah, I was sore, but ignored the pain and kept on going. Life is too short to waste time over something as stupid as that."

"The fact I've beaten you up once and you're sulking, is just a way of saying 'I'm weak' to the world. It says that you're a sore loser." She smirked as he bristled.

"That's all I have to say." Sanura turned to leave. "Have fun moping, Candy-kun the big, fat, sore loser!" She waved merrily and skipped out.

Szayel stood twitching in the middle of his room.

**/**

Aizen raised an eyebrow when the eighth Espada's reitsu flared. It seemed the annoying researcher had been mightily annoyed or pissed off.

Moments later, his daughter strode past the throne room doors, humming.

"Sanura." Aizen called, making her look over at him. "Come here."

She bowed when she reached the base of the dais.

"Gin." Aizen motioned for him to join the teen.

The two waited quietly.

"I've decided to betroth you." He delivered the words like a blow to the stomach; it sucked all the air from the body of Sanura and left her gasping.

"WHAT!" She shrieked, her reitsu bursting from it's confines.

Gin flinched, cringing away and willing himself not to fall over.

Aizen who was seated, frowned deeply and motioned to the Espada in the doorway.

Grimmjow lay on his stomach, half unconscious.

Sanura's eyes widened, and she rushed over to her friend, both her reitsu and anger fading.

"Grimmy? Grimmy? Are you alright?" She shook his shoulder after flipping him over.

"Yeah. You got a lot of reitsu, Kitten." He laughed, even though he was short of breath.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as he sat up.

"Whatever it was made you upset. We'll talk later." He patted her shoulder, and left, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Aizen-sama, you've engaged me to your own daughter?" Gin frowned.

"He's my fiance?" Sanura scowled.

"Hai." The overlord nodded. "I suggest you treat her well, Gin. Sanura, you may go."

She turned on her heel and stormed out, heading for her room.

"Why, of all the people in the universe, did my father have to be him?" She fumed, stomping her feet.


	14. Enter Orihime

Grimmjow had no idea exactly how powerful his friend was.

When they fought, they used little to none of their reitsu.

When Sanura activated her shikai, her reitsu would flair but it wasn't enough to make anybody worry.

Sanura somehow managed to keep that enormous amount of spiritual pressure bottle up to almost non-existent, compared to the amount she had.

He was impressed.

"Was that her?" A monotone voice asked behind him. "Sanura?"

Grimmjow turned to face Ulquiorra.

"Yeah, that was Kitten." He smirked.

"She's powerful." Ulquiorra remarked. Grimmjow nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The two waited in an awkward silence.

"Grimmy!" Sanura yelled, sprinting towards him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He shrugged.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I'm so sorry." Her lip trembled.

Grimmjow ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Kitten. I can take care of myself."

She rolled her eyes, shoving his hand off and smoothing her hair back into place.

Only then did she notice Ulquiorra.

"Oh, Ulquiorra-san! Hi!" She smiled.

"Hello." He turned to walk away.

Sanura watched him until he disappeared, and then started cursing.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide.

"Stupid mother fucking bitchy whore can go fuck a carrot." She snarled, punching the wall beside them.

"Ok, hold on. What the fuck is going on?" He frowned.

"Fucking Oto-san engaged me to Gin." she grumbled. Grimmjow laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" She kicked him in the shin.

"Oh god. That's just too funny." He scratched his head. "You're getting worked up over nothing, Kitten. You wont end up marrying the guy."

Sanura made a disgusted face.

"I don't even like him like that. I see him more as an Oji-san." She grumbled. "Well, I'm going to hold you to that, Grimmy. I'd better not end up marrying him."

**/**

Orihime was knelt by the couch in her prison when she felt it.

"Kurosaki-kun..." She gasped. A click and a rattle made her leap to her feet and her brown eyes fly to the door. "Ulqui..."

"Looky, looky. See?" a voice interrupted. "Our little princess is all alone."

Two faces appeared in the crack of the door.

"Oooooriiihimmmmme-chaaaan." They drawled. "We're gonna have sooome fuun." They grinned evilly.

**/**

A crack sounded through the room of Orihime, and she flew into the base of the table.

The female with black pigtails laughed, and grabbed Orihime by the hair.

"HA! Serves you right! There's no way you can beat an Arrancar with a human's strength."

Orihime gazed at the female. Half her face was a bloody mess.

"You..." The black haired teen glared. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LOOK FOR!"

She threw a punch across Orihime's face.

"Hey... Cant you do this a little more quietly?" The blond asked, from near the door.

"SHUT UP!" The raven-haired attacker screamed.

"YES! I KNOW...LETS TEAR OUT ALL YOUR FINGERNAILS!" She laughed manically as she turned back to the red-head.

"Hey Loly..." The girl with short hair spoke, as a rumble sounded from near the door.

The wall beside it blew open, and the two females turned with frightened faces.

A foot appeared from the smoke, and then a figure appeared, large and lumpy.

"Uh...Uh-oh..." The two girls muttered, and Orihime turned her gaze to the door.

"Grimm...Grimmjow!" They screamed as his face appeared from the dust. Another figure appeared behind him, and the dust settled to the ground.

This one was female.

They strode forward.

"Why are we here, Grimmy?" The female asked, peering around curiously.

"Shut up for a minute, Kitten." He snapped.

The female pouted.

"Yo." He greeted the two girls. "Scampering in while Ulquiorra's not here and having some fun, are we? Hm?"

He took a couple of steps forward, and grinned.

"Damn..!" The blond complained.

"W-what's with you?" The raven yelled. "And just what the hell are_ you _do-"

Grimmjow kicked Loly in the stomach and sent her flying.

Melony, the blond, stared.

Loly skidded along the ground, face first.

Melony growled.

"Grimmjow!" She shouted, lowering her hand into a fist and started up a Cero.

The turquoise haired female leaned against the wall, and watched with interest.

Grimmjow grabbed the blond's punch, and her Cero. He fired his own Cero, which incinerated her.

Loly puked and then lifted her head.

"A-aizen-sama...won't stay quiet..about doing this stuff to us, you know..." She coughed.

"The likes of you..." He bent to lift Loly's leg, and placed a foot on it.

"Eh?" Loly looked confused. "Hold on, what are you doing?"

Grimmjow gave her a blank look.

"HEY! I said cut it out!" Loly started to panic. "No! Stop! STOP! Hey, look! if you stop, I'll keep this a secret."

Sanura stood swiftly and placed her hand over Orihime's eyes.

"You won't want to see this." She whispered. A sickening snap sounded through the room.

Loly screamed.

"I-i'll kill you! You're-" The girl with pigtails screeched. "You're gonna get killed! By Aizen-sama..." 

Grimmjow shoved his foot into Loly's face.

"Tsk." He spat. "...Dipshit. As if Aizen-sama would do anything for shit-heads like you guys."

He turned his blue eyes to Orihime, who was watching him now that Sanura had dropped her hands from her eyes.

"W...why..?" Orihime's voice quavered.

"To repay you for my left arm."

"eh...?" Sanura sounded confused, and Orihime pathetic.

Grimmjow's hand shot out, and he grabbed the redhead by the front of her clothing.

"What are...you doing?" She gasped.

"'_What am I doing?'_ Did you think I came here_ just_ to save you?" He scoffed. "How naive."

Sanura yawned from her seat on the couch, and then stood.

"My debt to you has been repaid, so I'm not gonna take any shit."

Sanura stretched, and her face turned amused as Grimmjow gave a sadistic grin.

"Now, you're gonna accompany me and my friend on an errand."

**/**

Melony opened her eyes.

"Why am I..?" She trailed off, remembering the Cero that had blasted her. The blond sat up and looked towards her friend.

"-It was her." Loly's voice was muffled in her arms. "She did it."

**Flashback **

"_Fix up your face." Grimmjow demanded. "I'm not interested in carting around girls with smashed up faces. So fix it, now."_

"_Grimmjow." The newest female planted her hands on her hips. "Be nice."_

"_Tsk." Grimmjow glared at the girl, who stuck out her tongue. Orihime was placed on the ground and her eyes became steely. She spun on quick feet, and knelt beside Loly. _

"_W-what are you doing?" The Arrancar gasped, trembling. "I said-"_

_A golden glow surrounded Loly's leg. _

"_What the hell are you doing!" She lashed out, and hit Orihime across the face. "Get your hands off me."_

_Sanura watched in interest as Loly's broken leg was healed. _

_Orihime stood and left the girl on the floor. She crossed the room and began bringing Melony back to life. _

"_...No way." Loly gasped, pulling herself up. _

**Flashback**

"What is she? What the hell is she? That... That..." Loly cried. "Monster!"

**AN- translations below.**

**Oji-san- uncle [Japanese]**


	15. Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo

"I..Ichi..go." The small girl stammered. "Ichi."

A small head appeared over a pile of rubble. It belonged to a small girl with a cartoonish Hollow mask on her head, large brown eyes, and a red mark across her nose.

"Ichigo?" The tony girl's eyes widened as they took in the figure of the half dead substitute shinigami.

"..Uh." The girl's eyes filled with tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BAAAAHHH! BAAHHHHH!" She wailed.

"Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo...Don't die! Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo." The girl sobbed.

She was startled by a foot slamming down in front of her face. She stopped crying and stared at it.

Then she followed the foot up the leg, and torso to the face.

"Get lost, brat." He growled.

"Ah...ah...Sexta Ethpada." She gasped. "Grimmjow-Thama!" The girl stammered.

He glared, and then turned his eyes to the male lying on the floor.

The man with blue hair walked forward, and kicked Ichigo over easily, his hands in his pockets.

A head peered into the room, her bright hair sparkling in the light from outside.

"Well?" She asked, gazing at Ichigo's blood covered body and wide staring eyes.

"...Tsk. Just like I thought." he scoffed.

The turquoise haired teen stepped in and peered at Ichigo. He had a hole just below his collarbone.

"S...Sto-" The little girl began. Grimmjow unfurled the bundle he held and dropped it's contents to the ground.

Gagged, and chained at the hands, was Orihime. The chains around her wrists and hands were held in Grimmjow's right hand.

The little girl stared as Orihime fell to her knees.

The other female, the one the little girl didn't know, reached forward and snapped the gag off the redhead's mouth.

"Ku...kuro...saki-kun." Orihime gasped.

A large boom echoed through the room and Grimmjow sat down. Sanura lay next to him on her belly, and propped her head on a hand.

"Fix him." Grimmjow commanded.

Orihime turned to stare at Grimmjow.

**/**

The pale crescent moon's light filtered through the barred window.

Below that stood Loly and Melony.

"..Ah...Ahh." They stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the imposing figure in the doorway.

"What exactly," The Cuatro Espada's voice was menacing in it's monotone. "Happened here?"

**/**

"Ichigo...He.." The little girl sobbed. "Ichigo covered for Nell and he was directly hit with a Thero! Ichigo covered for Nell and he wath hit directly with a kick. Nell wath only holding Ichigo back! If Nell wathn't here, Ichigo would've been fine."

"It'th all Nell's fault!" She yelled, sobbing. "So pleath, pleath save Ichigo!"

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow roared. "You're friggin' loud kid! Yap like that one more time, and I swear I'll blast you apart!"

Nel was silent a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, sir."

"Grimmy, she's just a kid." Sanura punched his arm. "Don't be mean!"

He huffed and they both turned to watch Orihime.

"Just be quiet and she'll fix him." He fixed his eyes on the golden barrier. "Be quiet and watch."

"..Who.." Orihime gulped. "Who would do such a thing?"

"It's Ulquiorra." The hybrid chirped, recognizing the reitsu.

**/**

"Who did this?" Ulquiorra asked.

Loly was quiet a moment, and then answered.

"G-grimmjow." She muttered.

/

"It's what he does." Sanura looked at Grimmjow as he spoke up. "I'm not sure if he even realizes it, but, whenever he takes an interest in his prey, He always punches a hole in his exact same location. I'll teach him..." Grimmjow stood.

**/**

Ulquiorra fixed his cat-like eyes on Loly and then turned.

"I see." He commented as he turned to leave.

**/**

"I'll teach him what happens, when he messes with someone else's prey!" Grimmjow's voice was determined.

A sharp spike zapped through the air, and four pairs of eyes turned to the male under the barrier.

"..Ugh." Ichigo groaned. His eyes focused on the two females before him. "Nell and Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime looked happy, and Nell began crying again as she yelled "I-Ichigo!"

Grimmjow's foot thudded on the ground.

"So, he's alive." Sanura commented idly from her spot, waving her feet in the air.

"Shut the hell up, you two! If you have time to talk then hurry up and fix him!"

Sanura rolled her eyes.

"Grimmy." She growled. "I know you're impatient, but geez, be nice to the kid!"

"You're Grimmjow!" Ichigo looked startled, his head upside down to look at the Sexta Espada.

"Shut yer big mouth and get fixed..!" His voice grew louder. "The only reason I'm here is to settle things with the uninjured you!"

"Grimmjow, that's the only reason you're making me fix-"

"I SAID SHUT U-" He was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Grimmjow." Sanura hissed. "You should shut the fuck up. Terribly sorry, Inoue-chan, but yes, that is the reason Grimmjow made you fix Ichigo."

Grimmjow shook off Sanura's hand and continued yelling.

"I'M ALLOWING YOU TO FIX THE GUY WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! STOP COMPLAINING! Just hurry up!"

"Uh, Grimmy?" Sanura tugged her friend's sleeve.

"It won't take long before Ulquiorra realizes what's going on and comes back! Before that, I'll-" He was cut off by the sudden reitsu appearance of Ulquiorra himself.

The four turned to stare, or glare in Grimmjow's case, at Ulquiorra.


	16. Cero

"Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow growled.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra looked blank.

Grimmjow remained quiet.

"What's wrong? I'm talking to you. What are you trying to pull, healing the wounds of an enemy I defeated?"

Grimmjow lifted his teeth in a snarl.

"No response?" Ulquiorra noted. He lifted his emotionless eyes to Orihime, who looked away with a guilty expression. "Very well then."

"In any case, Aizen-sama has entrusted the girl to me. You have your own ward. Hand her over." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Sanura huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Fuck you." Grimmjow snarled. Sanura snickered.

"..What did you say?"

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow smirked. "You've got a lot to say today don't you, Ulquiorra!"

The fourth Espada's eyes widened.

Grimmjow threw a punch at Ulquiorra, but he caught it.

"I can see it in you Ulquiorra," Grimmjow cackled. "You are scared of fighting me..."

"Scared of ripping us both to shreds!" Sanura watched as Grimmjow charged a Cero and shot it at Ulquiorra.

"Hah! So you diverted it! As expected one attack isn't g-" Grimmjow cut off as Ulquiorra launched himself over his head. With one finger pointed downwards, Ulquiorra looked at ease and charged his own Cero.

Grimmjow's arm shot up, and Ulquiorra hovered about a centimetre from his palm. Grimmjow's face took on a sadistic look.

"Grimmy!" Sanura howled, as the building exploded. The force pushed Ulquiorra out.

Sanura couched in the dust, and used her body to shield Orihime and the kid.

When the dust disappeared, Grimmjow jumped down in front of them.

"What the fuck!" She screamed. "What the fuck did you just do Grimmy!"

"Aizen gave us Espada a 'Caja Negacion' for the purpose of punishing subordinates. That's just what I used." Grimmjow turned to watch Orihime. "When deployed on an average Arrancar, it permanently traps them in a sealed dimension."

"But it wasn't intended to be used on the Espada. With a reitsu like his..."

"It'll probably hold for two or three hours." Sanura realized. Grimmjow nodded.

"Now that you know that, hurry up and heal him."

"No." Orihime glared. Grimmjow's hand launched out, and he caught Orihime up by the neck.

Sanura sighed.

"I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter!" He snarled. "Heal him!"

"If I heal Kurosaki-kun, you're just going to injure him again...there is no way...I could let that happen."

"You bitch..." Grimmjow snarled, baring his teeth in a snarl.

A hand grabbed his arm.

Grimmjow, Orihime, and Sanura stared as Ichigo forced out.

"Let go of her." And he used Grimmjow's arm to haul himself up.

"Kuro-" Orihime started.

"Inoue." Ichigo shook his orange hair. "Please heal me."

"Eh?" She gasped.

"Please heal my injuries." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "And also...heal his as well."

Grimmjow stared at them, and Sanura's eyes widened.

"..Don't. I didn't ask for your sympathy." He growled.

"That's not what I meant but," Ichigo paused. "Didn't you want a fair battle?"

Sanura opened her mouth to speak.

"Or is it..." Ichigo smirked. "That you want to save those wounds, so you'll have an excuse when you lose?"

Sanura gasped.

"Excellent!" Grimmjow unsheathed his sword. "Let's have our fight to the death, on equal grounds."

**/**

Grimmjow turned away after they had been healed.

Sanura stepped forward.

"If you die," She glared with tear filled eyes. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'll already be dead, Kitten." He scoffed. She smiled.

"Then don't die. I'll worry for you."

"I can take care of myself, Kitten. I keep having to remind you." He ruffled her hair.

"Come on." Ichigo murmured. "Don't make that face Nell... you neither, Inoue." He looked over his shoulder at the worried, hovering girl.

"Don't worry." He stood. "I'm defiantly going to win."

"Ichigo..." Nell whimpered.

Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow. He gave Sanura a confused look, but then smiled at Inoue and Nell over his shoulder.

"Grimmjow, let's go elsewhere."

Grimmjow shrugged, and the two leapt into the air.

Orihime and Nell, covered their faces as the two males left behind a large puff of dirt. Sanura waved a hand in front her face, annoyed.

Sanura stretched, and flopped onto the the block of wall that was the flattest.

"Ichigo...Ichigo." Nell whimpered. Orihime placed a hand on the girl's head.

"It's OK. Kurosaki-kun is going to win."

"You...you doesn't know that!" Nell yelled.

"But, he said _'I'm defiantly going to win_' didn't he?'" Orihime gave a reassuring smile.

"E-everybody says that!" Nell screeched. Sanura opened an eye to watch the exchange.

"Ichigo was scared for reals! Every scareded person says '_I's gonna win'_!"

"Kurosaki-kun doesn't for that reason." Orihime turned her eyes to the battle in the distance. "He doesn't say things like _'I'm gonna win'_."

"He's a gentle person. When he uses strong words, he's pledging something. I think he makes a vow to himself."

"I think he puts those feelings into words so that they'll come true."

"That's why it's alright." Orihime turned back to Nell with a happy smile. "When he says '_I'm gonna win_' those are the times he defiantly will."

"Just cause he says it doesn't mean he will. Winning battles are all about luck, really." Sanura turned to the two emotional females. "But, it looks as though you wouldn't know. Your face is too innocent."

She yawned then, and rolled over.

"Shouldn't you be worrying over Grimmjow?" Nell and Orihime looked at her.

"He can take care of himself." Sanura snorted, and forced herself into sleep.

**/**

Sanura reopened her eyes when she felt a sharp pain through her left arm.

"Ow." She rubbed it, and then gazed around.

She was sitting on the side of a building.

"Where the fuck am I?" She muttered, and then she saw the man.

He was tall, lean, and middle aged. He had a long face and long ragged black hair. He was clothed in black and was standing on a pole.

"Who the heck are you?" A white figure emerged from behind the older man.

"Ichigo?" Sanura gaped at the completely white teen.

"No, I'm Hichigo." The golden eyes male grinned.

"Say what?" Sanura raised an eyebrow.

"Hollow in his mind." the male strode forward and leaned down in her face. "And you didn't answer my question."

"My name is Sanura Aizen." She continued staring at Hichigo.

"Ack!" Hichigo scuttled backwards. "Zangetsu! She's the enemy!"

"No! What?" She screamed.

The man leaned forward and in a slow tone delivered his next sentence.

"You are not Sosuke Aizen."

"No, I'm his daughter. Ichigo is fighting my best friend right now."

Zangetsu lifted his head to the sky, with a vacant expression.

"I think you should go." He said, flicking his eyes to her.

'_Getsuga-'_

**/**

Sanura woke when Grimmjow blasted his most powerful Cero.

"So it's finally come out." The Espada smirked.

"Whatsshappening?" She mumbled, rolling onto her feet and standing next to Inoue.

The redheaded female was hugging her stomach and staring at Ichigo, who was standing in front of them.

"Oh, he's still alive." Sanura stretched her arms above her head, making her too short shirt rise to the top of her adujero. Nell turned and glared at Sanura, and then her eyes drifted down to a tattoo peeking from the waist band of her low slung hakama.

"Onee-san?" Nell's voice quavered, and she shuffled towards the hybrid. Sanura looked down, her arms laced behind her head.

"Hai?" She raised an elegant eyebrow.

"What is that?" Nell pointed to the still visible tattoo top.

Sanura looked down, and looked surprised.

She lowered the waistband of her pants down several more inches.

"Ha!" She laughed. "Oh, gosh that's fucking awesome. Yammy's gonna be sooooo mad!" She let go of the waist band.

Inoue turned, curious.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, the fact I'm the Cero Espada." Sanura shrugged, and flopped back on her rock. Orihime turned to look at Ichigo again.

"So, Grimmy got out his Hollow. Nice guy, Hichigo." Sanura snorted.

"I'm gonna wrap it up real soon." Ichigo assured. Sanura grinned.

"I don't care who you're talking to, but please do finish up. I wanted to play a game of Checkers with Grimmy today." She lazily swung a hand around in the dirt.

Sanura stared at the sky, and yawned as Grimmjow released Pantera.

Her arm was suddenly in sore, and she yelped. Orihime turned to look at her, and her eyes went wide.

Under Sanura's shirt sleeves, were two glowing red sets of kanji.

"Ow. Ok, so tattoos are obviously more than just decorations." Sanura grumbled.

"Inoue." Ichigo turned the female's attention back to him. "From here on out, put Santen Kesshun up in front of you, Nell and the other girl. Don't take it down, not even for a second."

Sanura moved to stand a little ways away from the two females.

"Gee thanks, Ichigo." She growled.

The sand Grimmjow's reitsu release had thrown up cleared revealing his Resurrection.

His teeth were jagged and sharp, his hands and feet had turned onto black clawed paws, similar to those of a cat, and he had a whip-like tail that was as long as he was.

His hair grew longer and the markings under his eyes, lengthen to the tips of his ears, which were cat-like.

Grimmjow's jaw bone was replaced by a head-gear like thing on his forehead. His clothing changed to a form-fitting white set of segmented armour.

From his calves and fore-arms, were protruding blades.

Grimmjow roared, releasing a massive soundwave.

Then he leapt toward Ichigo, catching him off guard, and hit him with his arms, which laugh the substitute Shinigami through two massive pillars.

While Ichigo hurtled through the air, Grimmjow intercepted him using Sonido and sent him into the sky with his knee.

He intercepted Ichigo again, and knocked him down through a pillar, causing it to collapse.

Grimmjow peered down at the smoking rubble and remarked,

"What the hell. That's not your full power." He sneered. "Get out of there."

Grimmjow's eyes widened when Ichigo appeared behind him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled, creating an arc of black spiritual pressure towards Grimmjow.

Sanura frowned, crossing her fingers.

Loud maniacal laughter sounded, and Grimmjow reappeared.

"Great! That's a good look, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He yelled. "'Cause it really pisses me off."

**/**

"Look, that space is still distorted." Somebody commented.

"Gran Ray Cero...That's not the kind of thing that should be used within the dome of Los Noches."

"Ha! What the hell? Are you scared Mila Rose?" A female Arrancar with a loud voice asked the dark skinned amazonian-like female to her right.

"Who's scared!" The woman laughed. "I can hear your teeth chattering all the way over here, Apacci!"

"Knock it off you two!" Another woman said from her spot to the right of Mila Rose. "Raising your voice makes you look weak you know."

"What the hell'd you say, Sunsun!" The two shouted.

A large blast of spiritual pressure made them flinch and cover their faces.

"Grimmjow's getting fucking carried away." Mila Rose spoke.

"Don't let it bother you." The blond woman who had been quiet until then said. "The fear you all feel is not unreasonable for this is the fight of an Espada in his Resurrection.. It is primal fear, treasure it."

_'But...Is the opponent he is fighting really a human..? The quantity, concentration, and ominous nature of his reitsu are nothing like a human's. It's almost as if-'_

The blond woman was none other than Teir Harribel, and it seemed as though she was watching her fellow Espada fight.

**/**

**AN- Holy mother fucking crap. That is probably the longest chapter so far. It's seven pages. I'm taking most of what Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nell and Orihime say from the manga, so I have to keep flipping back and forth between them. **

**Review. **

**If you have any questions for the characters, they'll answer. **


	17. Eyes Under The Mask

"It seems," Grimmjow gave Ichigo a shit-eating grin. "That the duration you can wear your mask for is getting longer. Have you been practising since our last fight? Or is this some unconscious improvement you've made during this fight..?"

"Either way, I couldn't be happier, 'cause this would've been boring if your mask had broken right away like last time...RIGHT!"

Grimmjow threw his hand at Ichigo, who caught it.

"This would be boring..." He deadpanned. "If my mask broke?"

"I'll spice it up for you then." Ichigo shoved Grimmjow backwards, and sliced him across the chest.

"Know what I think would be really boring?" Ichigo's voice was muffled and sounded like a record under his mask. "If you weren't in your release state. So, do me a favour and stay just the way you are."

Grimmjow stared down at Ichigo with a gaping mouth as he pushed off the pillar Grimmjow had shoved him into.

The two engaged in a series of harsh blows, and Grimmjow got a good kick into Ichigo's side.

After dodging a blow and rising higher into the air, Grimmjow put his arms out and began spinning at a high speed. He aimed a kick at Ichigo, who dodged but was hit by Grimmjow's claws as he swept his hand across Ichigo's face.

Ichigo fell to the ground with a large cloud of sand and a loud boom.

Grimmjow began laughing.

"Comeon Ichigo Kurosaki! Is that all you've got!" He turned himself over and dropped into a facefirst dive.

His eyes widened about ten feet up, and Ichigo's sword shot up to clear some of the debris in the air.

"I have to say," Sanura commented to Orihime. "I like Ichigo's mask, and I like Grimmjow's Ressurection, but I can't decide which I like more. Do you have an opinion?"

Orihime sent the newly dubbed Cero Espada a glare and then turned back to the fight with her hands clasped in a praying position.

"Bitch is ignoring me." Sanura growled.

During the time when Sanura had looked away, Ichigo and Grimmjow had managed to create a large cloud of sand, which hid them from view.

"I-ichigo..." Nell whimpered, gazing down with a worried expression that mirrored Orihime's.

"Please let him be alright, please." Orihime begged.

"Praying to the Kami, Princess?" Sanura taunted. Her worry was hidden under sharp comments and a blank expression.

Despite the fact Grimmjow had told her not to worry, she was.

She was terrified for him.

She was terrified she would lose her best friend.

The dust cleared to revealed Ichigo, and Grimmjow's hand shot out moments later, but was deflected by Ichigo's sword.

Grimmjow got a kick to his face as the last of the sand settled.

The blue-haired male went for another kick, but missed as Ichigo took a step to the side.

'_It's hard to believe...Is that really Ichigo?_' Orihime thought, her fear shadowing her eyes.

**/**

Ichigo managed to catch his foot in the air a few feet away from the side of the pillar Orihime, Nell and Sanura were waiting on top of.

Grimmjow's next attack was a series of darts from his elbow, which Ichigo caught on his back, all five, because the were headed for Orihime and the little Arrancar girl.

"Ichigo." Nell whimpered again.

"Oh, Ichigo." Orihime sounded worried. "Why?"

"I'm alright." he gasped. "Don't worry. This is nothing." He looked up.

Orihime whimpered, fear radiating off her.

Ichigo flew back down to Grimmjow once he realize he was scaring the teen.

"That's right Ichigo, run to your doom." Sanura drawled.

"Huh." Grimmjow snorted. "That was quite impressive. Was saving your friends worth the pain. "

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong? Looks like your out of breath."

"You might want to spend less time running your mouth, and more time trying to figure out how to survive."

"HA! You can drop the tough guy act." Grimmjow pointed his elbow at the column behind him , and fired a dart.

It exploded.

"I hit you with five of those attacks already. Your body has taken significant damage."

Ichigo's mask cracked, under his right eye.

"Your mask must be at it' s limit."

"It's limit? No even close." He snarled, dragging his hand along the right side of his face with a sharp burst of black and red reitsu.

"What exactly was that supposed to do?" Sanura yelled from afar.

"Kitten! Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow yelled.

"You just don't give up. But that's the way I like it!" Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo.

Sanura used Sondio to appear closer than before.

"That sounded perverted!" She chirped. Grimmjow glared, and she fell silent.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you're looking kinda banged up yourself." Ichigo retorted.

"Tch. Afraid not."

Grimmjow and Ichigo lunged at each other.

"I've never felt better in my life." The Sexta yelled as he and Ichigo met.

Sanura returned to the platform Orihime and Nell were still on, behind the golden triangular barrier.

Her face was still scared.

"Still scared?" Sanura taunted. "We could have our own little battle, but this one would be much shorter. You wouldn't last very long." She grinned, showing sharp canines.

_'I'm worried. I'm worried for Grimmjow. I have a gut feeling that this isn't going to end well at all.' _Sanura thought, her dual coloured eyes flicking to the fight across the desert.

Orihime didn't seem to be paying attention, and Sanura caught the sharp intake of breath she took.

"I love his eyes." Sanura hissed in Orihime's ear. "So Hollow like, so full of killing intent."

"Leave Orihime-chan alone!" Nell jumped onto Sanura's shoulder.

"Why should I?" Sanura gazed down at the tiny Arrancar.

"Because Orihime-chan is worried. Leave her alone!" The tiny girl balled her fists.

Sanura huffed, but moved away from the two.

Several large explosions sounded around the base of the pillar, and Ichigo and Grimmjow ran for each other again.

They both managed to draw blood.

Grimmjow's next attack sent Ichigo flying through the air to bounce along the ground on his head.

He followed after the Shinigami by spinning through the air in a ball.

"Spinny Grimmy!" Sanura yelled, plating her her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled again, before kicking out at Ichigo.

"The masked Ichigo...is getting pushed around...That time with Dordonh-sama...and that time with Ulquiorra-sama...when he weared his mask he squished them with ease. The masked Ichigo was invicable." Nell's voice seemed sad, and the three females watched as Ichigo got another piece of mask torn off.

"For Ichigo to get beaten up like this..." Nell turned to look at Orihime, and her face took on a determined look.

"Do..DO YOUR BESTEST ICHIGO!" She shouted, leaning forward. "Hey, what are you doing? You cheer too!"

Orihime looked surprised.

"No, it's not 'huh'. Ichigo is fighting for your sake. Why is you so scared of him? Ichigo is a gentle person! That's what you sayed, isn't it? You is right; Nell thinks so too!" Nell was yelling now.

"That gentle Ichigo...Jumped to attack Ulquiorra-sama when he heard your name! Ichigo is human! Even so, he becomes a Shinigami, puts on his mask, and even uses that crazy power! And it's not like it doesn't hurt him! He's obviously being hurted. But he's doing it all for you! Using all that power...Fighting and getting all covered in blood."

"What...What's the point of all that if you don't cheer him on!"

'_That's right. Originally, I just wanted to protect everyone, that's why I came here. But when __they told me he had come to rescue me, somewhere in my heart I felt joy. Even though it's wrong. Even though...Even though I shouldn't mean this much to everyone._'

"It seems...That you're really at your limit. End of the line, Kurosaki." Grimmjow's words were hard.

Ichigo took a heaving breath; the mask around his mouth up to above his nose was gone.

"Do not die, Kurosaki!" Orihime's somewhat shrill voice flew across the space between them. "You don't have to win...You don't have to do your best... Just don't get hurt anymore."

Grimmjow threw a clawed fist at Ichigo, who caught it and turned his eyes to the Sexta.

"Sorry, Grimmjow...It seems, that I'm not allowed to get anymore wounded than I already am." Ichigo dragged Zangetsu down Grimmjow's front, leaving behind a gash that sprayed crimson blood.

Grimmjow's hand latched onto the blade.

"Don't...fuck around with me." Grimmjow snarled from his position on the ground.

"You...You thought...you had beat me in with that..?" He laughed. "Me...In this form!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime screamed. Sanura strode to the edge of the pillar to watch.


	18. Gillian King

_There is no such thing as "individuality" for Gillians. _

_It is thought that the lowest rank of Gillians, "Menos", are born from "hundreds of Hollows pressing together"._

_However, that is exactly wrong. _

_Hollows eat human souls in order to fill the void left by the loss of their heart, and to quench the thirst in their soul._

_However..._

_For some reason, Hollows who have an extremely strong "thirst" begin to seek out the souls of other similar Hollows. _

_However..._

_On the rare occasion when one of the cannibalized hollow's abilities and ego far exceed those of the others..._

_A Gillian that has not yet lost it's individuality will appear._

_That being further devours other "Gillian" in order to continue it's evolution._

_And before long..._

_Its name changes to "Adjuca"._

_Those who become "Adjuca" are exposed to even more fear. _

_**The fear of reverting**. _

_If they do not continue to eat Adjucas, an Adjuca will revert back to a Gillian. _

_And..._

_Without exception, those that revert will lose their individuality and will never again be able to return to the Adjuca status._

"..Grimmjow!" The voice called the Espada from his memories. "Pay attention!" Grimmjow shoved his hand through Ichigo's gut, and then withdrew his pawed hand, blood dripping from it.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Grimmjow's laughter died off. "What the hell is with those eyes...? You're always like that..."

"No matter how much I beat you, somehow you still think you'll beat me! You think you're stronger than me!"

"I fucking hate that!" Grimmjow went for Ichigo again. The Shinigami managed to block the first two attacks.

"Ha! Is that what you hate? Do you hate being looked upon as an equal by a lowly human?" Ichigo mocked.

Grimmjow kicked upwards into Ichigo's stomach.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! IF YOU'RE A HUMAN OR A SHINIGAMI OR AN ARRANCAR!" Grimmjow roared. "I'LL CRUSH ANYBODY WHO LOOKS DOWN ON ME!"

Grimmjow leapt for Ichigo once more, but used Sonido to appear behind him.

"And I'll begin...With you, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow thrust his wrists out together.

With a slashing motion, Grimmjow made a set of massive reitsu claws on each of his fingers.

"Let's rock." The blue light made Grimmjow's eyes glow eerily.

Ichigo caught his footing mid air and stared.

"Wha..? What the hell is that?" He gaped.

"Desgarron." Grimmjow answer, before swing his arm up into the sky. "It's my strongest technique." He slashed his hand down towards Ichigo.

Ichigo barely managed to hold the Desgarron back with his zanpakuto.

Grimmjow began laughing hysterically.

"This is it Kurosaki! You will lose to me!"

"I am the KING!" The Sexta roared.

"What does that make me?" Sanura called from her spot on the edge of the pillar.

Ichigo regained his footing and shoved Zangetsu into one of the claws, before shattering it with a single swing.

"I don't...I don't want to just defeat you, you know." The rescuer said.

"What'd you say?"

"You're the one who said, you're gonna start with me. Well, I'm starting with you too." Ichigo flew towards Grimmjow.

"Damn!" He cursed, swing the second set of claws at his opponent.

"Like you said, I came here to fight you. And to defeat you, Grimmjow!" He yelled, shoving his sword into one of the claws "I'll beat you! I'll beat Ulquiorra! I'll beat Aizen! And then I'll take Rukia, and Chad, and Ishida, and Renji, AND INOUE BACK WITH ME! I cannot ALLOW MYSELF TO GET DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU, GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed.

"They are so alike." Sanura muttered.

Grimmjow stared and then his eyes narrowed.

Tensa Zangetsu

"...Damn...it..." Grimmjow growled. Sanura stared in shock as Ichigo pulled his thin black blade from Grimmjow's abdomen.

Grimmjow fell backwards, but Ichigo caught his wrist as the Hollow mask on his face finally cracked off the last several pieces. He lay Grimmjow on the ground, and Sanura was glad she was sitting, because she would've collapsed from shock. 

"Ku-kuro..." Inoue stuttered.

"You're not hurt are you? Inoue..." Ichigo's face was worried.

"Nope."

"Thank you."

"ICHIGO!" Nell cried, launching herself at him. Her head caught him in the stomach and made him spit out some blood. He skidded back several paces.

"You..you idiot! What were you thinking! We're in midair! You'll die if you fall!" Ichigo yelled.

"I's so happy..." Nell's voice quavered. "I's so happy you didn't die."

"Yeah..." Ichigo smiled. "Thanks Nell. I'm just glad that Inoue isn't hurt. By the way who's she?"

He nodded to the female standing by the edge of the pillar.

"I'm not really sure." Orihime laughed.

"Oi, you." Ichigo appeared in front of the girl.

She nodded. "Hai?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sanura Aizen." She lifted her eyes and gave a sarcastic smile. "But you've already met me, so you should know this."

"I've met you?" He was surprised.

"I had brown hair then, and I pick-pocketed your Shinigami badge." She snorted.

"Oh! You!" He gaped. "Urahara was worried. And Toshiro feels really guilty."

"Good. The fucker should." She laughed, standing. "He's the one who killed me, in a sense."

"Did you get kidnapped, too?" Ichigo frowned.

"No. I came with Gin to find my father, who just so happens to be your biggest enemy." She twirled a finger around her hair.

"Are you an Espada?" The Shinigami asked.

"I suppose. I'm half Hollow, half Shinigami. Hence my two swords." Sanura saw no pointed in telling Ichigo she was the newly dubbed Cero Espada. It was something that only three people knew; herself, Orihime and Nell.

"Oh." He turned back to Orihime who was rambling, grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wai...Wait, Kurosaki-kun!" She shrieked. "What're you...?"

"What am I doing? We're going down. It'd be quicker for me to carry you than to find a set of stairs in all this rubble, right?" He explained.

"But...but." She protested.

"What? Something wrong?" He looked over at her.

"I'm...I'm heavy." The female stuttered.

"Don't worry. You're not as heavy as I thought you'd be."

Nell slammed her fist down on Ichigo's thigh.

"OW!" he yelled. "You...little..."

"You can't talk to ladies that way!" She growled. "There's a special way to talk to ladies, you know! Even if they're heavy, you's supposed to tell them they're not! Even if's they heavy!"

"Quit..Quit it Nell-chan...I'm starting to fell worse." Orihime said, drooping. Ichigo sighed, and then jumped down from the top of the pillar, with Sanura following them down.

"There we go..." He set Orihime down. Sanura sat quietly and watched. "For now, since I'm going to go rescue Chad and Rukia..."

"Wha...What about us! Are you just gonna leave us here?" Nell yelled.

"That's not what I meant. Follow me..." Ichigo was wide-eyed. "Staying here would probably be more dangerous."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and Grimmjow staggered to his feet.

"Grimmjow..." Sanura gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "You're alright..."

The Sexta Espada was panting heavily.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo reached for his sword, and stepped in front of Inoue.

Grimmjow's released form faded away.

"Like I'd lose...There's...There's no way...I COULD LOSE TO YOU!." Grimmjow roared, running for Ichigo in a last desperate attempt.

Ichigo threw his sword to the side, and went for Grimmjow.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, and the Espada slumped in a defeated position.

"Enough Grimmjow...You lost. I don't know if you're a king or what, but crushing everyone you despise, and standing alone as a king...There's no fun in something like that! If you despise me then I'll fight you as many times as you want. So...knock it off already." He demanded.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Grimmjow snatched his arm away. "YOU'RE..."

A giant double crescent sword flew through the air and slammed into Grimmjow's neck and chest.

"GRIMMJOW!" Sanura screamed, and then whirled on the attacker. "NNOITRA, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"


	19. Keeping An Eye On Him

"He just doesn't know when to give up." The Quinto Espada growled. "Do forgive me, Sanura-sama." He turned his narrow eyes to Grimmjow.

"Hurry up and die. The shinigami is mine." He leered.

Sanura glared, but stormed over to Grimmjow.

Nnoitra crossed towards Ichigo, his curly-toed shoes creating small puffs of sand as he walked.

"What the hell...are you?" Ichigo asked, his arms limp by his sides. "An Espada?"

"I'M ASKING YOU WHAT YOU ARE! ANSWER ME! YOU TELL ME!" He whirled on Sanura.

"That is Nnoi..." She began only to find the Quinto's zanpakuto hurtling towards her. She lifted herself to her feet and caught the blade easily, yanked it towards her and nearly threw Nnoitra off balance.

"Don't you dare attack me, imbecile." She snarled.

"Ugh..." Sanura whirled around and dropped to her knees a Grimmjow groaned. "Noit...ra...you bastard."

"What the hell? You're still alive?" Nnoitra scowled, leapt into the air and lunged for Grimmjow. Sanura threw herself over his body, and braced herself.

A sharp clang reverberated through the air, and she lifted her head.

Ichigo stood over them both, holding Nnoitra back.

"Oh?" Nnoitra raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing, you bastard?"

"That's my line." Ichigo growled. "Why are you trying to kill a guy who can't move?"

Nnoitra let out a short laugh, and then shoved Ichigo away.

"Huh? Can't you bear to watch, Grimmjow? Losing to the enemy and having your life protected by him!"

"Don't let him get to you, Grimmy." Sanura whispered, touching his shoulder. The blue-haired male lay staring at Nnoitra, but his hand balled into a fist.

"What's your name, Shinigami?" The tall Espada asked.

"...Kurosaki, Ichigo." He answered.

"Kurosaki..." Nnoitra drawled the new name. "I'll remember that.. BUT ONLY FOR THE SHORT WHILE THAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE.!"

San Teresa flew towards Ichigo with a startling speed for a sword of that size.

Ichigo managed to block his attack, but Sanura could see the strain on his face.

She glanced down at Grimmjow, and then lifted him carefully bridal style. They looked awkward, because Grimmjow was taller than her.

Sanura managed to carry him several feet away, and propped him against a piece of slanted rubble away from the two.

"You alright?" She asked, looking over the extents of his wounds.

"Ugh..." Grimmjow moaned, barely audible.

Sanura's face flashed worry.

"You hold on, alright Grimmy?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't you go dying on me."

"I won't...Kitten.." He panted, his head slumping against the rock and his eyes sliding shut.

Sanura registered his laboured, but even, breathing and sigh in relief.

The Cero made Grimmjow more comfortable, and then turned back to the battle, in which, Nnoitra's only Fraccion had appear.

"Yes sir." The Arrancar confirmed, appearing behind Orihime. Sanura used Sonido to move beside Tesla, Nnoitra's subordinate.

"Out of the clutches, a few sweet moments of blessed freedom, and then..." Sanura made a grabbing gesture, with clawed fingers. "Then right back into the clutches."

Tesla slammed Orihime into the ground.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you looking at?" Nnoitra mocked, and swung. Ichigo ducked.

"Let her go!" Ichigo screamed.

"That's a funny line." Nnoitra laughed sarcastically. "It's the line of someone who thinks 'If only the woman was free I could beat him'!"

"I'll show you something." Nnoitra stuck out his tongue. "It's my rank. Do you get it? I'm higher than that piece of shit you got trashed by, and barely defeated." The Quinto could talk excellently well with his tongue out. Sanura wonder how he did it.

"You're finished..." Nnoitra pointed a menacing finger at Ichigo. "My bad...I forgot your name."

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Sanura appeared beside Nnoitra, and then jumped on his shoulders and pushed him to the ground with surprising force. "And I think you should leave him alone, Spoonhead-kun."

"Get off me!" The man yelled, trying to shake her off. "I refuse to be defeat by you!"

"You should listen to your superiors, bastard." She kicked his face.

"You ain't my superior!" He threw her off, and stood. Sanura faced him, and pulled down the side of her pants. Nnoitra's eyes widened.

"I still ain't listening to you." He grumbled. Sanura laughed.

"Next time you touch Grimmjow, with anything that belongs to you..." She got up in his face and hissed. "I'm going to rip you limb from limb."

Sanura stormed over to where Grimmjow was and stood a little ways away.

"We're all stars now, in the dope show." Nnoitra laughed.

Sanura raised an eyebrow and assumed he was referring to Szayel. Her eyes became glazed as she knelt and touched her fingertips to the sand. A faint ripple appeared, and Sanura could suddenly see inside his 'theatre' as he like to call it.

He had drawn his sword part way from it's sheath, and Szayel was facing a crimson haired Shinigami and a Quincy wearing glasses.

**/**

"I don't think it's even something I should even go through the trouble of explaining, but I'll tell you anyway. The inside of my castle is like my very own flesh. There are cameras embedded in all the walls and all the corridors are all subject to my will. If I leave you and exit the room, your running away is as natural as a fly fleeing the open mouth of a dragon. I simply moved each corridor you were running through and finally made it so you would return to the original room. So, would you please stop with those expressions? It's as if you're saying 'running around those long corridors, and dashing up those long stairs, and arriving back in the same room we started in, is a joke in poor taste'. But compare a trivial thing like that...with low class types as yourselves, getting me all riled up, and even trying to make me fight at full power...Now that, is a pretty 'bad joke'."

Szayel had gotten his sword out by now, and smirked widely.

"Sip, Fornicarus." Szayel held the sword above his mouth, and gazed at the his two opponents with his haunting amber eyes.

Then he shoved the sword down his throat and swelled like a balloon.

"What the hell...is this?" The Quincy gasped.

"Haaaaa..." Szayel sighed, his figure reappearing.

His bottom half was a multitude of light purple tentacles. His feed then extended from under the tentacles, which turned into a layered, dress-like garment. His torso was covered with a segmented, form-fitting grey top, with long white sleeves from the elbows. His fingertips were white, and tipped with purple, and elongated. His hair had several drop-like purple pieces.

His Hollow mask took the form of a thin band across his forehead, and the sides of his glasses became fan-like. His left eye had purple drag-queen like markings.

From his back sprouted four long grey branches, with evenly spaced red drops on it.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting..." He smiled. "At last, the long awaited second act can begin." He paused a moment.

"Ah...Sorry. Let's revise that..." He was quiet again. "Rather, at last, the second act...Draws to a close."

Purple liquid exploded from his back.

"What the?" The tattooed male yelled.

"I don' t know!" The other yelled back while the two Hollows behind them screamed in terror. "Run! I have a feeling we should dodge this!"

"Even...Even if you say that..." The Hollow with the loincloth said.

"There's no way, dontcha know?" The other finished. A splash fell onto the fat Hollow and the Quincy.

Almost immediately clones sprouted.

Szayel began laughing, as suddenly there were dozens of the four originals.

"Now then...all the characters are present, so would you please hurry and begin?" The pink haired man took a seat. "You'll probably know by looking at them, but these enemies have the same abilities you do. Taking this fight lightly, will invite death. Buuuut, be glad, for I have good news for you."

The Shinigami and Quincy looked over at the man.

"I have 'disarmed' the trap in this room at sealed off your abilities. So, you and your fully powered clones can kill each other to your hearts content!"

"Dammit!" The Shinigami cursed.

"'Before you fight others, fight yourself'. It's almost zen-like. This certainly is..." The Quincy watch 'himself' carefully. "A bad joke."

**/**

Sanura shook herself out of the spying-induced daze, and lifted her hand from the sand before standing. She looked up at the two battling as Nnoitra spun his sword at Ichigo, who dodged.

"You move well! So, this isn't the first time you fought an opponent with a long range weapon!"

"IT'S THE SECOND!" Ichigo yelled.

"I see." Nnoitra hit Ichigo in the back.

"Stop! Stop this! Kurosaki-kun is injured." Orihime shrieked.

"Shut the hell up! Are you stupid?" Nnoitra turned his head and shouted. "SO WHAT IF HE'S INJURED! This is a battle. Of course there are inequalities. Battle is, by nature, a monster born from inequality and intolerance."

"She wouldn't know, Spoonhead-kun." Sanura spoke up. "You can tell from her eyes; she's never been in a serious battle."

"I can't stand them, I can beat them." Nnoitra continued as if she hadn't said a word. "I can't forgive them. We make enemies for all kinds of reasons and from the instant you make an enemy, until your final breath you're at war with them. To fight in such a showy way, right in the middle of the enemy HQ, and not expect anyone to be gunning for you, is a bad joke, Shinigami."

Sanura snorted, having heard similar words moments before.

"Bring it." Ichigo snarled.

"I've been watching you and Grimmjow battle from the start; I've seen all your tricks." The man leered. Sanura frowned.

"Cheater." She muttered, looking around. The turquoise haired Espada noticed that the girl was missing.

Ichigo lunged for Nnoitra, who stepped out of the way.

"So slow." He taunted, flinging Santa Teresa at Ichigo.

"I'm bored." Sanura turned away, and made her way over to Grimmjow, to double check his wounds. She began ripping his jacket into shreds to use for bandages.

After she had bandaged him up, Sanura checked on Szayel. He was her most annoying instructor, but he was Candy-kun, and should be left unsupervised.

**/  
><strong>

"Uryu, this is scary, dontcha know!" The larger Hollow lunged for the Quicy, who jumped out of the way. "You're...You're so cruel avoiding me like that! I was clinging to you out of fear, dontcha know? I wanted you to catch me!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Uryu shouted. "Your 'clinging' looked like an attack from where I was standing!"

**/**

"What?" Nnoitra's eyes widened. "So you brought her here? I was wondering how the hell she ended up in someplace like this. Well, judging by the look on you face, you've probably been carting her around all this time without knowing it."

"What...are you talking about?" Ichigo looked confused.

"If you don't know...then I'll tell you." Nnoitra tilted his head back and fixed his eyes on the cowering Nell. "This is Nell. Neliel Tu Oderschwank."

"A former Espada."

In a swift motion, Nnoitra threw Ichigo to the ground and Nell a little further away.

Sanura stopped paying attention; this was boring to her.

The Cero leaned against the rock beside Grimmjow, and closed her eyes.

She almost missed the spiritual pressure in the fluctuating auras of the others.

Opening her eyes, Sanura stood and clambered around the rock she was leaning against.

She walked a little ways, and then stopped trying to find the stranger.

A heavy blow fell on the back of her head, and Sanura turned to find the face of her attacker, before falling into unconsciousness.

**AN- Alright, I'm gonna rage here.**

**WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE LACK OF REVIEWS! I'M SOOOOOO DISAPPOINTED! **

**I'VE BEEN WORKING SO HARD ON THIS, AND WHAT DO I GET?**

**FOUR FLIPPING REVIEWS!**

**I HAVE NINTEEN CHAPTERS, PEOPLE!**

**For those of you who did review, thank you very much! *sweet smile* **

**Metsfan101: [great chapter. No flaws at all (chapter 5)] thank you!**

**Grimm Kitty Kisa: Thank you for the error review! I was writing another fic and didn't catch this.**

**Abby-Flourite: I love this fanfiction! I can't wait for another chapter! I hope it comes out soon! ****Your character is amazing and I love her name... Gimm Kitty and her match. Hope for another update soon! ****] Thank you! Sanura's name means Kitten in Egyptian, and I was going to change it to turquoise in Japanese (Takoizu), but I didn't cause I loved the name Sanura too much. I started writing this before Grimm Kitty Kisa read it, on my ipod. They (Kisa and singingspirit wolf, to whom chapter 12 is dedicated to) read it on my ipod before everybody else and both say they love it! So, in all, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW AND YOUR LOVE OF THIS FANFICTION! *glomps and hugs to death***

***Death glare* As for the rest of you... REVIEW! Or I'll set Grimmjow and Hichigo on you!**


	20. My Father The Monster

It was the Primera Espada's presence that woke Sanura up.

Groggily, she opened her eyes and groaned.

She staggered to her feet, and managed to return to where Grimmjow was.

Sanura strode over to the large open area where Nnoitra was lying in a pool of his blood.

"Sorry, but the truth is I don't like doing troublesome things like this..." Starrk said with a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "I'm gonna borrow her for a bit."

Both Ichigo and the other tall man lunged for the Espada with their swords drawn.

He reappeared near Sanura, bent on one knee.

"Sanura-sama, you Oto-san requests you join him in Tower Number Five." He disappeared again. Sanura nodded.

"You, onna." The new male covered in battle scars and bleeding wounds spoke up. "Who are you?"

"I am Sanura Aizen, Shinigami and Espada. Who are you?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Eleventh Division Taicho." He gave the girl a shit-eating grin. Sanura's eyes caught the colour black-edged purple reitsu around his hand.

"You're the one who knocked me out." She glared, and then moved to where Grimmjow was, heaving him over her shoulder.

"Onna...Fight me."

"No." She snorted, and then used Sonido to leave to desert. She made it to her room before she sensed the Kido.

"The Tentei Kuura." The voice echoed over Heuco Mundo.

"Can you hear me, members of the intruding forces?" Aizen asked. "Allow me to first convey my respect for having felled so many of the Espada. More importantly, we will now commence our invasion of the human world."

"I'm placing Inoue in Tower No.5. If you'd like to rescue her, come and take her back. She is no longer of any use to me. Her ability is awe-inspiring. The 'Rejection of Events' is a power the far exceeds the realm of what is permitted to humans. The highest levels of the Soul Society understood the significance of this ability, and that is why, her abduction served as a means of eliciting such a sense of crises in Soul Society that they would strengthen their own defences, rather then those of the human world."

"She was also the bait to lure the Ryoka , including the Soul Society's new military asset, the 'Substitute Shinigami' to Heuco Mundo. Moreover, I have succeeded in imprisoning in Heuco Mundo the four captains that came to reenforce them."

Across Heuco Mundo, Sanura felt four Garganta she hadn't notice before, slam shut.

"Well, that worked fairly well. I still have no idea what the fuck is going on though." She grumbled.

"The wonderful thing about the Gotei 13..." Aizen continued. "It the fact the thirteen captains hold the power that serves as the primary military strength of the Soul Society. But now three have defected, and four are imprisoned. As numbers have it, Soul Society's military have been halved. This will be too easy."

'_My Oto-san is a genius. He scares the shit out of me, but he's still a genius.' _

"We will annihilate Karakura Town, create the Royal Key, conquer the Soul Society, and then, when it's all over, we'll deal with you at our leisure."

Through the Garganta Aizen stood in, Sanura could feel the reitsu of the six remaining captains and their lieutenants.

"Hmph, it would seem we made it in time." A deep voice radiated from the fake Karakura.

"In time?" Aizen raised an eyebrow. "To what end do you speak those words? I am aware this is not Karakura Town. However, that will not interfere with my plans in the slightest." He took several steps forward.

"Halibel, Barragan, Starrk, Sanura." He spoke, calmly in a commanding sort of way. "Come here."

To Toshiro it seemed as though four gaping puckered mouths had opened in the sky beneath the original Garganta.

From the Garganta stepped the first four Espada with their Fraccion; Starrk with Lilynette, Barragan with his large court, and Halibel with her three female subordinates. Sanura herself did not have any Fraccion, and she left Grimmjow in her room with a barrier over him.

"If Karakura Town is in Soul Society, then we will annihilate all of you and make the Key in the Soul Society. It is as simple as that. Musume, come." He beckoned Sanura. She used Sonido to rise to his side.

"Hai, Oto-san."

"Until then, I will intrust Los Noches to you, Ulquiorra."

Sanura could see in her minds-eye as the Cuatro Espada emerged from the dimension Grimmjow had shoved him into.

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra nodded slightly.

Gin and Kaname emerged behind Sanura and her father.

"Tch." The man with the purple collar grunted. "His reitsu is friggin' huge as usual."

"You can run away if you're afraid, coward." His captain snapped.

"So the plan here is to strike right at the head first, right?" The un-impressionable lieutenant asked his coyote like captain.

"No, Aizen's abilities are unique. In order to be able to concentrate on dealing with him, it would probably be best to take out those around him first."

"Who do you think is the strongest of the three Espada?" The Captain in the straw hat asked his companion.

"That's a tough one. We won't know unless we ask Aizen."

"There are four Espada, dummy!" Sanura yelled, having read his lips.

"The problem is that there's no guarantee that Aizen won't interfere while we're fighting with the Espada." Toshiro spoke. Sanura glared at him harshly.

"Isn't that the truth." His large breasted lieutenant grumbled.

"Everyone." The Sui-Taicho spoke. "Get back."

The Taicho's eyes widened and they lunged several steps back.

Sanura watch in fascination as the knarled wooden cane the old man had dissolved, under which there was a sheathed zanpakuto.

"Reduce All Creation to Smouldering Ash, Ryuujinjakka!" The man yelled. Flame erupted around the Captain and he sent it flying towards the Espada and the three betrayers.

"Joukakuenjou." The head captain re-sheathed his sword. "Aizen and his lackeys will not be able to emerge from behind that wall of flame for some time. Now then, shall we crush them at our leisure?" he quoted the enemy.

"Man...the Captain-Commander is rough..." The older white-haired captain stared with wide eyes.

"That just mean he isn't in a good mood either, right?" His friend with the straw hat positioned the kimono on his shoulders properly.

"Aizen..." Toshiro spoke.

"Hyah..." Gin threw back his head. "It's so hot."

"No kidding!" Sanura stepped behind her fiance.

"You really over did it, Cap'n Commander-san." Gin turned to the brown haired man. "What are we going to do, Aizen-sama?"

"Nothing." Aizen stared at the orange flames. "This fight will be over without there ever being a need for us to get involved. That's all there is to it."

Sanura sat and crossed her legs, then lowered her fingers to the air by her feet. A ripple of purple black edged reitsu snaked to where the Garganta had been seconds before, and seemed as though slithering under a door.

Her senses filled with the sights, and sounds of Tower No.5

**/**

"...What nonsense." Ulquiorra scoffed. "You have no fear because your friends are here? Are you serious, when you say those words?"

"Yes." Orihime nodded. "When I first heard that they had come to save me, I was a little happy, and really sad. I thought to myself 'I came here because I wanted to protect everyone, so why on earth is everyone here? Why isn't this getting though to any of you?' But then...I sensed that Kuchiki-san had fallen, I saw Kurosaki-kun fight and I thought 'None of that matters'. I just wanted Kurosaki-kun to not get hurt. I just wanted everyone to be safe. Yes, everyone must have felt like this, too. If any one of them had disappeared like I did, I would surely have done the same thing."

"Yes, you may not be able to feel exact same thing as someone else, but...When care about each other deeply, you can put your heart closer to them. Surely, that is what making your hearts as one means."

"Heart?" Ulquiorra gazed at Orihime. "You damn humans speak so easily of the heart, almost as it was in the palm of your hands. These eyes of mine reflect everything, there is nothing they cannot perceive. If it cannot appear in my eyes, it does not exist. I have come to fight under that assumption."

"What is this 'heart'?" He reached forward and placed a finger on the place where Orihime's heart would be. "If I tear open your chest, will I see it inside? If I shatter your skull, will I see it there?"

The wall exploded, and Ichigo appeared. Ulquiorra turned to look at him.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime's voice was worried.

"Get away from Inoue." Ichigo snarled.

"Such was my intention. My duty is to protect _Los Noches_ until Aizen-sama returns. I have received no order instructing me to kill the girl. She will be allowed to live until that order is given. You, however, are a different story. Killing you is synonymous with protecting Los Noches. I will eradicate you, with my sword." Ulquiorra drew the weapon.

"That's unexpected." Ichigo stared. "I didn't think you'd draw your sword right from the get-go. I came here thinking 'For the time being, I'll start by making him draw his sword.' Is it safe to say, that you recognize me as your target opponent?"

"At the very least." Ulquiorra replied. "I recognize you as the target that must be destroyed."

"That'll do." Ichigo smirked.

**/ **

Sanura lifted her fingers and stood, before bunching her powerful legs beneath her and jumping over the wall of fire.

"Now then...what a dilemma." The second Espada said. "Our enemies are many, and the boss got himself trapped."

"I got out, technically I'm the boss too." Sanura appeared beside Barragan.

"Speaking that way towards Aizen-sama is out of line, Barragan." Halibel said.

"Speaking that way towards me is out of line, Halibel." He replied.

"Children, stop fighting!" Sanura snapped, as the Segunda Espada clicked his fingers together.

His Fraccion whipped open the bundle they carried, and a throne of bones snapped itself together.

"While the boss is trapped, I will be handing out orders and I will not stand for complaining." He grumbled.

_'Yeah. Like I'm gonna listen to you!' _Sanura scoffed in her head.

"I guess that'll be alright. OW!" Starrk complained as Lilynette kicked him. "What the hell you doing, Lilyn- OUCH!"

"Damn they're annoying..." Mila Rose muttered.

"It's not alright! Why are you taking this so lightly!"

Sanura rolled her eyes.

"In the discussion earlier," Barragan interrupted. "The situation was something like this: 'We erected pillars in four directions and with their power we switched the towns.' If that is the case, what happens if we destroy those pillars? Findorr..."

"Yes sir." The tall blond man behind him opened four Garganta.

"I know the location of the pillars. It is standard practice to construct something like that in the four cardinal directions at the edges."

"Uooooee!" The Second Divisions fukutaicho yelled. "No good! The secret is out! If the pillars are destroyed then Karakura Town, which we went out of our way to send to the Soul Society , will return! The real Karakura Town will become the battlefield."

"You damn fool." The Sui-Taicho snorted. The four enormous Hollows attacking the pillars roared. 

"Huh...?" The yelling Shinigami went quiet.

"Do you think that i would not have deployed anyone to such important locations? Some very capable people have been properly put in place."

"Eh?" Sanura placed a finger against a piece of air and four tendrils of purple light snaked through the air.

Four illusions of the shinigami protecting the pillars.

One was bald, one had feathers on his face, one had blond hair draped over one of his eyes, and the fourth had a tattoo along one cheek and under it was the number 69.

"Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa of Eleventh Division. Izuru Kira, Third Division, and Hisagi Shunhei, Ninth Division." Sanura muttered, not sharing the information with the others. Her instant information supply had booted up again.

"Huh? Huh? Huh? HUUUUUUHHHH?" Marechiyo Omaeda yelled. "MADARAME! AYASEGAWA! KIRA! HISAGI! Weren't they back holding down the fort in our absence? And here i was getting the feeling like I'd won something and thinking 'Look at you now! They're depending on me not you!' Since they weren't at the meeting place...What the hell! Was everyone aware of this?"

Sanura raised an eyebrow.

"For a supposedly powerful Lieutenant, you sure do nervously babble a bunch." Sanura called.

"Of course." Shunsui rubbed the back of his head.

"Could you please not lump us in with you?" Rangiku tossed her orange hair over her shoulder.

"I told you." His captain, Sui-Fong, grumbled. "Perhaps you did not hear what i said, because you were too busy crunching on you Abura senbei."

"No doubt about it, you're an idiot Omaeda!"

"...Hmph." Barragan snorted. "Four soldiers...So what? If four ants are to protect the pillars , then I shall send four dragons to trample them. Chuhlhourne, Poww, Abirama, Findorr...Crush them."

"Yes Sir! It will be as his majesty wishes!" The four yelled. Sanura rolled her eyes.

"Sanura." The old man snapped. "Go with one of them, I want you out of my way."

"I don't have to follow your orders!" She snarled. "But just being around you pisses me off, weakling Ojii-san." Sanura flipped her hair and followed after Findorr.

She kept her hand trailing though the air, and purple light glowed around it.

"Oh? A fresh opponent is here." Ikkaku smirked. "Damn, you're pretty big. I'm praying that's not just for show."

"Praying? To what? Do you, shinigami, have a god?"

Ikkaku sweat-dropped, and looked away while murmuring "...To what? Now that you mention it, I don't really have anyone to pray to..."

Sanura grinned, and using her strong spiritual pressure sent a fake image of herself to Ikkaku's side.

"Pray to me, dearest Ikkaku." The illusion murmured sweetly, grasping is face between two delicate hands. Turquoise hair twirled around her head in a sensual dance. The dual coloured eyes had an entrancing look to them.

Ikkaku gulped.

"Alright..." He trailed off. "What...is your name?"

"My name, dear warrior, is Sanura." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and disappeared.

"So, I'll pray to you!" Ikkaku roared.

"That is acceptable. There is no problem with that, for the King, who is my god, understands better than anyone that this fight will be no contest."

"...Oh?" Ikkaku sneered.

**/**

_'Wait! My father said he was going to destroy Karakura Town? How did I not notice before!' _Sanura gaped. Her mind was in turmoil, and the hybrid didn't know what had caused it. _'My father is a monster! I swear, no matter what...the innocent of Karakura will not be harmed. I cannot believe I was spawned from him, and he betrothed me to that betrayer. I have no spot in this war, but I will help the best I can.' _

She nearly ran into Findorr.

"Crap, sorry." She bowed and apologized, before backing off and taking a seat in midair.

The Shinigami waiting on the pillar stared at her a moment.

And she stared back.

He was handsome, Sanura admitted.

'Hisagi Shunhei' Her endless supply of knowledge informed.

Hisagi was tall, lean-built, with dark grey eyes and short, spiky black hair. Three thin red scars ran over his right eye and down his cheek. Over the bridge of his nose, and across his left cheek was a blue-edged tattoo, under which was a 69.

"First off I'd like to ask..." Findorr spoke. "What seat are you?"

"Hisagi Shunhei, Vice-Captain of the Ninth Division." He answered.

"I see..." The Arrancar mused. "In that case, I'll fight with the power of a Vice-Captain."

"...?" Hisagi was silent and Sanura raised an eyebrow.

"What's with Fraccion and Espada being so overly-confident?" She muttered, placing her fingers on to the solid air by her thigh again.

**/**

"Alright, alright, alriiiiight!" The bulky, purple-haired Arrancar sang, clapping his hands together. "Ateeeeention!" The drag-queen like man struck a pose he considered beautiful. "His Majesty's first Fraccion has, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, has arr~~~~~~~~~~ived!"

Yumichika faced away.

"Huh?" The Arrancar looked confused and then twirled his face around Yumichika's own. "Huuhuhuh?"

"I don't look at ugly things on principle."Yumichika protested with his eyes squeezed shut. The taller man slapped the Shinigami.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the hell are you doing, you asshole!" He screamed, holding his face.

"That's my line!" The Hollow yelled. "What's up with calling somebody ugly when you first meet them? I mean, ugly! LISTEN, true ugliness is...Yes, I would say it's something like...Your heart. Which judges people by appearances-"

He stopped talking, once he noticed Yumichika had screwed up his mouth and eyes again.

"I'm saying something meaningful, so at least look at my face, you troll!"

"You're not saying anything important and there's no need to look at you face, you troglodyte!" Yumichika replied, his eyes still shut as they clashed swords.

**/**

"UOOOOOOAAHHHH! I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU AND KICK YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU..." The brown-haired Arrancar trailed off. "...I say, HEY! HOW COME YOU AREN'T DOING IT WITH ME?You're a real gloomy bastard!"

"Do?...Do what?" Izuru raised his one visible eyebrow. "That make believe screaming game...?"

"MAKE-BELIEVE SCREAMING GAME? WHAT'S THAT! THIS IS A RITUAL! A BATTLE RITUAL WHERE YOU POUR ALL OF YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT OBLITERATING EACH OTHER INTO A SHOUT AND ENCOURAGE EACH OTHER WITH IT!" He paused to take a breath. "Do it! HERE WE GO! ONE , TWOOOOO, THREE!"

"I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU, AND KICK YOU, AND KILL... DO IT!"

"No way. Pour all of my feelings about obliterating each other into a shout..." Izuru remained poised for battle. "I have no reason to get involved in such a negative ritual."

"A BASTARD LIKE YOU WHO HAS A FACE SO NEGATIVE IT MAKES ME WANNA DIE HAS NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING!" The red tattooed man stopped yelling. "Tch...Looks like I got a horrible coward...whatever. I am a Fraccion of his Majesty Barragan, Abirama Redder. What did Sanura mutter your name was, Shinigami?"

"Vice-Captain of the Third Division, Izuru Kira." He had no idea who Sanura was.

"Division Three...? What the? You're...Ichimaru Gin's subordinate?"

Izuru went wide-eyed.

"I see. I had heard he threw you away when he came over here, but now I'm certain that you can't help but throw away a coward such as yourse-"

Izuru disappeared, and then reappeared behind his opponent.

"Do not mention that name so lightly in my presence. Even if you're going to lose your life, you'd like to do so while your wounds are light, correct?" He turned his head to face Redder.

"...The hell? So ,you can make that kind of face." The two lowered themselves to the top of the pillar, where Kira flicked the blood off his sword. "Great...That's the kind of face I want to see. That face...IS A BATTLE FACE!"

Abirama unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Scrape Away the Summit, Aguila!"

**/**

"BREAK!" Two voices yelled together. "BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK!"

"BREAK AND BREAK HIS HEART!" Charlotte yelled.

"BREAK AND BREAK HIS NOSE!" Yumichika returned.

The two leapt away from each other.

"Wha-What the hell do you mean 'break and break his heart'! You're saying some awfully silly things troll!"

"You're the one who's said 'break and break his nose'! It pisses me off that your damage phrase was physical, troll!" Charlotte retorted, shouting.

"WHO'S A TROLL DAMMIT!" They spat smashing their swords together again.

"Up until now, I've heard you say 'troll' over and over, and the one who says 'troll' is the one who is a troll!"

"HA! Have you been keeping an accurate count? You've said 'troll' three times more than me! If the one who says troll is the one who is a troll, doesn't that mean you're three times more of a troll?"

Yumichika narrowly avoided the kick his opponent sent at him, and jumped out of the way.

"It seems...That we aren't going to make any progress by talking about it...So, let's make this simple, like this...The one who dies...Is the troll!"

"That's great!" Yumichika sang. "That means I'll get to prove my superiority in both strength as well as beauty!"

"Hoo hoooooo, you're never at a loss for words, are you? That makes me happy. Now then, shall we get just a little more serious?" The Arrancar raised his sword above his head.

"ZUUUUEEEE!"

Leaping high into the air, and then curling in a ball and spinning towards Yumichika, the Arrancar yelled out "Special Attack...!"

"Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Miraculous Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack!" The two met with a harsh blow.

Yumichika grunted, and then fell to the ground in a puff of dirt.

"Huh? Are you dead?" Charlotte asked. "Did I overdo it a teensy-weensy bit..." He caught Yumichika's blow from behind. "I wonder?"

"Too weak!" Charlotte spun and threw Yumichika father back in the air. "Tch!"

_'He broke my arm in three places with one attack...that damn monster!'_

"Ho hooooo! You seem to be doing well, I'm glad." The Arrancar tossed his purple hair over his shoulder. "That's my rival for you!"

"'Rival'? You say that like I acknowledge you as such. It doesn't make me happy to be called that..." Yumichika growled. "By someone with a weird hairstyle such as you."

"Waaaa!" Charlotte cried, just noticing that his hair had been cut. "Y-YOU DAMN TROOOLLL! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOUUUUUUUUU! SPARKLE, REINA DE ROSAS!"

"Wha...what the...? What the hell is that?" Yumichika slapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to not laugh.

"Fu...A fresh reaction...That's good. This is truly a beauty that an ugly cannot even imagine, I wonder if that's wha-"

His next words were masked by Yumichika's hysterical laughter, and coughing.

**/**

"What the?" Ikkaku turned his head in the direction of his friend. "I thought I hear Yumichika burst into laughter...That can't be, not in the middle of a fight." The bald man jumped over the next punch his opponent sent. "Whoops. I told you, you're a numb skull! You can't win with brute strength alone, big boy!"

**/**

"Alright, I understand. In other words, the ugly have difficulty comprehending a beauty such as this...So, that's what this is... Oookay, I get it! In that case, I'll forgive you; having such a dull sense of beauty is not a sin, in fact, it is even deserving of pity."

"...Oh?"

"Having to live with such inferior senses must be excruciating. In that case, putting an end to your life and your suffering, is a job for the most beautiful of all things. It is my mission."

"You just say whatever the hell you want, don't you?" The shinigami sweat-dropped.

"Take this...Special Attack: Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero!" He shifted his hands into a heart.

"That's just a normal Cero!" The black robed man shrieked, as the pink colour attack burst. "Shiite...That was a dirty technique! That attack radius was too large and I couldn't dod-"

Charlotte appeared behind him, and punched Yumichika to the forest floor.

"You're FINISHED!" The bulky man yelled, diving head first to the ground.

"Blossom, Fuji Kujaku." Yumichika said. "Who is!" He yelled at his advancing opponent, as he swept his sword through the air. It spilt into four curved blades.

"So what if the number of your blades increased?" Charlotte got the Shinigami by the front of his clothing. "I told you, you're finished. Princesses are spoiled; when I say you're finished, _you're finished._"

"What is this?" Yumichika gasped.

"Rosa Blanca, my most beautiful and cruel technique. Shrouded in the blackness of these briars, you will be wrapped in those white petals, and die without anyone seeing you."

"..'Without anyone seeing you'...?" Yumichika's eyes were wide.

"Yes. You will not be able to leave the image of the moment of your death in anyone's eyes. I wonder if there's a more cruel demise for one who takes such pride in their beauty?"

"Not in anyone's eyes...I see." The Shinigami was calm. "Thanks!" He used his feet to push away from the Fraccion.

"Rip Him Apart Wildly, Ruri-iro Kujaku!" Gorgeous beams of blue-green light sprang from the hilt of the fifth seat's blade.

"Wha-What the hell is this?" Charlotte yelled, his limbs being wrapped in long peacock like vines. "What is all of this?"

"It's no use." Yumichika smirked as the Arrancar struggled. "Look." He nodded to several flower buds blooming on the vines.

"What's being stored inside these is your reitsu. Those flowers steal your reitsu and grow. From here on out, any reitsu you release will belong to these flowers. You understand now...The moment these flowers bloom will be your last, Charlotte Chuhlhourne."

"DAMMNNNNN YOUUUUUUU!"

**AN- Translations**

**Musume- daughter. **

**Abura Senbei- salty rice crackers flavoured with oil. Comes in many flavours. **

**Aguila- Eagle [Spanish]; Sky Battle Eagle [Japanese] (name of Redder's Release Form)**

**Reina de Rosas- Queen of the Roses [Spanish]; Beautiful Queen of the Royal Court Rose Garden [Japanese] (name of Charlotte's Release form)**

**Fuji Kujaku- Wisteria Peacock [Japanese] (Name of Yumichika's Shikai)**

**Rosa Blanca- White Rose[Spanish]; Form of the White Rose [Japanese]**

**Ruri-iro Kujaku- Azure Peacock (actual name of Yumichika's shikai)**

**Review Answers:**

**ookamikage14:[ hi sorry I didn't review earlier, it's a habit. anyways I love your fanfiction it's one of my favourites. keep up the good work! ] Thank you! *hugs and gives cookie***

**Abby-Flourite [your welcome for the reviews. you write an amazing fanfiction and you deserve kudos, props, and all those other good things. *glomps back* i can't wait for the next chapter. and by the way, i love the Dope Show by Marilyn Manson!] I've never heard the song, but I'll go listen to it, and maybe you'll get a special crack chapter dedicated to you for being amazing! *hands cookie***

**Grimm Kitty Kisa: [made my day] AWWWW! Thank you! I told you that you should have read it! I've been updating like CA-RAA-ZEEE! **

**Right, tally ho! Onto the next chapter. **

**Grimmjow: -coughs weakly-**

**Singer: Eh? Yes, Grimmy? **

**Grimmjow: -faints-**

**Yumichika: I think what the ugly Espada was trying to say was that you haven't done the **

**disclaimer for ages. **

**Singer: O.O oops...**

**Cullen: That's right! You'd better oops, Missy!**

**Singer: HOLY SHIT! WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE! **

**Cullen: *growls***

**Singer: I, sadly, do not own Bleach. **

**I just have to say, I'm extremely proud of myself. I've never written a fic this long before!**

**Please, please review!**


	21. Attractive Fukutaicho

"...I don't get it." Hisagi grumbled.

"What don't you get?" Findorr asked.

"Earlier you said you would fight with the strength of a Vice-Captain. If I were to guess your current strength, I'd say you were around a fifth seat...What are you up too?" His grey eyes went to the pretty Arrancar who shook her head like she had just come out of a daze and then back to his opponent.

"Exacta!" The blond man pointed a finger at the Shinigami. "My power is indeed that of a fifth seat in your thirteen divisions, it pleases me you made a correct assessment. Just what I'd expect of someone saying they're fukutaicho. You pass."

"What?"

"That was a test, for the purpose of investigating whether or not you could accurately measure my power. If I didn't do that, then you probably wouldn't have noticed if I went to the trouble of fighting with the power of a lieutenant, right?"

"That's a tricky way of phrasing things. From the way you were talking, it sounded like you had a way to fight with the same amount of power as a Vice-Captain."

"Exacta. My current power is that of a fifth seat. So..." The Arrancar broke off a piece of his mask and then went for Hisagi.

"This is a fourth seat!" The blond male smiled as Hisagi easily swept away his blow. Findorr broke another piece of his mask off and attacked again. "Third seat and..."

Findorr broke off nearly all of his mask, and left only the piece covering his right eye.

"This is...Vice-Captain!" Hisagi's eyes widened, and he was sent crashing into the city below.

**/**

Kira flew across the rooftops, and then turned and yelled out "Bakudou No. 39: Enkousen!"

The kido was easily destroyed.

"Done already? You're pathetic Izuru Kira! Well, it can't be helped," Redder's face was hidden behind a mask shaped like an eagle's head. "Not before my Aguila. Don't think that these are just wings; these are steel wings, heavier than boulders, and they crush everything they touch!" Abirama was enormous; giant red feathered wings and legs, a mask of a bird's head, and a white loincloth. The Arrancar had clawed talons for feet.

"Wings of steel?" Izuru's voice was quiet. "That's a good name...Full of strength, but that doesn't change the fact they're still wings." The Shinigami reached for his zanpakuto, and swung the blade in several circles.

"Another kind of technique?" The eagle-man asked.

"Hadou Number Fifty-Eight." The blond man's hand latched onto the blade. "TENRAN!" A tornado like kido sprang before the two outstretched hands of the Shinigami.

"'If it doesn't change the fact they're wings, then a tornado will work?' AS IF SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD WORK!" Redder swept a red wing through the kido, and then his eyes widened when he caught the hole in the roof. "Tch. Quit sneaking around, YOU DAMN RAT! DEVORAR PLUMA!"

Several of the enormous feathers fell into the roof and moments later, the Shinigami leapt through a window.

"There you are!" Abirama squawked, sending several more feathers at Izuru, who dodged.

"Damn you! Hiding in all kinds of places!" Redder yelled. "You may be intending to think up a plan while you're running around like that...But I won't let you!" The bird-man drew a symbol on his chest.

"What...what the hell are you doing?" Izuru's face was confused.

Another set of wings erupted from the Arrancar's back and then he looked at the Shinigami with a battle-lust filled gaze. The four winged eagle-man swooped down towards the building the blond man stood on, and started destroying it.

"HA! Now, where did you run off to this ti-" The battle filled eyes found his opponent right beside him. "What the? Did your leg get crushed so you could dodge? I didn't think I was moving at such an impressive speed!"

"That was a big help..." Izuru spoke. "The trouble was your long-range attacks. I was thinking the whole time about how to make you attack me directly, because it's meaningless if my sword cuts the things that have separated from your body."

"I don't understand what you mean! Just what the hell are you going to cut with such an oddly shaped blade!" The giant bird tipped to the side. "What...the hell...IS THIS?" The man fell through the corner of the building to the road below.

"Shit. What the... My wings all of a sudden..."

"It doubles the weight of whatever it cuts." Izuru's voice came from above his head. "If it cuts something twice, then it doubles it again. If it cuts something three times, it doubles again. That is the power of my zanpakuto, Wabisuke."

"In the instant you struck just now, I cut off almost all the feathers on the wing you stuck with four times. If your wings are truly heavier than boulders, then there's no way you could fly with that weight."

"Playing cheap tricks, you dirty bastard..." The large man glared over his shoulder. "Is that any way for a warrior to fight..!"

"Dirty?" Izuru's eyes widened. "Ah, I see. Before the fight, you were raising a cry to encourage us both; if that's what you call a warrior's behaviour, then it is completely outside my comprehension."

"The flower of the Third Division is the marigold; the meaning embodies despair. That is the pride of the Division Three. Battles should not be heroic. Battles should be dark, frightful, gloomy things, full of despair. That's exactly why people fear it, and choose the path that avoids it."

"Out of all the zanpakuto, I think that my Wabisuke is the one that best fits with the ideals of Division Three. It continuously increase the weight of whatever it cuts; the opponent who is cut becomes unable to endure the weight and falls to their hands and knees, and they always hold out their heads, as if they are apologizing. Hence, Wabisuke." He gestured to the square blade.

"You asked, just what the hell could I cut with this oddly shaped blade, right?" The shinigami put the blade under Abirama Redder's neck.

"Please, wait..!"

"Warriors..." Izuru gazed down through narrowed eyes. "Do not beg for their lives."

And then he pulled upwards, and the eagle-masked face rolled to the ground.

"Farewell, Sky Warrior." Izuru shook the large amounts of blood off his blade, and returned it to it's sealed form before sliding it into it's sheath. "I'd rather that you don't forgive me."

**/**

Sanura shook her head, coming out of the daze which the spiritual spying had induced and turned the the battle before her.

"What's wrong, Fukutaicho?" Findorr yelled. "You're rather exhausted, aren't you? This is a battle between two fukutaicho and just one is exhausted?"

'_It's weird..._' Sanura thought. _'The shinigami is amazingly attractive even though he's cut up and bloody.'_

"What in the world could this mean? You're fighting me, and I have taken on the abilities of a fukutaicho, yet you're the only one who's exhausted. What do you think that means?"

"Annoying bastard. Are you trying to say that my power is less than that of a fukutaicho?" Hisagi growled.

"Exacta!" The blond man grinned. "Just what I'd expect from a Lieutenant! Assuming that I have not incorrectly measured the power of your Gotei Divisions, that's exactly what it means!"

"...Quit calling me Lieutenant...I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, I said it right at the start, didn't I?" He grumbled. Sanura nodded; even she had heard and she was watching the other three fights.

"Forgive me." The masked man raised his head and eyes to the blue sky. "I was being careless. Making you name yourself without doing so myself was bad manners to begin with."

"I shall tell you my name. I am a Fraccion of his Majesty, Barragan, Findorr Calius." The man pointed his sword at Hisagi. "Well, now that I have conformed your etiquette, it's about time we put an end to this in a way that conforms your methods. In other words, I will cut you down and finish you, Hisagi Shuuhei."

The dual coloured eyes of the Cero Espada flashed worry, and she glanced toward her feet.

The bottom of her flared hakama were turning black. Her eyebrows rose.

_'It's been a long time since I've remembered I'm part Shinigami...' _

"Carve the Water's Surface...Pinzaguda."

"So this is what's known as an Arrancar 'Resureccion', huh?" Hisagi's widened eyes returned to their normal look.

"Exacta, you are well informed." The Arrancar smiled.

"You guys are making a huge mistake if you think you are the only one with information on the enemy."

"I don't think anything of the sort." The Arrancar leered, and then leapt into the air.

Hisagi managed to dodge the blow that cut a corner off of the rooftop he stood on.

"Exacta! Your eyes follow Sonido's speed well!"

"Enough with the right answer crap!" Both Hisagi and Sanura yelled, both annoyed. Hisagi blocked the Arrancar's next blow.

"Life is a series of difficult problems! Those who choose slightly more right answers will survive. Thus, everyone should want to get even just a few more right answers! Am I wrong?"

"And you're going to be the one to give them the right answers?" Hisagi asked, his sword arm extended. "That's quite a speech." The Shinigami broke one of his armbands off, and flicked it towards the Arrancar.

It exploded in his face; the Arrancar's, not Hisagi's.

"Bakudou Number Sixty-Two: Hyappo Rankan." A flurry of bright light-spears flew at the Arrancar and pinned him against the wall. "It's over, Speech-Maker." Hisagi swung the blade over his head, and the Arrancar laughed.

"Don't underestimate me, Shinigami!" The Hollow managed to break his arm free, and Hisagi barely dodged the attack.

"High pressure water current?" Hisagi stared at the damage over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Exacta, but taking your eyes off your opponent like that is not good. No Es Exacta...Too bad, Shinigami!" The blond man opened up the giant claw that made up most of his right arm, and a torrent of water blasted from it.

"Do you think you've dodged?" The Arrancar laughed as the attack spilt into several streams and surrounded the young Shinigami.

"Reap, Kazeshini." Hisagi's voice was muffled because of the water, and a spinning blade whirled though the currents, dispelling it.

The Ninth Division Lieutenant reappeared, holding what Sanura took as his shikai.

"...I see. So that's your zanpakuto, is it, Hisagi Shuuhei?" Findorr leaned forward and Sanura looked curious.

"Yeah, this my zanpakuto, Kazeshini." He lifted his dark grey eyes to look at the two before him, Findorr close and Sanura in the distance. "But I don't really like it that much all that much."

Sanura frowned, and her expression was slightly mirrored by the much less powerful Arrancar.

"What do you mean?" The blond asked.

"I mean just what I said. I don't like it's shape. Look at it." Dislike laced his voice. "Doesn't it resemble...something that reaps lives?"

Sanura used Sonido to get closer, her position behind the Shinigami, and she saw the purple edged eye of the Arrancar widen. Hisagi lunged to attack Calius, and managed to cut him under the eye.

Then he swung Kazeshini at him again, but Findorr dodged, and it destroyed part of the building behind the Arrancar.

Before Findorr could counter attack, Hisagi appeared behind him and swung the blade down. Findorr blocked the attack with his left arm, and swung at the Shinigami's face with his right. Hisagi dodged by falling into the town.

"Like I'd let you run!" The blond called as Hisagi fell. Hisagi yanked the chain still in his hand, and the other half of his zanpakuto attacked Findorr from behind.

"Can you not read it's movements?" Hisagi asked from behind. Findorr looked up and leered. The Shinigami was twirling one blade of his Kazeshini. "Are you scared?"

"LIKE HELL!" Findorr yelled, swinging his arm at Hisagi, who leaned back to dodge.

"I see. I'm scared." The male admitted.

"Scared! What cause your sword's too huge? Such a cheap euphoria, you're in for a rude awakening, Shinigami! And I'm going to wake you up, right now!" Findorr ripped off the rest of his mask, save for a piece beneath his eye.

"This is the end! I've ripped off ninety percent of my mask! My power is now equal to that of a Captain-class! A lieutenant like you doesn't stand a chance."

Hisagi gave his opponent a calm glare, and then sliced Findorr's arm in half vertically.

"You aren't afraid of your own power, nor that of your enemy. You're so ignorant." His glare harshened. "'_He who does not fear the sword he holds is not worthy of holding a sword_', that is what I was taught."

"Damn you!" Findorr screamed, as Hisagi appeared behind him using Shunpo.

"You've remembered your fear? At long last we're even." The shinigami swung the still spinning zanpakuto at the Arrancar. "Equal to the Captain-class, huh? Guess that means your appraisal was way off the mark."

A huge cracking boom was heard, and Hisagi and Sanura's eyes went directly to the pillar Ikkaku Madarame had been protecting.

Sanura used Sonido to move closer, and ended up beside Hisagi.

His grey eyes flickered to her a moment.

"The pillars been destroyed...!" The female gasped.

Hisagi studied her, examining her to see if she was a threat.

The unknown female, had thick, long turquoise hair, that brushed the her mid back. Her eyes were two different colours, one copper, one purple. Her skin was pale, and under the skin were strong rippling muscles. Her bosom was one that was Matsumoto-size.

The hakama she wore were black, like a Shinigami's, and her top, a tight kimono-like shirt with no sleeves, was slowly turning black from her hips up.

He frowned at this.

On her head, just after the ridge of her forehead, was a set of six green-edged spikes that were rapidly dissolving as he watched.

Her face was riddled with concern.

"Ikkaku...I hope he's all right." She murmured.

"Ridiculous." Hisagi snorted. "I'm sure Madarame-san is fine."

Sanura's fingers darted out and her purple coloured reitsu snaked through the town to where the Shinigami Taicho and the Second Espada were still waiting. Her fingers latched onto Hisagi's arm, so she could share the image and sound with the male.

He stiffened.

**/**

"Madarame's...fallen?" Toshiro gasped.

"One down." Barragan seemed smug.

**/**

The moment Sanura let go of Hisagi, a name spilled from her lips.

"Yumichika..." Hisagi's eyes widened.

The two, in mutual concern, used Shunpo to get to where the vain Shinigami was running for his best friend.

Hisagi grabbed Yumichika by the orange material around his neck.

"Quit it!" Hisagi snapped. "Like you can do anything against an opponent that beat Madarame."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

Something splattered against Yumichika's cheek, and Sanura looked up to find Kira.

"That's no way for a fifth seat to talk. I understand that you're upset, but remember your place."

"Kira." Hisagi turned his gaze to the newest arrival.

"It's Shinten. There's no problem."

"Uh, guys?" Sanura poked Hisagi, and then pointed to the reappearing Karakura.

"Its a 'Regression of Transference.' The damn pillar was destroyed so now the real Karakura Town is coming back." Hisagi stared.

"Shuuhei-san, who's she?" Kira asked, nodding to Sanura.

"I don't know. She appeared with my opponent." He shrugged.

"Sorry!" Sanura looked ashamed. "I didn't introduce myself! My name is Sanura Aizen-"

Both Kira and Hisagi appeared around her, Hisagi with his sword to her neck, and Kira twisting her arms around her back.

"NO! I'm not the enemy!" She protested, gasping.

"Then why do you have the name Aizen?" Hisagi snarled. "And a mask on your head?"

"Sosuke Aizen is my father-" The blade was pressed harder to her throat and crimson blood trickled over it. "Please let me explain!"

Hisagi and Kira growled, but lessened the pressure on her throat and arms.

"My name is Sanura Aizen; Sosuke Aizen is my father. I never knew my mother, but she was an Espada. I grew up in an orphanage; Madame Cookie's Home for the Parentless. I was trained by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi. I have an unlimited supply of information on both the Shinigami and the Arrancar, which might possibly be a side effect of being a hybrid." She rushed out, and then took a deep breath.

"I didn't know my father was such a monster until just now, and I'm not on his side. I have a grudge against Toshiro Hitsugaya." And then she shut up.

"Why do you have a grudge against the Tenth Division Taicho." Hisagi dropped his blade back into the sheath, and Izuru let go of her arm.

"Ask him." Sanura snorted, tensing. "Ikkaku, your friend..." Her hands latched onto the two Shinigami's arms.

**/**

"It seemed as though this cue ball was still hiding some power...Too bad he's dead."

"Who're you calling...dead?" Ikkaku gasped, his face rising from his face-planted position. "Just saying whatever the hell you feel like, huh...?"

"GUAAAAAHHHH!" Ikkaku groaned as Poww stepped on him.

"How convenient. If you're alive, then bring out the power you're hiding. Bring it out. Say 'I will'." Poww increased the pressure of his foot.

"I w-won't." Ikkaku snarled. "Don't make me laugh. And even if I did have something like that, I don't have time to be using it on a bitch like you."

"I see. Die then." Poww's voice was cold.

A fist connected with Poww's face.

"Wha...?"

Ikkaku went wide-eyed.

"C-Captain Komamura!"

"Tetsuzaemon!" The wolf snapped.

"Yes sir!" The plain, glasses wearing fukutaicho leapt forward and pulled the string on the bag under his arm. He threw several rod-like items to stop the regression of Karakura. "I've stopped the regression. They're for emergency use, but there shouldn't be a problem if you don't go busting them up while fighting."

"Iba-san..." Ikkaku stared.

"POHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Arrancar laughed, leaping to his feet in front of Sajin.

"He's huge...!" Iba gasped. "Even bigger than Captain Komamura...!"

"That was really something Shinigami, or are you a dog?" The massive man scratched the side of his neck. "Anyway that was a nice punch...But, it was not a real punch." He lifted his long arm and sent Komamura flying several kilometers away.

"That is what is known as a 'real punch'."

"Captain Komamura!" Iba shouted, running for his Captain.

"And while I'm at it, that which is known as 'supreme punch'." Poww pulled a sword from his sleeve. "Breathe, Calderón."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A.N- Translations below...**

**Exacta- Correct [Spanish]; Right Answer [Japanese]**

**Fukutaicho- Vice-Captain [Japanese]**

**Enkousen- round locking shield [Japanese]**

**Tenran- Overflowing Storm [Japanese]**

**Devorar Pluma- Devouring Feathers [Spanish]; Joint Cannon of Starving Wings [Japanese]**

**Wabisuke- Wabi~ Apologize; Suke~ common ending to male names; Izuru Kira's Shikai**

**Pinzaguda- War Pincer [Spanish]; Hibernating Insect Sword of Severing Currents [Japanese]**

**Hyappo Rankan- 100 step banister [Japanese]**

**No Es Exacta- That is not correct [Spanish]; Incorrect Answer [Japanese]**

**Kazeshini- Wind death [Japanese]; Hisagi Shuuhei's shikai.**

**Shinten- Drill point [Japanese]**

**Calderón- cauldron [Spanish]; Whale with Giant Arms [Japanese]**

**REVIEW ACKNOWDGLEMENTS**

**ookamikage14 :[yay! the story, awesome as usual. not to mention the fact that your the first person to acknowledge me in their fanfic thank you!] **Awe, thanks! I like being acknowdgled in other fics, so I try to do the same for my reviewers!

**Grim Kitty Kisa: [i like this chapter. Ton-kun wants to know if you're updating soon] **Tell Ton-kun, yes I am, and keep him away from matches.


	22. The Start of Battle Royale

Sanura dropped Hisagi and Izuru's wrists, and then took off in the direction of Ikkaku with the males following closely behind her.

"What did you just do?" Hisagi yelled at her over the rushing wind.

"Enshi." She replied, sparing him a glance. "It's extremely helpful. I can choose a person and put something like a camera on them, and it transmits directly to my brain. I've seen both Fifth Seat Yumichika and Izuru's fights."

The three skidded to a halt.

"Wha...What the hell is he?" The Shinigami stared.

Sanura stared for a moment and then doubled over laughing.

"Oh my god! He looks like a whale!" She howled.

Poww was easily the size of a Gillian-class Menos, with a tear shaped body and stature like an ape.

"Damn, he's a freakin' monster!" Iba stared up at the Arrancar. His hand snatched out and grabbed Ikkaku by the shirt.

"Hey, Iba-san! Where the hell are we going?" The sadoshito yelled.

"Can it! Do ya really think we can do somethin' against a guy who sent the Cap'n flying?" The dark haired man yelled back.

"HUH? What the hell's with the cowardly reasoning?" Ikkaku protested.

"So heavy...So ti~~~~~~~~~red." The gigantic Arrancar moaned, fixing his gaze on the two fleeing Shinigami, one on protested force.

"But that cannot be helped, either. For these are..." Poww lifted an arm. "Barragan-sama's orders!"

The giant fist began descending, and Sanura picked up her pace, using her finely tuned Sonido.

"Let go, Iba-san! You can't dodge like this!" Ikkaku demanded.

"I thought I toldja to can it!"

Sanura leapt forward, and Sanbimu was out of it's sheath by the time she had managed to get under the fist that threatened to crush Ikkaku and the lieutenant.

Two hands grabbed the fist as Sanbimu was driven into the fingers. Sanura looked behind her, and was surprised to see the wolfy Captain.

"Wha..." Iba froze.

"Onna, I will have to ask you to step away." The tawny eyes fixed on her and she pulled her sword from the fist in a clean motion and used Sonido to back away.

The Taicho's grip tightened on the Arrancar and he roared, throwing him over his head.

"C...captain..." Iba stared.

"Do not retreat, Tetsuzaemon, no matter what." The wolf glanced over his shoulder. "And be sure to stay behind me."

"Yes, Sir!" Iba nodded briskly.

"POHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Arrancar had managed to flip itself over. "That didn't do anything, you pathetic insect. But it did surprise me to think that a pathetic insect like you could toss me, a Fraccion of Barragan-sama. And when I get too surprised, a yawn escapes."

The enormous mouth opened, and a ball of green reitsu started building in his mouth.

"I see...Then allow me to stifle that yawn for you..." Komamura reached for his sword. "Bankai. Kokujou Tengen Myouou."

A giant appeared behind the Captain, dressed as an armoured samurai.

The Cero died in the opened mouth of Poww.

"What the hell is this? Who...Who the hell are you?" He screamed.

"That's right... I have not said my name yet." The wolf murmured. "I am the Taicho of Division Seven, Sajin Komamura. I am ashamed to admit it, but just as you say, I am a pathetic insect of a man."

The samurai crashed his sword onto Poww.

And the Arrancar died.

**/**

"UOOOAAAAHHHH..." Omaeda gaped. "No mercyyyyyyyyyy..."

"That's a good thing." Soi-Fong said calmly.

"He doesn't care if it's the real one or the fake one, does he?" The large breasted Rangiku ran a hand through her hair. "I wonder if this'll put Division Seven in the red for the current fiscal term."

"Captains pay for the damage they cause in their Division's battle from their own pocket. They don't pass it on to the Division. Well, Komamura, at least, isn't that kind of guy."

Rangiku turned to her taicho with an excited expression. "For real! Now we can fight worry-free!" She sang.

"You're a different story." A vein in Toshiro's temple pulsed. "The stuff _you_ break is taken from your own salary, no ifs, ands, or buts."

**/**

"I'm kinda glad we didn't make it in time..." Kira sweatdropped. Sanura reappeared next to them as Hisagi was agreeing.

Komamura re-sheathed his sword and the giant started dissolving.

"Amazing..." Ikkaku stared.

"'Course it is." Iba scoffed. "Yer bankai and his are like night and day, eh Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku tensed.

"Iba-san..."

"Didja think I wouldn't notice, ya dumb bastard?" Ikkaku was silent. "Relax, I ain't gonna tell yer Cap'n. However, think real hard Ikkaku...Yer job was to 'protect the pillar', but yer's got broken. Ya know why? Cause you hid yer power. Yer free to hide yer power and die, but in doing so, don't ignore yer orders! Don't hurt yer Division's cause on account of yer own stubbornness. As long as yer in the Gotei Thirteen, yer orders are the be-all end-all. Ya have to stick to that, even if it means suppressing yer stubbornness and pride!"

"Iba-san, I know that! But I-" Ikkaku began.

Iba spun and punch Ikkaku in the face, sending him to face-plant into the concrete.

"What 'all' do you know, idiot? Yer just relyin' on everyone else, and you can lose with a care-free look on yer face. Since somewhere in yer heart, you know that even if you die, there'll be someone to take yer place."

"Hold it...Did I hear you right? Did you say...That i lose with a carefree look on my face..?" Ikkaku wiped some of the dirt and blood off his face.

"Damn right. Am I wrong?" Iba seemed smug.

"You son of a bitch!" Ikkaku roared, lunging for Iba with his sword drawn, who caught it with a bare hand.

"Whydja attack from the front when yer body's all busted up like that?" Iba drawled, throwing the third seat back to the ground. "There's no point attackin' from the front n' gettin' smashed! Whether you scamper off or run 'em clean through, it don't mean jack unless you win!"

"LIKE I COULD FIGHT IN SUCH A COWARDLY WAY!" Ikkaku retorted.

"Then use your true power!" Iba screamed at the baldy. "If you're gonna insist on bein' stubborn, then use your true power. If yer gonna fight someone, then win, even if it kills you. That is called bein' rational."

Komamura appeared behind Iba, who turned.

"Cap'n." He greeted.

"Hmm." Sajin's black-tipped ears swivelled. "Rest easy. Unfortunately, my ears are not working very well today." He turned away.

Sanura griped Hisagi's arm again, and he looked down at her tight grip.

**/**

"They've all...been beaten." The two remaining Arrancar of Barragan's court gasped. The Segundo Espada's hand crushed one of the bones on his throne, and made to stand.

"Our deepest apologies Barragan-sama!" The two Fraccion knelt before him. "We shall go and dispose of them immediately, so we humbly request that his Majesty retake his seat and wait here!"

"Who are you going to dispose of?" The Second Division Captain started forward, followed by her fukutaicho.

The Arrancar with the mask shaped like a Sabertooth tiger skull turned to face her.

"Do you mean Komamura and the others?" Soi-Fong continued. "Or do you mean all of us here? Depending on your answer, I'll dispose of you. Actually," She drew her blade. "I'll dispose of you even if you don't answer."

The two shared a heated glare before smashing their blades together.

Several of the Captains leapt forward.

**/**

Izuru was a little creeped out.

Both the hybrid female and Hisagi shared blank, glazed looks. He waved a hand in front of the Ninth Division fukutaicho's face.

Had Izuru Kira been a more mischievous type, the blond would have drawn moustaches on both their faces.

But he wasn't, so it didn't happen.

"_Ukitake and Shunsui against Starrk and Lilynette._" The female spoke, her voice monotone and informing. "_Matsumoto and Toshiro against Mila Rose, Apacci, and Cyan._"

"_Are those their names?_" Hisagi asked, his voice mirroring hers.

"_Hai. They are Harribel's Fraccion. Soi-Fong against Ggio Vega, and Marechiyo Omaeda against Nirgge Parduoc._"

**/**

"Now then, at last the real show can begin." Yamamoto mumbled, before shouting. "Get ready! Put the entirety of your spirit on the line to crush them here and now! Even if your flesh is torn asunder, , be as a steel wall down to your last shard of bone! You must not let them take even a single step into the Soul Society."

The pink-kimono-wearing Captain glanced over his shoulder.

"My, my, such stiff shoulders. You can feel it when you're with Yama-jii, and when he gets all fired up."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ukitake, his fellow Captain, agreed. "After we wrap this up, how about we give him his first shoulder massage in years?"

"No, no!" Shunsui laughed. "It's _my _shoulders that are stiff!"

"What are you talking about? I've never _once _seen _you_ with stiff shoulders."

* * *

><p>"Omaeda!" Soi-Fong snapped. "Your teeth are chattering. Are you scared of your first real fight in a long time? You're pathetic; I can't even stand to look at you."<p>

"This is a good opportunity. This time, go off somewhere and die doing something else." She turned away.

"HAHAAN! What are you talking about?" He forced a smile onto his chubby face. "I'm not scared and my teeth aren't chattering! And I'm definitely not gonna die!"

"I see. Then don't die."

"I won't, even without you telling me not to!" He yelled.

"Let's go, don't lose your focus Matsumoto." Toshiro warned. She glanced back at him.

"Yes sir."

"Kill them." Barragan ordered. "Do not leave a single ant alive. If you lose there will be no place for you to return to. Do not disappoint me."

"Do not make me walk a road that is not stained with the blood of our enemies, say it! Who do you serve!"

"YES SIR! We are Fraccion of his Majesty, the 'Great Emperor' Barragan Luisenbarn!" The two remaining Arrancar of his Fraccion chorused. "We will pulverize every foe, and humbly display for you a battlefield thoroughly stained with their flesh and blood."

* * *

><p>"That kid..." Shunsui spoke to the Primera Espada. "Do you think you could do something about her?"<p>

"...Why?"

"We can't fight at full power if she's here. The same is true for you as well, right?" His eyes were shaded beneath his hat.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" The short girl screeched.

"Keep quiet, Lilynette." Starrk commanded. "It'll be fine if you don't fight with your full power, then I won't fight with my full power, either."

"What do you mean?" Ukitake's brows knit.

"This kind of stuff just isn't my nature." He scratched his head. "I wonder if we couldn't somehow just make it look like we're fighting and chill out and wait for everyone else's fights to finish?"

"What the hell are y-" The white haired man was cut off by his best friend.

"AWWWESOOOOOOME!" Shunsui bubbled. "I mean, that's great! I like that way better too! Pain is so unpleasant!" He clapped.

"However, this time around, we can't do that."

"Is that so?" Starrk's eyes narrowed slightly. "What a pain in the ass." He reached for his zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>"Captain." Toshiro turned to his fukutaicho. "I'll take care of these three, you get the Espada in the back."<p>

"Can you handle them?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you."

"Like I'm gonna let you go!" Apacci yelled.

"Wait!" Harribel demanded.

Blades were drawn over the midair battle grounds.

**A.N- Translations Below**

**Enshi- far sight [Japanese]**

**Sadoshito- third seat [Japanese]**

**Kokujou Tengen Myouou -Black-corded Wisdom King of Divine Punishment [Japanese] Komamura, Sajin's Bankai.**


	23. Cat and Wasp

Harribel threaded her index finger through one of the holes in her wide zanpakuto, and pulled in out by extending her arm.

Once fully out, she twirled it in midair and her dark-skinned hand latched onto the blade.

Hitsugaya and Harribel gazed at each other a few moments, tensed, and then lunged.

"How dare he swing his sword at Harribel-sama!" The female with the short black hair yelled.

"Wait, Apacci!" The dark-skinned Amazonian woman called. "Do it later."

"What was that, Mila Rose!" Apacci turned at snarled. "Are you saying that it's okay for the little brat to hurt Harribel-sama!"

"Fool. She's drawn her sword. That white-haired kid has no chance of winning anyhow." Mila Rose turned back to the large breasted Rangiku. "I'm saying that if you want to back her up, then you should mop this girl up quickly and then go."

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Apacci leered. "She said something earlier about how she'd 'handle the three of us', didn't she?"

"Wow, your ears are better than I thought. I was thinking to myself 'Are her ears, her face, _and_ her style all awful?'"

"What the hell did you say!" Apacci snarled.

"It's a taunt. Quit getting baited all the time, it's getting to become a pain." Mila Rose gazed at the shorter female with narrowed, annoyed eyes.

"Yeah, the man-gorilla is right." Rangiku continued and agreed.

"WHAT THE HELL'D YOU SAY! GRR! WHO'S THE MAN-GORILLA YOU DAMN DAIRY COW!"

"Would the two of you stop it?" The third calmer Fraccion asked, covering her mouth with her sleeve. "It's so disgraceful. You guys getting all upset is exactly what the enemy wants. The fact you're both imbeciles can't be helped, but could you please not cause problems for me as well?"

"BITCH! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" The two angered Arrancar yelled.

"So, it's ok if we start with you then?"

"Well, that isn't funny. Because I was _just _thinking that you two would be a burden to me."

"HUNH?"

'_Man, it really pays off to tease these guys..._'

Rangiku pulled her zanpakuto out, which quieted the three arguing Arrancar.

"It's too late to look at me like that now. When it's many-on-one, surrounding the enemy is a standard tactic. You lost your three-on-one advantage the moment you all bunched up in one place like that."

"Growl, Haineko." The blond's blade dissolved into ash and surrounded the three.

"What the hell is this?" Apacci yelled. "You're making fun of us! What the hell are you going to do with this sand shit!"

The calmer of the three put out a foot and tripped the loud girl, making her hit her head on the building railing below her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Don't foolishly touch something when you don't know what it is! You are so intolerably careless."

"What!"

Rangiku swung her hilt down, and several cuts open on the arm which still had some ash on it.

"You have nowhere to run." Rangiku snapped her fingers, and the ash closed off around the tops of the three female's heads. She threw her hand out, and the ash became a whirling tornado.

"Careful, I'll start mincing with the one who touches that rapidly swirling ash." The fukutaicho warned.

"You're so naive." Mila Rose and Apacci said together.

"Aren't you being a little naive?" The other asked.

A Cero lit up the inside of the tornado and a huge blast erupted from it's side. Rangiku managed to get out of the way.

"Did you really think that you had beat us with something like that?" Mila Rose laughed.

"Kuh...Haineko!" The red-head yelled.

* * *

><p>Omaeda lunged downwards on the upwards leering Arrancar and they managed to get themselves stuck face-first in the side of a building.<p>

"Is it ok for your subordinate to be getting knocked around like that?" The short male fighting Soi-Fong mocked.

"I don't mind. He's just an idiot who thinks of nothing other than money, food and his family's business. It'll be a good eye-opener for him to get knocked around a little." She replied.

"What? How cold. Is that how it is?" The two exchanged blows. "I don't care for a Division where everyone gets along. Some hostility between the subordinates and their superior is good for training."

"Oh?"

He kicked up at her head, which she leaned back to dodge, and hook her own leg around his, flipping him and kicking him in the face.

"Damn it!" He pressed a hand to his head.

"Bakudou Number Thirty: Shitotsusansen." Soi-Fong formed a triangle in the air with her arm. A triangle of reitsu took shape and flew at Ggio, trapping him against a wall. "It's over, Arrancar. I didn't even have time to ask your name."

"Sting All Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi." The zanpakuto shrank and returned to her hand, the blade on her middle finger. "'Two-hit certain death', that is the power of Suzumebachi."

"What the hell does that mean?" The Arrancar snarled. "Are you trying to say that if you hit twice it's over?"

"You'll understand if you get hit by it." Soi-Fong smirked, lunging for him with a clawed right hand.

Ggio clawed his own hand, and used a Cero to blast the building behind him to bits.

"Rather naive aren't you?" The male taunted, once he had freed himself and had gone after the Captain.

"If that weapon can really kill in two hits, then this would have been over if you had come at me with Shunpo the moment you stopped my movement!" He laughed. "That's what I would have done."

He kicked the female in the side and sent her flying into the side of a building.

"Judging from your haori, you're the Taicho of Division Two, right? The secret mobile corps. I heard that the secret mobile corps was an assassination unit, but your fighting style is quite lax. Or is fighting of this 'calibre' what you call 'assassination' in the Soul Society?"

"This is nice, now you have time to hear my name." He threw his sword in the air. "I am a Fraccion of his Majesty Barragan, Ggio Vega. And while I'm at it, I'll tell you the name of the 'one other'."

Ggio caught the sword backwards, and using both hands drove it into the air by his feet.

"Bite Off, Tigre Estoque."

"You know... I really wanted to fight that blond chick." The Arrancar against Omaeda complained. "I'm not interested in a slow fat-ass like you."

"Y-you're more of a fat-ass than I am, so you have no room talk!" The fukutaicho retorted. "AND I'M 's NOT A FAT-ASS! I'M 'PLUMP'! IT'S A SYMBOL OF AFFLUENCE! It's no the same as a poor bastard like you who's just sloppily fat for no reason! That's what you are!"

"How annoying." The Arrancar sighed. "Trample Underfoot, Mamut!"

A large cloud burst from the Arrancar, and then cleared to show his Resurrection form; a green-furred, humanoid mammoth with a grey trunk from his forehead.

Omaeda jumped away from his attack.

"Damn! These guys are friggn' sneaky with their transformations! Getting all big and shit! And we're winning with just swords..."

He was cut short when he was sent flying to the ground from a punch.

"My movements may be slow with the hugeness of my Resurrection, but it should be just right," He jumped down to Omaeda. "For dealing with a fat-ass like you!"

The fukutaicho rolled away in a ball.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on? You can't even keep up with these movements!"

Omaeda ran up the side of a building.

"IDIOT! In urban combat, it's not your speed that's important! It's quick thinking!" He yelled. "He may be able to descend well but ascending will be tough with that body! There's no way he can follow me to this hei-"

"!" The 'plump' fukutaicho screamed, looking behind him to find his opponent.

"Y-y-y-y-you sneaky bastard! You're not supposed to jump that well with that body!"

"You know, you shouldn't judge others by their appearances." He swung his trunk down at the man, who wasn't there anymore.

Omaeda appeared on to of the Arrancar's head, with his sword unsheathed.

"How...you..." The elephant-man gasped.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" The fukutaicho sneered. "Vice-Captain of the Second Division of the Secret Mobile Corps, the 'Patrol Unit', Omaeda Marechiyo!" He gave a triumphant look down at the green humanoid. "I'm Secret Mobile Corps, there's no way I'm slow."

"Damn you! Making a fool out of me!"

"Smash, Gegetsuburii!"

A large spiked mace-ball connected with the Arrancar's head.

"I'll teach you something. _You_ shouldn't judge others by their appearances." He pulled the ball up, and then dispersed it, before sheathing his sword.

"YEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled. "I won! Moron, take that!" He smashed his foot into the Arrancar's head. "You sure were talking big to me! Who the hell do you think you are, you filthy beggar! Friggin' jumpin' around and shit with that huge body! You have no composure! And your face looks like a friggin' vacum cleaner! How 'bout I yank off that weird ass nose for ya? Huh!"

The grey trunk wrapped around the plump fukutaicho like a python.

"Er...So...Ummmmmmmmm...Sorry? I was just admiring your great nose!" He patted the grey appendage. "I wish I had a nose as handsome and cool as yours~..."

"Is that so? Well, how about I stretch yours out for you?"

"Ah! Ok, I lied, I lied, I lied! Sorry! For real, let go! It's really gonna get stretched out!"

Something smashed into the side of the green Arrancar's head.

"Boheah!" The fukutaicho yelled. "W-what the? Wha...?" he gaped. "Taicho?"

Soi-Fong shot into the air, and Ggio followed after her.

"W-wooooooooooah..." Omaeda gasped. "W-what an opponent! He's keeping up with the Captain's movements; he's fighting her as an equal! No..." His gaze hardened. "Is this really 'equal'?"

"It's so nice that our weapons are so similar!" The Arrancar taunted. "This way, we can fight the way we're accustomed to! We can bring forth all of our power! In other words...EVEN USING YOUR FULL STRENGTH THIS IS ALL YOU'VE GOT!" He kicked her away.

"As I thought...Taicho's in trouble." Omaeda stood. "It it an act...? No, she has too much pride. Even if it's an act, there's no way she'd pretend to lose...!"

Ggio reared his head back and the two fangs on his Hollow mask shot forward to pin Soi-Fong against the wall with a burst of rose coloured light.

"Now the situation is reversed, Captain of Division Two." He looked to the side. "That reminds me, I told you my name, but I didn't have time to ask for yours. Well, either way will do."

He lunged for the Captain and suddenly Omaeda was there, his large spiked mace ball blocking the Arrancar's attack.

"Who the hell are you?" Ggio looked unamused. "You're in the way. Don't pop up like that all of a sudden."

Omaeda wrapped his arms around the Arrancar in a suffocating beat hug.

"I did it Cap'n! Gotcha!" He laughed. "You can't move now, shrimp! Hey, Captain! Now, while I've got him!"

"Gotcha?" The Arrancar's voice was laced with distaste. Rose coloured light began flashing toward his outstretched hand by Omaeda's side.

"Just who do you think you're talking to? Disappear."

A blow came out of nowhere and sent the Fraccion flying.

"Tch." Soi-Fong huffed. "Who told you to come and help? I merely wanted to see the power of a Fraccion's Resurrection in preparation for further fights with the Espada. Whatever, I think I've seen enough."

"Is that anyway to talk to me!" The fat man yelled. "When I was worried that you were gonna be beaten and came to help you? And what do I get? 'Who told you to come help?'!"

"Omaeda...Listen up." Soi-Fong gestured with her hand. Omaeda cupped a hand around his ear.

"Yes...?" He came closer. Soi-Fong punched him in the face with a simple movement and a calm expression, like she did it often.

"Fool...You probably came to help me because you thought you'd be next if I lost. Well? Did I hit the mark? Besides, assuming they did beat me, did I teach you to come and help?"

"I thought I taught you to think of your comrade getting beat as an opportunity. Don't get in the middle of it, stab from behind! If the difference in power between you and the enemy is so great that you cannot even do that, then let your comrade die right there."

"That is the way of the Secret Mobile Corps."

"Sorry to make you wait, Arrancar." Soi-Fong turned back to her opponent who had just emerged from large pile of rubble.

"You were saying something about 'This is all I'm capable of'? But now I'll show you a 'Secret Mobile Corps Fight'. I'll show you a real assassination. No, someone of you 'calibre' might not be able to 'see' it."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Ggio roared, his size swelling.

"And don't underestimate my power! I'll be the one showing you my true power! BEHOLD! This is Tigre Estoque's true battleform! Tigre Estoque El Sable!"

Soi-Fong appeared directly behind him, calm and cold as always.

"Sorry, I said two-hit certain death." She paused. "But you probably only felt one."

"Damn you!" Ggio yelled, erupting.

"OOH YEAAAAHH!" Omaeda yelled. "I mean, you did it Cap'n! But what was that? Suzumebachi works if you don't hit the same place twice?"

"It was the same place. I gave his right lung two strikes in the same place, one from the chest and one from the back. From the very start, I was aiming for his innards, not the wound. But more importalty, don't say so many unnecessary things, Omaeda."

She looked to Barragan as he stood.

"He's the show stopper. Don't spew out words that reveal our secrets."

**AN- Translations below. **

**Haineko- Ash Cat [Japanese]; Matsumoto, Rangiku's shikai**

**Shitotsusansen- triple flashing beak strikes [Japanese]**

**Suzumebachi- Wasp [Japanese]**

**Tigre Estoque- Tiger Saber [Spanish]; Tiger Fangs of Swift Wind [Japanese] Ggio Vega's Resurrection **

**Mamut- Mammoth [Spanish]; Giant Elephant Soilder [Japanese] Nirgge Parduoc's Ressureccion**

**Gegetsuburii- Head of Five Forms [Japanese]**

**Tigre Estoque el Sable- Tiger Rapier The Saber [Spanish]; Tiger Fangs, Swift Wind, Great Sword [Japanese]  
><strong>

**Ok, so I didn't say this earlier, but I'm going to say this now. **

**Do you know what Charlotte Chuhlhoure's Resurrection transformation reminds me of?**

**A magical girl transformation...**

**I swear I laughed for a good straight five minutes when I realized. **

**Anywho, I've written another chapter before anyone has reviewed so there will be no review answerings in this chapter. **

**However, I do want to thank those who are reading this. All the favouriting I'm getting is like an energy drink , it feeds my fingers. **

**So thanks to: **

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx**

**ookamikage14**

**and the many more of you, whom have been deleted from my gmail inbox. **

**-sheepish laugh-**

**I don't own Bleach, just Sanura Aizen. **

**XOXOXOX**

**Singer**


	24. Ayon

"Hey," The horned female Arrancar sighed. "Is it okay if I take a break over there?"

"What kinds of foolish things are you saying?" The calm female asked.

"But she's totally done for!" Apacci protested. "Besides she doesn't have a chance with it being three-on-one anyway."

"Hey you." The Arrancar turned to the blonde. "I'll be blunt. Go and get that kid. If it's three-on-two, this might turn into something resembling a fight."

Rangiku disappeared using Shunpo.

"I thought I said," Apacci looked sideways at the fukutaicho. "You don't stand a chance!" She whipped her arm forward and threw Rangiku.

The blond swept her hand in the air, and a cloud of ash blew in behind the Arrancar.

"Like you could hit me with that!" She flipped herself upside down and fell at Rangiku. "Even by myself you're no match for me!"

Something protected Rangiku in a torrent of power, but Sanura and Hisagi didn't catch it because the Enshi wavered.

"Y-you..." Rangiku gasped. "Hinamori!"

"Your reitsu. It shook, just now." Harribel commented

"What're you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked.

"What happened?"

"Hell if I know." He shrugged, swiping his zanpakuto at the Tres Espada.

Rangiku shared a look with the wide-eyed Momo Hinamori.

"Are you...all better?" The blond asked.

"Yes."

Rangiku's blue eyes drifted to the fukutaicho's arm, where the Fifth Division's armband sat.

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san. I have put on my Lieutenant badge and come here today as the Fukutaicho of Division Five, but what that means is that I am acting as 'the person in charge of the members of Division Five'. Not as a 'subordinate of Captain Aizen'. Because he is...an enemy of the Soul Society."

"Good." Rangiku sighed. "As long as you understand that."

"Let's go!"

"Ok!"

"Be careful, Hinamori." The blond warned.

"Are you done with your pointless chatter?" Apacci's cold voice echoed through the cloud of smoke. Rangiku was forced to make up a shield of ash.

"Tobiume!" Momo snarled.

The zanpakuto flew back around Apacci's wrist.

"I get it now. That explosion was from your sword's power, huh? Judging from your appearance, you look like a fukutaicho, but two fukutaicho isn't much different from three-to-one."

The three female Arrancar lifted their weapons, and began an attack all at once.

"Mila Rose, Sunsun! Let's put an end to this! We'll hurry and finish playing house here , then we'll head over to where Harribel-sama is!" The short girl yelled.

"Don't act like you're in charge, moron." The Amazonian woman snorted.

"You were the one dragging this out." The female with the long-sleeves hid her smirk.

"But you know, I'm in agreement with what you're saying."

"LATER COW-GIRL!" Apacci yelled to Rangiku. "What the hell is this?" Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sunsun were all trapped in a net of glowing reitsu.

"Didn't you think about it? How was I able to hit you with Tobiume at the start?" Momo turned to the three. "You're all so much stronger than me, in order to get close without being noticed, I had to hide myself and my reitsu with Kido."

"So, while I was hiding myself, I put a Kido net around Rangiku-san. But I never imagined all three of you would get caught in it. "

"You little BRAT!" The horned Arrancar yelled.

"Snap, Tobiume." Momo severed the sting attached to her fukutaicho badge, which resulted in an explosion.

"Oooooooooooo..." Shunsui place a hand on the brim of his hat. "They're really getting busy over there. Well, Espada-san, what do you think?"

"...Forget it." Starrk's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Oh come one, do say 'forget it'." Shunsui teased. "You're such a stick in the mud."

"You talk about 'getting busy', but you aren't fighting seriously, are you? You haven't even drawn your second sword."

"A wazazashi is something you draw when you're fighting in a place that is hard to fight with a sword. Not something you use with a sword." Shunsui replied.

"Oh, is that right? You say that, but you've been switching which hand you hold your sword with and fight with for a while now. Also, I don 't know if you're aware of this or not, but you get a little but closer when you swing with your left hand than when you swing with your right."

"Are you telling me there's a style where you use both hands from differing distances and wear a sword and a wazazashi that isn't a two-sword style?"

Kyoraku smiled.

"Ok, you got me, but I thought I was controlling the difference in my right-hand and left-hand distance. Well done, you are very observant. Scary, so scary."

Shunsui lunged for Starrk.

"You dodge well!" The Taicho switched hands.

"Whoa! You can control your distance that quickly?" Starrk seemed surprised. "I totally couldn't tell the difference!"

"Thanks! By the way, there's something I'd like to ask you Espada-san, two actually."

"Yes?" Starrk skipped away several feet.

"Firstly; who was that pretty young woman who insisted that there were four Espada present?"

"Ah, her." Starrk smiled slightly. "Her name is Sanura, and she is Aizen-sama's daughter. Also, she is engaged to the former Third Division Taicho, Gin Ichimaru-sama."

"I see. Secondly; If I draw my other sword, will you fight me seriously?"

"Oh, give me a break." Starrk sighed. "You're strong enough as it is. You take out that second one and I'll be in trouble."

"I see. Well then, that leaves me with no other choice but to draw it."

"So, this is what it comes to huh?" Starrk sighed, glaring slightly.

The two men lunged forward, and their swords clashed with the sound of ringing metal.

Lilynette stared with her hands on her hips and then looked for the other captain.

He was seated on a round roof top, with his legs crossed.

Ukitake noticed the girl looking at him, and smiled.

She glared.

"You're not going to fight with him?" She asked.

"Of course not. Two against one isn't very fair." Ukitake chuckled.

"Is this any time to be saying things like that?" She pointed a small finger at him. "Starrk's pretty strong. That old dude is gonna die."

"He'll be fine." Ukitake assured. "Kyoraku is strong too!"

"You don't get it. He's really gonna die, and you're gonna regret it." She sneered.

"Thanks, you're really nice. I'll be praying that doesn't happen." He smiled.

"...Oh?" Lilynette twitched. "Then how 'bout you go against me?"

"Absolutely not!" The Thirteenth Taicho exclaimed.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"You're just a kid!" He argued. "Truthfully, you shouldn't even be on the battlefield."

"A _KID_! ME! Hey now! Age doesn't matter to the Arrac-"

"I know that." The gentle white haired Taicho interrupted. "But whats wrong is wrong. To you're a kid, and whats more, a girl. I _cannot_ fight you!"

"But if you insist on being spoiled and talking about fighting, then I will take you home by force. Now go home and play with a ball."

A vein twitched in Lilynette's face "Ha...ha..." A burst of reitsu appeared from Lilynette's left horn; the one which was broken.

"Alright, I get it. If you're gonna make fun of me that much." The green-haired pulled a sword from where her left horn would be. "Then I'm really gonna give it to you!"

"Damn it..." Ukitake sighed.

**/**

"You okay Hinamori?" The blonde asked the girl.

"Yes, sorry." The girl smiled. "That was my first using that combination procedure."

"It's okay. That was really something. That was Number Twenty: Fushibi, right?" Rangiku asked. "But this is the first time I've seen it so long and complex."

"Yes." Momo replied. "I kneaded together Fushibi and Shakkahou , then I covered it in Bakudou Number Twenty-Six: Kyokkou, making it invisible. Focusing in this situation was really tough, though., I'm glad it went well."

Momo smiled.

"Thrust Upwards," Apacci screamed from in the cloud of smoke. "Cierva!"

"Feast Wildly, Leona!" Mila Rose burst from the smoke beside Apacci.

"Strangle," Sun-Sung glided smoothly out of the smoke. "Anaconda."

"No way...!" Momo and Rangiku gasped, staring at the three.

Apacci was covered in brown fur, and sported deer-like antlers. Her feet had been replaced by hooves. Both her eyes were amber, and both had a red outline around them. Two lighting bolt marks had appeared on either side of her face.

Mila Rose continued her Amazon warrior theme. Two claws held her breasts, she wore an armoured thong, her boots rose up to her thighs. Mila Rose had gained sharp lion-like fangs, an orange X-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion-like mane, golden in colour.

Sun-Sung, the calmest of the three, resembled a naga; a female's torso with a long snake tail from her waist down. Her Hollow mask had grown down the back of her head, and gained armoured plating, like a cobra.

"I didn't think we had quite beaten them, but for them to completely unharmed..." Momo trailed off.

"Their injuries heal when their in their Resurrection. That's the kind of group they are." Rangiku cast the three Arrancar a withering glare.

"Damn it, you guys are going overboard!" Apacci snarled, quite uncharacteristic for a deer.

"Dragging this out seems like it'd be more trouble. Using _that, _we can wrap this up in one shot." Mila Rose turned her green eyes to Sun-Sung.

"I suppose it can't be helped." She replied.

Each female took hold of their left arm.

"Quierma Parca." They snarled, in union, ripping off their arms in a spray of crimson blood.

The three arms were tossed in front of them, and they curled into a ball.

"Wha..What the hell is that?" Rangiku stuttered, staring.

A large beast was easily three times larger than a normal person. The creature was humanoid, with a deer head and legs, a snake for a tail, and a lions mane.

"Quimera Parca. This is our pet, constructed from our three left arms when we're in our released states. His name is Ayon."

The beast looked around, and then lunged for Rangiku.

"Haineko!" She screeched in panic.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN- Translations below**

**Tobiume- flying plum tree [Japanese]; Momo Hinamori's shikai. **

**Wazazashi- Japanese short sword**

**Fushibi- prostrated flame**

**Shakkahou- Red Flame Cannon**

**Kyokkou- Bending light**

**Cierva- Deer [Spanish]; Green Deer Warrior [Japanese] Apacci's Resurrection**

**Leona- lioness [Spanish]; Golden Lion Commander [Japanese] Resurrection**

**Anaconda- White snake princess [Japanese]**

**Quimera Parca- Fate Chimera [Spanish]; Mixed Beast God [Japanese]**

**Reviews: **

**ookamikage14: [still awesome as always, I can't wait for the next update! keep up the good writing] **Thank you very much! -gives cookie-

**Abby-Flourite: [Sorry I haven't reviewed in a couple chapters. So Sanura is turning back into shinigami? ...epic... I can't wait to see how that goes over with Aizen :P heehee ]** Epic is a word I am very fond of. All I can say for Aizen...He's not going to be terribly happy, he's Aizen that's all you can expect! As long as you review I don't mind when! -gives Grimmjow plushy-

**Grimm Kitty Kisa: [i like the way you've been writing this and Karasu hid all the matches from Ton-kun a says everyone will be fine unless someone gives Ton-kun sake...or any thing similar... ] **Thanks sweetheart! Don't give Ton-kun sake either, the world would be screwed.

**Also, for those of you that read Author's Notes, Sanura will be reappearing soon!**

**Sayonara, Singer!**


	25. Lots of Bakudou

**A.N- Just so you know, this [below] is talking in a person's head.**

**_'...Grinning, an act of intimidation'- Tite Kubo on Gin Ichimaru._**

All Rangiku could feel was pain, and she lowered her blue eyes to the pain in her side.

She made a horrified sound, staring at the bloody hole the monster had left in her side.

The monster stared at the flesh between his fingers a moment, and then dropped it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Apacci's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Ayon is dreadfully strong. So, be careful."

Rangiku's eyes dulled, and she slipped backwards.

"RANGIKU-SAN!" Momo screamed.

**/**

"Raah!" The curved sword connected with another.

Lilynette's face was livid, and Ukitake's disappointed expression only fuelled her anger.

She hammered her blade on his, and then let out a yell as she pulled back her foot and swung it at the white-haired man.

"Bakudou Number Eight: Seki" He sighed, and then pushed the green haired girl back.

She slid along the air, and then skidded to a halt and charged a Cero before her.

Ukitake watched it calmly and waved a hand through it.

"No way..." The girl gasped.

"I've seen hundreds of Ceros in my life, and I'll tell you," He spoke. "Yours is immature; inferior even to that of a Menos. So much so that I can smash it with my bare hands, like I did just now. I'm not going to mince words. Go home already. I can't stand to fight with you any more than I already have."

The small female's eyes narrowed into a harsh glare.

**/**

"Rangiku-san!" Momo stretched her short arm and managed to grab the older female's kimono. "Bakudou Number Thirty-Seven: Tsuriboshi!"

A glowing net burst under the two girls, and Momo let out a short-lived sigh of relief.

"Hang on, Rangiku-san! I'll heal you right away!" She assured.

The entire area from her rips down to her intestines was gouged away, and Rangiku was having trouble breathing.

Momo bent over her fellow fukutaicho and just as she had started healing, Ayon reappeared.

He lifted a fist, and startled, Momo drew her zanpakuto.

Ayon pushed his fist into Momo's stomach, and she went flying.

"Bakudou Number Thirty-Seven: Tsuriboshi!" Another voice yelled, this one male.

Momo turned her head, and found Ayon caught in a bunch of chains.

"You did well, Hinamori." Hisagi yanked one of the chains; he had come into view when the net had tilted. "Now, take five. We'll take care of this thing."

Kira pulled another person into view, and she sighed.

"This isn't necessary you know." She grumbled.

"We don't know how much power you have, so it is entirely necessary." Hisagi glared at her.

"You wouldn't have known that Rangiku and Hinamori were injured if I hadn't used Enshi!" The girl yelled.

"Bakudou Number Sixty-Three: Sajo Sabaku. " Kira thrust his hands at her. A set of chain-like spiritual threads materialized.

"Oh come on!" The girl complained.

"Gaki Rekko." Kira continued. A green circle of reitsu appeared, and several cage like extensions zapped down from it.

"Let me out!" The girl yelled, smashing a fist against it. She yelped.

"Huh?" Apacci blinked. "Who the hell are they?"

"They're comrades. I watched them come over from the pillars."

"If you were watching them, then why didn't you stop them dumbass?"

"Tch." Apacci spat. "They just keep coming to help, one after the other. You guys sure do like to get involved in other people's fights, don't you? AYON! Don't give them time to interfere! Kill them all at once!"

"Ayon!"

"He's ignoring me. Fucking bastard." A vein twitched in her face.

"Give it up, moron. There's no way Ayon can hear what we're saying." Mila Rose sighed.

"He's gotta have eardrums somewhere! Right!" She turned and yelled frantically at Sun-Sung.

"I don't know. I've never seen him react to anything I've said." She shrugged.

"Tch. He didn't do anything, after all." Apacci glared. "What a creepy bastard."

"Kira." The blond looked to his friend. "I'll take on this guy. You take care of Hinamori, and Rangiku-san."

"Oh, and watch Sanura." He added as an after thought. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Is that okay? Leaving you to take care of him?" The blond asked.

"Who said anything about leaving me to take care of him!" Hisagi freaked. "Hide them with Kido after you administered emergency treatment and then come and back me up!"

"Especially Rangiku. She's going to be in trouble if you don't hurry. I'm counting on you former Division 4."

"Do you know how long ago that was?" Kira laughed slightly.

"Let's go." The younger of the two growled.

"Yes, let's."

Hisagi yanked the chain around the Chimera.

Sanura paced in a circle frantically, like a caged animal.

'_Every kido and every Cero has a weak point. Concentrate and find it._' The voice of her former teacher resounded through her head. She didn't remember him ever saying this to her.

Sanura glanced to her left arm on impulse. In one straight even row, it glowed pink through her still white sleeves.

_'**Find the weak point, Cero-sama.'** _Szayel was polite, and Sanura figured it was because this was the only way he would be alive.

Sanura sighed, then lowered herself to a seated meditative position and let her mind go blank.

Kira used Shunpo to get to Rangiku.

"Ah? What the hell! Why are you just standing around, Ayon? He took the Cow-Girl!" Apacci screamed.

Kira returned to Momo's net with Rangiku.

"Bakudou Number Seventy-Three: Touzanshou." A blue glass-like inverted triangle appeared around Kira, Rangiku, and Momo.

"Hang in there a bit, Hinamori-san. I'll heal you soon." Kira turned his gaze at her.

"Okay...I'll be fine. Quickly, heal Rangiku-san." She assured.

_'Alright, concentrate. You can do this Sanura.' _A dim purple glow filled the green cage. It emanated softly, and seemed to caress the sides. _'It's not there, keep going. Not at the bottom, work your way up slowly. Wait, there!' _

The girl leapt to her feet.

"Now, how do I open it?" She murmured to herself.

_'**You can use a Cero, or you can use your own Kido. A small Cero might work. We were working on those remember?'**_

'_I think I'll stick to Kido. Less possible risk for me.'_

**_'You've forgotten something.' _**Szayel sounded amused.

_'Oh, right! The chains.' _Sanura closed her eyes, and released a strong wave of reitsu, making the Bakudou burst out of existence.

"Sho." Sanura pointed her finger at the small weak point, and the Hadou made the cage explode.

Her dual coloured eyes went to the Shinigami in the monster's hand. It had opened it's mouth overly wide.

Another Shinigami appeared behind the thing.

She immediately sensed the charging Cero.

"No." She growled, launching herself into a Sonido just in time to see the yellow eye open.

Sanura thrust her hands out, and as the Cero shot she grabbed Iba and pushed him behind her.

She took the force of the Cero, and felt nothing more than a slight tingling sensation, and then it dissipated.

"Iba-san!" Hisagi yelled, before Ayon crushed him into the side of a building.

Sanura carried him to the barrier, and passed through it to placed the unconscious fukutaicho on the net beside Hinamori.

She turned quickly, and used Sonido to catch Hisagi, who had been thrown to the side. She nearly collapsed under his dead weight.

"Crap." She snarled as Ayon turned to the barrier. Her Sonido and her Shunpo wouldn't be enough to stop him.

A hole appeared in the middle of the beast's chest.

"My, my. Making a Sui-Taicho come out, what a pitiful bunch of Division members." The old man grumbled.

Sanura moved Hisagi to the barrier.

"My deepest apologies, sir!" Izuru bowed.

"If you have time to bow your head to me, then shouldn't you be focused on the enemy?" The old man asked.

The beast let out a large moan and pressed a hand to his wound.

"That can't be, he's still alive...in _that _condition?" Kira gaped.

"Hmph...I guess that the punishment I gave him was not enough."

Ayon's right arm double in size before their eyes, and he reached toward Yamamoto.

"What's this?" The Sui-Taicho asked, holding the beast's arm. "Your attack didn't even reach me? You are a beast that can only think of killing people. How pathetic."

"Ryuujinjakka, the First, Nadegiri." Yamamoto swept his blade through the huge monster and sliced it in two.

"Really now, would you stop already?" He sighed. "Cutting a pathetic beast such as yourself over and over weighs heavily on my heart."

"Well not on mine." Someone snarled. Yamamoto looked up and found a Shinigami with turquoise hair standing above Ayon.

She placed her hands together, and a ball of violent purple reitsu grew in her palms. She then split her palms, and thrust her hands down at Ayon.

"That's how it's done." She snarled. "Your pathetic Cero did nothing."

"Kira, strengthen your barrier. This is not over." The old man turned his head to the Third Division Lieutenant.

Three livid female Arrancar descended from their perch in the sky.

"You challenge me with one arm." Yamamoto didn't turn to look at Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun-Sung. "That's quite the spirit you have."

A roaring fire erupted behind him.

"Out of respect for your spirit, I shall let you off with only those burns."

"Damn...it..." The females growled, dropping like burning embers to the ground.

**/**

"Apacci, Mila Rose, Sun-Sung." Harribel murmured, unzipping her jacket. "You fought well."

"All that power, and you're still only ranked Three?" Toshiro asked form where she had thrown him.

"'All that power'?" Harribel raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall having shown you the full extent of my power!"

The two watched each other for several moments.

"Bankai!" Toshiro screamed. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

He barely had time to form the dragon parts of ice before Harribel struck.

**/**

Starrk glanced over.

"You guys are pretty strong." He commented.

"Thanks."

"I just wanted to run around aimlessly and wait for the battle to be over...But I guess I can't do that anymore."

"I'm glad." Shunsui smiled. "The way I see it, out of the three-"

"Four. Sanura too." Starrk cut in. He was the only one, besides Nel and Orihime, who knew that Sanura was the Cero Espada.

"Out of the four of you, that girl is third." He smiled slightly. "Hm, let's see. Personally, I'd say that Gramps over there is Number One, and I'd be happy if you were Number Two."

Starrk placed a hand over his right eye and then closed his eyes.

"Is that so?" He sighed, and then pulled off his glove. "Sorry, I'm Primera."

"I figured as much. That's too bad. If someone like you is first...Then this is gonna be tough. Thanks."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN- Translations Below as usual. **

**Seki- Repel or repulse [Japanese]**

**Tsuriboshi- Suspended star [Japanese]**

**Sajo Sabaku- Chain-link Chain bond(s) [Japanese]**

**Gaki Rekko- Raging Light Fang [Japanese]**

**Touzanshou- Inverted Triangle Crystal [Japanese]**

**Sho- Clash [Japanese]**

**Ryuujinjakka- Flowing Blade like Flame**

**Nadegiri- killing many with one sweep of a sword.**

**Reviews:**

**Abby-Flourite: [Yay grimmjow plushy! Lol I love this story so very much! I can't wait to see what Aizen does and how pissed off he gets!...pissing Aizen off sounds fun...can't wait for your next update! ] **I know right! Kami, I'm already planning the reaction! Thanks! Update as promised! -hugs-

**ookamikage14: [****yay! *hugs* I still love the fanfic! I can't wait to see; A: Aizen's reaction to Sanura turning back into a shinigami :D, now that I actually thought about it, and B: just how the story continues. Keep up the great writing! ****]** A: Writing it already! B: You'll have to wait and see! Glad you love it!

**Grimm Kitty Kisa: **Thanks, I went and fixed them.

**Thanks to Michiko Kurosaki for favoriting this story!**

**For the rest of you who are reading and are not my two favourite reviewers, I would adore you -puppy-dog face- if you would review too! **

**I don't own Bleach. **

**XOX**

**Singer**


	26. Crack Chapter: Nnoitra vs Sanura

Nnoitra didn't usually prank his superiors.

Heck, he didn't usually prank.

But sometimes you had to make an exception.

He chuckled.

"Nnoitra-sama..." Tesla murmured. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Are you questioning me?" He narrowed his eyes at his Fraccion.

"No sir!"

"Then shut up!"

The two creapt quietly down the hall, and slithered around the door of the hybrid.

She was laying on her bed, splayed, and unaware.

Nnoitra grinned.

His pale hand snaked out and it lifted the basket off the side of her bed.

Then he and Tesla booked shit out of the room before she or Grimmjow woke up.

**-/-**

"Morning Grimmjow!" Sanura yawned, jumping on her friend. "Want some candy?"

"Wha..? Huh? Oh, sure." He mumbled.

The teen skipped over to the side of her bed, and stared at the spot her candy basket had been.

She glared, and suddenly became of the faint reitsu of Spoonhead-kun.

Sanura growled, and her reitsu flared to choking.

"Can't...breath!" Grimmjow spat out as she bolted from the room.

**-/-**

"She madder than I thought." Nnoitra hummed, sucking on a lollipop.

"Nnoitra-sama," Tesla looked up from his package of pocky. "Don't you think she'll find us up here?"

"HA! Fat chance!" He snorted, throwing the stick of the lollipop away and reaching for a bag of gummies.

"NNOIRTA! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU!" A shriek sounded from the bottom of the building the Fifth and his Fraccion gulped.

Her reitsu grew stronger and suddenly Sanura appeared on the roof.

"Fuck." Nnoitra swore, grabbed the basket and took off running.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!"

**-/-**

"Gin." Aizen turned from his spot at the window in his throne room.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" The silver haired man looked over.

"Was it just me who saw my daughter chasing the Quinto?"

"No sir. No it wasn't just you."

**-/-**

"Hey Nnoitra?" Sanura panted.

"What?" He gazed skeptically at her.

"Come here a sec? I give up." She bent double and he leaned over her.

Suddenly, Sanura straightened, stopped on Nnoitra's foot, kneed him in the balls, and snatched away her candy.

"Sir?"

"I may have the strongest Heirro..." The Espada convulsed in pain. "But I'm still a man."


	27. Cuatro Espada and the Strawberry

"Ichigo..." Sanura placed her hand on a section of air and the Enshi snaked through the air.

**/**

The first thing the Enshi relected was the crimson haired Shinigami destroying a Hollow.

Chad easily punched another Hollow to oblivion.

"Tch, new ones just keep popping up!" The red-head growled.

"Mm...No problem!" Chad noticed a pointed rock.

"Well?" The short girl asked. "All of your underlings have fallen."

"Spring up," The horned cow-like leader said. "Arbola. All of my subordinates have fallen, but what of it? You will soon learn, that no victory will come to you by defeating my subordinates."

An explosion from above made Rukia's eyes widen.

"...Ichigo..."

The orange haired teen and the Cuatro Espada exchanged blows, with Ichigo mostly on the defence.

Ulquiorra kicked upwards and Ichigo ducked. The green eyed male jumped into the air.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo ran his blade through the air in crescent and Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

Then Ulquiorra cut through it.

Ichigo barely managed to catch Ulquiorra's sword on his own, as he had used Sonido to get behind the Ryoka.

The Espada placed his finger on the hilt of his interlocked sword and a ball of Cero began forming.

It blasted out the side of the tower.

"Oh? You with stood my Cero without bringing out your mask? You've gotten stronger." He looked away. "Is it because you defeated Grimmjow? Or, is it because of the girl?"

"Or is it because of your comrades, who continue to fight at the base of this tower? She is already one of us, that will not change, even if you extricate her from here."

"There is no point in rescuing her."

"That's..That's not something for you to decide!" Ichigo snarled.

**/**

"Hey! Hurry up!" The voice commanded.

"You know!" Came the second voice. "We should really give this up...I don't want anything to do with that girl..."

Loli turned and hit Melony.

"You were able to hear some of what Aizen-sama said earlier, right?" The raven asked. "Now, It has to be...We're gonna...We're gonna...Drag her down from that place!"

Ichigo slid to the side about an inch to dodge the blade Ulquiorra slammed towards him, then ducked under it.

The Substitue Shinigami slid his blade down the Espada's front, and ducked at another swing.

They swung at each other several times.

Ichigo grabbed the Cuatro's arm and slashed heavily down his front.

It opened his shirt, and it gave him a scratch.

"You're almost uncut." Ichigo commented. "That Heirro shit...is really tough."

Ulquiorra glanced at his hand.

"But it seems I'm able to read your movements much better than I could before."

"What?"

"When I fought you before, I couldn't read your movements at all. Attacks, defences, reactions, speed, direction, I couldn't read anything from anywhere. If felt like I was fighting a machine or a statue. Maybe my gaining the ability to read them means that I've become more like a Hollow, or maybe...that you've become more like a human."

Ulquiorra spilt a large boulder in half.

"I've become more like you humans?" He gazed at the rubble. "I see. It seems that being able to keep up with this meager level feels rather good to you."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and Ulquiorra appeared over him in seconds, swing his sword down in a blur. Ichigo managed to backflip out of the way.

Ulquiorra picked up speed and appeared, again, behind the Shinigami.

But his blade was stopped by a golden barrier, which shattered moments after being hit.

**/**

"Yip! Yip! Yip!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN MUTT!" The man threw a bone at the dog who scampered away.

The man belched.

"No choice..." Yammy stood. "Guess it's about time to head out. AHHHHH...What a pain in the ass."

**/**

"What are you doing?"

"...Huh?" The girl stared.

"I'm asking you, why you helped him." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"'Why'?" She lowered her hands. "That's because..."

"Because he's your friend? In that case, why didn't you protect him from the first attack? What made you hesitate?"

"Th-that's not-"

"Don't you understand? I'll enlighten you're-" Ulquiorra began.

"Shut up already!" Ichigo snapped. "You just keep going on with your pointless chatter about her hesitating or whatever, but who gives a shit?" He turned to the girl.

"Thanks for helping me, Inoue, but it's dangerous so stay back."

"Kurosaki-kun..." She murmured.

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo turned his eyes to his opponent. "You're surprisingly chatty. Here I thought that you were more the quiet type." He sung his blade in an arc.

"Getsuga?" The Espada raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you realized that won't work on me yet?"

Ichigo lunged toward him, the powerful black attack still on his blade, and swiped it down.

"How naive." Ulquiorra thrust him away.

"You seem to think that you've put whatever cleverness you have to effective use, but have you forgotten?" His voice had a sight edge to it. "You couldn't defeat me with a Getsuga even when you had your mask on. No matter how you use it, un-masked Getsuga is pointless."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime backed up a bit.

A yawning black doorway opened behind her, and hands stretched out to clamp around her, and over her mouth.

"Got you!" Loli sneered. "Do you remember me? You probably don't; there's no need for a monster like you to remember a normal girl like me!"

"But the time where you can just sit at the top of the stairs like this is over. You're 'no longer of any use', that's what Aizen-sama said. Do you get it? This means that, now, no matter what I do to you, i won't receive any punishment from Aizen-sama!"

"You're finished." Loli's gentle face morphed into one of anger and killing intent. "I'm going to forcably take back everything you've stolen from me!" She ripped off Inoue's sleeve.

"Inoue!" Ichigo's head ripped around to look at her.

"Who are those two?" He yelled, rushing for them. "STAY BACK! COME ANY CLOSER AND I'L GOUGE HER EYE OUT!"

"Getsuga-" Ulquiorra appeared in front of the two.

"Ulquiorra!" Loli gasped.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't do it to save you two."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ichigo snarled.

"Make me. If you'd like to fight an enemy other than myself, do so after you've killed me."

"SHUT UP AND MOVE!"

The wall imploded then to reveal Yammy.

"Ulllquiiioraaa~" Yammy whined. "Don't be such a party pooper! That Shinigami kid looks like he's gotten pretty strong. Let me have a whack at him too!"

Ulquiorra was silent a moment.

"It seems you've completely recovered." He paused. "But your job is not here. Go back to sleep or clean up the members of the Captain-class below."

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T BE STINGY! ULQUIORRA!" Yammy shouted.

"Your selfishness increases when you get like _that. _That's your flaw, Yammy."

"Yammy..."

"Huh?" He looked down, and backhanded Melony.

"Melony!" Loli yelled.

"Ulquiorra! What're these bitches doing in a place like this?"

"Ask them." The Cuatro turned away.

"Guess that makes sense." He bent down into Loli's face. "Hey, you guys are a bunch of small fries. What the hell are you doing here? Couple of pests, die." He reached a massive hand at the girls.

Loli dropped the 'hostage' and slashed Yammy across the hand with a small dagger.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled.

"How irritating. I thought I said 'after you've killed me'?" He had caught Ichigo's zanpakuto on his own.

"What the hell? Where the hell were you hiding a sword in _that _oufit?" He asked, his lip lifted in a sneer. "You're a nasty girl."

Loli held the zanpakuto out.

"Poison, Escolopendra."

In her released state, Loli took on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grew and covered both of her cheeks. She grew armour over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms took the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They had the body of a centipede, but without the head.

"I-I-I DIDN'T COME HERE TO GET BEATEN BY YOU, YAMMY!" Loli screamed, swinging an arm at him. "I'LL KILL YOU AND ULQUIORRA AND EVERYONE ELSE! BY MELTING YOU ALL INTO A PILE OF MUSH WITH MY POISON!"

Yammy reached out a hand and slammed her to the ground under his fist, and then lifted her in a tight grasp.

"Shit...by...by a piece-of-shit bastard like you..."

Yammy shoved her though the wall and dangling her over the huge drop.

"I can't hear yoooouu?" He grinned, squeezing her tighter.

"What the hell? She died, how boring." Yammy tossed her away.

"Wai-" Orihime began.

"Huh? You say something?" He dusted off his hands and looked at her. "Yo, Ulquiorra! It's okay to kill this girl, right?"

"WAIT!" Ichigo yelled.

The Quincy appeared in the hole Yammy had made.

"Ishida!" Ichigo looked surprised as the other boy touched down.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Yammy shouted. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU POP OUT OF!"

"I shot that arrow with that much power and it didn't go through you?" Ishida glanced up to the arrow protruding from Yammy's shoulder. "You're a tough, but be careful of what comes next." He warned as Yammy dragged himself to this feet. Yammy exploded in a burst of bright blue reitsu.

"Because I outfited that arrow with an Arrancar landmine that I got from a very shady scientist."

"WHAT THE?" Ichigo blocked his face with his arm. Ishida walked away from a burning Arrancar, and a hole opened up under him.

"Shit! You damn kid!"

"I could hear you even from the floors below. You're the 'Yammy' that Szayel-Aporro was talking about, right?" Ishida turned to ask.

"Hunh? And what if I am..?" The massive man replied.

"I was thinking how sad it is," Ishida's bow burst from his hand. "That if I hadn't shown up here, you probably would've been able to rampage a little longer." He shot several bolts of reitsu at the Espada.

"Mala Suerte." Ishida turned away. "My heart goes out to you."

Yammy fell, wailing.

"On my way here I broke a few pillars on all the floors below." Ishida smirked. "So he should be able to right down to the ground."

"Ishida..." Ichigo stared with wide eyes.

"What's this? You have questions in the middle of a battle? You're such a slacker." Ishida rolled his eyes. "What is it you wanted to ask? I recieved treatment from Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I'm alt because he treated Abarai first. I was given these landmines by the same Kurotsuchi. They explode when an Arrancar enters into the radius of their reitsu scanner. I carved out the ceiling of the floor below and planted one there. Do you have any other questions?"

"I didn't have a single question to begin with..." Ichigo grumbled. "You just started babbling on your own. You're such a pain in the ass."

He turned with a snap of his bankai cloak.

"I'm entrusting Inoue to you." He called. "If her Rikka becomes unable to block my reistu, protect her with your body."

"I planned on that. I didn't _you _to say anything."

"Sorry bout that, Ulquiorra." Ichigo had turned back to the Espada. "Here we go, this is what I wanted you to see." He lifted his clawed hands over his face. "Hollowfication."

Ichigo dragged his hand down his face, and trailing black reitsu burst away.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

He barely managed to block Ichigo's next attack.

The attack managed to crack Ulquiorra's blade.

The Espada jumped away, and Ichigo followed him out one of the holes in the wall.

Ulquiorra charged and fired a teal Cero, which Ichigo managed to effortlessly block.

The Cuatro used Sonido, and he began running up the side of the tower.

"HOLD IT!" Ichigo yelled, spinning after him. "Shit...How far does he plan on going?"

The two males burst from the dome of Los Noches.

"This area...is above the dome of Los Noches?" Ichigo stared.

"Correct." Ulquiorra landed lightly. ""There are two things that are forbidden beneath the dome of Los Noches." Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets. "One is the 'Gan Rey Cero', that exists for the benefit of the Espada. The other is for the Espada ranked four and above to release. Because both are too powerful and could possibly destroy Los Noches itself."

He pointed his sword at Ichigo.

"Enclose, Murceilago."

**AN- Translations**

**Arbola- Tree [Not quite, bu Spanish]; Tree of Skills [Japanese]**

**Heirro- Iron [Spanish]; Steel Skin [Japanese]**

**Escolopendra- Centipede [Spanish]; Hundred Stings, Poisonous Harlot. [japanese]**

**Mala Suerte- unlucky, bad luck [Japanese]**

**Rikka- Six flowers [Orihime Inoue's power]**

**Merceilago- bat [Spanish]; Great black winged demon [Japanese]**

**XOX**

**Singer**


	28. Cuatro Espada and the Strawberry II

The huge release of reitsu carried through the Enshi to Sanura and her eyes widened.

It fell like rain onto the top of the dome.

A pair of black wings spread against the white crescent moon was the next image the hybrid got.

"Do not lose your composure. Do not break you stance, do not break your awareness, and do not let your guard down even for a second."

Ulquiorra was suddenly in front of the orange haired male, holding a bright green lance of reitsu.

The next several enormous reitsu releases of reitsu made her vision hazy.

When it cleared, Ichigo was on his knees and bleeding.

"You reflectively released Getsuga? A wise decision." Ulquiorra peered over his shoulder.

The mask around Ichigo's left eye was gone, and the edges were oozing crimson.

"If you hadn't done that, your head would be at my feet right now."

Ichigo was breathing hard, and glaring.

"The power of this 'hollowfication' or whatever it has grown considerably, and the amount of time you can wear your mask has increased considerably. But...to think it breaks this easily. It's such a pity." The Espada pulled his arm back.

The attack, and dodge, pushed Ichigo off the edge of the platform and he drove his sword into the side to slow himself down.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Ulquiorra and Ichigo had crossed blades again. "Fire off a Getsuga."

Ichigo looked startled.

"If that is your strongest form, and Getsuga is your strongest technique, then fire one at me, right here, right now. I will show you the difference in our power."

The Shinigami pushed Ulquiorra away.

"Fire off a Getsuga? Stop fucking around. You didn't have to say anything, I was going to do that anyway." He raised his sword above his head, and a bolt of black reitsu crackled from it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled, hurling the attack at the Espada.

"As I thought." Ulquiorra hummed, shaking a stray hair back into place. The Getsuga had come straight at him, but the Cuatro had done nothing and it had dissolved before him. "I guess, in the end, this is the power of a human."

"You're uninjured!" Ichigo's voice was riddled with shock.

"Your black Getsuga does indeed closely resemble our Cero."

"Don't lump it in with that shit!"

"I see. So you haven't seen it yet?" Ulquiorra asked. "This is the end. I will show you that which the Espada release in their Released state. The Black Cero."

The Cero foramation began building, but instead of Ulquiorra's usual green colour, it was black.

"Cero Oscuras." An enormously powerful Cero blasted forward.

Mask shards scattered along the ground.

"Damn it..." Ichigo growled as he fell down to the next building roof.

"Do you understand now?" Ulquiorra asked, appearing in front of him and helping to speed his descent. "No matter how similar your appearance and technique may be to an Arrancar, their power is as far apart as Heaven and Earth."

"When a Shinigami or human wishes to gain power, imitating Hollows is an appropriate course of action. However, because they are imitating, Humans will _never _be equal to Hollows." 

Ichigo managed to stagger to his feet as Ulquiorra lit upon the rubble.

"Getsuga..." He panted, lifting the sword with determined eyes.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S FUTILE!" Ulquiorra yelled, slicing him across the stomach with a suddenly appeared reitsu beam.

The Espada sent the injured Ichigo through several buildings.

The two stopped atop a building. Ulquiorra had Ichigo by the ruins of his shirt.

"Why don't you let go of your sword?" The bat-winged man suggested. "You have witnessed the great difference in our power, yet you still think you can defeat me?"

"Difference...in...power?" Ichigo gazed up at the sky. "So what? DO you think that I'll give up if you're stronger than me?" He turned his hard eyes down at the Espada.

"I knew that you were strong...right from the start...At this point, no matter how much I see of your strength, it won't change anything. I'm gonna beat you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra dropped him to the ground.

"What nonsense. Ichigo Kurosaki, your words are the words of one who does not know true despair. If you do not know it, then I shall enlighten you. This is the form of true despair."

"Resurrection Segunda Etapa. Among the Espada, only I have enabled this second stage of release. I have not even shown this form to Aizen-sama. After witnessing this form, do you still have the will to fight?"

"Very well. In that case, I shall make you understand even if I have to grind your body into dust." Ulquiorra crouched and then sprang into the air. He used Sonido to get beside Ichigo and pushed him over and the building beneath them crumbled.

He grabbed Ichigo's blade and hit him with his whip-like tail, sending him hurtling .

"You are a fool, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked down with his Hollow mask back on.

"You challenge an opponent who's strength terrifies you,and you think you can win; it is beyond my comprehension." The Espada said, before throwing Ichigo into another building.

"If it is due to what you Humans call 'heart', it is because of that heart that you suffer injuries, and it is because of that heart that you will lose your life."

"I'm not fighting you because I think I can win..." Ichigo panted. "I'm fighting because I have to win."

"What nonsense." Ulquiorra scoffed.

Orihime and Ishida chose to appeared then.

Ulquiorra noticed their presence immediatly.

"So, you're here, Girl." His eyes roamed over his shoulder. He was holding a defeated Ichigo up by the tail.

"Kurosaki-kun...?" Orihime's eyes went wide.

"Perfect." Ulquiorra nearly purred. "Pay close attention to the moment when the man you've entrusted your hopes to seals off his life." He began charging up a Black Cero.

"Stop!" Orihime screamed as he blasted through Ichigo's chest.

Ulquiorra moved Ichigo to the long drop off the pillar, and let go.

"!" The female screeched. She stumbled forward and sent out Santen Kesshun to catch her friend.

Ulquiorra appeared before her, looking powerful and above her.

"It's no use. You won't be able to connect his life with _your _level of power, even if you do get close to him."

Ishida shot an arrow at him, which the Espada swatted away with a black wing before turning to face him.

The breif moment allowed Orihime to sprint over to Ichigo.

The Quincy fired a barrage of arrows.

"Licht Regen." The nerd snarled. A double barrage of arrows rained down.

Uryu landed back on the ground.

"How unexpected." Ulquiorra hummed. "I had estimated, that out of Ichigo Kurosaki's comrades, you were the most composed."

"I am composed. That's why I've got some leeway when fighting against you."

"Kurosaki-kun!" The girl yelled as her healing barrier streaked over to the defeated Shinigami. Orihime gazed sadly at his wide, dull, brown eyes.

A single tear streaked down her face.

A panicked look crossed her face and she grabbed at her hair.

The Quincy slid past her and a splatter of blood fell to the ground.

"Ishida-kun..."

His hand was severed off.

"Don't worry. I've already injected myself with an anaesthetic and a hemostatic drug... I leave Kurosaki-kun to you, Inoue-san."

"Ishida-kun!" She yelled as he ran at Ulquiorra again.

"HELP ME KUROSAKI-KUN!" She screamed.

Ichigo's arm moved, and his hair grew longer.

**AN- Translations**

**Cero Oscuras- Black or Dark Cero. [Spanish]**

**Segunda Etapa- Second Stage [Spanish]; Sword Release Second Level**

**Licht Regen- Light of Rain [German/Japanese]**

**Reviews: **

**ookamikage: [again ,I can't say it enough, awesome story! oh and loved the bit with Nnoitra trying and failing, epicly, to prank Sanura. not to mention how she totally got him back for trying ****in the first place ] **Haha, yes, the first crack chapter. I've decided that I'm going to write a crack chapter featuring an Espada, maybe some Shinigami, depending on what readers want. I've written a Ulquiorra one and a Szayel one, so feel free to tell me which Espada you'd like to see. And again AGRIGATO!

**Grimm Kitty [XD this just made muy day] **No prob!


	29. In His Head

Sanura needed to do something; Ichigo was, without a doubt, the Gotei 13's most powerful asset.

She was going to help.

The instant she thought that, the tattoo on her arm reading Zangetsu poured out black reitsu and enveloped her in a ball.

Hisagi stared.

**-/-**

Sanura gazed around.

She was seated on the edge of a skyscraper, next to both Ichigo's zanpakuto and his inner Hollow.

"You brought me here?" She asked. They nodded.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you guys."

"How come you're not attacking us?" Hichigo asked.

"I'm on your side, kind of." She frowned, scratching the back of her head.

_'She's calling me. I can hear her.'_

Sanura was startled; Ichigo's voice hummed over her senses in a wash of desperation.

_'Stand...Stand up. I...I will protect her!'_

"Let's get cracking!" Hichigo stood, cracked his neck and then grinned.

"I will lend what strength I can." Sanura nodded, and then joined him.

"It's Hollow time, baby!"

**-/-**

Ichigo towered over Orihime, his long straight hair fluttering in the breeze. The hole Ulquiorra had inflicted had grown smaller, and was decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. His fingers were clawed, and his ankles and wrist both had tufts of red fur. A collar like red fur stretched around his neck.

His skin was white. The Hollow mask was different that usual; the face was the same, but it featured two long, forward curving horns with black stripes.

"Huh?" Orihime stared.

"Kuro...saki?" Ishida gasped.

"Impossible...!" Ulquiorra growled. "You cannot be alive. What is that form?" The Espada took a slight step forward. "Who are you?"

The Hollowfied Ichigo opened his hand.

Zangetsu flew toward him, and he snatched it from the air.

The downward stroke of his sword to his side, caused a large amount of the ground to spring upward, and Orihime to tumble backwards.

Ishida caught her.

"Can you not hear me? I asked who you are."

Ichigo responded with a loud roar.

"It would seem that words are lost on you." He stretched out a hand and fired off a Black Cero.

To Ulquiorra's surprise, Ichigo fired off his own Cero, one powerful enough to counter the Espada's.

Ulquiorra was pushed backwards, and he shook his wings to rid them of debris.

Ichigo appeared behind him, and grabbed his left arm.

Using only brute strength, the Hollowfied Shinigami ripped off the Espada's arm.

"No...No way..." Orihime gasped. "Is that really...Kurosaki-kun?"

Ulquiorra stretched out the stump of his arm, and it grew back in a few seconds.

He flexed the talon.

"The greatest of my powers is not offensive capability, but regeneration. Among the Arrancar who lose most of their ability to rapidly regenerate in exchange for greater power, only I can rapidly regenerate anything other than my brain and internal organs. I don't know why you have taken on that form, but no matter how much your combat ability may increase, it is not possible to defeat me by merely plucking off an arm and then standing still and watching the situation."

The Espada pressed his fingers together, and a beam of green reitsu light appeared between his hands to form a javelin.

"Lanza del Relampagueo."

"Don't come any closer, stay right there." Ulquiorra moved the lance to a good throwing position. "If possible I'd like to avoid firing this from up close."

He launched his arm forward.

And missed.

"I missed...It is difficult to control indeed."

Ulquiorra stretched out another hand, and another lance burst into existence.

Ichigo appeared next to him, and threw the detached arm.

The Espada severed it with his Lanza.

"Did you think you could unsettle me with something like that? Don't underestimate me." Ulquiorra lunged for the horned man.

The non-talkative Hollow reached out a hand and caught the Lanza, before crushing it between his fist.

Ichigo growled, and then sliced down the Espada's chest, slicing him from the left horn to hip.

"Damn it. To think that I would be defeated by a human who had transformed into a Hollow...It is a farce."

The Human-turned-Hollow pressed his foot to the defeated Ulquiorra's head, and began charging a Cero.

"I see...No mercy. Very Hollow-like. I don't mind. I have lost to you, I no longer have any meaning. Do it." His voice was hard, almost commanding.

And then Ichigo dropped the Cero.

**-/-**

"It's him..!" Sanura was pulled out of Ichigo's head and down to the battle below the dome of Los Noches.

"Yammy!"

"Yammy?" The crimson haired Shinigami turned to the speaker, Chad, the dark skinned Mexican. "The Espada that Captain Hitsugaya was talking about?"

"Yeah, but this is strange. I fought with him once in the real world and he was a fairly big guy then, too...But he couldn't have been this gigantic!"

"Are you saying the size of his body changed! That can't be!" The red-head ranted. "He went through a growth spurt?"

"No..." Chad replied. "But he's clearly different...It feels like he's doubled in size."

"Shi~~~~~~t!" The said Espada growled. "I won't forgive that four-eyed bastard! I will never ever forgive him! I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

The Ryoka, and Yammy, noticed the increase of Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

The Espada he had been opposing, his reitsu, his presence, his life, faded from the dome above.

"The heavy reitsu from above the dome disappeared..." Chad looked up.

"Did Ichigo defeat him?"

Their eyes turned to Yammy as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"And here I was gonna go back and help you after I had slaughtered these guys!" He whined. "No skin off my back if you die before I can..."

"Tch. You guys won't be enough at all! I'm not gonna be able to use up all the power I've stored up by pigging out and lying around just by slaughtering pieces of shit like you guys!"

His muscles bulged under his already torn jacket and the Deiz tattoo on his shoulder became visible.

"He grew again..." Chad dead-panned. "What the hell is going on?"

"Look his shoulder. He's number ten." Renji commented. "Did you guys fight Espada before you came here?"

"...Yes."

"I can't say it was much of a fight though."

"I'm not asking about the outcome, it's not like I won either. But he's even weaker than the others. Shitting ourselves over his size won't get us anywhere. Let's finish him off and go get Ichigo." Renji produced his zanpakuto.

"Huhn?" The huge Espada lifted his lip in a semi-sneer. "What the hell you flappin' your gums about? Finish me off? Pieces of shit like you? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Yammy pulled out his sword.

"Be enraged, Ira!" He yelled.

Renji stared at the number on his shoulder.

"What the...? His number?" The male gaped.

The ten flaked away, and rearranged itself into a five...with a fairly large dot in front of it.

Yammy towered over the Shinigami, at least seven stories high.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Who said that the numbers of the ten Espada go from one to ten?" He boomed. "The numbers of the Espada go from zero to nine!"

"I'm the only Espada whose number changes when I store up power and fully release." He paused. "Cero Espada, Yammy Riyalgo!"

"Excuse me..." Rukia piped up. "Mr. Yammy, sir?"

He turned his impatience filled eyes to her.

"What?"

"Um, well Cero is zero, right?"

"Duh..."

"And the number on your shoulder..."

"Is obviously a zero!" He yelled, turning his head to double check.

When he caught sight of the point five, he nearly fell over in shock.

"WHAT. THE FUCK?" He roared.

'_Well, this is actually funny._' A voice jangled over the occupants of the sun-light desert.

"Eh?"

"Sanura..." Yammy growled, searching for her.

"Over here, pea-brain." She laughed, her form coming into view, although only semi-solid.

"Hey, who's she?" Renji asked Chad, who shrugged.

"You...You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Quinto Punto? Did you say something?" The girl teased. "Really, now you and Starrk, and Szayel, and Nnoitra, though he's dead..." She pulled down the side of her pants. Rukia smashed her hands over Renji's and Chad's eyes.

"BITCH!"

The girl disappeared.

**-/-**

"Well, that was entertaining." Sanura stretched, and the ball of black reitsu resided. She found herself at sword point again. "Really? Do we have to keep doing this?"

Izuru narrowed his eyes.

"I was watching Ichigo." She shrugged. "And teasing Yammy."

"Yammy?" He frowned.

"The Quinto Punto. You should be happy to know," Sanura turned to the Sui-taicho. "That the Cuatro Espada has been defeated, and there are only five Espada left."

"What numbers?" Izuru asked.

"Tres, Segunda, Primera, Quinto Punto, and Cero." She paused, biting her lip. "Although, I know for a fact that one of them is not a threat in anyway."

**-/-**

"Is this it?" Harribel asked. "_This _is the power of a Captain?"

The Tres Espada turned her sword vertically.

"I'll put an end to this. Destroy..." She stated.

**-/-**

A slash mark appeared in Shunsui's straw hat.

"Whoa!" He bounded backwards. "Phew! You really are strong! You're full of surprises."

"Is that so?" Starrk replied. "You keep avoiding my sword without tossing away your hat and kimono; you've a good deal more surprises than me."

**-/-**

Toshiro snorted and then pushed himself forward to stop Harribel from releasing her Resurrection.

She moved her sword to point at him.

"Proyectil Azul." She grumbled, yellow spiritual energy forming around her hollow sword. She jerked it quickly and the attack snapped off it.

* * *

><p>"How pathetic. You can't even make me move a single step from this spot?" Barragan scoffed. He reached behind him into his throne and from it pulled a large double-bladed axe with round blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of it's focal point.<p>

"Now, who shall I spilt in two first?" He chuckled, humorlessly.

"C-captain..." Omaeda gasped.

"What?" Soi-Fong snapped.

"Isn't it about time?"

"For what?"

"'FOR WHAT'? For lifting the limit!The limit! Haven't we held back long enough? It's about time we lifted the limit and kicked this geezer's ass."

Sanura shook her head, amused. She was seated with Kira and doing her best to help heal the injured Hisagi.

"Ho. What's this? Still have some trick up your sleeve?"

"Of course we do, you old fart!" The fukutaicho shouted gleefully. "We're gonna lift the limit! And when we do, this will be all over in two seconds, moron!"

"Interesting." Barragan mumbled. "Do it!"

"We will! And we don't need you to tell us to!" He rubbed his hands together. "No chance, right Captain?"

"The limit seal is automatically inscribed on any member of the Captain class when they pass through the Senkaimon, however in times of crisis the automatic inscription mechanism can be temporarily disabled."

"We came here this time without receiving a limit release." She continued. "Lifting the limit? We're already in our lifted limit state...!"

Omaeda had a sudden surge of panic. "No way..."

* * *

><p><strong>HarribelToshiro recap**

"This is it?" Harribel asked again. "_This _is the power of a Captain? Apacci and the others were defeated by..._this?_"

She flipped her sword to vertical.

"I'll put an end to this. Destroy, Tiburón." A huge heart-shaped wave rose behind her and crashed around her in cocoon-shaped cyclone.

Toshiro's eyes widened as a blade like slash appeared and the water was ripped open to reveal the Tres, and only female, Espada.

In her Resurrection, all of her clothes were gone, as was her Espada tattoo. The mask fragments she had in her sealed state had become a collar with extensions that covered her nipples, and a set of spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like extensions on her back that looked like shark fins.

A thin, spine-like formation had appeared on her stomach and it spanned from her waist to the underside of her breasts. She also had a mini-skirt of bones over a dark undergarment. Her feet and knee-length boots and her arms had elbow-length gloves.

Her weapon took the form of a broad pata that looked like an elongated shark tooth, and it's hilt completely covered her hand.

The sword had a set of three gill-like cuts along either side of it.

Harribel had lost her three braids, and had gained two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face.

She lifted her sword, and suddenly the Tenth Division Captain found his right side severed from the shoulder.

"What...the?" He stared at the wound; the pain had yet to register.

"In the end, this is all you're capable of. The ice dragon sinks to the bottom of the sea from the shark's attack."

**AN- Translations**

**Lanza del Relampagueo- Lightning Lance**

**Ira- Rage [Spanish]; Enraged Beast [Japanese]**

**Quinto Punto- Point Fifth. Yammy's new rank! **

**Proyectil Azul- Blue Projectile [Spanish]; Blue Sword Cannon [Japanese]**

**Tiburón- Shark [Spanish]; Shark Empress [Japanese]**

**Pata- Indian sword; the hilt makes a gauntlet. **


	30. Crack Chapter: Birthday

Ulquiorra would've sworn that everyone was avoiding him, including Aizen-sama.

He wandered the halls and sighed.

A rare flash of emotion crossed his face, one of regection.

His footsteps echoed through the vast interior of Los Noches.

**/**

"Grimmjow?" Sanura poked the Sexta.

"What! Let me finish!" He paused and then added as an after thought. "And don't poke me there!"

"Sorry." She grumbled.

"Ok, I'm done. Where's the emo bastard?"

"Szayel? Status report?" She pressed a button on the headset the scientist had given her.

"He's in the west hall." Szayel's voice filtered over the speakers. "But Starrk-sama and Lilynette-sama aren't done the cake yet."

"Thanks! Head on over Candy-kun!" She grinned, and then turned back to the occupants of the room.

"Gin!" She snapped. "Don't touch the balloons!"

He looked sheepish.

"Sorry."

"Ok, everybody done? Alright hide!" She darted to the door. "I'll go get him!"

The Espada, Aizen, Kaname and Gin scrambled to hide behind various objects.

Starrk entered and put the cake on the empty spot on the table, and then he and Lilynette hid.

**/**

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!" Sanura yelled, making the Cuatro turn.

"Yes?"

"There's a problem that Oto-san wants you to fix."

He sighed.

**/**

"SURPRISE!"

Ulquiorra jumped, and then looked around.

The room, now brilliantly lit, was decorated with green streamers and black balloons. A set of heavy speakers stood in each corner of the room.

"Happy Birthday, Ulquiorra!" The hybrid hugged him.

Ulquiorra, in shock, with his mouth hanging open, hugged her back.

"Starrk and Lilynette baked the cake. Barragan, Oto-san, Gin, Harribel, Grimmjow, Spoonhead-kun, Yammy and Aaroneiero decorated. Szayel stalked you...and Zommari is the DJ!"

"Thank you..." He gaped.


	31. Crack Chapter: Beach

"I am so bored!" Sanura grumbled, sitting upside down in a window in the hall.

She closed her eyes, sighed, and then re-opened them to find a pair of hakama above her.

"Sanura?"

"Harribel-san?" Sanura's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"Being bored." The hybrid sighed.

"I have an idea. Come with me." She motioned. Sanura flipped herself upright, and followed after her.

It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Mila Rose, Sun-Sung, and Apacci." Harribel answered.

Sanura nodded; those were her Fraccion.

"Then where?"

"My private room." Harribel stopped before the Fraccion's quarters. The blond pushed open the door and the Fraccion inside the room fell silent.

"Harribel-sama." They bowed, and her three subordinates stepped forward. Sanura stepped in behind her.

"Sanura-dono!" They looked shocked.

"Mila Rose, Sun-Sung, Apacci. Let's go."

**-/-**

Harribel pulled Sanura in, and then shut the door behind her three Fraccion.

She crossed to a door on the opposite side of the room and threw it open.

After fishing inside the closet, obviously that's what it was, Harribel pulled out a bundle of clothing.

"Harribel-sama!" The three gasped. "We're going to...and you're letting us wear some of your real world clothes?"

"Yes." The Espada split the bundle into five, and handed them out.

Mila Rose and Apacci grinned, and Sun-Sung just covered her mouth with her sleeve.

Harribel passed Sanura clothes.

"Swimsuits? When did you go to the real world?"

"I go every month. Aizen-sama doesn't pay as much attention as everyone thinks." Her green eyes twinkled.

"We won't look." The Fraccion turned around. Sanura nodded, and pulled off her clothes and switched it for the swimsuit Harribel had given her.

The Tres Espada passed her a simple white slip and the four followed the Espada out the door and down the hall.

Harribel pushed open a door Sanura wouldn't have noticed in the hall.

She let Sanura in first and the four of them followed her in.

"Holy. Shit." Sanura gaped. "Why did I not know Paradise actually existed?"

"It's just our beach..." Apacci rolled her eyes, and dropped the matching slip they all wore.

She was wearing a black one suit swimsuit, and she took seat on a black beach chair under an umbrella.

Sun-Sung followed her and loosened the jacket she had and took a seat with a book.

Sanura gaped a little more, and then threw her covering to the side and raced to the water with Mila Rose following her.

Harribel followed at a more reserved pace.

Mila Rose smoothed her hair out of her face.

Sanura laughed, and in her joy splashed Harribel.

"OH! Sorry!"

Harribel merely raised and eyebrow and splashed her back.

**-/-**

"Has anybody seen Sanura?" Grimmjow asked.

"No." It was quiet for a moment in the meeting room. "Has anybody seen Harribel?"

"Why would I want to see her?" Nnoitra scoffed.

"Well, they're both missing." Szayel placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

"You'd better go find them, before Aizen-sama gets here." Gin commented from the side where he was making tea.

"Hai Gin-sama." The three Espada grumbled and then stood and strode out the door.

"She's this way." Szayel immediately said.

"Who?"

"Both of them."

"How do you know that?" Nnoitra shifted his zanpakuto in what could be called a menacing gesture.

"Their reitsu is this way." Szayel rolled his eyes, and started down the hall.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra shared a look and then ran after him.

The pink haired male pushed open the door, and stepped in; Nnoitra had to duck.

Amber, grey, and blue eyes widened to bugging-out-of-their-heads

Before them were five scantily dressed females.

Apacci, Sun-Sung and Mila Rose all in one piece swimsuits.

Grimmjow's eyes immediately went to his friend and fellow Espada.

"BEL-CHAN!" Sanura laughed. "Lemme go!"

Harribel smiled, and kept her hands on the younger girl's sides.

Her breasts were pressed against Sanura's back, and they threatened to pop out of the tiny scraps of yellow material over her breasts.

Sanura herself was dressed in something similar.

Both were small, both didn't cover much, and both the wearers had large breasts.

"Oh! Hi Grimmjow! Hi, Spoonhead-kun and Candy-kun!" Sanura waved from her partially bent position in the water.

"What! Grimmjow-sama, Nnoitra-sama, Szayel-sama!" Mila Rose and Apacci scrambled to cover themselves.

"Whatcha guys doing here?" Sanura asked, wiggling out of Harribel's grip and bouncing over.

"Looking for you." The male sniffed in union.

"Well, you found me!" She laughed, lacing her arms behind her head.

Szayel bolted from the doorway.

"The meeting's gonna start soon. You and Harribel need to be there." Nnoitra grumbled, averting his eyes.

"Will we come back after, Bell-chan?" Sanura turned back to her new friend. Harribel nodded, and grabbed a wrap around skirt.

Sanura bounced over and wrapped one around her waist, and then followed the newly departed Nnoitra and Grimmjow to the meeting hall.

She waited at the door for the other female and they entered together.

Harribel moved to her seat, and Sanura stretched her hands over her head in the spot beside her father's chair.

All eyes went to her, and eyes bulged.

Needless to say, everyone but Barragan, Kaname, and Harribel rushed out of the room.

"Do I want to know?" The remaining Shinigami asked.

"Probably not..." Harribel answered.

"I'll take it the meeting is cancelled." Barragan left the room.

"Bell-chan, my dear friend, I do believe that this was the best idea ever!" Sanura grinned as she and the Espada left.

The huddled group of males, looked up at the two females.

Needless to say, they all had to slap hands over their profusely bleeding noses.

**AN- Alrighty, this is a crack chapter, but this one is also a bit of a back-story for the main one.**


	32. Aspect of Death

"You're next. I'll avenge those three." Harribel turned to the Sui-taicho, and Sanura lifted her head to look at her only female friend.

She just barely had time to duck when Toshiro's sword snaked past her cheek.

He jumped over her return sing.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"I didn't think the speed and range of your attacks would suddenly jump so much after you released. Good thing I took precautions." One of the two, yes now there were two. Or had there already been two?

The second one shattered.

"Though I didn't want to use that deception early on, since I can only use it once." Toshiro frowned. "Do not underestimate a Shinigami's power."

"Damn...it!" Soi-Fong growled, as Barragan caught her kick to his head. It had seemed to slow down as it got closer.

"Captain!" Omaeda yelled as she was thrown away.

"I'm fine. Quit making such a fuss." She rolled her eyes and landed on her feet.

"Can't figure it out?" Barragan mocked. "You are wondering what kind of ability I have, and are unable to make a clear distinction, yes?"

Soi-Fong glared.

"Each Espada has a form of death that they rule over."

Sanura stopped what she was doing to pay attention.

"These forms are the ten main causes of death amongst the humans. They are also each Espada's abilities, ideology, and reason for existence."

From Szayel, in her head she got a brief list from point five to nine.

'_Rage, Isolation, Time, Sacrifice, Emptiness, Despair, Destruction, Interaction, Madness, Greed. _'

"And the form of Death I rule over, is 'old age'. 'Old age' meaning 'time'. The mightiest and most absolute power of Death, it stands in the way of every living being."

"Here." Barragan placed a hand on Soi-Fong's shoulder. A look of surprise crossed her face, and she sprang upwards.

"If I merely touch you and exercise my will, like so," The bones in Soi-Fong's left arm broke with a muffled snapping sound. "I can immerse your bones in 'Old Age'."

"Absurd! It can't be!" Soi-Fong snarled in horror.

"You cannot comprehend it. That is the way Death is." He picked up his zanpakuto. "And from here on, until this fight is over, not a single thing will happen that you can comprehend."

"Rot, Arrogante." The elderly man was enveloped in black flames.

"Wha...What the?" The Nibantai Taicho stared wide-eyed.

Barragan's flesh had been eaten away until he was nothing more than a skeleton. He was draped in a purple cloak with a black tattered, fur collar around his neck and the hems of the cloak. Several lengths of gold chain, which may have been his belt before the Resurrection, dangled out of his sleeves.

The slit eye pendant from his zanpakuto was worn, now, as a necklace. His sandals had become boots. The mask fragments a full, extravagantly decorated and bejewelled crown.

"What is...that form?"

Barragan, instead of answering, began walking across the rooftop, which corroded, rotted, and collapsed with each step he took.

"I rule over 'Old Age'." Barragan finally spoke. "Everything around me will grow old and die out." He stretched out a hand.

"You bastard...What the hell are you planning..?" Omaeda growled.

"Run, Omaeda!" Soi-Fong screamed. "You're no match for him!"

"Huh..?" The lieutenant looked shocked.

"Neither are you, Captain. Respira." A black and purple smoke like miasma radiated outwards from the Espada, and it destroyed everything it touched. Soi-Fong stared in horror, and then began beating a hasty retreat.

It managed to catch the Captain's broken left arm, and the flesh began dissolving.

The female screamed.

"Omaeda! OMAEDA!" He looked over. "CUT OFF MY ARM!"

"Captain...!"

"QUICKLY! DO YOU _WANT_ TO KILL ME!"

"Dammit!" He yelled, leaping forward and severing her arm off.

The skeleton hand dropped to the ground.

"Hmph. How comical." He chuckled. "It would seem that even Shinigami fear death."

**-/-**

A large wave of water flew towards the Tenth Division Taicho, and he stabbed his sword into it, causing it to freeze and shatter.

"Don't underestimate me." He growled. "You've understood for a while now, right? I have an ice-and-snow type zanpakuto. All the water will only become a weapon for me, even if that water is _your _weapon. You only have control over water, so your attacks will never reach me."

"Oh, they will, and very soon at that." Harribel replied. "I'll show you if you'd like to see. Come at me."

"Do you really think a taunt like that will lure me into getting close to you?" He glared, and then swung his zanpakuto. "That's why I said you were underestimating me!"

Harribel levelled her sword.

"Herviendo." She said, turning the ice into water and deflecting it away from her.

"If that's the case that my water can become your weapon, then, the instant you arrive at this thought, you must arrive at the thought that the opposite is also possible. That is the inviolable law of battle." Harribel gazed down at him. "Cascada." She launched a high-pressure torrent of water at Hitsugaya. It spanned several blocks.

"'If your weapon can become your enemy's weapon, then the opposite is also true'?" Toshiro sliced through the water, and turned it to ice as it fell away. It created a kind of cave where he had been standing. "I'm pretty sure I understand that, so I don't need to hear such a lecture from the likes of you. Gunchou Tsurara!"

Toshiro thrust his blade upwards and sent a dozen deadly sharp icicles at Harribel.

"It's the same no matter what technique you use." She sighed. "Herviendo." The icicles before her turned back into water. She turned her head.

Toshiro had appeared behind her and fired a wave of ice that momentarily froze her, but she broke free.

"As a thank you for your lecture , I'll teach _you _something. 'The time you implement you greatest technique is the time of greatest crisis.'. That too, is an 'inviolable law of battle'."

**-/-**

"Omaeda..." Soi-Fong muttered in a low voice. "Be a decoy."

He stared. "Huh?"

"Be a decoy for a little while and distract him, I have an idea."

"No way...No way no way no way, that's impossible! That's_ clearly_ impossible! What're you saying? A little while ago you were telling me to run away!" He babbled.

"What's the matter?" Barragan hissed. "If you're not going to come at me, then I'm going to come at you."

Omaeda shrieked. "See? See what he's saying, Captain? Captain!"

"Just protect your right arm." She sighed. "So you can cut off the parts of your body that turn to bone and get away. I'm counting on you." And then she was gone.

"Ah! Captaaaaaainnnnnn!"

He turned to hind the skeleton Espada, and gave him a terrified look before booking shit.

**-/-**

Water spewed from the three gill-like cuts on Harribel's sword. "La Gota." She grabbed the sword's hilt with both hands.

The big sword fired off the attack, and Hitsugaya jumped out of the way.

Harribel fired off another two in rapid succession.

"Cero." She called as the small male ran away from her.

The wide yellow blast clipped the Shinigami's wing.

"Tch." He spat, landing on a railing. "You're fighting rather conservatively. Well, I suppose I can't blame you. You're probably waiting for the same thing I am, right? You're waiting fro this battlefield to become filled with moisture."

"I guess there's no choice..." He sighed. "We're not going to get anywhere if we're both aiming for the same thing. I've never tested this in bankai, but I'm going to give it a try."

"What're you talking about?" Harribel frowned.

"Truthfully, I don't need to wait for water." Toshiro smirked. "My Hyorinmaru is the strongest ice-and-snow type zanpakuto; all water is my weapon."

The sky rumbled.

"And all the heavens are at my command. Hyouten Hyakkasou."

**-/-**

"Quit scampering around so flamboyantly, Captain-san. It's disgraceful." Starrk sighed. "Cero."

"Without a stance?" Shunsui's dodged, barely, and it hit the side of a building.

"That's why I told you not to run." Starrk mumbled.

His eyes caught the growing storm cloud.

"What's that? What the hell happened?" He gasped.

"What...Is this?" Harribel stared.

"Tensou Juurin. It's one of Hyorinmaru's basic powers, but at the same time it's one of his strongest. My power is still incomplete; no one understands that better than me. That's why I didn't want to use this power during bankai, because I wasn't confident I'd be able to control who I cut down. But due to the fact that half the ice flowers behind me are gone, it seems that concern will prove unnecessary. I'm going to ask your name, Espada."

"Tres Espada, Tia Harribel." She answered.

"Captain of Division Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Here we go."

A swirling hole in the dark cloud above Toshiro opened up.

"Hyouten Hyakkasou."

An expression of surprise flickered over Harribel's face.

Snow began falling from the hole in the clouds.

"Hervi-" Harribel began in panic, but stopped when a snowflake touched her sword and blossomed into a huge flower.

Other flowers erupted over her body.

"What is this?" She yelled.

"Hyouten Hyakkasou." Toshiro answered calmly. "Anything that touches that snow, will instantly freeze in the shape of a flower."

"When one hundred of these flowers bloom, your life will be gone. Sorry, I'm not going to let you avenge your underlings." He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Wha-what the hell is that?" Omaeda gasped, staring at the ice obelisk. "Ice? Is that one of Hitsugaya-taicho's techniques." He looked back at his opponent, and then turned and fled. "Shit!"

"Hmph...Respira." Purple smoke spewed from Barragan's mouth.

"Hee! Th-there it is!" Omaeda yelled, speeding up. The smoke brushed against his lieutenant's badge. It started rotting, and the large man sliced it off.

"What's wrong? You can't even dodge a Respira that I deliberately slowed?" He chuckled. "How comical."

"CAAAPTAAAIN! SAAAVE MEEEEEEEE!"

"Bankai." Soi-Fong murmured.

"Uooooaaaahhhhh!" Lilynette yelled, running at the white haired Captain.

"Alright, bring it on."

Ukitake pushed her to the side, making her tumbled through the air.

"Uooooaaaahhhh!" She yelled again.

"Still not good enough!"

Ukitake sent her tumbling through the air again.

"Uooooaaaahhhh!" She cried. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"That's the spirit!" He grinned.

"Gimmeback my swoo~oord!" She ranted.

"I can't do that!"

"Die you stupid, white-headed old fart!"

"Your hearts not in it!"

"Uwaaaann!"

**AN- Translations Below!**

**Arrogante- Arrogant [Spanish]; Great Skull Emperor [Japanese]**

**Respira- (The act of) Breathing [Spanish]; Breath of Death [Japanese]**

**Herviendo- Boiling [Spanish]; Burning Ocean Current [Japanese]**

**Cascada- Cascade [Spanish]; Severing Waterfall [Japanese]**

**Gunchou Tsurara- the first kanji for this means 'Flock of Birds'; the second, Icicles. So in a loose translation it would be 'Flock of Icicle Birds'? **

**La Gota- The drop (of liquid) [Spanish]; War Drop (of liquid) [Japanese]**

**Hyouten Hyakkasou- One-hundred flower grave of the frosted heavens. **

**Tensou Juurin- Subjection and control of the weather.**

**Reviews: **

**ookamikage14: [I can't wait to read those chapters. keep writing!] **Will do!

**Lime Toaster Cat: [good fanfiction! after your rage on the bottom of the page, you convinced me into reviewing early I'm defiantly going to finish the rest soon so no worries!] **Awesome! I felt bad after raging, but it need to come out. So thank you for your review! -gives cake-

**ookamikage14: [haha! those last crack chapters were hilarious! Keep up the great writing. ] **Thank you! They do have some sense in them, so they aren't entirely crack. Except maybe the Nnoitra/Sanura one...

**XOX**

**Singer**


	33. Shikai of the Taichos

"You're doing a good job of running around for a hunk of meat." Barragan commented, gliding after Omaeda.

"Sh-shut up!" He panted. "You're just jealous because you're nothing but bones!"

Sanura turned away and focused on Hisagi.

He was mostly healed, and Izuru had moved on to another of the injured.

"I'm sorry." She said, directed towards the blond man. He looked up.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not much help."

"You're doing the best you can." He gave her a grim smile. "Watch them for me, let me know what's happening." He turned back to his task.

Sanura smiled and then lifted her eyes to the fights in the sky.

**-/-**

"Smash," Omaeda lifted his zanpakuto over his head. "Gegetsuburii!"

A large spiked mace-ball flew into a wall, and Omaeda kicked a large amount of it toward the advancing Espada.

It eroded.

"They eroded..! So it won't work after all!" He turned and began running again. "AAHHHHH, DAMMIT! Why isn't my zanpakuto one of those kido types that makes fire or ice?"

It took him a minute...

"That's it! Kido! Kido will get to him!" Omaeda turned and pointed to Barragan. "I've figured out your weakness!" He dropped to a crouch.

"B-Bakudou Number Twenty-One: Sekienton!" A blast of pale red smoke burst from his hands. Omaeda turned and began booking shit.

"N-now that I think about it, I can hardly use Kido...Shit, shit. I got carried away and almost pissed him off instead!"

"Hmph...It would seem that you won't be bringing forth anything more than what you already have, even if I let you run around...So, I guess I'll end this."

Barragan lifted his skeletal hand and his double-bladed axe appeared beside him.

"What the hell is that?" Omaeda gulped, peering over his shoulder, still running.

"Gran Caida." The Espada replied. "It is a guillotine, and it is far more than you deserve." He lifted it above his head.

"Rot, and die." Barragan snarled.

Omaeda shrieked.

"Bankai!" Soi-Fong's voice echoed over their small battlegrounds.

Barragan turned and stared at the two buildings Soi-Fong had slipped between.

The said Captain appeared on the roof.

"Jakuhou Raikouben." She growled.

The zanpakuto had grown taller than it's wielder, and took the appearance of a gold armoured missile launcher base. It encased her entire right arm, and extended past her shoulder so it could be used as a face shield. Black stripes raced up it's sides.

Around Soi-Fong's waist was a heavy metal sash, and it was wrapped around the building she stood on.

"Ho...So that is what is known as bankai." Barragan hummed.

"C-captain!" Omaeda gaped.

"I was hoping to end this without using this bankai, if at all possible." She sighed.

"What?" The Espada seemed surprised.

"This bankai goes against my dignity as a Covert Ops Agent." She replied. "It's too huge, it can't be hidden. It's so heavy, I can hardly move. And it's attack..."

She lifted it against her shoulder, and several bursts over reitsu flared from it.

"Is too flashy to be called 'assassination'." Soi-Fong glared through the slot in her 'face mask', and the huge missile fired.

Omaeda was thrown into the side of a building, and he groaned.

"D-did I...get him?" Soi-Fong was winded, and the sash around her middle snapped taunt.

The material snapped, and Omaeda moved to catch the female.

"Captain..." He grunted, catching her. "You got him!"

"This is disgusting, get off me."

**-/-**

Starrk turned to look at the explosion and then looked over his shoulder at Shunsui.

"Hey, are all your bankais as strong as that one?" He asked.

"Well..." Shunsui drawled. "Bankai is a last resort. So, I think they're more or less like that."

"Alright," Starrk flicked his eyes to the obelisk of ice in the distance. "For example, between you and the ice guy, who has the stronger bankai?"

"Hmm, I wonder." The Captain pulled his hat lower. "Captain Hitsugaya is a genius, you know. So, I think in a hundred years or so, he'll surpass me."

"I see. So that means, right now, you're stronger."

"Ukitake!" Shunsui gathered the attention of his comrade and then threw him the pink kimono.

"Waa! Oof!" The other Captain grunted as the heavy silk garment hit him. "Kyoraku..!"

"Could you hold that for me?"

Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Since it looks like he's finally gotten motivated."

"Yeah. I decided, I want to see your bankais." Starrk nodded, and sheathed his sword.

"He...sheathed his sword?" The white haired captain looked confused.

"Lilynette!" The Espada yelled. "Come here."

"D-don't shout. It startles me."

"Why'd you call for the kid?" Shunsui asked.

"The two of us are one."

"When we evolved from Hollow to Arrancar, we divided the Hollow power that the other Arrancar divided between their bodies and their swords, into two bodies. When we become one again, our power is released."

He placed a hand on the girl's head.

"Kick About, Los Lobos." Starrk was enveloped in a blaze of reitsu.

"Katen Kyoukotsu." Shunsui hefted his swords.

The blaze of reitsu faded away, leaving Starrk in his Resurrection.

"Wheeeeewwww..." Starrk sighed, rising to his feet. "There we go. Let's do this, Lilynette." He lifted one of the guns.

"Don't ignore me!" He smacked it.

"Ouch!" Lilynette yelled. "That hurt! What're you going to do if my head splits open, moron."

"Shaddup! It's your fault for being uncooperative." He yelled back. "And I'd like to know where your head is in that form!"

"Haven't I told you a thousand times that my head is at the t-" Starrk began twisting the back. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, that's my ass! You know damn well that's my ass, you bastard!"

Shunsui suddenly appeared, swinging down one of the swords in his hands.

Starrk sprang away.

"Attacking me in the middle of talking. That's a rather."

"Bushougoma!" The Captain interrupted.

"Takaoni!" Kyoraku had jumped above the Espada.

Starrk whipped up his gun, and fired off a Cero, then levelled his other gun at Shunsui.

"I'll finish what I was saying. That's a rather serious thing to do; that;s not like you, Captain-san."

"Well, actually, I intended on taking you out with the first swing." He sighed. "But the fact that you dodged it means that your release isn't just for show. Anyway, that gun in your hand can fire Ceros, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Would I be correct in thinking that it can fire 'something else' as well?"

"No, it can't."

"You're not good at lying." The Captain laughed. "There's no point hiding anything after having come this far, is there?"

"That's _my _line." Starrk protested. "I went through all the trouble of doing this pain-in-the-ass release, so you _will _show me your bankai, even if I have to force it out of you."

"No can do. No matter how strong you get and no matter how many regular Ceros you fire o-" He fell silent.

"Cero Metralleta."

Shunsui used Shunpo to move out of the way.

"Running won't do you any good." Starrk growled, turning his gun.

"H-hang on a sec!" The man protested. "Isn't this technique a little sneaky!"

"Sougyo no Kotowari!" Ukitake yelled.

A blast erupted from his swords, washing over Starrk.

"What the...! Was that...a Cero?" Starrk gaped.

"Ukitake..."

"I won't hear any complaints from you." He glanced over his shoulder. "In a way, there's two of them as well, so even if I back you up, it's not unfair. Also you don't have any intention of using your bankai."

"No,no. I'll do it now." Shunsui sweatdropped.

"No, don't." Ukitake shook his head. "Your bankai isn't something that should be used with so many people around. Also, my abilities will work much better against an opponent with this kind of power."

"You..." Starrk spoke up. Shunsui pointed at himself with his thumb. "Not you. The Captain with the white hair. How'd you shoot a Cero?"

"Yeah, how _did _I do that?" Ukitake let a goofy smile grow on his face. "If you fire off another one you might figure it out!"

"I see. I guess you're right." He lifted one of his guns.

"Don't you get it?" Lilynette spoke. "It's a trap, Starrk. STARRK! HEY!"

"Put a sock in it." He snorted, firing off another Cero.

Starrk was enveloped in another 'Cero'.

"See!" Lilynette screamed. "He shot one back! What did I tell you? Are you listening to me? STAR-"

He opted to ignore her in favour of firing yet another Cero.

He then used Sonido to get behind the white-haired Captain.

"I see. So, your ability absorbs all your enemy's attack as it is and returns it, and that's not all. By using those cards hanging off the ropes, you adjust the strength and speed of the attack you're firing back and mess it up just enough to make your opponent miss their timing when they dodge. It's much more wicked ability than it appears, Captain-san."

"Wow!" Ukitake looked surprised. "I didn't think you'd figure pit that much after just three times!"

"Thanks. But you know, I'm glad. Glad that ability isn't some nonsense that just fires the attack back at the enemy. If it temporarily absorbs it and _then _fires it back at the enemy, then there should be a limit to it's absorption; if I stuff one thousand shots into the same place, you shouldn't be able to return them." Starrk lifted his gun again.

The Espada had to duck as Shunsui appeared behind him, and the Captain suddenly found a gun in his face.

Shunsui fell backwards to dodge the sudden Cero fired.

"I thought I told you not to do uncharacteristic things, Captain-san!" Starrk snarled.

"It's not good to keep forcing this characteristic thing, Espada-san." Kyoraku replied. "And if you're going to talk about characteristic, not having a characteristic behaviour _is _characteristic of me."

"Tch. And here I though you were like me." He snorted.

Suddenly, a Garganta appeared, stretching it's open maw against the blue sky.

"A Garganta..?" Ukitake looked surprised. "Fresh troops?"

"They still have something that can reinforce the top three-"

"Four!" Lilynette screeched.

"Sorry! Four Espada? I don't want to think about that..." Shunsui sighed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." The small Arrancar gazed around with large eyes.

"Who...is that?" Ukitake gasped.

"Seems a mysterious character has shown up..." Shunsui replied.

"Wonderweiss..." Starrk stared.

The said Arrancar, Wonderweiss, looked back into the Garganta and moaned.

An enormous Arrancar followed after his small form.

.

.

.

**.**

**AN- Translations**

**Sekienton: Red Escape Smoke.**

**Gran Caida- The Great Fall [Spanish]; Axe of Ruin [Japanese]; one of Barragan's attacks. **

**Jakuhou Raikouben- Thunder Whip of the Hornet **

**Los Lobos- The Wolves [Spanish]; Wolf Pack [Japanese]; Starrk's Resurrection.**

**Katen Kyoukotsu- Heaven of Flowers, Bones of Madness.[Japanese] (Shunsui's Shikai)**

**Bushougoma- Lazy (Spinning) Top [Japanese]**

**Takaoni- Demon of the Sheer Cliff. [Japanese]**

**Cero Metralleta- Cero Sub-machine Gun [Spanish]; Initiate Shot Cero [Japanese]**

**Sougyo no Kotowari- Truth of Pisces [Japanese]; Ukitake's Shikai**

**Reviews:**

**ookamikage14: [true. but, they were still quite funny. the latest chapter was great, I can't wait to read more ]** Haha, thank you. The Harribel one? Yeah, I liked that one. Just the fact that there are four large breasted females in small swimsuits, with a large bunch of males...ah, crack. When I get to where the crack chapters make sense, I'll explain it. -grins and pats head-

**Lime Toaster Cat: [I-I'm caught up... no more obsessive reading... HURRY UP AND UPDATE! 32 chapters isn't enough for me, though it is probably the most chapters I've read in 2 days...now excuse me while i sulk in a corner because of the lack of chapters *takes cake* ] **-laughs- obsessive reading is alright, I do it all the time. I finished a sixty chapter fic in like half day, while typing, watching TV and babysitting my younger brother. Spring Break!_Hopefully, _this will satisfy you for now!

**On another note, I'd like for my readers to vote which crack chapter they'd like me to post next, just in a review or in the poll on my profile, or both. **

**Love you all, **

**xoxox**

**Singer!**


	34. Death of the God

"What...is that?" Ukitake stared.

All the Shinigami turned to look at the two newcomers.

A soft giggle was heard from behind the white-haired Captain and the small Arrancar, Wonderweiss, shoved his pale hand through his abdomen, and then pulled it out with a wet squelching sound and a splatter of crimson.

Shunsui moved to help his friend, and found a gun pressed against his shoulder.

Starrk fired a Cero, and both crashed to the ground.

"Sorry." The Espada said, his still smoking gun in hand. "The fact that he's here, means that Aizen-sama can't wait any longer."

"Shunsui! Jushiro!" The old Sui-Taicho yelled.

Wonderweiss let out a battle cry that shattered Harribel's ice prison.

The screech also cleared away the smoke from Soi-Fong's attack on Barragan.

He was completely unharmed.

**-/-**

"Captain Komamura..." The wolf-like Captain turned to the Third Division fukutaicho. "We're okay here now...Please go."

"Kira."

"PLEASE GO!" The blond yelled. "No matter how much you protect us, it's pointless if we survive and everyone else gets annihilated! Please go, Captain Komamura."

"Captain," Sanura moved from a healed Hisagi to where Kira was bowing, and gave a short bow herself. "I may be a prisoner, but I do not agree with what my father is doing. If you go, I vow to protect them."

"You?" Kira's eyes widened.

"I'm tougher than I look." Sanura assured, smiling slightly. "I want this over, so I can tend to my own friend."

"Very well." The Seventh Division Captain nodded.

The large Arrancar still in the Garganta sucked in a breath, and then exhaled blowing away the fire blocking Aizen, Gin, and Kaname.

The three commented on the awful smell; the smell of death.

"The smell of Death goes well with this scene." Aizen stepped through the disappearing flames.

"This is the end...This is really the end." Kira slumped.

"Don't give up." Sanura placed a hand on his shoulder, and then moved his head to the group who had just arrived.

"Hold it right there." The leader growled. "Long time no see, Aizen."

Sanura stared at their auras.

_'They...they're like me...' _She gaped. _'Maybe not born this way, but like me.'_

"That's..." Kaname spoke and then trailed off.

"Those're...some real nostalgic faces gathered there." Gin mused.

"Who the hell are they?" Toshiro stared.

"That's...!" Soi-Fong stuttered.

"Shinji Hirako!" Yamamoto was surprised.

_'Since you're somehow in my head, Szayel, any ideas who this Shinji is?'_

_'**Nope, sorry, Cero-sama.**'_

"So you were hiding in the human world after all?"

Sanura turned when she felt Hisagi's reitsu flare.

He was staring at the tall, silver-haired, newcomer.

"It's been ages since we've seen each other, does anybody have somebody they'd like to say 'ello to in the Thirteen Division."

"NOPE!" The short blond female refused loudly.

"Oh, shut up, Hiyori! I wasn't talking to you!" Shinji snarled.

"Whadda ya mean you ain't talkin' me!" She screamed. "Ya asked everyone, _everyone!_"

"I'm fine." The man with the black, spiked afro shrugged.

"Me too." The male with the bored expression agreed.

"There is no one in the Divisions that I would like to greet." The large older male shook his head.

"Me neither!" The silver-haired male turned away from Hisagi and Sanura's dual gaze.

"Berry-tan isn't here is he? Why noooot?" The girl with green hair whined.

The black haired female was silent.

"Ah! Where're you goin' Lisa!" Hiyori yelled as the black haired girl disappeared.

"In that case, I'm going to say hi to the Captain-Commander." Shinji grinned. Sanura was reminded of Nnoitra.

'**WHAT! HE REMINDS YOU OF **_**ME**_**!'**Nnoitra's outraged voice screamed through her head.

Sanura opted for ignoring him.

"Ah! Hold on, Shinji!" The short girl yelled as he disappeared.

The studious girl, Lisa, had gone to where Shunsui had crashed.

"How long are you going to play dead?" She yelled, smashing his head farther into the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, alright." Shunsui groaned. "You got me...You've gotten rather beautiful in the time I haven't seen you..."

Lisa glared, and then kicked him in the chin.

"Stay there and rest! I'm going to show you how strong I've become!" She began walking towards Starrk.

"Lisa-chan..." Shunsui smiled. "I'm glad that you're well."

"Fool!" She snapped as she disappeared.

**-/-**

"...Isn't that the truth..." Yamamoto sighed. "Have you come to settle your grudge?"

"With Aizen, yeah. Don't really have anything against you." Shinji nodded.

"If there were something to be upset about, I suppose it would be the fact you all were fighting behind this stupidly strong barrier."

"We'd still be going around in circles if we hadn't come across this bloke standing guard outside." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where the Captain-Commander's lieutenant appeared.

"My most humble apologies!" He bowed. "I wasn't sure if I should let them in, but after seeing the state of things in here..."

"Very well." Yamamoto sighed. "Shinji Hirako..."

The bowl cut blond slapped the hat in his hand onto his head, and looked at the older man.

"May we now consider you 'allies'?"

"The answer to that is obvious." Shinji snorted. "Absolutely not." He pushed his thumb against the hilt of his sword. "We are not _your _allies; we are enemies of Aizen. That and allies of Ichigo."

"Kurosaki...Ichigo?" Yamamoto frowned, perplexed.

He used Shunpo to return to his Visored.

"Finally made it back, huh?" The man with long, wavy blond hair teased.

"Done talking?" The one with the afro asked.

"No, but it'd be unreasonable to talk any further." Shinji replied. "Our enemies can't wait any longer, either."

**-/-**

"Damn, he's one noisy kid." Gin complained, after Wonderweiss yelled again. "Now, the tension's ruined."

"There is meaning in the words Wonderweiss lets out." The dark skinned Shinigami replied. "Be silent and watch."

-'-

"What is he going to do?" Toshiro stared at the huge Arrancar who had bent over and opened a black gaping maw.

An equally black substance poured out, and it took Sanura a moment to realise it was a huge group of Menos glass Gillians.

"Let's go." Shinji pulled off his hat.

Each pulled a mask on, appearing from thin air.

**'_You should go to them for training when this is over._' **Szayel commented inside her head.

_'I doubt, because of my relation to their enemy, that they would train me.' _Sanura replied, sighing.

She watched fascinated as they quickly got rid of the black clothed Hollows.

Her favourite part was when the green jogging suit wearing, afro man ripped a Menos apart with his bare hands.

Shinji appeared before her father.

"Well? We've gotten a pretty good handle on Hollowfication, haven't we?" Shinji snarled. "Aizen, let's finish this!" The blond pulled off his mask, and slashed at the ex-Shinigami.

Shinji had to duck at the sudden intervention of Kaname.

"I...missed?" The blind man asked.

"Don't be stupid. You hit me." The blond brushed some blood from above his left eye.

"My intention was to lop everything off above your left eye; I wouldn't consider a wound like that a hit."

"You've got a lot of cheek, minion."

"And I suppose it will be an awful feeling to be cut down by this minion?" Kaname sneered.

**-/-**

"I am going." Komamura spoke. "I leave the injured and Kira in your hands, strange prisoner."

"I'll protect them with everything I have." She bowed.

"Why does he trust you?" Kira asked as the wolf-like Captain fled to battle.

"I don't know, Izuru-san." She sighed. "But I am a prisoner, and a prisoner must do as her jailers say, lest she do herself harm; even in the middle of a battlefield."

"You're pretty smart for someone who looks so young." Hisagi muttered with his eyes closed.

"Ok. One, you can't see me. Two, I'm only sixteen. Three, I just made that up." She laughed at the last one.

"Who is the friend you want to go tend to?" Kira asked to stop an argument.

"His name is Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He's my best friend, and unfortunately for him, an Espada."

"You're best friend is an Espada?" Hisagi's eyes shot open.

"Yes; the Sexta. But he's the only friend I have, and he means a lot to me." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose he's not my only friend..."

She was quiet a moment.

"Bell-chan's moving again." She commented.

**-/-**

She had watched while Toshiro gaped, and stared.

But she was bored now, and he had left and opening.

Harribel lunged.

But her attack was blocked by the girl in the school uniform.

The blond girl, Hiyori moved in for a strike, but the Tres slid away before she could cause any damage.

"It doesn't seem like there's any time to worry about whether you're friends or foes..." Toshiro commented.

"Hunh!" Hiyori snorted, glaring over her shoulder at him. "Us? It ain't like we wanna help you damn Shinigami! But now there ain't time to be talking like that!" She whipped her head back around, and planted her hands on her hips.

"That is correct..." The large Visored made his way to where Soi-Fong and Omaeda were facing Barragan. "Complete strangers do not need some grand reason to join hands and fight together."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend!" Lisa growled. "That should be a good enough reason to fight together."

"Tch..." Soi-Fong spat.

"Can't argue with that."

"The last one was miiine!" The green haired girl, who by her attack names was called Mashiro, complained.

"Shaddup!" The silver-haired man yelled. "I'm letting you have that big one over there, so quit your bitching!"

"The big one...over there..." She paused. "Alllright! I love Kensei!"

"A common enemy." The one with long blond hair sighed. "They say that uniting before a common enemy is one of humanity's evil traits, but that's not true. It's not an evil trait; it's the survival instinct of a living creature. As a matter of fact, it's those times when spiritual union is at it's most-"

He was cut off when he was tripped by the afro man.

"OUCH!" The blond yelped. "What was that for, Love?"

"That conversations over! Quit talking about stupid shit and focus on what's in front of you!"

"Look, he looks strong." The two Visored turned to Starrk.

"Is it okay for you to remove your mask?" The Espada asked, gesturing to his own head with his gun.

"It only lasts for three minutes, cause I'm a hero y'know." Love smirked.

The green haired girl crouched in front of the kneeling Wonderweiss.

"MMMMMMMashiro..." She hummed. "Suuuuuper Kick!" She hit the huge Arrancar.

Blood fell like rain.

"It's the reverse of back then." Komamura turned his head from the big Arrancar. "I never thought the time would come when I would have to protect someone from your sword."

"I knew." Kaname said. "I knew that one day, you and I would cross swords, and that one of us would most likely eventually die. Here we go."

A blade swung around the traitor's.

"My apologies, Captain Komamura." Hisagi tightened his grip on the chains of his shikai. "Please let me join you in this fight."

"Hisagi..." Kaname hissed.

"It's been a long time, _Captain _Tousen. I've come here to show my gratitude."

"You've gotten cleverer. Are you trying to be sarcastic?"

"This is a show of gratitude, for all of your teachings up until now. I'm going to use all the techniques you taught me to drag you back to the Soul Society, and open your eyes-"

"'Open my eyes'? You? Open my eyes?" He scoffed. "You haven't changed. Suzumushi."

The dark skinned man slid his blade from the chains encircling it.

"Hisagi, I believe I told you, that those who do not know fear are not qualified to fight. You haven't changed at all; even now, there is not a shred of fear in your words."

**-/-**

"Oh noooo... He got taken out damn quick." Gin was referring to the large Arrancar that had just been Mashiro Super Kick'-ed. "'Fuller'. He may have been Wonderweiss' favourite, but it's still sad."

Wonderweiss opened his mouth and readied a Cero.

Mashiro appeared through the gore, and slammed her feet into his open mouth.

"Okay! Victory!" The girl made a victory pose.

"Awww, how sad." Gin watched her.

**-/-**

"Hey..." Toshiro spoke up. "I have something to say."

"What is it? Make it snappy! And if it's about who we are, I can't tell ya nothin'" Hiyori yelled.

"That's fine; it's a request." Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "I don't really wanna ask something of this of you since I don't know you guys...But, can I leave this one to you? I wanna fight Aizen."

"HUNH?" Hiyori screeched. "The hell're you sayin'? You stupid or somethin'? We're the ones that came here to kill that bald bastard Aizen! But before we could, we had to save y'all since y'all were in trouble even though you didn't want to, so why the hell should you fight Aizen first?"

"Y-yeah..." Toshiro moved his gaze away. "I got a little carried away, forget about it."

"Forget about it! That's all you got ta say? How about an 'I'm sorry' or somethin' a little better?"

"S-sorry..." He stammered.

"HUNH? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LOOK AT ME! AND WHAT'S A KID LIKE YOU WEAR A CAPTAIN'S HAORI, ANYWAY! ARE YOU REALLY A CAPTAIN? I THOUGHT WERE JUST PLAYING DRESS UP! Oh, I get it! I figured you out! You're gettin all up on your high horse cause you did somethin' sneaky and were able to become a Captain even though you're just a kid! That's why you're able to say somethin' like that, ya bald bastard! BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY SHRIMP!"

Hiyori suddenly found her shirt in a fist.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A SHIRMP!" A very pissed off Toshiro yelled.

"Huh?" The blond girl stared. "W-WHAT THE HELL, YOU DAMN KID! YOU WANNA GO? IF YER PICKIN' A FIGHT, I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S PICKING A FIGHT! EVEN THOUGH I APOLOGIZED YOU JUST KEEP-"

Lisa sighed.

"I'm going on ahead." She jumped over them.

"Ah! HOLD IT, LISA!" Hiyori yelled.

"So, you're up first?" Harribel asked as the Visored slammed her sword down onto her own. "And here I thought for certain it was going to be three-on-one.

"What a coincidence." Lisa growled. "I was thinking the same thing!"

-/-

"It's been a long time, Soi-Fong-san." The older man commented.

"Y-you-you know this guy!" Omaeda yelled. "If that's the case, then please say so! Who is this abnormally large geezer? Tell mee**HEE**"

Soi-Fong punched him in the face.

"I don't know..." She turned her gaze away from him. "I've never seen him before."

"I thought you might say so. It's only natural that you don't think highly of us." He sighed.

"How pointless." Barragan managed to bring the attention back to himself. "Who you are or what powers you possess are matters of little consequence all are equal before my power. Now turn to bone and perish." He stretched out a hand.

The Visored clapped his own hands together.

A huge, green, five-sided barrier erupted around the Espada.

"I have seen your ability, and that is exactly why I came here. As long as one does not touch them, all abilities are equal and not deserving of fear."

"I see." Barragan touched the barrier. "Did you think that _kido _does not age? How comical." The barrier was gone by now.

"People die. Wild animals die. Plants die. And Shinigami die as well. So it follows that old age stands before anything that can die. If the things that people create can die, so too can the kido Shinigami create. There may be kido that can last for over a thousand years, but there is no kido that can last forever. It's only natural. Originally, the word 'forever' was nothing more than a thoughtless comment given birth by an excess of fear towards growing old. Now, perish!"

Barragan lunged forward.

The Visored spread his hands apart, and a board appeared between them. More boards appeared as he stretched his hands farther. He moved his hands more, and the boards made a wall.

"I told you that it would rot." Barragan sneered.

"Both armies are unable to withdraw eight sun*, and the blue latch, the white latch, the black latch, and the red latch all atone and sink to the bottom of the sea,"

"A trailing chant? You strengthen a technique you released without a chant by appending the chant. That's very clever." Barragan leaned forward in interest. "But you won't make it in time."

The other man thrust his hands palm outward.

"Ryuubi no Joumon." The gate grew thicker and the planks larger.

"Hmph. That's quite a stunt." The Espada snorted from the other side.

"Soi-Fong-san! Please lend me your strength! I need the power of your bankai!" His voice had a panicked tone.

"He even leaked knowledge of my bankai to the likes of you all...?" She snarled. "What a thoroughly obnoxious man..."

"I know that you do not want to join forces with us since we have a connection with Urahara-san, but surely you understand! Now is not the time to be saying those kinds of things!"

The two were quiet.

"Alright, fine. In that case, name your terms."

"It does not feel as though he is going to make a move..." Barragan mused from the other side. "How pointless...He produces something as enormous as this and it's nothing more than a bid for time? Rot-" He stopped and turned when he felt something.

"Kokou Joumon! Kigai no Joumon! Houyoku no Joumon!" The pink-haired man yelled. "Shiji no Saimon!"

The new barriers meshed with the Ryuubi no Joumon.

Barragan started laughing.

"How comical, how comical. Do you think you can contain me in something like this? How truly pointless! So it really was just a bid for time! No, I rule over ageing. Using a 'bid for time' against me, is an action equivalent to spitting on a god. Considering that you're such small beings, I should probably praise you for doing your best."

"The purpose of that barrier is not to contain you."

"What?"

"Earlier, you released your power of 'age' at Captain Soi-Fong's bankai, causing it to explode just in front of you. You then avoided the blast by directing it elsewhere." Hachi gazed at the Espada. "If that's the case, what if we were able to bombard you with an attack from a place where you absolutely could not get away, and from a distance so close that you couldn't release your powers of ageing in time?"

"Damn you all." The Espada cursed.

"Swear it again." Soi-Fong demanded the Visored. "Swear that tomorrow you'll imprison Kisuke Urahara within your barrier for one month."

"I swear it."

"Alright." Soi-Fong turned back to the attack partially through the Kokou Joumon. "Jakuhou Raikouben. Do it."

She let the missile go in a blast that was so powerful, it cracked the bottom of the boxy barrier. Soi-Fong panted a few seconds, and then dropped toward the ground.

"Captain!" Omaeda yelled.

"To think that it put cracks in the Shiji no Saimon ...What a truly incredible power." He rubbed his fingers together, and the barrier fixed itself.

"Are you alright?" He turned down to the Second Division Captain and her lieutenant.

"Does it look like she's alright, fatass!" Omaeda screamed. "What are we gonna do if the Captain dies?"

"Normally, my limit for 'Jakuhou Raikouben' is one shot every _three _days, and I did it twice in one day." She stopped for a breath and looked up at the portly man. "I'm gonna make damn sure you hold up your end of the deal."

"Yes of course."

The building on which Soi-Fong and her fukutaicho were standing on suddenly broke. The two Shinigami retreated to where Hachi was standing.

"Unforgivable...unforgivable!" Barragan's voice floated from the barrier's location.

"It-it can't be..." The man gasped.

"It is unthinkable that you could inflict such severe injuries on me. You damn ants, you are beyond redemption! Regret you insolence towards your emperor and turn to dust!"

The Espada sent out a huge blast of the Respira, which Soi-Fong and Omaeda dodged.

"Ridiculous, he took Jakuhou Raikouben at such close range and he can still move? Is he immortal?" She growled.

Hachi brought up his mask and a barrier.

"How impudent! Pretending to be a Hollow? Do you not know who I am? Know your place!" The Segunda yelled. "I am the 'Emperor', Barragan Luisenbarn! The God of Heuco Mundo!"

The barrier broke and the Respira Barragan had fired clawed at the large man's mask.

"Hachigen Ushouda!" Soi-Fong yelled in concern.

Barragan began laughing.

"So puny, so puny, so puny, so puny, so puny, so puny. Shinigami, Humans, Hollow, Arrancar, their respective differences, quarrels, will, freedom, the moon, the stars, the sun, all are beneath my contempt. In this world, my power alone is absolute. All other things are equal in their puniness. I posses the supreme power! This world should be under my rule! Equality cannot be born amidst opposing forces. Behold in my cavernous eyes, your lives and those of ants are exactly the same."

He stopped and stared at Hachi.

"What did you do...to your right arm?" He referred to the arm which had been caught in the Respira.

Hachi pointed. A octagonal barrier had appeared around the stump of his arm.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I humbly gave it to you." The Visored answered.

A hole appeared in the Espada's middle.

"What...is this?"

"You said earlier, in this world your power is absolute."

The hole opened enough to see the golden-yellow barrier containing Hachi's right arm, and it spreading the Respira's affect.

"Damn you! You severed your arm with a barrier and then transported it into my abdomen?"

"If your power alone is absolute, then you yourself should not be able to withstand that power, either. It was a risk, one which I had no solid evidence to back up...but it pleases me, that my reading of the situation was not incorrect."

"Damn you, you ant! Unforgivable, unforgivable, you ants are unforgivable!" He screamed.

"In the Soul Society, there is no being with 'god' in it's name other than the Shinigami. That is why, we cannot understand the significance of your words , please forgive our impiety, oh God of Heuco Mundo." Hachi mocked as the Segunda Espada finally was destroyed.

**AN- Translations **

**Suzumushi- Insect of Purity. [Japanese]; Kaname's shikai**

**Sun- a measure of distance about 24 cm in length. Pronounced soon.**

**Ryuubi no Joumon- Castle Gate of the Dragon's Tail [Japanese];one of Hachi's barriers.**

**Kokou Joumon- Castle Gate of the Tiger's Bite [Japanese]; Hachi's barrier**

**Kigai no Joumon- Castle Gate of the Turtle's Armour [Japanese]; Hachi's barrier**

**Houyoku no Joumon- Castle Gate of the Phoenix's Wing [Japanese]; Hachi's barrier**

**Shiji no Saimon- Barricading Gates of the Four Beasts [Japanese]; Hachi's bad ass, mega super awesome barrier**

**Jakuhou Raikouben- Thunder Whip of the Hornet [I've covered this in another chapter.]**

**Alrighty, so I've written this before I've gotten any new reviews. **

**The voting for cracks chapters will stay open for another couple of days. **


	35. Grimmjow's Rant I thank Youtube

Sanura was bored...

And for the Espada of Heuco Mundo, that wasn't necessarily a very good thing.

She sighed...

And then had a brilliant idea.

"Grimmjow! Hey, Grimmy!" Sanura yelled racing down the hall to her best friend's room.

"What?" He grumbled, scratching his belly.

"Come with me." And she didn't give him much choice in following her, because she began dragging him down the hall by the ankle...

Screaming bloody murder.

"Here." She shoved him into a room, and followed after.

Grimmjow's pupils dilated, and he sniffed the air.

"What did you do?" His voice was higher pitched then before and had a crazed tone.

"Nothing..." Sanura giggled.

"Ya know what pisses me off?" He asked. "Y'know when your having a conversation with someone and for some reason, you get on a particular topic..."

His voice was squeaking.

"...In this case, let's the topic is...nuts. Dontcha hate how the other person usually has to make some dumb-ass sexual comment creating some kind of lame-ass pun based on your ligament topic of conversation? Let's say you say something like...'I'm not sure I like those nuts; they leave a weird taste in my mouth'. Then the other person, in the usual dumb-ass fashion, just has to say something like 'You don't like the nuts in your mouth?', then he or she giggles like an idiot for a half hour because they think they made a clever joke on your topic of conversation. These people _need_ to be killed. I'm sick and tired of people warping simple topics into something perverted."

He paused, and then scowled.

"And god forbid if your a woman who gets caught up in some kind of twisted wordplay like this, before you know it everyone at work or school is getting on you back because you made a comment about a large ball. Its unnecessary, it's stupid and it just shows that you're thinking with your sexual organs, rather than your brain. This being the case, someone should glue your mouth to your butt so that they may illustrate that you truly indeed suck ass. NEXT TOPIC!"

Sanura was glad she had a camera.

"Drunk people! You know the type of asshole who always has to get shit faced on the weekend, then goes staggering around, patting you on the back, like you're his best friend, when all you really want him to do is get in his car and. Drive. Home. Recklessly. I'm sick and tired of some incoherent asshole, who smells like a case of Malt liquor, all of a sudden talking about the 'philosophy of life' while trying to pick up some woman at a bar. Nice! And what's worse? Those fucking dolts who actually go around telling you how fucked up they got the night before. Like they deserve some kind of award for falling face first into a patch of tomatoes in your backyard at four am in the morning! And don't forget..."

He rounded on Sanura here.

"Friends don't let friends drive drunk. SCREW THAT! As far as I'm concerned, give 'em the keys, rev up the engine, and let 'em going sailing home with a bottle of tequila in their lap. One of three things will happen. One, the cops will pull them over and end up beating the shit out of them just because this fucker is in a drunk rage, and refuses to turn off Neil Diamonds 'They're Coming to America'. Number Two, they'll wrap themselves around a telephone pole, and either be killed or paralysed. Be ready to pay the consequences, asshole. Scenario Number Three, my least favourite, they'll make it home okay, and pass out on the lawn with their motor running, while the radio is blasting some dumb-ass metal song from the mid-eighties that no one. Wants. To. Hear. Anymore. But at least it gives them a chance to try again next week."

"So, if you're a drunken idiot, or a moron who has to manipulate ligament topics of conversation to get a thrill out of your..."

Here Grimmjow slurred too much to make out the word.

"Please feel free to get together with one another on the weekend, drive around drunk, make all the twisted sexual comments you like! I'll just watch from the local diner window as they scrape your body of the pavement with a fucking spatula. Get out of our fucking lives, you moronic assholes. Your existence is useless, and you're dragging down the collective intelligence of humanity. You don't like what I have to say? Here's the keys, and a bottle of Crack Daniel's. I'll see you tomorrow, but hopefully not."

"YOU WILL ALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY NUTS, I SWEAR!"

And then he passed out.

**-/-**

"Great Kami!" Nnoitra howled. "Show me again!"

He leaned over Sanura's shoulder, and pulled in Szayel as he went.

"How did you get him to sound like that? And rant like that?" The Octa frowned.

"Helium, catnip, and sake fumes." She gave them a devious grin.

"Hey guys! What the hell you doing?" Grimmjow stomped forward.

"Nothing..." Sanura drawled, blocking the screen of the laptop she was using.

"Then you'll let me look." He snatched it from her.

Sanura bolted, dragging the other two.

"SANURA!"


	36. Meeting in the Naimen no Sekai

"I thought it was strange." Hachi spoke up after a few moments of silence. "Everyone that his power touches withers and turns to dust, but if that's the case, why doesn't he turn to dust as well since he's made of bones? So I formulated the hypothesis that he must be repelling his own ability away from his body by surrounding himself with some sort of separate power. If that's true, then, if I were to send his power into his body, which usually doesn't come into contact with it...Thus, my reading of the situation was correct. In the end, he was nothing more than another puny life that feared death and tried to keep old age at bay."

**-/-**

"Number two dies and no one says a word?" Starrk sighed. "How depressing, but we aren't the type that fights to avenge each other."

Love flipped to his feet.

"Hey! Get out here, Rose! Hachi did it!"

The said Visored's arm sprang out from the rubble.

"Man, you're annoying. Quit stallin' and get the hell out here!"

"I'm gonna lose my hair!" Rose yelled. "There's an art to to emerging from rubble, you know!"

"Oh really? Next time, make it an art not to get buried in the rubble." Love growled. "You did it, Hachi, and that was a pretty tough-looking opponent, too. Yeah, but I wanted to finish up here first if at all possible."

"Why's that?" The blond asked.

"You know why." He snorted. "After they lose one of their buddies, it becomes a battle of revenge."

"You think so? He doesn't really seem they type." Rose nodded to the Primera.

"He's scary because he doesn't seem the type. There isn't anyone who doesn't feel something when their buddy goes down. If they get demoralized, then you exploit that. If they become enraged, then you beat them before they can go crazy."

"Either way, victory comes to those that strike first!" Love leapt towards Starrk and pulled his sword.

"Crush down, Tengumaru!" Love yelled, release the huge mace that made his shikai.

Starrk fired several Ceros.

"As if something like that would work!" The Visored yelled, swinging it down. "Like I'm gonna let you get away." He snarled as Starrk dodged.

"YO!" Starrk turned and was sent spiralling down to the town below. Love had appeared behind him.

"Owwwwww..." Starrk moaned.

"STARRK, STARRK!" Lilynette yelled. "What're you lyin' around for? Isn't this a battle of revenge. How pathetic!"

"I said I'm not that type, didn't I? I give up...Aizen-sama doesn't have any intention of helping us..." He sighed. "Those guys are strong. I get it, I'm done. Even if we keep on fighting like this somebody else is probably gonna die. I get it, so let's go home and get some sleep." Starrk rolled onto his side.

"Starrrrrrrrrrrrrk!" The gun yelled. "You're such a moron, Starrk! You're the Primera , have some sense of your position. And you've just been putting up a front and haven't even tried to take this seriously. Why do you think Aizen-sama made you number one? Because he believes in your power right! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY MORE OF YOUR COMRADES, THEN THE ONLY THING TO DO IS FIGHT!"

"You're right..." Starrk sighed.

"Did you get him?" Rose asked.

"Yeah right." Love snorted. "I just can't sense his movements. He's either forming a strategy or waiting me out. Either way, I can't make a move until the dust clears."

"Losing the opportunity for your next attack due to your own attack, unbelievable." Rose sighed.

"Shaddup I haven't lost yet!" The afro wearing male growled.

Starrk sprang from the dust.

"There he is!" Love lunged for him again. "You really made me wait. you got a broken heart?"

"Yeah, something like that." Starrk replied, blocking the attack with his gun.

"That's a surprise!" Love pushed him away. "I didn't think you Hollows had hearts!"

"Like you're one to talk. You're kinda like a Hollow yourself. You even had a mask earlier, didn't you?"

"A mask...You mean this?" He dragged his hand down his face and the mask reappeared.

Starrk narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go, Tengumaru. It's gonna be a little hot, but tough it out." He reached for his sword. "Hifuki no Kozuchi."

Fire began blowing out of his zanpakuto, and the flames slammed down on Starrk.

"I can't sense him again..." The Visored complained, taking off his mask. "Where'd he go?"

"Above you, Love!" Rose shouted.

He turned his gaze and gasped.

"What the hell...is that?"

Starrk stood above him with a huge pack of silver-white wolves.

"Let's go."

"Here they come!" Rose yelled.

"I can see that!" Love snorted.

Both donned their Hollow masks.

Love smacked a bunch of the silver wolves away.

"Play, Kinshara!" Rose yelled, brandishing his golden shikai.

"They're like flames!" Love realized after Rose had hit a bunch of them. "They just keep coming!"

"What a drag!" The blond Visored replied. "I hate these mysterious magic-like abilities more than anything!"

He swung out with his whip-like zanpakuto.

"Kinshara Sonata Number Eleven: Izayoibara." The whip had stuck itself to one of the wolves, and Rose smacked it with his fingers. A sound like a strummed guitar hummed along it's length, and it created a shock wave.

"Your techniques are a helluva lot more like magic than his!" Love yelled.

"What a joke! Mine are art!" Rose laughed. "Magic and art only _appear _to be similar."

Two wolves sprang from the rubble behind the two Visored.

"Just keep on trickling in, I'll crush you all!" Rose growled, as one bit his leg and another his zanpakuto. Both exploded.

"Rose! Rose, can you hear me?" Love sprang from the dust.

"Yes?" The blond asked, looking rather calm.

"I figured it out! They're not flames! They're Ceros! These wolves came from the magazine of that Espada's gun! Each one of them has the amalgamation of a Cero that he fired off! Their close range explosions are dangerous!"

Several wolves jumped onto his back as he finished talking.

"Oh...shit..." And the silver wolves blew up.

"They're not Ceros." Starrk called, striding forward. "A mere Cero wouldn't be able to inflict fatal injuries on a tough bunch such as yourselves. I divide and rend my very soul into pieces. Those pieces then follow and obey as if they were my brethren and I turn them into weapons. These lupin warheads are both Starrk and Lilynette."

"We are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, and that is our power."

Coughing sounded from inside the explosion area, which was now covered in dust.

"Game over. If you run, I'll look the other way." Starrk mused.

"Gimme a break." Love spat out some blood.

"I see..." Starrk sighed. "No choice then. I hate the word 'death-blow', but here comes the death-blow."

The Espada landed on a pole, and was suddenly speared from behind.

"What...the hell...is this?" He looked behind him.

Starrk's shadowed lumped, and suddenly Shunsui Kyoraku appeared from it.

"What kind of technique is that?" Starrk asked. "A silly trick where you dive into the shadows, so you were still hiding something like that, huh?"

"Kage Oni." He replied. "I wasn't hiding anything, it's just that she wasn't in the mood. That's why playing with her wears me out. The power of my Katen Kyoukotsu is to make children's games a reality. Katen Kyoukotsu decides the rules, and everyone that steps into the domain of her reitsu is forced to obey those rules, including myself."

"With Taka Oni, the one who gets the high ground wins. With Kage Oni, the one whose shadow gets stepped on loses. If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. She's a spoiled one, for sure. It may be for the sake of my lovely sword, but being the one to be pushed around like this, is hard work!"

He swung at used a Kage Oni attack, and Starrk jumped out of the way.

"You learn quickly! Just what I've come to expect!" The Captain laughed.

Starrk stretched out his hands and formed a sword of reitsu.

"Iro Oni." Shunsui called out as they crossed swords. "Grey." Shunsui slashed the Espada's right arm.

"What's the matter?" The Captain asked as Starrk's eyes flickered around. "Its' your turn, here. Try calling out the colour you want to cut. It won't do any good to cut a colour other than the one you call out."

"White." Starrk replied, making Shunsui's eyes widen.

The Espada lunged, slicing Kyoraku's back.

"Damn. Good one. With Iro Oni, if your opponent cuts you on the colour you call out, you'll take damage. Also, the higher risk the colour is to you, the greater injuries you'll inflict. For you white is the colour that will cause you to take and deal the greatest damage. And here I was planning on slipping you hints a little bit at a time. To think that you figure out the rules in one shot, you really are hard to deal with."

Shunsui lunged.

After several exchanged blows, Shunsui threw off his haori.

"Black." The Captain narrowed his eyes, and lunged slicing Starrk.

"Sorry, Aizen-sama. Looks like I won't be able to repay my debt." Starrk muttered as he fell from the sky.

Sanura watched him fall, and he turned his head to look at her.

Starrk smiled, a small smile as his Resurrection faded away.

"Nicely done." Love bowed his head.

"Yeah. Glad you're safe." Shunsui replied.

"Somethings never change." Love suddenly said. "Like the fact you still lack style, to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Getting caught up in style and throwing away victory is something for the lower ranks to do." Shunsui shook his blade to clean off the blood. "Captains can't even think about doing such a care-free thing. Don't try to be a good guy. It doesn't matter who owes who, from the instant they enter into a war both sides are evil."

**-/-**

Sanura took a step forward.

"The barrier will shock you if you get to close." Kira warned.

"Yeah..." Sanura waved his comment away and watched Starrk.

From his body came a light silver-blue glow and it rose to take the shape of a wolf.

The wolf shook itself, looked around, and then strode towards the barrier.

It rippled as it passed through and then jumped at Sanura, but before it could touch it melted into her reitsu and she felt a presence in her inner world.

The hybrid folded her legs beneath herself and sank into the recesses of her mind.

She blinked.

Where her inner world had been split in two before, now there was a circular patch of white tile surrounded by a rippling purple and black barrier.

Sanura stepped through it, and was immediately shocked at what she found.

The table from the meeting room in Los Noches had appeared in her inner world.

Seated around it, in their respective places, were Szayel, Starrk, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra.

"What the hell are you doing in my inner world?" She screeched.

"Hello, Cero-sama." Szayel got up and bowed. "Unfortunately, I am the only one that can make contact with you yet. The others are in a state of...regathering."

"Regathering?"

"They're finding the rest of their reitsu, and bringing it here."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I think..." Starrk yawned from his usual position. "That is has something to do with you being a hybrid."

"The tattoos!" Sanura rolled up the sleeve of her Shinigami robe to reveal the markings.

Szayel's and Starrk's lit up the moment they were uncovered and the rest of the Espada's zanpakuto kanji took on a faint glow.

"You think, that because I'm a hybrid, I've somehow managed to suck the souls of the Espada, via their zanpakuto, into my inner world."

"Kind of..." Starrk yawned, and drifted off.

"What Starrk-sama is trying to get at, is you've absorbed our reitsu." Szayel seated himself again. "I'll work out what the rest is."

"Thank you." She sighed, and then turned to leave.

"Might I just add that you're inner world is quite fascinating? And the spirit with the fox appendages has been sitting just by the barrier and staring at us?"

Sanura rolled her eyes and turned to the crouched black-clad male behind the barrier.

"Am I strong enough for your name yet?" She asked.

"Almost..." He hissed, his fox tails waving. The male stood and then slunk into the shadows.

Sanura smiled, waved to the Espada in her mind, and then brought herself out of her meditative state.

**-/-**

"Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" Lisa yelled, twirling her zanpakuto.

Harribel started for the Visored.

"Chop Cleanly, Kubigiri Orochi!" Hiyori yelled, swinging her newly serrated zanpakuto at the Espada.

"Sit Upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro re-released his shikai.

**-/-**

"Enough, Gin." Aizen said. "Let us put an end to this."

"...The hell?" Shinji frowned.

The brown haired ex-Shinigami used Sonido to move over to Harribel.

"Aizen-sama..." She gasped, turning.

Aizen sliced her across the front, splattering crimson through the air.

"Wha..." She gaped.

"You are no longer of any use to me." Aizen supplied. "It appears that none of you are worthy of fighting under me."

He looked over his shoulder.

"Gin, Kaname. Find Sanura and let's go." He ordered.

Gin saluted and then shaded a hand over his eyes and scanned the surrounding area.

"There she is!" He pointed. "In that barrier!"

"Sanura..." Aizen growled, and then turned to the barrier.

"She's...wearing a Shihakushu." Gin frowned.

"Gin, go get her." Aizen scowled and then turned back to Harribel. "I never would have imagined that the power of the Espada I so painstakingly assembled would be less than mine alone."

He re-sheathed his sword.

Harribel began falling and then lunged upward, driving her zanpakuto into his chest.

"Aizen!" She screeched.

"How troublesome." He sighed. A sword appeared through the front of the dark-skinned female.

"That's twice now that you've made me swing my sword." Aizen commented from behind her. The Aizen in front of her shattered.

Harribel plummeted for the ground.

"Now then, shall we begin," He asked. "Members of the Gotei Thirteen and you botched pseudo-Arrancar?"

**-/-**

"OOOOooh myyyyyyy..." Mashiro whimpered. "The last member of the Espada got taken out."

Kensei turned to look at her, and noticed Wonderweiss's finger twitch.

"Mashiro!" He yelled.

"I know!" She yelled back, kicking the small Arrancar away. He made a rut in the ground as he flew.

"Mashiro!" Kensei landed on the ground. "With enemies of their level, exhastion is going to be too severe. Reapply your mask before you hit your time limit." He scolded.

"PBBBBBTTTTT! You're such a dummy, Kensei! How long do you think I usually Hollowfiy for? Fifteen hours, fifteen! I could go on like this till the middle of the night!" She placed her hands on her hips, and was frowning beneath her mask.

Wonderweiss barreled back towards her.

"Give it up!" She growled, grabbing his face and slamming him into the ground.

He shot back up, moaning, and latched onto the girl's scarf before tossing her over his head.

"You..." She snarled. "How dare you! You ripped my scarrrrffff!"

She sniffed.

"I'll never forgive you. Take this! Mashiro Super Cero!" She kicked her foot and a bolt of Cero flew from it in a wide arc.

"S-so what if you cancelled it out! Here I coooooome! Mashirooooooo."

Her mask shattered.

"Uh-oh...Time's up?"

Wonderweiss stuck out his tongue, and then punched her in the face.

He went after the green-haired female again, but was stopped by Kensei, who caught the punch and Mashiro.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh?" Wonderweiss asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not mature enough to show restraint when it comes to kids!" Kensei growled. The Visored tossed the Arrancar away.

He ran to put Mashiro down on a roof top.

"K-kensei?" The female spoke up. "Are you gonna avenge me? Hehe."

"What the hell're you so happy about? Moron." He snorted. "You ended up like that because you didn't listen to my warning. Who'd avenge someone who did something that dumb?"

He pulled a combat knife, his zanpakuto, from his pants pocket.

"All I'm gonna do, is make this out-of-control brat eat my fist." He looked at Wonderweiss a moment. "Bankai Tekken Tachikaze!" Kensei yelled, mixing his voice with Wonderweiss's screams.

**AN- Translations**

**Hifuki no Kozuchi- Gavel of Fanning Flames [Japanese]; Love's attack**

**Kinshara- Golden Shala tree [Japanese]; Rose's shikai**

**Izayoibara- Rose of the 16th day moon [Japanese]; one of Rose's attacks**

**Kage Oni- Shadow ogre. [Japanese]; Shunsui's shadow trick**

**Taka Oni- Oni of the Sheer Cliff [Japanese]; Shunsui's zanpakuto's second 'game'**

**Iro Oni- Colourful Oni**

**Haguro Tonbo- Iron Drinker Dragonfly [Japanese]; Lisa Yadomaru's shikai**

**Kubigiri Orochi- Great Serpent of Decapitation. [Japanese]; Hiyori's shikai**

**Shihakushu- Garment of Death Gods [Japanese]**

**Tekken Tachikaze- Iron Fist Severing Wind [Japanese]; Kensei's Bankai**

**Reviw:**

**Lime Toaster Cat: [Liked your chapter! hurry up and update soon!****] **Thank you! And for being the only reader to review... I give you... SUPER MEGA AWESOME CAKE! -Hands cake- and a plushy of Starrk, cause I didn't like him dying. -cries-

**I just gotta say, Kensei made my day. **

**Grimmjow: When am I gonna show up again? **

**Singer: Who says you are?**

**Grimmjow: -pulls out Pantera-**

**Singer: -pulls out duct tape and takes zanpakuto- Grimmjow, what did I tell you about taking zanpakuto out in the house?**

**Grimmjow: -struggles against tape- To not to...**

**Singer: Exactly!**

**Starrk: Singer-sama...-yawns- you...disclaimer...-falls asleep-**

**Cullen: -pokes with stick- **

**Singer: I don't own Bleach. -Shoves Grimmjow into closet-**

**Grimmjow: LET ME OUT! Renji? What are you doing in here? **


	37. Shinji, Garganta, Hiyori

Harribel disappeared in a blast of yellow reitsu, and the light threw Aizen's face into shadow.

"Aizen..." Hiyori growled.

"Don't approach him carelessly." Shinji warned. "It's that ability of his. If you approach him without thinking, that'll be the end of you."

Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly.

"We know..." Hiyori growled. "You idiot."

"That was directed at _you._" Shinji commented. "Relax your grip on your sword, Hiyori."

"Such kind words." Aizen mocked. "Just what I'd expect from you, _Captain _Hirako."

Hiyori's grip tightened on her sword, and she glared.

"Hiyori!" Shinji snapped.

"However," Aizen continued. "This while 'It's over if you approach him carelessly' business, sounds rather funny. It doesn't matter if you approach me carelessly, or whether you approach me with caution, or even if you approach me at all. All of the outcomes will be the same. I'm not talking about the future; your demise will be due to those events of the past, from which you already have no chance of escaping."

"He's baiting you, don't fall for it!" Shinji yelled.

"What do you have to be afraid of?" Aizen sneered. "You all already died, on that night one hundred years ago."

Hiyori's reitsu flared, and then she ran at Aizen.

"Hiyori!" Shinji yelled.

Aizen's smirked.

Hiyori froze, her sword raised above her head, and then end of the sheath strung across her back clattered to the ground below.

Her eyes fell to Gin, who hadn't gone to get Sanura as he had been told to.

He smile, fox-like, as the lower half of her body fell away.

"One up, aaand one down." Gin chuckled.

"HIYORI!" Shinji lunged for the top half, and landed on a roof top. "Hiyori! Hiyori!"

"S...sorry...Shinji..." She panted. "I...jus' couldn't take it..."

"HACHI!" The Visored leader yelled in panic, his eyes wide. He fell silent and his eyes glazed over for a moment. "That's right...If we have Orihime-chan's power we can still heal her..!"

"ICHIGO!" Shinji screamed towards the sky. "HASN'T ICHIGO MADE IT BACK YET? ICHIGO!"

Sanura bit her lip, debating and then she snaked a hand out and thrust it through the barrier, which crackled around her wrist.

"What are you doing!" Kira hissed.

She ignored him, and used Enshi.

"You are Shinji Hirako?" She asked, her voice whispering next to his ear. He jumped and nodded.

"My name is Sanura. I'm going to find out where Ichigo is. Tell the girl, Hiyori, to hold on just a little while." She assured, and then severed the connection to him.

Sanura watched him nod, and then used Enshi to see what Ichigo was doing, through the Garganta Wonderweiss had used.

**-/-**

"So it finally ends with you." Yammy grunted. "Thaaaaaat was a pain in the ass. I don't mind doing my Resurrection, but finding and smashing you guys is a lot of trouble when you're all so tiny. Just holding you like this is a very delicate task."

"So, how should I kill you?" He asked the female Shinigami in his fist.

"Soukatsui!" Rukia yelled, thrusting out her hand. A wave of blue flew at the last Espada.

"Uuoooaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." He moaned. "That huuuuuuuuuuuurrt! That really hurt! That worked real good! It worked to good and now my hand...FEELS LIKE IT'S GONNA SLIP!"

Yammy hurled Rukia to the ground. A large cloud of dust rose, and when it cleared Ichigo was standing next to an uninjured Kuchiki.

"You...!" The Espada gasped.

"Yo." The teen greeted. "You've gotten pretty big in the time I last saw you. I didn't recognize you."

"Ichigo-!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Yammy cut her off. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The large male opened his mouth and began charging Cero.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he let loose a Getsuga.

Yammy moaned.

"I-ichigo...Why are you alone?" Rukia asked. "Didn't you go to rescue Inoue?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, and then turned back to Yammy.

"I _did _rescue her. Right now she's taking care of Ishida's wounds. It's safer there than here, right?"

"Ichi-" She was cut off my Yammy's fist.

"Quit scurrying around, dammit!" He yelled as they moved to a cube-like structure a ways away.

"Wait here, Rukia. I'll take care of this right away and we'll go to the human world. This is such a pointless fight, I've gotta put a stop to it quickly." Ichigo leapt forward.

Yammy roared and swung a fist, but Ichigo appeared behind him.

"I told you to quit scurrying around!" Yammy snarled, back-handing Ichigo who blocked it with his sword and held it there.

"Damn you're annoying." He grumbled. "I'm not flying around to get away from you, I'm doing it to pull you away from that spot! If it's just you and me..." Ichigo lifted his head, displaying his new Hollow mask. "I can beat you down with raw power."

Ichigo swung out a Getsuga and it knocked Yammy to the ground.

The orange-haired teen then tossed away his mask.

Ichigo jumped down to a ledge and stared at his hand, when Yammy got back up and roared.

The giant Espada bit down on the ledge Ichigo was standing, and he sprang out of the way.

Yammy spat out some rubble, and Ichigo sliced at his neck.

"Shit." Yammy pressed a hand to his wound. "You cut me a little. Damn you!"

Ichigo stared.

"What're you shakin' about? Take a good look at my number, Punto Quinto. I'm the Punto Quinto, Espada, Yammy Rilago. I'm the strongest of all the Espada you've fought so far."

"GRIMMJOW, NNOITRA, ULQUIORRA! THEY'RE ALL GARBAGE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED!" He yelled. The massive male punched both his fists forward, and Ichigo was blown away.

"How'd you like that, huh? That's not a Cero, that's a Bala! That's why it's got so much force! Does a filthy little bug like you have any way of dealing with me?"

"A way of dealing with you?" Ichigo asked. "I haven't had a way of dealing with anyone so far. I just defeated them because I had to defeat them, that's all there is to it. You may be a different level than the other Espada, but I don't give a shit...It's all the same. If I have to beat you, then I'll beat you. That's all there is to it."

"That's some big mouth you got, you damn kid!" Yammy snarled, firing off another Bala. "Are you gonna make up for our difference in power with your tough guy bullshit! Take this!" He fired another.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried in concern.

Ichigo slashed through it.

"It's a strange feeling. I wasn't expecting you Arrancar to have a normal sense of camaraderie or anything and I don't regret cutting them down, but even so, hearing you talk shit about the ones I've fought so far," He lifted a hand to his face. "Just doesn't feel right!" Ichigo tried bringing his mask out.

It failed.

"Wha..?" He looked confused and shocked.

Yammy snatched him into a fist. Ichigo swore.

"I dunno what's going on, but it looks like you can't put on that pain-in-the-ass mask anymore!" He laughed. "Well, whatever you did pretty well compared to those pieces of shit lying on the ground over there. Now die, you piece of shit."

"Hadou Number Thirty-Three: Soukatsui."A voice called out and a beam of blue reitsu flared and then sent sand and dust flying at Yammy.

"Guah! Wha-What the hell? Get out here, dammit!" He growled.

One of Yammy's legs was suddenly severed off.

"What. The. Hell!"

"Son of a bitch!" Another voice snarled. "The hell're you doing jumpin' in first! Get back!"

"What are you talking about?" The other voice sighed. "I arrived here first. You are the one who should learn his place."

The two figures became visible; a tall male with long black hair and a silk scarf, and the even taller male who had knocked Sanura out, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Ha! Don't come cryin' to me if you accidentally get cut to pieces!" Zaraki snorted.

Yammy tossed Ichigo away as he fell. Ichigo screamed.

"Ow. What was that explosion and tremor just then?" He pushed himself up. "I couldn't see down below all that...Wha...?" His eyes widened as he saw the two newcomers.

"Byakuya! Kenpachi!"

Yammy shifted back up.

"He's back up already?" Ichigo growled, pushing himself upwards.

"Fall back, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya ordered.

"Huh?"

"No, not 'huh'." Kenpachi growled. "We're telling you to get the hell out of the way...cause you're a disgrace that gets his ass kicked every where he goes, shithead!"

"Huh?"

Ichigo screamed as Zaraki nearly cut off his balls, and dove out of the way.

"W-w-w-what the hell?You really tried to slash me right now! That was close! Are you trying to kill me!"

"That's right," The Captain gave a shit-eating grin. "Cowards should die." He ran forward.

"W-wait! Kenpachi, now isn't the time to be doing stuff like this!" The substitute was 'saved' by Yammy punching Kenpachi, who flew into a tower and it crumbled.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled in concern.

"That hurt..." Yammy moaned. "That hurt, you shithead. Unforgivable, un-fucking-forgivable. How dare you cut off my leg! I'm gonna murder you, you shitty little bug!"

A large chunk of rock hurtled toward his head, and Yammy punched it, shattering it.

"What the hell? So you can throw a good punch." Kenpachi stood back up, and growled. "That tickled. You probably thing I'm some giant fly or something. But if you're gonna hit me, hit me with all your might, you caterpillar bastard."

"You've got one helluva mouth on you for a little fly!" Yammy drew back his fist and sent it flying forward.

"Kenpachi...!" Ichigo made to move forward.

"I though I told you to fall back, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Byaku-!"

"You have no business here. Hurry and disappear to the human world."

"I will go to the human world! But this guy comes first! Besides, I can't just go back that easy!" Ichigo protested. "No, unless Urahara-san opens the way from the other si-!"

"I swear..." Another voice cut him off. "Enough with Urahara already!"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi...!" Ichigo glanced over his shoulder shock.

"A lowly half-Shinigami addressing me without my title?" The newly arrived Captain sighed. "Hmph. Well, I suppose it's fine since you didn't address me only by my first name like those two."

"Such leniency would be related to this wagon?" Byakuya asked.

"Indeed it would. I'm in a very good mood right now, because I obtained some valuable spoils of war." He grinned. "And also, at the same place where I obtained those spoils, I also analyzed the structure of the Garganta."

"Analyzed the Garganta?" Ichigo go to his feet.

"Correct! Without any failures, I might add! It's also semi-permanent! I can almost see his look of chagrin!" The painted man laughed. "So there's no way I could possibly be in a bad mood! So much so, that I can ignore the cries of this impudent monkey! Begin preparations, Nemu! We're going to send this half-Shinigami to the Human World!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." The female pushing the cart bowed and set it down.

"Wait! I still-"

"Quiet." Mayuri snapped. "Test subjects shouldn't run their mouths so much. This is an experiment and you are test subject number one; you don't have the right to refuse or make any decisions!"

"Experi-" Ichigo was cut off again.

"There is no need for concern. I shall go along with you."

"Unohana-san..." Ichigo gaped.

"Volunteering to be a test subject, that's a rather capricious thing to do, Division Four Captain." Mayuri gazed at the female Captain.

"Not at all, I have confidence in you Captain Kurotsuchi." She smiled. "It will be fine. This experiment will undoubtedly be a success. After all, if you came all the way to Heuco Mundo and used an Arrancar scientist's materials to analyze a Garganta only to have it fail, Kisuke Urahara would have a laugh at your expense."

"Think carefully before you speak." Kurotsuchi hissed. "The fact that I've 'analyzed' it means if can close it midway through!"

"As I would expect from you." She turned for her fukutaicho. "Isane!"

"Yes ma'am!" The grey-haired woman ran forward.

"You shall remain here and assist Captain Kuchiki and the others. Now, let's go Kurosaki-san." She peered over her shoulder at the half-Shinigami.

"Wait, Unohana-san!" Ichigo protested. "That Yammy bastard is strong! I know that Byakuya and Kenpachi are strong too, but I should stay and the three of us should fight him!"

"Do not think so highly of yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya warned. "One such as yourself does not possess the skill to be of use to the Taichos of the Gotei Thirteen. What is your duty?"

Ichigo was silent.

"Your duty is to protect that town." The cold captain answered for him. "Go. You are the Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town."

"Yeah, that's right." Ichigo sighed, and a Garganta opened up behind him. "I'll be off then."

"I'm going to explain about the inside." Mayuri spoke up. "If you proceed in the opposite direction then the one you took when you came here, you'll arrive in the Human World."

"Yeah..."

"Just pay attention to your footing." The Twelfth Division Captain sighed. "If you miss your step in there, you'll fall into the void between the Human World and Heuco Mundo and end up who-knows-where, unable to return. Well, that would make for interesting research in its own way, though."

Ichigo looked up at him with an odd expression.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ichigo answered. "I was just thinking that Urahara-san also stood up someplace high and talked when he sent us off."

"What...?" Mayuri's eyes narrowed.

"You're the second director of the Technology Development Bureau, so that means you were Urahara-san's student or something, right? You guys have some similarities, naturally."

"You swine!" He yelled.

Ichigo jumped into the Garganta.

"Mayuri-sama..." Nemu spoke.

"I see. Interesting. You're an interesting man, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He sneered. "I thought it would be interesting to shut you up inside the Garganta, but no..! After this battle if over I will slowly and carefully immerse you in terror. It will be a terror so great that it will make you think of this battle as a pleasant memory."

"Understood, Mayuri-sama." Nemu nodded. "I will think of a strategy."

**-/-**

Sanura shook her head, clearing the self-induced fog in her mind.

She opened up the link to Shinji again.

"Ichigo is on his way, with Captain Retsu Unohana." She informed, although it probably went unheard.

She shut down the Enshi link, and then pulled her hand back into the barrier, wincing slightly.

Crimson blood trickled down her wrist and she hid the injury in her sleeve.

Shinji glared up at Aizen.

"Such a nice look." The copper-eyed Shinigami mocked. "I feel as though, I'm looking at eyes that have returned to life for the first time in one hundred years, Shinji Hirako."

"Do you despise me? If you do then, come face me." Aizen smirked. "I will make an exception and take you on with my sword."

"Hachi..." Shinji murmured.

"Yes?" The pink-haired man landed on the rooftop.

"Sorry to trouble you when you've only got one arm, but look after Hiyori. Do what it takes to keep her alive, until Ichigo gets back."

"Understood." Hachi nodded, as the blond used Shunpo to rise to Aizen's level.

"'Until Ichigo gets back'? You place a great deal of trust in that boy."

"It's not like _you _could understand, since you're not capable of trusting even your allies." Shinji replied.

"Trusting someone is the same as depending on them, that is what the weak do. We have no use for it."

"That's quite a thing for someone who totes around so many henchmen to say, but you've probably tricked them into trusting you with some fancy words."

"Not at all. Never once have I told my subordinates to trust me. I _have _told them to come with me, but I never said anything like 'Trust in me and come with me'. I have always told them to never trust anyone, including myself. But sadly, there are not many who ware strong enough to follow that through to the end. All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them, and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person then seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. In this way, all Kings are born and in this way, all gods are born."

"Do not believe in me yet, Shinji Hirako. For now I shall slowly teach you who the god is that you will put your faith into. Believing in _me _comes after that."

"How surprising..." Kaname hummed, turning his head toward his leader. "To think that Aizen-sama himself would stand on the front line. The fact that he has done so, means that it's finally time for me to face you using my true power."

"Bankai?" Komamura asked. "I look forward to it. I, too, shall-"

"Bankai?" Kaname scoffed, cutting him off. "Don't make me laugh."

"Aizen-sama has graciously gifted me with a power far more incredible than Bankai."

"Tousen, you don't mean..." Komamura growled.

Kaname lifted his hand to his face, and there was a release of spiritual pressure that the two opposing males shielded themselves from.

When it cleared, Tousen had donned a Hollow mask.

**AN- Translations**

**Bala- Bullet [Spanish]; Hollow Bullet [Japanese]**

**Soukatsui- Blue Flame Crash **

**Reviews:**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx: [Keep on writing! The awesomness convinced me to review :P But seriously its really good. Your writing style is neat and not confusing. The formats really good to compared to other fanfic's. Story line is actually going somewhere and its really engaging. Flawlessly done :) ] **Awwwwwwww, thank you! -hugs to death- I'm planning for after the battle is over, the seventeen months where Ichigo doesn't have his powers. It shall be fun! Thank you very, very much!

**ookamikage14: [excellent writing. I love the chapter on Grimmjow and his ranting. I can't wait to read more.] **My dearest Ookami, I thank you. -bows- But i can't take the credit for the rant, i 'borrowed' it from a very clever youtuber...So I thank them.

**Anything else?**

**I don't think so...**

**TTYL, Singer!**


	38. Tousen Kaname Hollowfication

"Hollowfication..." Hisagi gaped. "Is that Hollowfication, Captain Tousen?"

"Indeed."

"Why...?"

Tousen appeared in front of his former lieutenant and slashed him down the front.

"Hisagi!" Komamura roared. "Tenken!" He slashed down at Kaname, who effortlessly blocked the attack and kicked the large Captain in the side, sending him crashing down to the town below.

"It's strange..." Kaname mused. "That half-Shinigami boy you've allied with supposedly has the same Hollowfication ability. Is my obtaining that power something that must be scorned so?"

"He...Ichigo Kurosaki did not Hollowify because he wanted to, but you're different. You strayed onto that path of your own volition despite the fact you possessed sufficient powers as a Shinigami!" Komamura snarled. "That, Tousen, is corruption!"

"Corruption?"

"Why is moving away from Shinigami and closer to Hollow considered corruption? Those words come from a narrow-minded two-dimensional argument that recuperates Shinigami and Hollow into good and evil."

"NO! THE CORRUPTION I SPEAK OF IS BETREYING YOUR FRIENDS, ALLIES, AND EVEN SUBORDIATES IN AN ATTEMPT TO GAIN EXCESSIVE POWER!"

"Komamura..." Tousen started, but a black chain wrapped around is neck and sent him slamming into a nearby building. Hisagi appeared over him, holding Kaname's throat and his zanpakuto held over him.

"So I didn't step in far enough? It seems I am a bit too careless." He asked.

"No, I dodged half a step by reflex." Hisagi snarled. "Whenever I stand with my sword drawn, I always set up my stance so that I can dodge a half step. That's what you taught me, Captain Tousen. Back then, you said this to me, 'That is why you _should _be a seated officer'. The most important thing for a warrior is not power, but a heart that fears battle. It is because you fear that battle, that you can hold a sword and fight for those that fear battle the same as you do. Those who do not fear the very sword they hold are not worthy of holding a sword. Hisagi, if in your heart you truly do fear battle, then you possess something invaluable for a warrior!"

"I-i don't understand Captain Tousen. You said those words to me, so why would you cast all that aside just for power! Just what is it that you're afraid of now!"

Tousen shoved his sword through Hisagi's stomach, and he fell over the side of the building.

Sanura's eyes widened, and she lunged at the barrier, shoving it opened with her hands and letting it close behind her.

Kira stared.

"I've never seen that happen before..." He gaped.

"I am afraid," Tousen sneered. "For one hundred years, my fear has been assimilated by by you Shinigami and dying."

"Bankai!" Komamura roared. "Kokujou Tengen Myouou!"

"How foolish." Tousen snorted. "You have beheld my power, yet you still believe you can defeat me with a mere bankai?"

"Tousen..!"

Sanura glanced at the Shinigami she had caught, he was breathing heavily.

"Hisagi?" She muttered, prodding his shoulder.

His eyes squinted open.

"I'm gonna try to heal you, but I'm not great at it." She gave him an apologetic smile and he nodded.

Sanura placed her hands over the wound, and brought reitsu to her hands. It glowed green.

Hisagi's breathing evened out, and the wound stopped bleeding.

"Why did you catch me?" He asked.

"I told Komamura-taicho I would protect you, all of the injured. You were injured when you left, so you're part of that agreement."

"How did you get out of the barrier?"

"I...Opened it, and ran out." She helped him sit up. "I think you'll be alright now, I'm gonna go back and help Izuru-san." She stood and bolted back to the barrier.

Hisagi watched as her fingers ghosted over the reitsu and she shoved her fingers into part of it and pulled it open. The girl stepped through, and it snapped shut behind her.

**-/-**

"Finally drew your sword, huh?" Shinji sneered. "You're quite a slacker. Scared?"

Aizen was silent.

"Don't you ignore me. No matter how strong you say you've gotten, you must still have some misgivings. You said it yourself one hundred years ago, I didn't open my heart to you, I didn't give you any information, and I didn't try to get to know you. As a result, you know nothing of my zanpakuto's abilities. Just to let you know, Aizen, if you believe that you Kyouka Suigetsu is the only zanpakuto capable of completely controlling a person's senses, you're dead wrong."

"Collapse, Sakanade."

**-/-**

Tousen leapt at the giant's right arm, and sliced it, which in turn sliced Komamura himself. The former Ninth Division Taicho came in for another attack.

"Myouou!" Komamura yelled, back handing Tousen, and sending him flying to the city below for several blocks.

"Hmph." Tousen reappeared, his left arm mangled. "If I wound that giant, then you yourself get wounded as well...You have quite an inconvenient bankai, Komamura. It possesses such an immense destructive power, thus you've never most likely never though about not being able to defeat you enemy in one, much less them counter-attacking you."

His mangled arm, snapped back into place and healed.

"You truly have abandoned being a Shinigami, Tousen."

"In you current situation, those words make it sound as though you're making excuses for you defeat, Komamura. You called it corruption. You said that deceiving my friends and subordinates and pursuing power was 'corruption'. So I will ask you this, a person that enters an organization for revenge and in doing so, forgets his purpose amidst a life of peace and harmony isn't his pandering to that organization also corruption? To my blind eyes, it seems that it very much is."

"Tousen, your reason for becoming a Shinigami was..."

"Revenge." He confirmed. "You haven't been suspicious once, until now? Why were you not suspicious of an individual who joined the same organization as the individual who killed his most precious friend!"

"I...You said it was for justice. You said it was to fulfil the ideals of justice that your friend was unable to, and I believed you."

"That is correct, it was for justice." The mask on Tousen's face cracked where the mouth should be.

"So," Komamura roared. "So, just what is justice!"

"Forgiving the person who killed the person you love! That is truly virtuous! It's beautiful! So much so that I can't bear to look upon it! But does being virtuous imply justice! No! Living on in life of peaceful harmony without avenging your fallen friend, it's WICKEDNESS!"

"Very well..." Komamura sighed. "It seems that I misjudged your heart. If this is truly how you feel, then our fates are irreconcilable."

"Does this mean you'll cut me down then? Is that also justice? Don't make me laughed." Tousen scoffed.

"Yes, it is justice. If our beliefs are irreconcilable, then it is pointless to try and persuade you. For the sake of the Soul Society, I must cut you down. I do not want to, but I am content having been able to hear your true feelings. My heart has already forgiven you."

"Already forgiven me?" Tousen tilted his head. "Do not speak as if you are some kind of god, Komamura. When did I tell you to forgive me! If you want to kill me, then kill me! That is, if you're able to utter those same words after having witnessed my Resurrection!"

Sanura pouted.

_'How come he gets a Resurrection before me?' _

_**'You'll get the Resurrection sometime.' **_Szayel sent her a mental shrug. **_'But for now, we have a guest.'_**

_'There's a guest...In my inner world?' _Sanura got feeling of disbelief.

_'Yo!'_

_'AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS HICHIGO DOING IN MY HEAD!' _

_**'None of us know that answer, Sanura.' **_Ulquiorra had come out of his state, and Sanura felt a rush of spiritual pressure.

_'Well, Grimmjow's reaction will be worth having you all in my head.' _She sighed.

"Suzumushi Mode One-Hundred: Grillar Grillo!" Tousen yelled. Darkness enveloped him.

When it cleared, Tousen looked like a fly with two long spiral horns, and a bushy tail.

The two bulbous eyes slid open.

"I can see..." The former Shinigami said. "I can see! I can see, Komamura! Heh..." The black-furred male bared sharp teeth. He began laughing and chanting 'I can see'.

"So that's the sky! And that's blood! And this is the world? And that's you? Komamura, you are more hideous than I imagined."

The wolf-like Shinigami's eyes narrowed into cold slits.

The two snarled, and Komamura swung the giant's sword, which Tousen caught. He drew a circle in the air with his other three hands.

"Los Nueve Aspectos." The technique impacted Komamura's Bankai directly in the chest with tremendous crushing power and sent it crashing to the ground.

Komamura fell to a similar injury.

"Shall I put an end to this, Komamura? Justice," Two lime green Ceros started charging in front of Tousen's eyes. "Is not something you can express in words."

A blade slammed into Tousen's head.

"Wha...?" The Cero dissolved.

"You really aren't Tousen-taicho anymore." Hisagi snarled. "If this was back when you were unable to see then you would've dodged a simple attack like this." He closed his eyes. "Reap, Kazeshini."

The shikai of the Ninth Division fukutaicho exploded in Tousen's head.

**-/-**

"What an interesting sword." Aizen commented as Shinji's shikai stopped spinning.

"Oh, stop. I'm not going to let you borrow it." The sword's pommel had become large ring, which allowed Sakanade to rotate around his hand without him having to touch it. In the blade were five holes.

"Although, I don't feel as though anything particular has changed. Perhaps I heard you wrong when you said it 'controls the senses'?"

"What are you talking about? It's changing already." Shinji grinned. "Hmmmmm? Whaaaaaat's this...?"

The blond looked around.

"Isn't that a lovely smell? Holding you breath won't do any good at this point. Welcome to the Inverted World."

From Aizen's view, Shinji was upside down.

"This is Sakanade's power. It reverses the opponent's senses of up and down and left and right. It's similar to one of those falling block puzzle traps. Neat, huh? Well, I don't suppose you play games or anything, right!" Shinji lunged.

"Interesting indeed..." Aizen smirked. "Everything is backwards, up and down, left and right and front and back as well."

Shinji's eyes widened.

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice!" A red blood stained Aizen's right sleeve.

"Apparently you didn't notice." Shinji snorted. "Left and right, up and down, front and back are all reversed...But at the same time, your vision as well as the direction you're cut from are also reversed. Can you fight when up and down, left and right, front and back and the direction you take damage from are all mixed up inside your head? No, you can't. Nobody can. The stronger you are the more used you are to combat, the more likely your body is to react to only what you see!"

Aizen managed to get beside Shinji.

"Oh? And here I was intrigued, but it's nothing more than an optical illusion." The man sliced Shinji's back. "It's vastly different than my power, which controls all _five _senses. Your power is nothing once your opponent grows accustomed to it. It's a children's game, Shinji Hirako."

**-/-**

"Komamura...Hisagi..." Kaname gasped.

"Don't speak." The wolf-like Captain demanded. "You may be able to draw breath due to your Hollow powers, but your throat is torn open. It's not necessary for you to speak now."

"Tousen, before we fought, you said that you 'knew we would eventually cross blades', truthfully, I felt the same way while we were fighting. Hisagi most likely did as well. Our relationship up until now was only temporary. That we would cross blades like this was a fate we both understood in our hearts. I won't tell you not to hate me, I won't tell you not to bear a grudge against me, all I ask is that you don't sacrifice yourself for the sake of revenge. If you were to do that, and I were to lose you, like you lost your friend, it would break my heart."

A tear slipped from Tousen's pale lavender eyes, trekking a path down the side of his face and glimmering in the faint sun.

"Thank you, Komamura." Tousen rasped. "Hisagi, let me have a good look at your face. I can still see right now due to the affects of my Hollowfication, I want to look upon your face while I still can. "

Sanura strode slowly over, wanting to finally greet him.

"Is...Is that Sanura-sama?" He rasped turning his eyes to the girl. She smiled and bolted forward.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tousen Kaname." She placed a hand on his. "Rest well, bringer of justice." She stepped back beside Hisagi as he exploded in a spray of crimson blood, which rained onto the three.

Sanura returned to her post at the barrier.

"Aizen...! AIZEN!" Komamura whirled on Heuco Mundo's lord.

He looked over his shoulder.

The sky behind Aizen ruptured, like a thousand shards of a mirror, and Ichigo barrelled out.

The substitute fired off a Getsuga.

The blow was stopped by a barrier at Aizen's neck.

"It's been a long time, Ryoka boy." Aizen's cold copper eyes turned to look at him.

"The attack was good, but the location was poor." Aizen smirked at his shocked expression. "The back of the neck is a living creature's greatest blind spot. Did you think I would show up to a battle without preparing any kind of defence in such a place?"

"Shall I try to guess what you're thinking?" Aizen continued. "I made a mistake in judgement with the first attack. I should've Hollowfied before firing it. If I had done so, I could've finished this up in one attack. Give it a try. I will show you how presumptuous that idea is."

Ichigo brought a hand to his face, and pulled on his mask.

"That's right, come at me."

"Getsuga..." Ichigo swung his arm back. "Tenshou!" He let the attack rip.

"What's wrong?" Aizen asked from behind him. "You didn't hit me."

Ichigo jumped away and skidded backwards.

"Why are you putting so much distance between us?" Aizen raised an eyebrow. "If you want to make sure it hits me, then you should get close and fire. Or, is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between those who possess equal power. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch, if I do this with my hand," He Shunpo-d forward and placed a hand on Ichigo's chest. "it's almost instantly at your heart."

Ichigo sliced at him, but Aizen appeared behind him again with is hands in his coat pockets.

"I'll ask you one thing, Ryoka boy. To what end do you fight me? Do you have some kind of hatred for me? You shouldn't. The fact that you're here means that Orihime Inoue has returned to safety, and by looking at your face, I can tell none of your friends are dead. Given those facts, are you able to hate me from the bottom of your heart? No, you're not. At this moment, you possess no hatred, and are swinging your sword only out of sense of duty. That will not work against me. A will to fight without hatred is like an eagle without any wings; you can't protect anything with it. Your helpless friends serve as nothing more than weights to hold you back."

Ichigo suddenly found Komamura beside him.

"Do not let him get the best of you, Ichigo Kurosaki." He warned.

"Komamura-san!"

"Provocation is his special ability, lose yourself and you will lose your life as well. Rest assured, we know the reason why the captains who went to Heuco Mundo sent you here first. We will not let you witness Aizen's shikai!"

"We will fight and protect you."

The Gotei Thirteen and the Visored were suddenly in front of him.

"You're gonna fight and protect me..!" Ichigo gaped. "What're you saying? That's crazy. You're all beat to hell!"

"What do you mean 'crazy'?" Shinji asked. "Letting you fight alone, now _that's _crazy!There'll be loads of people who won't be able to control their anger if you go at it alone and get killed. Don't bear this burden alone, and don't give me any cheek. This fight belongs to all of us."

Toshiro suddenly lunged forward, and Aizen's blade clashed against his own.

**AN- Translations**

**Sakanade- Irritate, literally, rub the wrong way. [Japanese]**

**Suzumushi- Pure insect [Japanese]**

**Grillar Grillo- Chirping Cricket [Spanish]; Cricket of Maddening Shackles **

**Los Nueve Aspectos- The nine aspects [Spanish]; The nine phase rings of murder**

**Ryoka- Traveller who brings misfortune. [Japanese.]**

**Review (Yes, there is only one...)**

**Lime Toaster Cat: [Nice chapters! unfortunately i disappeared off the face of the internet for the past little while so i missed a few new chapters. thanks for the cake, and sorry 4 not reviewing recently... (phew!) now I'm now guilty :) ] **Awe, don't be guilty! Thank you!

**Grimmjow and Sanura: Happy Easter, everyone!**

**Rukia: -runs past carrying a basket and dressed in a rabbit suit-**

**Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Ukitake, Shunsui: BRING BACK THAT CHOCOLATE!**


	39. Kyouka Suigetsu

"Coming at me without a second thought, that's a daring move, Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen's baritone oozed.

"This'll never get underway unless someone attacks you. Making people miss their opportunities is another one of your tricks." The short Captain bit out. "I've got to hand it to you though, for not using Kyouka Suigetsu on the first swing!"

"I should be the one giving praise," Aizen replied, coldly.

Shunsui attacked, swinging his left sword, but Aizen blocked it with a barrier.

"For having the sagacity to not face me alone." The man continued.

"Are you trying to say this is unfair, Captain Aizen?" Shunsui asked.

"If that's how it sounded then I'll revise my statement, Captain Kyoraku."

"Toshiro...Kyoraku-san..." Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Komamura spoke up. "I want to offer my gratitude. If you had not attacked Aizen at that instant, then I would have engaged him in an enraged state and most likely have been cut down. Thank you."

The large captain then rushed into the battle.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." Shinji grumbled. "Why didn't you bring Orihime-chan back with you? If she was here, she'd heal all of us right out and we'd be able to go at Aizen full force."

"Hirako..."

"Well, I can't dwell on something like that. I'll let you off the hook since you came back with Unohana-san. That was probably the right choice since this is a fight." Shinji turned to his Visored. "Lisa, Rose, Love, let's go."

They sprang into the fight.

"How long do you plan on standing there in a daze?" Soi-Fong asked from beside Ichigo, who was startled.

"He'll only be vulnerable for a moment. You'll miss your chance if you keep standing around like that. Don't be mistaken. We haven't come here prepared to die. We're fighting to live. All of that 'protecting the world' nonsense is nothing more than a grand cause with a nice ring to it. We're fighting so that we can live, so that you can live, and to protect everyone else from Aizen's grasp. Do not fall behind, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ahhhh! Captain, wait for me!" Omaeda shrieked as Soi-Fong Shunpo'd away. He went after her and Ichigo tightened his grip on his blade.

Toshiro jumped away from Aizen.

"You were saying before that a blade without hate is like an eagle without wings, that a blade swung out of a sense of duty won't won't work against you. I'll clue you in, since you don't seem to be aware." He growled. "Swinging your blade out of a sense of duty is what a Taicho does. Swinging your blade out of hate is nothing more than base violence. Taicho don't refer to that as fighting."

"Aizen, you really aren't worthy of being a Taicho."

"How amusing." The traitor scoffed. "Those don't seem like the words of the person who, out of all the Taicho in the Gotei Thirteen, despises me the most."

Toshiro's grip tightened on his blade.

"Do you mean to tell me that there is no hatred in the blade you stand ready to swing? Or did your grudge against me vanish the moment Hinamori-kun recovered and showed up here?"

Shunsui swung at Aizen, who moved using Shunpo.

"How rude of you . I was in the middle of talking, Captain Kyoraku."

"I guess I'm not a very good listener when my opponent is male. I get bored just listening."

"Bankai." Toshiro snarled. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru! You're exactly right, Aizen. My blade is _full _of hate. I DIDN'T COME HERE TO FIGHT YOU, I CAME HERE TO VIOLENTLY HACK YOU TO PIECES!"

"Don't be rash now, Toshiro-taicho." Shunsui warned.

"'If your blade is full of hate, then you aren't worthy of being a Captain either', that's what you want to say, right?" Toshiro growled. "That's right. I don't care if this fight costs me my position as a Captain if it means being able to kill you. I'm gonna smash you with everything I've got, and I won't give you a chance to use Kyouka Suigetsu. Ready yourself, Aizen, or don't. Either way, I won't show you any mercy!"

Toshiro flew at the man.

Sanura turned her dual coloured eyes to her fiance.

"I won't give you a chance to use Kyouka Suigetsu?" Gin muttered. "That ain't gonna work. Y'all have a total misunderstanding of Aizen-taicho."

"Hyoryuu Senbi!" Toshiro yelled swiped his sword in a horizontal arc.

Aizen launched upwards.

"Hyoryuu Senbi Zekku!" Toshiro swung upwards. Before Aizen could react two shouts sounded beside him.

"Tengen!"

"Tengumaru!"

The enormous giant sword of Komamura's giant, and Love's spiked cactus looking bat collided.

"Forgive me, Hitsugaya-taicho!" Komamura called. "I'm going to join your battle."

"Do whatever you want." Toshiro replied. "I never had any attention of insisting this be one-on-one."

"You thought you could destroy me by striking with power? How naive. No, perhaps we differ in our basic understanding of the word 'power'. I shall enlighten you." Aizen smirked. "This is what is know as power."

He went for Komamura.

"Kokujou Tengen Myouou!" He yelled, activating his bankai.

Aizen swiped, cutting through Komamura's giant's sword, arm and body.

The wolf-like Taicho screamed in pain, but swung his broken sword at Aizen.

He blocked, and sliced across Komamura's chest, who was sent hurtling down to the town below.

Rose hurled his golden whip-like zanpakuto at Aizen, who caught it.

"Yeah, bein' able to use Kyouka Suigetsu ain't what makes Aizen-taicho scary. Although it does have a frightening ability, if that was all there was, then there'd be plenty of folks who wouldn't follow him even it meant dyin'. The one and only reason he was able to gather those random Espada into a single group, even though they had their own agendas, is cause he's strong." Gin mumbled. "'Cause all his abilities are far beyond anybody else's. 'Guard against Kyouka Suigetsu'? Nope, that's ain't enough. 'Guard against everything else'? Nope, still ain't enough."

"Even if y'all use every bit of your knowledge to guard against every kind of misfortune like the sky fallin' or the earth bein' torn apart, Aizen-taicho's abilities will still be far beyond that."

Aizen wrapped Rose's zanpakuto around Love and pulled him close to slash him.

"No way..." Ichigo stared as Love and Rose dropped to the ground.

Lisa lunged at Aizen, who moved a few inches to the side and sliced her zanpakuto.

"Hollowfication?" He asked. "I thought I told you, you are all 'botched pseudo-Arrancar'. I am the one who originally subjected the Arrancar. As such, pseudo-Arrancar should not raise their blades against me."

Lisa fell to the ground with a large gash in her shoulder.

Soi-Fong moved forward and halted before Aizen.

"Have you gone insane?" Aizen asked her. "I would have never imagined that the Secret Mobile Corps, much less it's supreme commander, would face me head-on. '_Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not think of your life as your own, if you desire to protect what must be protected, then cut down your foe from behind.' _Even regular Shinigami learn this at the Reijutsu Academy; the Secret Mobile even more so."

"To think that a lowly traitor would recite Shinigami lessons. It makes me laugh." She snorted.

"I once taught those lessons, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"And it was those incompetent fools at Central Forty-Six that allowed you to do so. That's why they had the rug pulled out from under them by a traitor."

"You should not talk ill of the dead. And as for having the rug pulled out from under them, the same goes for all of you, doesn't it?"

"There's a surprise. Do you think you pulled the rug from under _me?_" She snarled, erupting into clones.

"Clones?" Aizen looked around. "They're quite a spectacle. Very well made."

"It's an honour to receive your praise." Soi-Fong's voice dripped with sarcasm. "The Secret Mobile Corps isn't the kind of job where you get praised for showy displays. And as a show of my gratitude, I'll use the spectacle to finish you off!"

She flew at him, and Aizen smirked, reaching for his sword.

But he suddenly found his arm encased in ice.

Soi-Fong shoved her shikai into his chest.

"Nigeki Kessatsu." She hissed.

"'Two-hit certain kill'?" Aizen spoke. "What an interesting skill. However, it won't work."

Soi-Fong's eyes widened.

"Shinigami battles are battles of reitsu. Using my reitsu, I will suppress the entirety of your technique's pathetic ability."

Suddenly, Aizen was attacked from behind by a shadow, and Shunsui melted from the ice.

"You were careless, you left a shadow on the ice." The Captain hummed. Aizen cursed under his breath.

"It's over Aizen." Toshiro growled, and lunged.

Aizen narrowed his eyes.

His copper eyes suddenly caught the figure of Shinji, who was holding his zanpakuto and had a large grin on his face.

Aizen realized too late that he had entered Shinji's opposite world, and Toshiro shoved his sword through Aizen's back.

Aizen tried tugging the blade out, and then went limp.

"Damn you." He gasped.

"They...they did it!" Kira gasped.

"They friggin' did it!" Iba stared. "The Taicho finally did it! Hey, Kira! Can'tcha be a little happier! You got the same gloomy look on yer face tha'cha always do!"

"Y-yeah." He nodded, lifting smile on her face.

Momo lifted herself from the ground, and began walking the opposite direction.

"Huh! The hell? It okay for you to be up, Hinamori!" Iba frowned.

"Hinamori-kun!..!" Kira stepped froward.

"H-hey where are you goin', Hinamori!" Iba shouted.

"Hinamori-kun! Hinamori!"

"Well, well." Shinji chuckled. "Guess things are finally starting to turn around, eh, Ichimaru?" He turned his eyes to Gin.

"Guys..." Ichigo gaped, and then his voice rose to yelling. "GUYS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"

The Shinigami turned and stared at 'Aizen', who was actually Momo.

Sanura turned to the Momo near her.

"If that is Momo..." She moved closer. "Then you are Oto-san."

Aizen slashed at Kira and Iba, sending them sprawling to the ground.

"How long...!" Shinji growled.

"How long? What a funny thing to ask." Aizen mused. "I believe you are already aware, the power of my Kyouka Suigetsu is 'complete' hypnosis. At any given time I can control all of the five senses and cause you to see anything I desire."

"That's exactly why I'm asking you, how long you've been using it!" Shinji screamed, running at his nemesis.

"In that case, I shall ask you," He narrowed his eyes. "How long have you been under the delusion that I _haven't_ been using it?"

Shinji gritted his teeth.

Toshiro lowered both him and Momo towards the ground.

"Shiro-chan..." She gasped. "Why?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toshiro screamed. "AIZEN!"

"Wait, Hitsugaya-taicho!" Shunsui yelled.

"You're wide open. All of you." Aizen smirked.

Toshiro, Shinji, Shunsui and Soi-Fong fell to the ground, bearing violent wounds.

**AN- Translations**

**Hyoryuu Senbi- Spinning Tail of the Ice Dragon [Japanese]**

**Hyoryuu Senbi Zekku- Sky~Eradicating Spinning Tail of the Ice Dragon **

**Ack! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Goman- Singer**


	40. Crack Chapter: Baseball

"I'm booooooooored." Sanura whined to Gin, who looked up from the chessboard they were using.

"Your turn." He waved at the board. She moved one of her pieces.

"Checkmate, again." She sighed. "You know what I've always thought?"

"Hm?"

"That Aaroneiero's heads would make good baseballs." She stood and walked out of the room. Gin scurried to follow her.

"Where are you going!"

"To find Aaroneiero." She snorted.

The hybrid ran towards his tower and barrelled in.

She snuck up on him (It wasn't hard. He was sleeping.), and then hefted a book.

Sanura smashed the book corner down on his head tank, and the liquid spilled from it.

She grabbed on of the skulls floating in it, and booked shit.

**-/-**

"Grimmjow! Grimmy!" Sanura yelled, looking for her friend.

He appeared around the corner, and snorted.

"What?"

"We're gonna play baseball!" She jumped up and down.

"Baseball...?"

"Yup!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall. "We have to go get Szayel and Nnoitra."

"NNOITRA!" Sanura yelled, bolting down the hall looking for the tall Espada.

He watched her run past, and then skid to a halt and back up again.

"Yes?"

"You're coming with me!" She grabbed his arm, and pulled him down the hall.

They met Grimmjow at the corner of the two halls, with Szayel slung over his shoulder.

Gin appeared down another hall with the Fraccion and the rest of the Espada.

Sanura gestured them all towards the door into the desert.

Aizen stopped them before the door.

"Where are you going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to play baseball Oto-san! Come be ref!" She didn't give him room to argue.

**-/-**

Aaroneiero woke from a fuzzy daze to find his head on the floor.

He frowned and shifted to the body he had stolen from Kaien Shiba, a Shinigami.

Then he wandered around Heuco Mundo looking for everybody.

_**CRACK  
><strong>_

"Yeah! HOME RUN!" Sanura's voice screamed from outside. He poked his head into Aizen's throne room, and was startled to see Barragan.

"That's seven for Sanura's team, and six for Nnoitra's team." Barragan called out, writing something down in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Everyone is playing baseball." Barragan answered, curtly. "Ulquiorra, you're up!"

Aaroneiero strode forward and looked outside.

Ulquiorra was wielding a baseball bat, and Tesla drew back his arm to launch the ball.

Aaroneiero had the sudden sensation of flying before there was a slight pain in the side of his head.

The ball went flying and Sanura watched it fly over the desert, before using Shunpo to attempt to grab it from the air.

"Home run!" Tesla shouted.

Sanura looked at the wall of Los Noches.

"Black!" She called back.

"Out!" Aizen yelled from the field.

Ulquiorra frowned and then handed the bat to Lilynette.

She grinned.

As the ball was tossed back to Tesla, who was obviously the pitcher, Aaroneiero had the sensation of flying again.

It took him a moment...

"Is that...my HEAD!" He yelled.

"Yes." Barragan sneered.

"They're using my HEAD as a baseball!" He shrieked.

"Yes."

"Awe!" Sanura whined. "The ball brooooookkkkke!"

A vein twitched in Aaroneiero's cheek.

"!"


	41. Burnout Inferno

Toshiro's arm and part of his side thumped next to him and he stared.

"I will not kill you." Aizen informed. "With the level of power you possess, even losing consciousness due to those wounds would likely prove difficult. Just lie helplessly on the ground and observe the conclusion of this battle."

A pillar of flames erupted behind Aizen, for which emerged Yamamoto.

"The Sui-Taicho graces us with his presence at last?" Aizen mocked. "But it's too late. You're now the last of the Taicho that account for offensive abilities. If you fall then the Gotei Thirteen will literally collapse in on itself. You missed your opportunity. Don't you think you should have come forth sooner?"

"Don't get arrogant with me, little boy." The man snarled. "Do you think, that with your level of power, you can cut me down?"

"I think nothing of the sort. For I have already done so."

"Shut your mouth!" Yamamoto yelled.

Aizen appeared directly behind the old man, and then stabbed him with his zanpakuto. Yamamoto gritted his teeth and clamped a hand on the arm Aizen had used to shove his blade through with.

"I've got you, Sosuke Aizen."

"How amusing. And what are you going to do now you've got me?" Aizen chuckled. "Are you sure that the arm you've grabbed is even really my arm?"

"That would be an issue, if I were merely using my eyes to see or my skin to feel. But it's impossible for me to misread the reitsu of the zanpakuto in my stomach. You said before that I 'missed my opportunity'. But it's just the opposite. My opportunity has just come into fruition."

Enormous pillars of flame erupted around them.

"Ennetsu Jigoku. Everything that has transpired in this fight thus far has gone into creating the chance to use this ability."

"You used the occasion of your subordinates being hacked down to set this? How cunning of you." Aizen lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't want to hear the word 'cunning' from you." Yamamoto growled. "You and I will die here in this burning hell. FALL BACK, ICHIGO KUROSAKI! You are not a member of the Gotei Thirteen. As such I cannot involve you in this."

"Jii-san?" Ichigo stared.

"What about the other Division members?" Aizen spread out his hands. "As it stands, they will all be caught up in this Ennetsu Jigoku of yours."

"They are prepared for that." Yamamoto answered. "Dying to exterminate great evil; know that _this _is the spirit of the Gotei Thirteen."

"AHHHHHHHHH..." A figure rose behind Yamamoto.

The huge pillars of flame burst out of existence.

"Shall I enlighten you?" Aizen chuckled. "Your Ryuuginjakka is the most powerful zanpakuto; that goes without question. If we were to fight directly, it's combat ability may even exceed that of my own. However, if one were to abandon all other abilities and specialize in only one thing, then they would be able to oppose it's incredible power."

Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"He, Wonderweiss, is the only 'modified' Arrancar, and the name of his Resurrection is Extinguir. He was created for the sole purpose of suppressing Ryujinjakka."

"It's just as it appears; Extinguir's power is suppressing Ryuujinjakka. For this single ability, Wonderweiss lost language, knowledge, his memory, and even reason itself. He gained this ability in exchange for everything he possessed, and you are powerless before it. Farewell, Yamamoto Genryuusai. "

Wonderweiss moved in to attack the elder man, but he landed a blow so great that it created a hole in the Arrancar's chest and flung him several city blocks away.

"Hmph." Yamamoto snorted. "You think you can strike me down if you suppress Ryuujinjakka? How naive, how dizzyingly naive. Why do you think that I've held the position of Sui-Taicho of the Gotei 13 for one thousand years?"

Aizen sent the man a cold look.

"It is because, in one thousand years, no Shinigami stronger than myself has been born." The old man leapt to stand in front of Aizen. He moved to punch the younger man, who stood calmly with his hands causally placed in his pockets, while Wonderweiss appeared to take the blow.

Raspy breaths forced their way out of the Arrancar's mouth, and a labyrinth of spiderweb cracks laced his body.

"I did not think I held back at all, you are quite a lively one. Well, then if I was unable to defeat you with Ikkotsu," Yamamoto's shitagi and kosode splitting and falling around his waist. "You are going to be in for some pain, is that alright?"

Wonderweiss responded with a moan.

"Ah, yes," The Sui-Taicho murmured. "Language was completely stripped away from you."

"Oroah?" Wonderweiss tilted his head. An arm shot from his back to attack the old man.

"You haven't any backup moves!" Yamamoto thundered. "You've merely got your modification!"

Another arm reached for the elder man, but he grabbed it and tore it off.

"Ogorah!" Wonderweiss yelled, his voice sharp.

Several more arms shot from his shoulders, and his two main arms latched onto Yamamoto's.

His shoulders exploded, and from them dozen upon hundreds of more arms flailed about.

A look of surprise flashed across Yamamoto's face.

The arms on the Arrancar's shoulders shot forward, moving to fast for anyone to see, to throw at the Sui-Taicho an onslaught of blows.

"What's this?" Yamamoto asked as the blows decreased. "All done?" The old, heavily scarred, man appeared unaffected.

Yamamoto wrenched his arms forward and down, ripping Wonderweiss's arms off.

"At the very least, I'm glad you no longer have the form of a child. I can beat you to death without remorse."

"Ahhhhhh?"

The Sui-taicho lunged forward and delivered a double fisted punch to Wonderweiss's middle.

The Arrancar shattered, and his bulbous head fell to the ground.

"Wretched thing, he wasn't able to strip away your feelings?" Yamamoto turned his gaze to Aizen. "What a cruel thing."

"Cruel? A soul that's become a Hollow has no purpose, it does nothing more than meaninglessly hunt down souls to prey on." Aizen's smirk grew slightly sadistic. "What is so cruel about giving meaning to such an existence? I would say that _you're _the one who's cruel, for smashing that soul to pieces."

"I'm not going to engage in foolish arguments with you. Prattle on while you still can, this will be over very soon." Yamamoto jumped down from his spot in the air.

"Foolish arguments? Your taking my words so lightly," Aizen chuckled. "Has caused you to over look something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Recall carefully, what I said before." Aizen hummed. "I believe I told you that _Extinguir _was created for the sole purpose of suppressing the flames of Ryuujinjakka. '_Suppressing_' means sealing the flames within the blade so that no new ones would be produced. But were those the only flames? I believe there we also the flames you had already released from your sword. So, then, where were those flames sealed away?"

Aizen's copper eyes reflected amusement.

Yamamoto's own eyes widened as Wonderweiss's head began glowing.

**AN- Translations**

**Ennetsu Jigoku- The Flames of Hell**

**Shihakushu (Garment of Death Souls)- a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white, hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji.**

**-bows repeatedly- GOMEN!**


	42. Soshite ima, wareware wa nejikomite imas

Yamamoto's expression reflected horror and he whirled to the head.

"How very perceptive of you, Sui-Taicho of the Gotei Thirteen." Aizen turned away. "I'm sure you are well aware of what would happen if all the power you brought forth were to indiscriminately explode in a single instant."

The elder man dropped himself onto the still glowing head, seconds before the explosion lit up the sky.

The heavily-scarred figure appeared when the flames dyed away, partly burned.

"To think you were able to limit an explosion of that magnitude to so little damage. Just what I would expect from the Sui-Taicho of the Gotei Thirteen. If you hadn't stifled the explosion with your body, then your fragile little barrier would've blown away and an area many times the size of this tiny town would've been reduced to ash. You have my gratitude, Genryuusai Yamamoto, your efforts have saved _my _world."

"Damn...you." The man panted before falling forward.

"Genryuusai Yamamoto," Aizen pulled his sword from the sheath on his hip. "To you I will not say 'I will not kill you'. You are the very history of Soul Society itself," Aizen stepped into the crater Yamamoto lay in and stopped by his head.

"And as such, you alone will die by my sword."

Yamamoto's hand shot forward and latched onto Aizen's ankle.

"Quit making me repeat myself, little boy." He scolded. "You're too naive. Hadou Number Ninety-Six: Ittou Kasou."

Aizen leapt from the raging inferno of light, and coughed lightly.

His copper eyes lifted skyward and descending on him, like a masked monster, was Ichigo.

**/**

Sanura had watched the orange-haired Shinigami watching the Sui-Taicho.

"He'll be fine, Ichigo." She called to him through the barrier. "But if he fails, then your job is to go for my father."

Ichigo Shunpo'd over.

"He really is your old man isn't he?" Ichigo frowned slightly.

"I didn't ask to be born this way." Sanura stared at her hands. "I didn't ask for this at all. And the crazy thing is...I wouldn't change this for the world. I've made friends, and I have a family. I hope when this is over, Yamamoto-sui-taicho will pardon my bloodline."

"Yama-jii isn't that bad; I'm sure he'll welcome you into the Soul Society." Ichigo crossed his arms and watched the transpiring fight.

"I can't heal." Sanura suddenly punched a nearby wall. "And I can't help these guys! I can't heal Grimmy either!"

"I'm sure Unohana-san will help." Ichigo assured, suddenly grabbing his sword tighter.

"You'd better kick my old man's ass, Kurosaki." Sanura warned, pointing to the blazing inferno.

Ichigo nodded and Shunpo'd forward.

**/**

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, swing his zanpakuto forward. A rippling black arc of energy flew forward and sliced a skyscraper in half.

Sanura looked impressed.

Aizen moved slightly, and a large gash appeared on his shoulder. He braced himself.

"I'm not done yet." Ichigo snarled.

Aizen smirked and Ichigo lunged for him.

The ex-Shinigami moved past him, and Ichigo spun to attack him again.

The Getsuga flew from the top of the building where they had moved.

Aizen chuckled as the two crossed blades.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"You failed to kill me, Ichigo Kurosaki, that was your last chance." He answered.

"It was enough." Ichigo snorted. "I wounded you."

"Wounded me?" The man sneered. "You call this a wound?" The wound Ichigo had made was regenerating.

The Substitute's eyes widened.

"It is not high-speed regeneration." Aizen narrowed his eyes. "Do you think that I would undergo mere Hollowfication?"

Ichigo and Aizen pushed away from each other, sliding across the roof.

"This is the protective instict of a servant towards it's master."

"What're you talking about?"

Aizen pulled his shirt to the side to reveal a star shaped marking on in his chest. At the center was a black orb.

"That's-!" Ichigo gasped.

"The Hougyoku." Aizen nodded.

The enemy ran a hand along the edge of his wound.

"So this is your reitsu..." He murmued, staring at the black energy around his finger. "Excellent. It is well developed...Just as I planned."

"What!" Ichigo raged.

"You encountered Rukia Kuchiki and through your fight with Uryu Ishida, you became aware of your power as a Shinigami. Then, in your fight with Renji Abarai, you learned the power of your zanpakuto. You gained a foothold towards bankai in your battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, and you advanced down the path to Hollowfication during your confrontation with Byakuya Kuchiki. In your battle with Grimmjow, you mastered Hollowfication, and it seems, during your battle with Ulquiorra, you gained a power greater than that."

Aizen stretched his hand toward the teen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, all of your battles thus far have played out in the palm of my hand."

"All of my battles thus far...have played out..." Ichigo's mask began dissolving away. "In the palm of your hand...? What the hell! What are you talking about!"

Aizen gazed at him silently.

"I ASKED YOU WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

**SR- Translations: **

**Ittou Kasou- Sword of Cremation [Japanese]**

**ookamikage14: [both chapter 38 and 39 were awesome! I never once thought of using Aaroniero's head as a baseball...great idea!] **Thank you! I was looking at demotivaltion posters of...Sesshomaru? Ed? Mustang? I don't remember. Maybe it was Grimmjow...But it just suddenly popped up in my head and started waving a bright flag.

**Grimm Kitty Kisa: [Szayel stalked you...definatly my favourite line.] **Yup!

**Lime Toaster Cat: [I'm surprised he didn't find out until the end. If someone stole my head I would have totally noticed...] **I know, but by my reasoning, Aaraoniero isn't the smartest of the Espada.

**Nadzuke eno mono: [Loved the x tra chapter about baseball had me lafdin my bootie off] **Lol, thanks! I think there's a total of four crack chapters so far...

**Lime Toaster Cat: [the end it's just one of those, "when things are already terrible, it gets even worse"]** Yup, I love those moments. There're rather entertaining. Poor Yama-jii.

**Right, so firstly, GOMEN! I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I got lazy...and school...and excuses...and Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**So, here's an update, and I hope you forgive me. **

**Also, on a totally unrelated topic...I got a lead in one of the summer shows I'm doing! -dances happily- **

**Grimmjow: OI! Wench! **

**Singer: Yes, Grimmy!**

**Grimmjow: When am I gonna show up!**

**Singer: -thinks- ummm...-starts flipping through script- not for a while. **

**Grimmjow: -_- #**

**Singer: I have to finish the 'Battle Royale' first. See. -shows script- **

**Grimmjow: -reads- SANURA DOES WHAT TO ME! **

**Singer: The readers don't know, and you're not telling them -gags and shoves in corner- **

**Renji: Can I come out of the closet yet?**

**Singer: Oh, yeah totally! **

**Renji: -comes out of closet- **

**Singer: I don't own Bleach! But I wish Renji was real!**

**Renji: -_-' review please... **

**Oh, and PS- I've decided to call these Singer's Ramblings now...**


	43. Lie and Truth

Aizen raised a finger.

"Your voice," Aizen said. "Do not raise your voice like that, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"There's nothing to be so surprised about, is there?" The brunette man smirked. "I simply believed that you were the best subject for my research, and as such, assisted in you in your development. _That_ is all I'm saying. Didn't you find any of it strange?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"The fact that, in all your life, you had never so much as seen a Hollow and then you encounter Rukia Kuchiki and immediately attacked by one. Or the fact that the bait the Quincy used in the extermination of rank-and-file caused _a Menos Grande_ to appear? Or the fact that, around the time you started becoming accustomed to fighting as a Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki, whose reitsu wasn't even _locatable_, was conveniently discovered and reported to Soul Society. Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki; the fact that you fought with each of them when your power was in such a condition to do so?"

"Did you not _once_ find any of it strange?"

Ichigo's face contorted with disbelief.

"Did you think that your encounters were fate?"

"Hold it….."

"Did you think those attacks were mere coincidences?"

"Hang on…"

"Did you think that your victories were a result of _your_ efforts?"

Ichigo snarled, lunging for Aizen.

"_My father is such an asshole_." Sanura grumbled, watching Gin from the corner of her eye. He was still standing on the collapsed building.

The two were exchanging several angry blows when Aizen caught Ichigo's sword.

"Do not disappoint me….Your powers should be beyond this." Aizen lifted the corner of his mouth in a smirk. "Do you not believe what I'm saying?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo snarled.

"But it is a 'fact'." Aizen gazed at the Substitute.

"IT'S A LIE!" Ichigo screamed. "All the fighting so far happened because of you! All of that was staged by you! Who the _hell_ would believe something like that! You said it yourself before! You said you discovered Rukia _after _she went missing in the World of the Living!"

"And now you're saying that you've known about me ever since I met her! It just doesn't make any damn sense!"

"How amusing." Aizen laughed. "You yourself said that it's a lie that you don't believe 'something like that'. You say that what I'm saying now is a lie, yet what I said in the past is _not_?"

"It's completely justifiable, you have my sympathy. In this world, there is originally no such thing as the 'truth' or a 'lie'; there are only cold hard facts. Regardless, everything that exists in this world lives by mistakenly recognizing only the 'facts' that are convenient for them as 'The Truth'."

"This is because they possess on other way to live. However, for the powerless, who compose the majority in this world, it is the facts that are inconvenient to their self-affirmation that are the entirety of the truth."

Ichigo slumped, his orange hair shadowing his eyes.

"Do you know all the facts?" Aizen continued, smirking. "Who was it that sent Rukia Kuchiki on a tour of the Living World? Who was it that added the ability to detect reitsu to Renji Abarai's equipment? Who was it that added information concerning the direction of your progress to the report the Fukutaicho received?"

"Do you think that I was really unable to ascertain the location of the Hougyoku in the more than one-hundred years since it's completion?"

"There's one thing I wanna ask you…" Ichigo grumbled. Aizen glanced at the Shinigami over his shoulder.

"You said before…that you believed that I would be the best subject for your research. Why? What did you base that belief on?"

Ichigo looked up.

"If you've been watching me ever since I met Rukia, then tell me…When the hell did you start believing that?"

"From the very start." Aizen answered, turning away.

"Enough with the bullshit."

"Do you not understand?" Aizen managed to make a snort sound superior. "I said _from the very start._"

"I have been aware of you since the time you were born."

Ichigo stared in shock.

"What…the hell….?"

"Since the moment of your birth you have been special," Aizen was obviously enjoying this. "Because you are the offspring of a Shinigami and-"

He was cut off by the appearance of another man who wasn't from the Gotei Thirteen.

"You talk way too much, Aizen."

Ichigo seemed just as surprised as Sanura by the man's arrival.

"Dad?" Ichigo stammered.

The man turned to Ichigo and then his eyes became shadowed.

"Hey, say something, D-"Ichigo was cut off when his father suddenly head-butted him. The Substitute bounced along the top of the building to the edge where he barely managed to hang on.

"Wooahh, That was close!" The orange haired teen sighed.

His daddy appeared above him and then shoved his foot into Ichigo's chest.

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAAARRRD!" Ichigo yelled as he fell. The man glanced over his shoulder at Aizen, who had an amused look.

The man then disappeared.

Sanura glanced around.

"Where did Ichigo go?" She muttered, tugging a strand of hair before ripping out of the barrier and zipping through the city to find them.

"Thanks for hitting me, Dad." Ichigo's voice slid quietly around the corner. "It feels kind of like I've come home."

"Ichigo…" His dad smiled. "….I didn't hit you; it was a head-butt."

"Does that part really matter?" Ichigo huffed. "You just ruined a nice moment."

Sanura returned to the barrier, and Gin appeared before her. He stretched out a hand, and Sanura cast her dual gaze on the members in the barrier before taking it.

Aizen appeared on a nearby building.

"They've made their reitsu disappear?" He said, rather neutrally. "It appears they've put up a rather powerful barrier. You've been spectating quite a while now, Gin."

"I wasn't spectatin'," The silver haired man guided Sanura along beside him. "I just didn't see any chance, or need, to make myself useful."

"I see."

Gin suddenly frowned as Ichigo launched himself over the wall. Sanura Sonido'd over to her father as Gin drew his blade and caught Ichigo's Zangetsu. Aizen placed his hands in his pockets as the building corner he stood on was severed from the building.

Sanura wobbled.

Ichigo's father suddenly appeared, and he pulled Sosuke off the edge of the building. The two lashed at each other with their blades, and then Ichigo's dad, Isshin, pulled his middle finger forward.

As he launched it forward, Aizen was thrown backward through two buildings, and Sanura moved to a safe distance away, back to the barrier.

**-/-**

"It's been awhile since you an' me fought." Gin grinned as they landed somewhere more stable. "This time I ain't holdin' back. Bankai."

**SR- Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me.**


	44. Hougyoku

**SR- So before I start the 44th chapter of 'Cero', I'd like to address this review.**

**It's from an anonymous** ** reviewer...**

:Renjiluver ;•this was by far the worst fan fiction I have ever read in my  
>entire life! This whole story had nothing to do with Grimm and ren!<br>StopWRITING YOUR NOT GOOD AT IT! Sorry but it may hurt now but the truth is  
>the truth!<p>

**Now, the first thing I'd like to point out here...grammar and spacing for the last two sentences. **

**Second thing- what was the point of reading all the way to Chapter 43 if you didn't like it, and i quote, 'it was the worst fanfiction you've ever read'? **

**Thirdly- if this fanfiction was so bad, then why does it have 37 other reviews, 4528 hits, 13 favourites, and 10 alerts? **

**Fourthly- I know it has nothing to do with a Grimmjow/Renji pairing. In the summery it quite clearly says 'NOT YAOI. Renji/OC, maybe Grimmjow/OC.' If you wrote fanfics, then you'd know that there's no OC in the list of characters in the character selection portion of the story. **

**Fifthly- addressing the portion of the comment 'StopWRITING YOUR NOT GOOD AT IT!'- Have you actually read any of the other fanfictions I've written? Did you know that it has no beta-reader, that I'm only going _into_ tenth grade? That I'm actually having fun doing this fic and don't give a flying rat's ass about people like you? **

**I know that it may sound offensive, but I DON'T CARE. I accept flames about the story and use those flames to make it better. However, your comment is rude and these will not be left on in the future. **

**I have many people telling me my writing is perfectly fine, I can write thank you very much. I've had some of my friends read this, do you know what they said, Anonymous? That some of my writing is better than _actual _books they've read. **

**If you don't like it, then in the future don't read what I write.**

**Now, for the list of you that actually enjoy this fic, I'll begin. **

Isshin continued his attack, following Aizen. He, of course, didn't fly through buildings.

As Ichigo's father swung his zanpakuto down at Aizen, the traitor evaded the attack, and it crushed the rubble beneath him instead.

Isshin swung again, and Aizen ducked to avoid having his head lopped off.

"Raikouhou." Aizen said, flattening his hand near Isshin's middle. Gold light was thrown up into the air, visible to where Ichigo and Gin stood.

The light threw Gin's face into shadow for several moments.

"It's been awhile...since you an' me fought like this. D'ya remember?" He tilted his head, and smirked. "What happened when we last fought? You came at me in one helluvaa fury when I cut off Jidanbou's arm...and I remember thinkin' to myself, _'What an interestin' kid' ._"

"I don't remember." Ichigo sighed.

"That ain't nothin' but a lie. You trying to provoke me?" Gin asked.

"You got it wrong. It's not that I don't remember your sword, I don't remember your mind." Ichigo explained. "Whenever I cross swords with someone, I learn a little about what they're thinking. I'm not saying I can read minds or anything, but I do learn what kind of determination they're swinging their sword with, or if they look down on me, or if they respect me, or those kinds of things."

"Usually you don't realize it until after the fights over since everything is so hectic, but the strong the opponent, the more they convey their mind to you."

"Well, aren't you just a regular poet?" Gin teased.

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo snapped. "But you didn't have any of that. You didn't so much as look at me back then, despite the fact we were fighting. But I don't know what it was that you _were_ looking at."

"Well," Gin's trademark smile spread across his face. "Here I thought you were an interestin' kid, but it turns out you're just creepy."

"Like you have any right to talk..." Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"I think I understand pretty well now why Cap'n Aizen has taken an interest in you. My Shinso- D'ya know how far it extends?"

"Nope, and I don't care."

"About one-hundred swords long." Gin gazed down at it. "That's why they called it a 'Hyapponzashi' when I was a lil'un."

"I didn't ask you about it." Ichigo glared.

"So now, d'ya know how far it's _bankai_ extends?" Gin asked.

"I didn't come here to play a damn quiz game with you."

"Aww. Givin' up already? That ain't no fun. Oh well, I'll tell you in the terms you Humans use, so that it's easy for you to understand."

Gin paused for dramatic effect.

_**'Drum-roll please...' **_Nnoitra yelled in Sanura's mind, making her slap a hand over her mouth to contain giggles.

"Thirteen kilometres." Ichigo froze, eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets.

"Even if ya hear the number, ya still don't really get a sense, right? So I'll show you, here we go, an' this time 'round...I ain't holding back."

"BANKAI." Gin swung his arms back and then forward. "Kamishini no yari."

Upon the release of his bankai, several buildings were cut in half, up to a distance of thirteen kilometres just like the traitor had said.

Gin then swung at Ichigo, who blocked with his Zangetsu.

Surprise filtered across the silver-haired man's face.

"What're you so surprised about?" Ichigo snorted. "There's no way a bankai wouldn't be able to block another bankai."

The Substitute released a Getsuga and Gin cracked open one eye. The Getsuga hit the ex-shinigami directly.

As the dense black reitsu cleared, Gin lifted his hand from shielding his face.

"Well...You really are a creepy kid." He grinned.

* * *

><p>A slight groan sounded to Sanura's left, and she peered from under her arms. The hybrid was currently in a crouch position, covering her head as buildings fell around her.<p>

Rangiku's eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head towards the fight.

"Gin...?" She coughed.

* * *

><p>"You're pretty scary." Said man smirked. "Seems if I don't take care of you here real soon...this could turn into a real mess." He lifted his sword across his face.<p>

Ichigo stared.

Gin's once very long sword had shrunk.

"And now, I s'pose I'm in a bit of a predicament, ain't I? You went and stopped my bankai so easily...So I guess I ain't got no choice, I'll have to fight the old fashioned way."

Gin threw himself toward Ichigo, and the two slammed their swords together. Gin's arm blurred as he kept attacking.

"That's quite the sword you've got; I'm the one attackin', yet it seems like mine is the one that's gonna snap in two."

"Sounds good to me!" Ichigo snarled. "So hurry up and break already!"

The two exchanged several more blows, and then Ichigo battered Gin's Shinso away. The ex-shinigami leapt into the air, extending his sword.

Shinso grazed Ichigo's shoulder, before owner of said sword evaded the return attack. Ichigo followed Gin up into the air and then Gin's sword retracted again. After they had clashed a few times, Ichigo returned to the ground, and Gin extended his blade again, retreating to the top of a nearby, not destroyed building.

"Just as I thought," Ichigo's voice echoed up the the silver-haired man. "The most terrifying of your bankai's abilities, isn't it's length or destructive force- it's the speed at which it extends and contracts. I've been thinking, it was pointless for you to tell me about it's length -it would've been more advantageous for you to keep quiet- and it was pointless to swing your sword around and cut the town in half. It would've been more advantageous for you to just slash me."

"The reason you went through the trouble of showing me all that, was to draw my attention away from the speed of it's extensions and contractions. AM I WRONG?"

"Well I'll be.." Gin smirked. "No point hiding it now that the secret's out. I'll tell you how fast Kamishini no Yari extends."

He tucked Shinso under his arm, and clapped his hands several times.

"Catch that?" He asked. "It's speed is five-hundred times that. Kamishini no Yari isn't the longest zanpakuto, it's the fastest."

Gin pulled his sword back out from under his arm.

"But even though ya know that, you still don't have a chance in hell."

Ichigo managed to block Gin's attack.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter? You're movements are getting pretty damn slow." Isshin frowned. "You at your limit already?"<p>

"Yes, it would seem that way. My limit has come," Aizen smirked. "As a _shinigami_, that is."

"What?"

"My soul will undergo metamorphosis."

"What're you talking about?" Isshin furrowed his brow.

"It seems as though the Hougyoku's will has finally begun to understand my mind."

"Talking nonsense now?" Isshin snorted.

"Don't you understand? I'm saying that the Hougyoku possesses a will of it's own."

"Still sounds like nothing more than nonsense."

"I can't blame you for not feeling it. I, too, was not aware that the Hougyoku had a will until I became it's master. What exactly do you think the Hougyoku's power is? To control the boundary between two incompatible beings, Shinigami and Hollows? My daughter is an example of how that is wrong. She's a perfectly balanced specimen of the two. The Hougyoku's power; that is incorrect."

"The _true_ power of the Hougyoku is to read the minds of those around it, and make manifest what it finds there."

"WHAT!"

"You don't understand? I'm saying that all of the 'miracles' that have occurred surrounding Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Kisuke Urahara thus far were manifested by the Hougyoku's will."

"What're you talking about?" Isshin stared.

"The reason Kisuke Urahara misidentified the Hougyoku as manipulating the boundary between Hollow and Shinigami, is because that was his wish as it's creator. The reason that Rukia Kuchiki transferred all her spiritual power to Ichigo Kurosaki -and then lost her powers as a Shinigami- was because she hadn't been given any relief from the pain of killing Kaien Shiba. The reason Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue had their unique powers brought forth was because they so deeply detested their own powerlessness."

"I realized the Hougyoku's true power. No, to say I realized it's true power would be inaccurate. To put it more precisely, I knew that it's power was _not _-as Kisuke Urahara put it- 'to manipulate the boundary between Hollow and Shinigami'. I knew this because -if that truly was it's power- then Shinji Hirako and the others should not have become complete 'Vizards'."

"Their Hollowfication was an experiment with Hollowfication itself, and at the same time a way ascertain the abilities of the Hougyoku. And that experiment was a success. The activation of the Hougyoku's abilities by Kisuke Urahara's hand caused Shinji Hirako and the others to evolve into complete 'Vizards'. And then I -armed with a hypothesis about the Hougyoku's abilities- sent Rukia Kuchiki in the direction of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Of course, there are limits to it's abilities. The Hougyoku manifests what's in the minds of those around it, but this will not happen unless the subject inherently possesses the power to fulfil their desire. By that token, this could also be called the 'power that guides people toward their desires'. But living creatures are strange; they are made in such a way that they can actualize _only _what their miniscule minds wish for."

"You son of a bitch-" Isshin yelled, but was cut off when Ichigo went flying past, pushed by Gin's sword into a nearby building. Said teen made a face and then kicked and pushed the enormous sword away.

He then launched himself back towards Gin as the sword retracted.

"You stopped that pretty well. For dumb luck, it wasn't half bad." Gin stated as he appeared from the dust.

"Whaddaya mean 'dumb luck', you jackass!" Ichigo wiped some blood from his mouth.

"I-ichigo..." Isshin stared.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Ichigo yelled. "Just a little bit more and I've got this one! So stay out of my way!"

Isshin stared, open-mouthed, before smiling.

"Sorry Cap'n Aizen." Gin laughed. "Did I interrupt your conversation?"

"It's fine." Aizen nodded. "We were just finishing up."

The Hougyoku's powers began enveloping Aizen.

"Dad! What the hell is that!" Ichigo turned to his father. "What's going on?"

"The hell if I know!" Isshin snarled. "I was just thinking that none of this made sense and then you came flying in so I haven't made any progress!"

"Whaddaya mean 'the hell if I know'!" Ichigo shoved his forehead against his father's. "You've been fighting him all this time, haven't you!"

"Quit your whining!" Isshin screamed back. "If you wanna know then why don't you ask Aizen himself! You're such a pain in the ass!"

"I must say," Aizen interrupted. "The Hougyoku was aptly named indeed! This is undoubtedly the power to utterly obliterate the boundary between the ever-separate planes of the divine and the mortal!"

A beam of light passed through Aizen's right pectoral, surprising Isshin and Ichigo.

"So you came, Kisuke Urahara." Aizen turned his head to gaze at the green clad man.

"Urahara-san!" Sanura waved, smiling. Her outburst when unnoticed.

"It's been a long time, Aizen-san." Urahara stared down at him. "That's a rather curious outfit."

"Everything is ugly it's at the midway point in it's evolution." The hole through Aizen's shoulder healed in several seconds.

"No one said anything about it being ugly." Urahara retorted. "I see you've fused with the Hougyoku."

"It's not fusion." Aizen smirked. "Let us say that I 'subjected' it. I subjected the Hougyoku that you were unable to gain control over."

"I was unable to gain control over it, that was indeed the case." Kisuke pulled his hat down further. "Back in those days, anyway."

"Back in those days?" Aizen raised an eyebrow. "You very obviously are unable to admit defeat. No, it doesn't matter whether or not you are unable to admit defeat. For you,"

Aizen was suddenly in front of Urahara, and he shoved his sword through the shopkeeper's front. Urahara grunted.

"Have already missed the chance to gain control over the Hougyoku."

Kisuke Urahara imploded.

Aizen turned to the sudden contact to his shoulder.

"Rikujou Kourou." Kisuke, yes Kisuke, said. He had used a gigai.

"Now that I think about it," Aizen spoke, after having been impaled by seven yellow rods. "There was a device like that in Yammy's battle records. I didn't think you'd use such a petty trick at this stage and let my guard down. So, what do you plan to do now that you've bound me with a meager _Bakudou_?"

"Meager Bakudou?" The blond man hummed. "How much will it take before it's not meager anymore? Bakudou Number Sixty-Three: Sajou Sabakou! Bakudou Number Seventy-Nine: Kuyoushibari!"

Aizen's eyes widened in surprise.

Kisuke continued, and pulled his cane from under his olive green haori.

"From thousand-armed Kanon's shores -where the Hand of Darkness does not reach and the Archer of Heaven goes unreflected- look upon my wandering finger which brings together the Illuminating Path and Kindling Wind. Shot of Light, Eight Bodies, Nine Cords, Heaven's Sutra, Stricken Jewel, Great Wheel, Ashen Turret, make He who draws the Bow vanish in a Blinding Light."

"Do you think I'm going to let you use Hadou like that?" Aizen barked. "As if something like this c-"

"Too slow." Kisuke snapped. "Hadou Number Ninety-One: Senju Kouten Taihou."

Aizen was enveloped by a blinding purple-white light.

**SR- Translations-**

**Raikouhou- Howling Lightning Roaster (Hadou # 63) [Japanese]**

**Shinso- Divine Lance [Japanese] (Gin's zanpakuto)**

**Hyapponzashi- Gin's sword is a wakizashi. Hyappon is 100 swords. (Waki)zashi = Hyapponzashi [Japanese]**

**13 KM- a little over 8 miles.**

**Rikujou Kourou- six cane light prison. [Japanese] (Bakudou #61)**

**Sajou Sabakou- Chain Cord Chain Restraint [Japanese] (Bakudou #63)**

**Kuyoushibari- Restraint of the Nine Celestial Bodies [Japanese] (Bakudou #79)**

**Senju Kouten Taihou- Thousand-armed Kanon's Torrential Roaster of the Shining White Heavens [Japanese] (Hadou #91)**

**Now that I'm in a better mood, I'm going to thank you all. This fic is far from done and I appreciate all the support from both my friends, readers, and family. **

**Thanks to those who favourited 'The Cero Shinigami':**

**Abby-Flourite **

**Goldensaurus **

**Grim Kitty Kisa**

**Lime Toaster Cat **

**Michiko Kurosaki **

**nadzuke eno mono **

**narutofreak10 **

**ookamikage14 **

**Princess Spara **

**smilesforsale **

**SSA Ruth Leland **

**TalonNight **

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx **

**Thanks to those who have an alert on 'The Cero Shinigami':**

**Abby-Flourite **

**Babbit2 **

**Grim Kitty Kisa **

**Hikiri **

**Lime Toaster Cat **

**nadzuke eno mono **

**ookamikage14 **

**pizzas are immortal **

**TalonNight **

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx **

**So, toodles for now. **

**Singer**


	45. Decide

"Aizen-san," Urahara sighed. "It seems that taking in the Hougyoku truly has caused you to let your guard down."

"That is exactly right." Aizen agreed from behind the hat wearing man. Urahara whirled.

"Too slow." Aizen scolded, slashing Urahara's shoulder with his bare hand. "I will let my guard down for there is no longer any need to be on guard."

"I can feel it. My body has subjected the Hougyoku and nowt he entirety of my abilities, which were once unsurpassed in all of Soul Society, are beginning to climb to even greater heights. Even ninetieth level kidos no longer merit being avoided!"

"...You've misunderstood." Urahara sighed. "When I said that you let your guard down, I wasn't referring to your not avoiding Kido. In the past, you never would've come into physical contact with me twice without any kind of plan."

Reitsu cuffs appeared on Aizen's wrists, trapping and shocking the bad guy.

"W-what are these?" Aizen stared, his copper eyes widening.

"They're a seal." Urahara pulled his hat down as he began explaining. "I have blocked off the reitsu vents which are located in the wrists of all Shinigami."

"You will be incinerated from the inside out by your own reitsu."

Aizen was enveloped in a column of light.

Sanura lifted a hand to block the light, and Urahara descended to the ground across from Ichigo and Isshin.

"Urahara-san..." Ichigo stepped forward.

"It's not over yet." Kisuke warned.

"Huh...?"

"It'd be lovely if something like that was the end of this, since that would mean he was just an ordinary monster...He will emerge shortly."

True to Urahara's word, Aizen did emerge and the 'ugly costume' has now wrapped over his head so only his eyes showed, dark pits of copper.

"Wha...What the hell is that?" Ichigo stared.

Aizen causally stepped forward, and was suddenly between Urahara and Ichigo.

"Tempting me to attack by using a ninetieth level Kido as a decoy then burning me from the inside-out with a technique you developed yourself...If it were anyone other than myself -no- anyone other than myself _after _having subjected the Hougyoku then this battle would have most likely been over."

"Unfortunately however, the Hougyoku you've created exceeds your comprehension." Aizen dug his fingers into the white armour over his wrist, drawing out a wrist sized bracelet.

"This technique which you most likely developed in preparation for the battle with me will not have any effect."

Urahara unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"If skill fails then use force? Very well." Aizen agreed, crushing the band in his fingers.

Urahara lunged forward at Aizen from the front, and Isshin flew at him from behind.

The next movements were too fast for Sanura to follow, but it ended with Kisuke and Isshin pulled tight a chain that had been wrapped around his ankle and wrist when he had defended against them.

"What is this supposed to be?"

**'Aizen looks like... one of those dancer women...' **Ulquiorra stated.

**'A ballerina?' **Szayel supplied.

**'Indeed.'**

"As if this could-"

An armoured, and pant-less, Yoruichi descended from above, attacking with such a force that it destroyed the surrounding area.

"Well? I thought you'd at least-" Yoruichi started talking.

"YORUICHI-SAN! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Urahara yelled.

She moved to get away, but not before Aizen destroyed the armour on her left leg.

"Tch." She spat.

**'Daaaaaaaamn~! She looks nice.'** Nnoitra suddenly piped up.

**'What was that?' **The Tres murmured, waking from her nap.

_'Oh, hey Harribel. You're awake.' _Sanura greeted.

**'Nothing...'**

_WHACK_

**'That's what I thought.' **Harribel yawned, returning to her nap. Starrk shifted and mumbled something about rabbits getting away.

"What's the matter? You're not done already, are you?" Aizen laughed. "Quickly, reveal you next trick. I will grid each of them to dust until the very last one has gone to waste."

"If the number of methods you have crafted in order to defeat me is a testament to your power and effort, it is also the number of hopes you have. And as such, it is my duty to crush each and every one of them. So reveal you next trick, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin and Isshin Kurosaki."

"Oooohhh dear," Urahara laughed. "We're in a bind now...That was specially-made armour, designed to used against Heirro. I never thought that it would break so easily." He glanced down at his female companion.

"Hmm? What was that? You make it sound like it's my fault."

"Oh no." Urahara lifted his white fan. "That wasn't what I meant at all."

"Oh, yes it was." Yoruichi growled. "What you want to say is that it broke because I wasn't paying attention, right? Hmm? Listen here. Your product was half-assed to begin with. The root cause for it breaking was the fact that you didn't pay enough attention during the production stage!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

"I see-" Aizen interrupted they're arguing. "The fact that your leg is intact would suggest that it is something special indeed."

"You mean my leg, right?" The dark-skinned woman lifted her leg. Urahara gave her a sideways glance. "What was that look for!"

"Ouch! My nose!"

Isshin sighed, and Aizen stepped forward.

"Enough with the ranting." Annoyance laced his voice. "It's pointless to argue about what's special. If one of those disappears with each swing, then if I swing my sword three more times, your special items will vanish into nothing."

"Here he comes." Urahara tucked away his fan.

"I _know_ that."

"Can you do it?" The blond man asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She replied, her golden gaze honed in on the advancing man. "It's just a matter of striking him with anything other than my left leg."

Aizen, however, appeared next to her and attacked, causing yet another explosion.

"Is that a good idea?" Ichigo stared wide-eyed.

"I got you flanked~!" Gin suddenly spoke up in a sing-song voice much to close for Ichigo's comfort.

The orange-haired male turned quickly.

"I'm jus' kiddin' around." Gin snorted, moving to take a seat on a piece of rubble that look somewhat stable. "How 'bout we take a break?"

"Wha...What're you saying?" Ichigo stared.

"It won't hurt nothin'. Let's watch. Y'know it's useless now." He leaned back. "I've been with Aizen-san for a long time an' this is the first time I've seen somethin' like this. Well, I suppose that's a given since he went and absorbed the Hougyoku while we weren't paying attention. You get it, right? There ain't nothin' more to be done."

"You an' all them folks are gonna get killed," Gin pulled a hand across his throat. "And that'll be aaall she wrote..."

"Like hell I'm gonna let that happen!" Ichigo growled.

"How nice. I thought you might say that."

"With Aizen in that state..." Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed. "How can you be so sure about what's gonna happen to you..!"

"Oh my, I didn't expect you to say that." Gin stood. "When ya say it like that, it makes it sound like you're resigning to the fact you're gonna die. Could it be that some part of you has already given up on this fight?"

"How pathetic. Here I thought you could go a lil' longer but in the end, you're just a fragile kid. There ain't no way I can leave a coward like you for Aizen-san to take care of."

Gin placed his zanpakuto in the middle of his chest and wrapped both hands around the hilt.

"Kamishini no Yari: Butou." The sword extended and Ichigo ducked under it. It returned before the Shinigami could return upright.

"Kamishini no Yari: Butou Renjin." The sword flew outward and back so fast that Sanura couldn't follow it's movements, which was probably the point.

Ichigo leapt from the dust with his Hollow mask on, and breathing heavily.

A very quiet groan sounded from Kira, who was lying at the near the base of the building Sanura was perched upon.

"Captain...Ichimaru..." He groaned, lifting his blond head. He glanced to the right. "Matsumoto-san?"

"M-Matsumoto-san! Matsumoto-san!" Kira collapsed in pain. Sanura sparred a glance at the fight, and then leapt down.

"You alright?" She asked. Kira looked up and nodded, glancing to where Rangiku had shown up.

"Can you...Can you go with her?" Kira asked, coughing.

Sanura nodded and patted his head, before turning and using Sonido to catch up.

Sanura skidded to a halt in front of the blond woman.

"Matsumoto-san, Kira told me to tell you that you're overdoing it. Your wound was only healed enough to keep you alive."

Rangiku pushed past. Sanura sighed, and then returned to a high building where she could keep an eye on the woman.

* * *

><p>"How pathetic." Gin sighed. "Were you always this weak? And your mask is pretty fragile too. Is that all there is to this Hollowfication business? You were much more frightening back then."<p>

The two opponents stared at each other several moments.

"Good god..." Gin sighed again. "Go on, get."

"Whaaa...?"

**-;-**

Yoruichi cradled her right arm.

"Are you alright?" Urahara asked.

"I said it before: Who do you think you're talking to!" She yelled. "I blocked because I had you half-assed armour. Otherwise I'd just dodge like I usually do and be uninjured."

"...Sorry about that." Urahara sighed, and then his grey eyes went to Aizen. "What are you looking at?"

"You." Aizen replied. "I'm watching you, thinking that this pretence of concern is probably one of your tactics."

"I thought you said you weren't going to be on guard anymore?" Urahara's mouth twitched upwards.

"I'm not on guard. I'm observing. You are the only being in the Seireitei whose intellect exceeds my own. Even though we may not be equal in power, you are still of interest to me."

"You give me far too much credit." Urahara pulled at his hat brim. "These days I'm nothing more than the owner of a humble, small-time candy shop."

"Hadou Number Thirty-Two: Oukasen."

A wave of yellow coloured fire shot toward Aizen, who held his zanpakuto horizontal in front of him. The Hadou arched around him.

"You should know by now that a thirtieth level Kido is meaningless. That fact that you would use it means-"

Yoruichi appeared above him.

"-Something like that." Aizen blocked her attack. "Haven't you figured it out yet? No matter how many thousands of times you strike me with your blows, you will not be able to defeat me."

Yoruichi hammered her still armoured arm down at Aizen.

"Shunko." She growled, her fist going over Aizen's lifted arm to his chest.

Aizen plummeted down to the ground. Yoruichi followed, her back alight with silver reitsu.

She went for another punch, and Aizen caught it with one hand.

"I thought I said that you cannot defeat me."

"Shibari Benihime." Urahara launched himself at the white covered man, swinging his thin zanpakuto. He ensnared Aizen in the attack.

"Do you really think you can restrain me with-"

"Hiasobi Benihime. Juzu Tsunagi." Urahara interrupted.

An enormous explosion bubbled to the sky.

"Hmph." Aizen emerged almost completely unharmed. "_This_ is your secret tactic? You make me laugh. As if something like this-"

Aizen fell silent as he noticed Isshin, who had his sword raised over his head.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Isshin fired the attack point blank.

"Well?" Urahara landed behind the man.

"...I don't know." Isshin grumbled. "There's no doubt he's terrifyingly strong, but even so when you fight him or cut him, it feels like there's nothing there. It's a spooky situation."

"As he is now," Isshin continued. "Probably only someone standing in the same place would be able to feel his power."

The dust cleared and Aizen's figure appeared.

"That was a good slash." His face had a large slash in it. "I understood that attack."

"What the? What the hell is going on in there?" Isshin asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"And now I feel," Aizen continued. "It's time that you understood _my_ power."

He lifted his sword.

* * *

><p>"Is it a good idea to turn your back?" Gin asked. "Even though I'm right in front of you? You can't do nothin' anymore."<p>

Ichigo turned his head.

"You ain't a soldier, or a Shinigami, or a Hollow, or even a Human." The silver-haired man jumped down from his perch. "Here you are in this awfully fragmented state and you think you can beat the person who took out those three?"

Ichigo opened his opened his mouth to say something and then close it and looked away.

"I ain't gonna mince words. Get outta here. You don't wanna die yet, right? I've already lost interest in ya. Cap'n Aizen'll probably be disappointed with you as well. He's pretty frightenin', ain't he?"

"You've got a good idea about his power, right?"

Gin unsheathed his Shinso, which he had sheathed earlier.

"That's all the warning I'm givin' ya. If you ain't gonna scram, then I'm gonna cut you down right here."

Before either the rubble and partly intact building behind Ichigo exploded. Aizen appeared, and behind him lay an unconscious Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Dad...Urahara-san...Yoruichi-san..." Ichigo stared.

"Gin..." Aizen turned his blank eyes to his right-hand. "What were you just about to do to him just now?"

"Nothin'. Just testing his power a lil' bit."

"I see." Aizen moved past Ichigo. "Open a Senkaimon. We are going to raid the Karakura town in the Seireitei."

"There is no need to destroy the Tenkai Kecchuu. If we're going to take the Royal Palace, then it will be much more convenient to create the Royal Key in Soul Society."

"Yessir." Gin nodded.

"And get Sanura." Aizen added as an after thought.

Gin scanned the horizon for the girl, and finally found her on top of a building. He gestured, and she vanished only to reappear beside him.

"We're leaving." He answered he questioning gaze.

"HOLD IT...!" Ichigo yelled. Aizen turned his face. It appeared to be falling off. Ichigo froze.

"Cap'n Aizen..." Gin murmured.

"Yes. It would seem that the Chrysalis period has ended. How fortuitous."

The mask-like substance cracked and drifted away from her face. His now long hair tumbled over his shoulders.

"Now I can watch the demise of Soul Society with my own eyes."

Gin opened the Senkaimon, and turned towards it.

"I will leave you here." Aizen announced, also turning. "Devouring you can wait until after all is said and done."

He followed Gin into the gate, and Sanura cast an apologetic look over her shoulder as it shut behind her.

"What the hell?" Ichigo growled. "What on Earth?"

"Ichigooo!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo turned to his father, who was sitting "What're you just standing there for? Open a Senkaimon!"

"Dad..!" Ichigo continued staring.

Isshin launched himself up, and slung an arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Let's go." Isshin panted. "We're gonna protect Karakura Town."

**-;-**

"The Dangai?" Aizen hummed. "Feels rather nostalgic, doesn't it?"

"Sure does."

"It's weird in here." Sanura crossed her arms, her thoughts turning to Grimmjow.

A rumble sounded behind them. Aizen turned.

"The Koutosu?"

"That ain't good. Let's get goin', Cap'n Aizen."

"Cap'n Aizen, let's get outta here quick. That thing ain't a being of reitsu, it's a being of reason. You can't do a damn thing to it with reitsu."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, and stood still.

The Koutotsu imploded. Sanura scrambled for footing, but ended up being blow backward into Gin. Gin then tumbled fifty feet down the Dangai, and Sanura rolled after him.

Aizen shook his head.

**'GOD! You're pathetic.' ** Nnoitra yelled.

_WHACK_

**'OW! What was that for, you assholes!' **The former Quinto shouted.

**'Don't underestimate women.' **Starrk and Szayel scolded.

"What are you afraid of, Gin?" Aizen asked the man down the Dangai. "Reason is for those who cannot live without clinging to it. Now, shall we go-"

He bent to help up Sanura.

"Towards reason's horizon?"

The brown-haired man escorted his daughter through the Senkaimon.

**-;-**

"Huh...?"

Isshin slammed his head into his son's.

"Ow."

"Didn't you hear me!" Isshin yelled. "I said we're gonna protect Karakura Town!'"

"It hopeless...It's so obviously hopeless." Ichigo muttered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHETHER IT'S HOPELESS OR NOT!"

"YES, I DO! Even you get it right! There's no way we can win against a monster with reitsu like that!"

Isshin went quiet.

"I see..." He mumbled. "So you can feel his reitsu."

"Huh?"

"Let's get going." Isshin moved past his son. "Not coming?"

Ichigo remained silent.

"If you aren't coming, then what're you gonna do?" Isshin asked, not turning. "You gonna cry?"

"Are gonna sit there and cry about no being able to protect people again! Think carefully about what Aizen heading to Karakura Town in Soul Society means. It means that the people in Karakura Town- both the ones you want to protect and all the others- are gonna fall into Aizen's hands and die."

Ichigo's eyes glazed over.

"Dad...Open up a Senkaimon."

"You don't have to tell me." Isshin chuckled.

* * *

><p>Aizen stepped delicately onto the lush green grass.<p>

"Karakura Town is over there? It seems we've gone a little astray."

"Please don' say it like it's my fault. My center got thrown off 'cause you were bein' ornery."

"I suppose you're right. My apologies." Aizen turned. "Shall we take a stroll?"

**-;-**

"Wait! Ichigo!"

"What!" Ichigo screamed. "We're kind of in a hurry, aren't we!"

"That's strange. I don't sense the Koutotsu at all..." Isshin glanced behind them.

"The what-now?" Ichigo looked confused. "Oh! You mean the thingy that looks like a reitsu train!"

"Yeah." Isshin nodded. "Normally Shinigami can't even make a dent in it, but judging from the traces of reitsu, it seems Aizen's done something to it..."

"Is it _bad_ if that thing goes away?" Ichigo asked.

"It is if you leave it like that, but right now...It's a blessing."

"Huh?"

"Just as it's name implies, the Dangai is a place where time and space are cut off from both the Human World and Soul Society. Thus, the Koutotsu exists to prevent anyone from staying here for a long period of time, but now it's gone and I can teach you."

"Teach me? Teach me what?" Ichigo frowned.

"The final Getsuga Tenshou."

**SR- Translations.**

**Butou- dancing [Japanese] (Gin's attack)**

**Bout Renjin- Consecutive Dancing Blade (Gin's)**

**Oukasen- Yellow Fire Flash [Japanese] (Hadou #32)**

**Shunko- Flash War Cry [Japanese] (Yoruichi's cool silver kido attack thing.)**

**Shibari Benihime- Crimson Princess of Binding**

**Hiasobi Benihime- Crimson Princess That Plays With Fire**

**Juzu Tsunagi- String Together Like Rosary **

**Senkaimon- World Piercing Gate [Japanese]**

**Koutotsu- Arresting Projection [Japanese] (The cleany thing in the Dangai)**

**My best friend and I have decided that Isshin and Aizen would be a beautiful ballerinas. Aizen, of course, being the woman.**

**I have good news!**

**I'm just kidding I'm not going to tell you yet! -laughs-**

**Don't worry you'll find out sooner or later.**

**So please review!**


	46. Karakura Town Infiltrated

Ichigo sat with his eyes closed in an attempted mediation stance.

Isshin raised his fist and swept it at Ichigo's face. Ichigo ducked forward.

"Why'd you move outta the way!" Isshin yelled.

"Are you serious!" Ichigo yelled back. "It'd hurt of I didn't move!"

"Being able to dodge my fist proves that your mind isn't in your sword!" Isshin shouted. "FOCUS! Are you just outright unable to converse with your sword!"

"Alright, I get it." The orange-haired teen muttered. "But I've never gone to old man Zangetsu's place by chilling out. I don't really understand what I should be doing..."

"Put your sword in you lap and meditate!" Isshin instructed, still yelling. "Force your mind to become one with your sword! That's all there is to it!"

"I know all that, but..." Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes.

**-;-**

"I see...This scenery is ill-suited to Soul Society." Aizen sighed. "I suppose this will be our last look at them both."

**-;-**

A spray of blood erupt from Ichigo's shoulder.

"You did it, huh?" Isshin stared at his son. "Be careful...This time, Zangetsu is gonna be on a rampage!"

**-;-**

Sanura staggered, and nearly dropped to the ground, if not for Gin catching her.

Several concerned voices said her name before she blacked out.

**Line Break**

Suddenly, the hybrid was watching Ichigo swim for air frantically. A pale hand grabbed his cloak and pulled him slightly deeper.

"Calm yourself."

Ichigo was pulled sharply downward.

"How unsightly. You should be able to breathe."

A stream of bubbles exited Ichigo's mouth and what the hooded figure said was true.

"Well?"

"Who the hell're you?" Ichigo asked. "The only person that should be here is old man Zangetsu."

"That's quite a way to speak to the person who taught you how to breathe." The small figure threw out an arm. Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu appeared in his hand.

"Tensa Zangetsu...!" Ichigo gaped.

The male threw back his hood.

"It's only natural that you don't know this form." The very handsome teen smirked. "Since this is your first time coming here in bankai."

"Wha...!"

Tensa Zangetsu leapt for his wielder.

"Zangetsu! Are you Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled.

"No." The other teen scoffed. "What is the name of your bankai? I am _Tensa_ Zangetsu."

Sanura was thrown outward, and she coughed.

Gin, who was holding her off the ground, looked a little relieved.

The girl spat out a mouthful of nasty water, and then clambered to her feet.

"Ya all right?" Gin asked, frowning.

"Just fine." She nodded, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Let us continue on then." Aizen nodded for the two to follow. "If you have another episode, then you shall be left behind some place out of the way."

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy."

They continued into Karakura town and a fat man in a business suit appeared around a corner.

"Oh, you there." He smiled slightly. "I'm so glad to see someone awake...Do you know anything about what's going on here?"

"Stay back." Aizen warned, striding past. "Humans cannot sense reitsu and therefore do not feel my power. However, their spiritual bodies themselves cannot withstand it."

The man fell over, his brain and soul imploded from the inside. Sanura poked him with her toe as she walked past.

"Oh. There's some kids up and about over there too." Gin turned to the left.

"Yes. I recall seeing them through Ulquiorra's eyes." Aizen nodded slowly. "Those are Ichigo Kurosaki's friends."

He released a large amount of reitsu, and Sanura watched, smirking, as Gin nearly fell over.

"Having trouble?" She snickered, perfectly fine.

"Nope." He shook his head, gathering himself up.

Sanura and the silver-haired man followed Aizen over to Ichigo's friends.

"Who the hell are these guys?" The girl with spiky black hair panted. Aizen increased his reitsu slightly. The girl fell to one knee.

"Arisawa!" Her male companion stepped forward.

"Impressive." Aizen smirked. "To think that you're able to continue existing despite my having come so close."

"Who are you?" The girl asked again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will inevitably appear here with a new power in hand. I want to bring that power even closer to perfection and your deaths will most likely further that purpose."

Arisawa's eyes widened.

"Run, Asano!" She yelled. The male froze.

"Huh?"

"Quickly! What can you do by staying here!" She screamed. Asano booked shit down the alleyway they come.

"Should I go after him?" Sanura asked, shoving her hand into her pockets, again _yet another _bad habit.

"There is no need to pursue him." Aizen raised a hand to stop her. "We will start with her."

A blast of orange-yellow fire exploded in Aizen.

"It would seem you're in trouble, giiirrrrlll." An annoying voice Sanura had heard plenty of times on TV called out. "At times like these you should call out for a hero. Spiiirits ariiiise! Aaaaaalllllwaaaaaays wi-with youuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The TV star emerged from the dust.

"Sorry to keep all of my viewers waiting. Your Don Kanonji, my Don Kanonji, everyone's Don Kanonoji has returned! I haaaaaaavve returrrrrrnnneeeeeeed!"

Sanura rolled her eyes.

'**People pay to watch this shit?**' Nnoitra asked.

_'Unfortunately.' _ She replied.

"And who might you be?" Aizen asked, the smoke clearing around him. The man was completely unharmed.

"You must be a rather uniformed boy to not know who I am!" Don Kanonji lifted his finger. "You don't watch much TV, do you? Very well, I will tell you who I am-"

"What are you doing here, Don Kanonji?" Arisawa dead-panned.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screeched, jumping. "And I was _just_ about to announce my name in a very special way! Are you a demon, girl! You're a demon aren't you?"

"Here's some advice: Go back to where you came from." The girl grumbled. "There's not a damn thing you can do here."

Don Kanonji finally sensed Aizen's reitsu, and stumbled under the weight.

"I suppose it's about time that you became unable to endure my reitsu." Aizen sounded smug, his now gold eyes glowing. "No, I suppose I should say that you've done well to endure it thus far."

"SEE!" Arisawa yelled. "RUN AWAY QUICKLY! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO."

"Run away?" Don Kanonji snorted. "Do you speak those words to a hero such as myself? What an uninformed girl. I shall enlighten you: A hero who runs away from battle will not be called a hero by children."

The moustached man levelled his staff with Aizen.

"Stop. Mere Humans will cease to exist if they make contact with me."

Kanonji narrowed his eyes and rushed forward.

"KANONJI!" Arisawa yelled.

The man was stopped by the sudden appearance of the busty Shinigami lieutenant.

"I made it in time...Aizen...Gin!" She huffed. Sanura frowned slightly, knowing how heavily the blond was injured. The turquoise-haired girl moved closer to Gin.

"Wha..." The TV star stared at Rangiku. "What's with this girl! It's dangerous here! This is no place for a girly girl! Ordinary citizens should stay back!"

"Get out of here." Matsumoto told him. "I'll stop these two, so you two hurry up and get out of here."

"Wha...What're you talking about, girl!" Don Kanonji looked flabbergasted. "As if I, Don K-"

The blond slammed her hand into Don's mouth to shut him up.

"DAMN YOU'RE ANNOYING! QUIT WHINING, PUT THOSE KIDS ON YOUR SHOULDERS, AND GET OUT OF HERE! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO PULL OUT YOUR BEARD, BURN YOUR HAT, AND POUND YOUR WEIRD SUNGLASSES INTO YOUR FACE SO THAT NODBOY KNOWS WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

"U-understood! Absolutely understood!" He scuttled backward. "All right! I'll leave this to you, girl! But call for a hero if you get into trouble! 'Save me, Don K-"

A can that was lying around was kicked into his face and Sanura looked away innocently.

Don Kanonji departed.

"When you say _'I made it in time'_ are you referring to helping those Humans escape?" Aizen asked. "Or to Karakura Town being destroyed and my creating the Royal Key? Well, either way, you're mistaken."

Sanura tugged Gin's sleeve, and he bent to talk to her.

"She's the one you were talking about, right?" She whispered. "That's Rangiku Matsumoto, right?"

"That's her." Gin nodded, a very faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"She's pretty." Sanura nodded, turning to watch what was going on. Gin stepped forward beside her.

"Cap'n Aizen," The silver-haired man spoke up. "I apologize for my old friend here. I'll take her over there."

"I don't mind." Aizen smirked. "We have time, so talk with her as long as you need."

"We won't be in your way?"

"Not at all. I'll send Sanura if I need you in the slightest." Aizen assured.

Gin lunged forward, kidnapping the blond and then disappearing.

"Well, well." Aizen chuckled, his hand in his pockets. "He's as interesting a child as he's always been."

"Did you raise him, Daddy?" Sanura stepped forward, curious.

"I found him at the Academy as a child." Aizen answered, offering nothing else.

Sanura folded her legs and took a seat on somebody's doorstep.

Her hand started glowing purple, and for what seemed like the millionth time that day, she used Enshi.

**-;-**

"Why are you working for Aizen...?" Rangiku asked. "Kira trusted you so much...Why did you betray him by doing something like that!"

"Are you sayin' that in seriousness?" Gin asked, tilting his head. "When you say '_you betrayed him even though he trusted you_', you ain't talking 'bout Izuru, are you?"

Rangiku remained silent.

"Ahhhh-ah." He sighed. "Really, why'd you have to come here?" Gin stepped forward.

"Hey, Rangiku..." Gin smirked. "You're in the way."

She stared down at his drawn sword, lifted level with her neck.

**-;-**

"Musume." Aizen snapped.

"Hai?"

"Pay attention. We're going." He sighed.

"Gomennasi, Daddy." She bounced upwards and followed. He strode at a leisurely pace down the road, Sanura following behind him.

"Sanura."

"Hai?"

"You're wearing a Shihakushu." He stated. Sanura looked down at the black Shinigami robes.

"I am?" She faked innocence. "When did that happen?"

"Your mask is also gone."

"Well, that I knew about. Do you know how _heavy_ those thing get?"

"I do not." Aizen fell silent. Sanura smirked behind his back.

The brown-haired male glanced behind him at his daughter, and then leapt over a building. Sanura followed, her turquoise flying around her face as she landed behind her father.

Ichigo's friends from earlier froze.

"What...!" The new redheaded girl stared. "Is that what you were talking about...!"

"_He found us_." Aizen laughed. "Is that what you're thinking? You're wrong. I simply stopped pretending I was looking for you."

Another can was launched at Aizen, disintegrating before it could reach him.

"Uwah." The boy with black hair stared at the ash. "Things really do turn to ash. Alright, then we'll go with this." He pulled another can out and rolled it forward after clicking it open.

"Let's go, everybody!"

"Dad?" Sanura muttered, he held out a hand and pulled her into his invisible barrier. The boy tossed a lighter over his shoulder.

Aizen watched the explosion from in his safe-zone walking forward. Sanura trotted after him.

"Uwaaaahhh!" Asano yelled, running away with the other three. "They really were useless!"

"Dammit..." The brown-haired boy grumbled, turning with a zanpakuto.

"Keigo! The black haired boy yelled over his shoulder in concern.

"Someone who was wearing the same outfit as Ichigo had this sword!" Keigo yelled back. "It might work against him!"

"Dumbass! Even if it does work you'll still die!" Arisawa yelled.

Keigo turned, holding the sword in front of him.

"Asano!"

"GIVE THAT BACK, YOU IDIOT!" A man in Shihakushu slammed his fist into Keigo's head and then snatched away his sword.

"A-afro-san!" Asano grinned.

Afro-san stared at Aizen.

"Are you gonna be okay, Afro-san? Don't do something crazy!" Keigo pushed himself up. "You're shaki-"

"Shut up! I'm not shaking! As if I could let an amateur use a zanpakuto!" The man stared a few seconds before springing backwards. Several large rocks sprang up.

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

"In the end you can't use it for anything but running away..." Keigo sighed.

"Shut up!"

"Dad." Sanura stopped his from going forward. "Can i..?"

"As you wish." Aizen nodded, waiting as his daughter stepped forward. She stared at the rocks a few minutes.

**'Ya gonna do it or not?' **Nnoitra scoffed.

_'Hey, Nnoitra?'_

_**'**_**What?****_'_**

_'You completely in there?' _

**'Whatcha mean-?'**

_**'He is, Cero-sama.' **_Szayel interrupted.

'_Great._' She grinned.

'**Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**' Nnoitra asked as Sanura closed her eyes.

Her hands rippled, and took on a harder look. The girl pulled her fist down to her stomach, and then launched it outward, twisting it as she went.

Her knuckles hit the stone, and it shuddered before exploding into rubble.

The running group looked back, catching Sanura's triumphant grin.

**'Oh, that's why.' **

_'You can shut up now.' _Sanura told him. Nnoitra huffed.

Gin landed as Sanura turned.

"Nice punch, Kitten." He used Grimmjow's favoured nickname. "I have returned, Cap'n Aizen."

"You're back." Aizen half-turned. "What did you do with her?"

"Killed her." Gin answer, hopping down from the piece of rubble he had jumped on. Sanura gave him a confused look.

Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"Her reitsu has indeed disappeared. You surprised me." Aizen hummed. "Here I thought that you possessed some kind of feelings for her."

"Feelings?" Gin asked. "I ain't got nothin' like that. I told you when we first met, didn't I? I'm a snake; my skin's cold and I ain't got any feelings. I crawl around, lookin for prey with the tip of my tongue, and when I find one I take a likin' to, I swallow it whole."

Gin started toward Sanura.

"That's the kind of creature I am. I told you that, didn't I?"

Sanura glanced toward Ichigo's friends, and made a shooing motion with her hand, out of sight from her father.

Keigo noticed.

"Why...Why're you all just standing around!" He yelled to his friends. "This isn't the time to be watching! Let's get the hell out of here! Fast!"

Aizen glanced over at his yell, and watched as they ran away.

"I swear," Aizen sighed. "I've grown tired of playing cat-and-mouse."

"What're you gonna do after you kill them kids?" Gin asked.

"I'll hang their corpses outside of town, in a place where they can be seen easily." Aizen replied, flicking his sword out. "And then I'll set about creating the Royal Key."

"Sounds good to me." Gin placed his hand on the blade. "If that's the plan, then I'll be the one to kill them kids."

"Gin-" Aizen started.

Gin threw his arm up and Shinso's extending blade flew from under it, impaling Aizen right through the chest.

Part of Gin's sleeve drifted away.

"The only way to escape from Kyouka Suigetsu's power is to touch the sword before the activation of it's complete hypnosis."

Sanura glanced at his hand, which was still on the blade.

"Gettin' that piece of information outta you took a few decades."

Aizen narrowed his eyes into gold slits.

"Not a soul in the Gotei Thirteen knew about that, yet they were all convinced they could kill you. So, watchin' them caused me some anxiety." Shinso shrunk again. "Despite the fact that I'm the only one who' capable of killin' you..."

Blood gushed from the wound.

"I knew. I brought you along knowing your objective, because I was curious to see how you'd make your attempt on my life." Aizen doubled over, holding a hand to his pouring wound. "But it's too bad for you, Gin. Do you think you can kill me-"

"With something like that?" Gin finished. "Nope."

He turned his sword sideways.

"Can you see this?" He pointed to a sliver missing in the middle of it. "It's missin' a piece right here. I just left that piece inside you."

"What?"

Sanura frowned, moving out of the way should a fight spring up.

"A long time ago, I told you about my bankai's ability, right?" Gin gave his trademark grin. "Sorry, but I was lyin' about it. I don't extend as far as I said it did, and it don't extend as fast as I said it did. All it does is turn to dust for just a second when it expands and contracts, and there's a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells."

"Looks like you've figured it out. When I recalled my sword after it pierced your chest just now, I kept a single shard intact and left it in your heart."

"Gin!" Aizen grit his teeth in a snarl. "If you're gonna talk you better do it quick. Hell, even if you _are_ quick you're gonna die anyway."

The silver-haired man took a seat forward and lay his long fingers on Aizen's chest.

"Kill, Kamishini no Yari."

"Gin, you bastard!" Aizen snarled.

"A hole's gonna open in your chest and you're gonna die. That's what I've always wanted, y'know."

Sanura and Gin watched as a hole began dissolving Aizen from the inside out, with the Hougyoku in the center.

The silver-haired man reached for the for the Hougyoku, but Aizen grabbed his wrist and threw Gin.

Sanura bit her lip, worry in her eyes.

Aizen's knees buckled, and he fell backward.

"Sanura...Let's get goin'." He grabbed her wrist with his uninjured arm and the two ran around the corner of a building.

Gin glanced at the Hougyoku in his hand.

"This is the end of it." Gin muttered.

"What are you doing, Gin?" Sanura pulled him deeper into the alleyway. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Gin gave her a smirk.

"Asshole." She snapped, unleashing her words like a whip. "Don't you dare."

_'Szayel, I don't have much time. I want a way-'_

**'Place your hands on his temple, Cero-sama.' **Szayel instructed. She pulled him forward, not at all gently. **'I will go into his inner world, and keep him alive. Aizen will mostly likely injure him.'**

_'I want Gin to be the same.' _

**'When it gets to the point where he will start dying, I will freeze his body and start healing it.'**

_'My father can't be able to sense you.' _She warned, pushing Szayel's portion of reitsu into Gin.

"Whatcha jus' do?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I just kept you alive." She snarled, wincing at the angry flare of her father's reitsu. Gin poked his head around the corner of the building as a pillar of light

"Victory is mine, Gin..." Aizen sneered. "Even if it is not inside me, the Hougyoku that you have pilfered already belongs to me."

Gin glanced down at the glowing Hougyoku.

"What the hell is this?"

The Aizen in the sky left an imprint and suddenly appeared between Sanura and Gin.

'**He looks like a fucking butterfly.**' Nnoitra snorted. _'_**Even **_**mantises**_** are stronger then those.**_'_

The center of Aizen's chest radiated light, and he slashed Gin vertically up the front.

Gin opened his eyes into a harsh glare and the Hougyoku began disintegrating in his palm. The orb began reassembling itself in the cross-like structure set in Aizen's chest.

Ichimaru reached for it, and Aizen caught his wrist again.

With a harsh ripping sound Aizen pulled Gin's arm right off, then stabbed him in the same motion.

"GIN!" Sanura shouted, lunging forward. Aizen narrowed his eyes at her and she froze.

"Fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that, at any given moment, you could perish and vanish from existence. Thank you, Gin. Due to your efforts, I have at last become a being that transcends both Hollow and Shinigami."

He threw Gin through the already unstable building, and then followed after him. Sanura staggered forward.

"GIN!" Rangiku dived from the roof above and launched herself at the 'dying' man.

Sanura moved around her father, and he didn't stop her.

She fell to her knees beside a sobbing Rangiku.

"He's going to be alright." Sanura muttered. The blond froze. "I've done something that I don't fully understand myself, but he'll be alright." Sanura sniffled, and then stood back.

She creapt behind her father, and gave a triumphant grin that he couldn't see.

The crunch of rock made Aizen and Sanura turn to the appearance of Ichigo, who had his father slung over one shoulder. His free arm was wrapping in black chain, which was attached to his Zangetsu. He dropped his father onto the ground and then glared at Aizen.

"Thanks, Dad." The orange-haired Shinigami told his unconscious father.

"I-ichigo...?" Arisawa gasped.

"That's Ichigo..right?" Keigo frowned slightly. "Why's he got long hair? And...maybe it's the hair...But doesn't it kinda feel like he's gotten a little taller?"

"Good. It seems like Yuzu and Karin are safe." He glanced over at his friends. "Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Honshou, Kanonji..."

Ichigo have Afro-san a blank look.

"...Imoyama-san."

"Who's that!" Afro-san yelled. "It's Kurumadani! Zennosuke Kurumadani! If you don't know then just say you don't know! Don't try calling out people's names by intuition!"

"Everybody, stay there." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Stay right like that and don't move a muscle."

"Wha..what the hell do you mean '_stay there'_?" Tatsuki Arisawa growled.

"Ichigo..." Keigo stared.

'_Ichigo has no reitsu._' Sanura blinked at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen's narrowed eyes widened slightly. "Are you truly Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glanced over at Rangiku and Gin.

"What do you mean?"

"If you truly are Ichigo Kurosaki, then I am disappointed." Aizen sighed. "I do not feel any reitsu from you at all. Even if you have been suppressing it it is impossible that i would not feel anything at all. You have failed to evolve. You have let slip the final chance that I will give you."

Aizen tossed Gin's arm close to Sanura's feet. She moved it closer to it's socket.

"Line that up." She whispered to Rangiku. "And trust me. I'm on your side."

"How unfortunate, Ichigo Kuro-"

"Aizen." Ichigo interrupted. "Let's go somewhere else. I don't wanna fight here in Karakura Town."

"What a meaningless suggestion." Aizen snorted. "Those words can only be spoken by one who possesses the power to do battle me. There is nothing to worry about, defeating you will not require the destruction of Kara-"

A hand slammed into Aizen's mouth, effectively cutting him off, and Ichigo bunched his legs under him. The two launched into the sky.

Sanura cast a fleeting look at those gathered.

"Rangiku." The blond looked up. "You're in charge. Gin should start healing."

And then she disappeared using Sonido.

**SR- Translations- **

**Imoyama- Transposition of the characters in 'sweet potato'**

_**Congratulations! Your Flyzen has evolved into a Fluttershy!**_

**I love Ichigo's new sexy hair.**

**Kurohane Ookami- [Way to stand up up, sweetheart. Don't take flames from nobody. Btw, Nnoitra made my life with his drumroll comment. Love ya, Hun!] **It's about time you caught up, Kurohane. -tuts- Nnoitra is the funny one in her head. Starrk is constantly sleeping, Harribel doesn't talk much, Ulquiorra is sulking, and Szayel is just happy to be alive. Nnoitra has to make funny comments. -shrugs- Poor Spoonhead-kun.

**nadzuke eno mono- [Excited im sooo excited ps check out what in the hollow by everyonesfangirl13579 its really good you might like it] **I'm glad you're excited! -laughs- I'll check it out when I have time.

**We have officially hit 40 reviews!**


	47. Crack Chapter: Movie

"Ok, cut!" Sanura yelled. "Tesla, where the heck is Starrk?"

"I don't know, Sanura-chan..." He frowned.

"How could you not know! You're my assistant director! You should know where the star is!"

"I'll find him." The blond sighed. Sanura nodded.

"Oi! Szayel! No eating in costume! It took us three hours to get you in that corset!" She took off to lecture him, and Tesla shook his head in amusement.

"Yo, Tesla." Nnoitra grumbled. "Why am I here?"

The shorter Arrancar checked the clipboard in his hands.

"You're the bank-robbing goon, and you're needed for the horse chase with the big guns." He pointed across the desert to the three horse waggons loaded with large missiles and machine guns.

"I'm gonna like this." The Quinto rubbed his hands together.

"Excuse me. I have to find Starrk-sama." Tesla booked shit to the trailers Sanura had gotten from the Real World.

He knocked on the one labelled with the Primera's name.

"He's not in there." Lilynette appeared beside him.

"Sanura sent me to look for you too." He pointed to the hybrid. "She wants you over there. Something about a costume change."

Lilynette nodded and bolted over.

Sanura directed her to the dressing trailer and then caught up with Tesla.

"Come on! I think I might know where he is!"

She raced towards Los Noches.

**-/-**

"See, what did I tell you?" She pointed grinning.

"He's sleeping. How are we supposed to get him down to the desert?"

Sanura frowned, and then her face lit up.

"Grab a leg!" She chirped. Tesla sweat-dropped.

**-/-**

"What is that?" Szayel turned from ignoring Grimmjow, who had been making fun of the dress Sanura had shoved him in.

"How should I know?" The Sexta shrugged.

Szayel twisted his lavender parasol.

Szayel actually like what the onna had put him in, but he wasn't going to admit it.

A long dress of amethyst, edged with white lace, and long draping sleeves paired with a large matching hat with several carmine coloured flowers and a lavender ribbon was what he was dressed in.

A lace edged lavender umbrella was perched on his shoulder and his bubble-gum pink hair was extended with extensions and was pulled to the side and draped over his left shoulder.

"Is that Sanura and Tesla?" Gin asked.

"I think so." Nnoitra shaded his eyes.

"What are they dragging?"

"Starrk."

They all turned to Lilynette, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"LET ME GO!" The Primera yelled, flailing.

"If you hadn't been late, we wouldn't be dragging you!" Sanura yelled back, and then deposited him before the camera Ulquiorra was manning.

Starrk groaned and dropped his head into the sand.

"Alright!" Sanura shouted, climbing into her chair. "Action!"

Starrk didn't move.

"Starrk, action means go."

Starrk didn't move.

"Starrk?"

He still didn't move.

"STARRK!" Sanura screamed, making him twitch.

She and Lilynette shared a shit-eating smile, and then slammed their feet into his head.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"


	48. Final Battle

"Ridiculous...I was..." Aizen pressed a hand to his face. "With strength _alone_."

Ichigo landed not too far from him, and Sanura appeared several seconds later, out of the way.

"Let's get started, Aizen." Ichigo demanded. "I'm gonna finish this in the blink of an eye."

"Finish this in the blink of an eye?" Aizen rose to his feet. "I see. Now I understand, Ichigo Kurosaki. I understand the reason why you no longer possess reitsu. It's not that you 'lost' it, you 'discarded' it. I do not know what kind of method you used, but you converted all of your reitsu into physical strength."

"Arm strength, leg strength, grip strength, throwing strength, running strength." Aizen continued. "You discarded your reitsu in order to dramatically increase all of you body's capabilities, because you gave up on the idea of fighting me with reitsu. However, you should abandon your hope, I will show you that even this strength that you place all your faith in, is far below that of my own. "

Aizen's wings extended.

"What the...?" Ichigo stared.

Aizen disappeared and then reappeared behind Ichigo swinging his zanpakuto in an arc. Ichigo turned and smacked away Aizen's blade with his own. A plateau rose in the near distance.

"You evaded me well, but you must be surprised." Aizen narrowed his eyes. "One swing of my sword and the landscape is altered; that is my current power. To be honest, I did not think that my abilities had progressed so far. I am pleased, Ichigo Kurosaki, thanks to you I will be able to fully test this power which transcends both Hollow and Shinigami."

Aizen leapt and Ichigo parried several swings, not moving, before they struck hits that raised dust in either direction.

"Ha!" Aizen laughed. "Strangely enough, it seems we have both uncovered the conclusion of our evolutions in similar forms, ones where our zanpakuto are fused to our right arms. Perhaps this is the original form of the zanpakuto. However, with this exchange of blows, I have determined that our evolutions truly differ on a dimensional scale. Should I feel like it, I can shatter your sword with one swing!"

He drew his arm back.

As he began to swing, Ichigo grabbed onto Aizen's blade, startling him.

"Ridiculous..." Aizen swore under his breath, staring at Ichigo.

"Why're you so surprised?" Ichigo asked. "Is it that unbelievable that I blocked your sword? Does it scare you when things you don't understand happen right before your very eyes?"

Aizen lunged again, and Ichigo threw him back with his bare hand, again.

"Do not speak as though you've won. Your physical strength momentarily exceeded my own, nothing more. Therefor I will crush you into pieces using Kido, so that such a miracle does not happen again!"

Aizen extended his index finger to the sky.

"Sleeping Crest of Turbidity, Arrogant Vessel of Lunacy, boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling Queen of Iron, Eternally Self-Destructing Doll of Mud, unite, repulse, fill with soil and know your own powerlessness; Hadou Number Ninety: Kurohitsugi."

"A full-chant Black Coffin brought forth by one who transcends both Hollow and Shinigami! The torrent of gravity is so great that it warps time and space! The likes of you could never even hope to comprehend it!" Aizen laughed loudly. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo thrust his hand out at the conjuring Hadou, shattering it to pieces.

"Seems you haven't noticed yet." Ichigo snorted. "My power is greater than yours. That crag over there; it wasn't your sword that blew it away. It was mine."

Aizen's eyes widened.

Ichigo Shunpo'd forward, slicing Aizen diagonally.

Aizen back away with Sondio.

"What a strange feeling." Ichigo snorted. "When I put distance between us, you asked me why, and now you're the one creating distance. So how about this time I ask the question? Why did you just put distance between between us?"

Aizen's wound bubbled, healing itself.

"I see. Are you happy that you stopped my sword? Are you happy that you shattered my kido? Are you happy that you wounded my body?"

The not-quite-one-race man pulled back a lip in a sneer.

"DON'T GET SO FULL OF YOUSELF, YOU DAMN HUMAN!"

A bead of liquid slid down Aizen's head from the Hougyoku on his forehead. Aizen yelled in pain when it spilt in half.

He fell to one knee, and then looked up.

'**Oh yeah. That's not creepy at all.**' Nnoitra shuddered at his new form. **'When's the asshole gonna die?' **

_'Patience, Nnoitra.' _Sanura sighed.

**'Patience is a waste of time.' **

_WHACK_

'**STOP HITTING ME!**'

"I see." Aizen grumbled. "So you won't allow it after all, Hougyoku. You won't allow me to lag behind a mere human."

One of the sightless skulls on Aizen's front right wing spat a Cero.

It exploded in a large hundred foot radius.

Ichigo emerged almost unscathed, save for the large burn on his left arm and the cloak now missing on the same side.

"I see." Aizen said, _yet again. _"Taking that attack only did that to you? However, your left arm is most likely useless to you now."

He dove down at Ichigo.

When the dust cleared, Aizen had Ichigo by the throat. From where Sanura was standing, it looked like there were three white rings surrounding them, and several odd tail-like things.

"You did indeed momentarily become a transcendent being by obliterating the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow." Aizen's voice echoed over to the girl. "However, you have lost that power and are but a shadow of your former self. In your current state, you are not worthy of having me absorb and comprehend you. You will meet death at the hands of a transcendent being. Being obliterated by will completely free you from your inferior existence as both a Shinigami and a Hollow."

"THIS IS THE END, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Aizen roared.

"The end?" Ichigo asked. "Some _shit _like this is gonna end me?"

He swung his sword up, and grabbed a foothold in the air.

"I'm gonna put a stop to this, Aizen. I've had all I can take of your logic. I'm gonna show you the final Getsuga Tenshou."

Ichigo was suddenly enveloped in black reitsu.

"What...is that form?" Aizen asked, his copper-gold eyes narrowing in the black of his face.

"The Final Getsuga Tenshou means becoming the Getsuga itself." The black reitsu disappeared, revealing Ichigo dressed in black. His bright orange hair had faded to black, and grown even longer. "If I use this technique then I lose all of my Shinigami power. That is the meaning of final."

"Ridiculous-" Aizen's roars where cut off.

Sanura frowned, pressing her hands to her ears and pulling them away.

_'What's going on?' _

Her vision suddenly black, and Sanura fell to her knees.

**-;-**

"Sanura-chan?" Something prodded her cheek.

Her dual coloured eyes opened, and she blinked.

Standing beside her was Sanbimu.

"Sanbimu?" Sanura sat up slowly.

"We don't have much time." The little girl glanced to her right. The black-clad, _still _unnamed, zanpakuto spirit nodded.

"Can I just call you Kitsune? For now?" The hybrid asked the teen. He nodded, lowering to a crouch.

"Sanura," She turned her eyes back to the serious blond girl. "Ichigo can't do it."

"What?" Her eyes widened. Sanbimu glanced to her left.

Sanura followed her gaze.

"Zangetsu?" She asked the brown-haired teen. He nodded.

"You got that much quicker than Ichigo." He snorted, crossing his legs beneath him.

"Ichigo is using a technique that will-"

"Make him lose his Shinigami powers. He said it." Sanura nodded. "That doesn't tell me why I'm here."

"You need to help him." Sanbimu tugged her orange kosode. "Zangetsu and I are going to try combining our powers. Release me as usual."

"What's-" Sanura began.

"You have a unique ability that allows you to wield other people's zanpakuto." Zangetsu glanced at her. "This shouldn't be a problem. Trust us."

"Alright..." Sanura sighed, biting her lip.

"You can do it." Kitsune ran a hand through her hair. The ribbon keeping it up had snapped when she had raced after Aizen. His icy-blue eyes moved to his sleeve.

Kitsune ripped a piece off and pulled her hair back up.

"Thanks, Kitsune." Sanura threw her arms around the zanpakuto. He flushed, wiggling away and fading into the shadows on his side of the inner world.

Starrk raised a lazy hand in greeting as Sanura glanced over at their purple barrier.

"Good luck." Harribel nodded.

Sanura waved back, and then snapped her eyes open, back into the real world.

"It's not possible!" Aizen continued. "For a mere human to surpass me! That could never-"

Ichigo put out his hand, black reitsu waving around it.

"Mugetsu." Ichigo murmured, his eyes trained on Aizen.

An enormous black column of reitsu burst from Ichigo.

_'Farewell Ichigo.' _Zangetsu murmured.

When the reitsu faded away, Ichigo touched down on the ground. Sanura Sonido'd over to him.

The ribbons wrapped around his torso and face began disintegrating.

A large cloud of dust rose as Aizen fell to the ground.

His wings were gone, and a large slash along his back mended itself as Ichigo and Sanura both watched.

"He can still regenerate!" Ichigo asked.

"He still has the Hougyoku." Sanura answered, even though it was a rhetorical question. Ichigo Shunpo'd forward and Sanura followed.

As he stopped, the black in his hair faded back to orange, and Ichigo froze. He fell forward onto his knees.

Aizen rose as Ichigo caught himself on his hands.

"You have lost, Ichigo Kurosaki. Behold," Aizen held his zanpakuto forward. "My zanpakuto is vanishing. Surely you, of all people, understand what this means..."

"Ame no yo ni, Sanbimu." Sanura muttered, drawing the amber-wrapped sword.

Her reitsu flared around her, growing steadily stronger by the second.

"The Hougyoku has decided that I have no need for a zanpakuto! You became one with your zanpakuto and it's powers, and now I am the same. No, now that you have lost that power I will ascend to height far above you. This is the end, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

He turned his eyes to Sanura.

"Musume," He nodded to her, calming slightly. "You may kill him."

Ichigo stared, terror washing through his eyes as Sanura stepped forward. She swung her left sword over her head, and then she spun facing Aizen.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Sanura swung her left sword in an arc, and then followed by an identical swing by her right. "Hikari-en!"

Blue mingled with her purple rietsu, until the two combined in a large ball of power. The ball melted into a butterfly made of pale-yellow fire with the Getsuga crackling along it's wings.

"Sanura!" Aizen yelled as the two combined attacks sped toward him. "What is this!"

"You are a monster, Daddy." Sanura sneered. "You have tried to destroy an entire town just for your benefit. You used and killed several of my friends. I am ashamed to call you Father. Had you not been the only family relations I had left, I would have been long gone."

"You deserve to die for what you've done. Kaname didn't deserve it. Gin didn't deserve it. Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Szayel...They didn't deserve it either. It's amazing how fast I can find a family, and how easily you will vanish from my life."

She followed the blistering attack forward.

"I wasn't around you long enough to start loving you. Even when you did find me, you were too busy with your evil plotting to pay any attention to me. The Espada were more of a family to me than you ever were. I am glad, however, that I met you, because if I hadn't...I never would have found my family."

Aizen fell backwards with a rasping scream.

When Sanura's attack cleared, she stared at her barely breathing father.

Round beams of light, starting at the hollow in Aizen's throat, worked it's way downward

"What is _this_!" He snarled. "Kido! When did something like this-"

"It seems to have finally activated." A voice to Sanura's left spoke up, followed by the sound of clogs clacking on the ground.

"Urahara-san!" Sanura smiled at the battered man.

"Hello, Sanura-chan." He greeted. "Did I see a Getsuga in that attack?"

"You did." She nodded, stepping out of his way.

"Kisuke Urahara...!" Aizen growled, pushing himself up slowly. "This is your doing!"

"Yes." The blond man nodded. "Before you achieved complete transfiguration in your most unguarded moment, I fired that kido into your body on the back of another kido."

"You did it _then_!"

"It's a seal." Urahara continued. "I though that, if you fused with the Hougyoku, you would most likely become all but impossible to kill," He muttered _'turns out I was wrong_' under his breath "So I developed a new kido for the purpose of sealing you away."

"I see. How unfortunate for you." Aizen sneered, rising to his feet. "Behold, I am right on the verge of achieving an even higher level of evolution!"

**'WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!' **Nnoitra yelled.

"As if this pathetic kido could seal _me _away!" Aizen yelled.

Everyone was quiet several seconds, and then the Hollow-like mask on half of Aizen's face shattered as well as the armour on his left arm.

"What is this? The power that I obtained is fading away..." Aizen pressed a hand to his face. 

Sanura moved to the right, and then disappeared.

A molten orange blade suddenly protruded from Aizen's chest, and then another followed it, through his stomach.

Sanura appeared in front of him again.

The fire and reitsu on the two blades connected, making the heat increase further.

Sanura pulled Kitsune's sword from it's sheath, and levelled it with the Hougyoku.

"Go to hell, asshole." She snarled, shoving the blade into his chest beside the orb. She cut out a portion of his chest, and pulled the Hougyoku from it.

"The reason the seal I fired into you before has finally activated," Urahara watched Sanura as she removed her blades. "Is because your power has weakened."

The Hougyoku glowed faintly in Sanura's clutched fist as she returned Sanbimu into it's sheath.

"The Hougyoku is saying that it does not recognize you as it's master."

Aizen stuttered, and then several beams of light erupted from his back. Bright crimson exploded from the wounds Sanura had inflicted.

Sosuke Aizen coughed, blood splattering the ground in front of him as he doubled over in pain. The gaping wound where Sanura had cut the Hougyoku from poured his life-blood.

"Sanura...why?" He turned his eyes to her. She huffed and looked away.

"Sanura...Sanura...Sanura..." Aizen coughed. "I'm...I love you."

"Keep telling yourself that, Pops." She snorted as Aizen fell.

The seal that had been building faded away.

"Well, that seal doesn't work on dead people." Kisuke scratched his head.

Sanura looked away from her father.

.

.

.

.

**SR- Translations**

**Kurohitsugi- Black Coffin [Japanese] (Hadou #90)**

**Mugetsu- Moonless Sky [Japanese] (Ichigo's Final Getsuga attack)**

**Hikari-en ~ Light blaze [Japanese] (Sanura's shikai attack) **


	49. Crack Chapter: Sexy

Szayel had expected a normal, uneventful day.

He was wrong.

Totally, utterly, painfully, WRONG!

It started with a simple morning walk through the halls of Los Noches.

Then he had his morning coffee.

After he had studied some Hollow stuff until lunch, he took another walk.

In the hall, he passed Aizen-sama's daughter.

She froze as he walked by.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" She sang and then started dancing.

Szayel stared.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but she continued dancing.

"Sanura?"

"SANURA?"

He finally tapped her on the shoulder.

From her ears she pulled two cordless headphones.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"OH! I'm listening to an American band called LMFAO. Here." She pushed one of the headphones into his own ear and restarted the song.

**/**

"Have any of you seen Szayel or Sanura?" Gin asked the Espada in the meeting room.

"Now that you say it, I haven't seen either for a few days." Grimmjow spoke up.

"Emergency Search Party?" Nnoitra suggested. The Espada and Shinigami fled the meeting hall.

Grimmjow, who had a smart moment for once, went to Szayel's 'castle'.

What he found was slightly disturbing.

"Sanura? Szayel? What are you doing?" He peered around the door.

"Griimmmmjoow!" Sanura slurred, holding a bottle of sake. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in, and then locked the door.

"Play it again, Szayel!" She giggled, leaning heavily on her best friend.

"M'kaaaaaay!" The Espada nodded, and pressed a button on the iPod.

Music filled the room, and Sanura stumbled away.

She and Szayel began dancing, and Grimmjow watched in horror.

Then they froze, grinned and yelled...

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

They then collapsed into giggles and fell to the ground in a drunken stupor.

"Join us Grimmjow!" The two crooned.

He sweat dropped.

"Time to go, Sanura." He moved forward to take her arm.

The hybrid glared and hissed.

Grimmjow sighed, and exited the room.

"Oi! Nnoitra!" The Sexta waved to the taller man.

"What?"

"Come look at this." Grimmjow pointed to the room. The Quinto poked his head around.

"Never thought I'd see the day..." He snickered and pulled a camera from his pocket.

"Do you always keep that in there?"

"No..."

**-/-**

"GRIMMJOW! NNOITRA!" The two, now sober, yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	50. El Fin

"Maintenance work is complete! Beginning checks!"

"Number one-thousand-ninety-seven is normal!"

"One-thousand-ninety-eight, one-thousand-ninety-nine, and one-thousand-one-hundred are all normal!"

"All of the Humans have been secured within the World of Transfer radius!"

"Hmph." Mayuri lifted a finger. "Then I will activate the Tenkai Kecchuu."

"Wait, Captain!" One man ran forward in a panic. "There are still squad members in the town! Transporting them into the human world without a Senkaimon would be dangerous!"

"Fine." Mayuri grumbled. "I'll generously give them until the count of ten. I swear...I'm disgusted at how soft I can be."

"HURRYYYYYYYY!"The man screamed into the town. "YOU'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!"

**-;-**

"There, she should be fine for the time being." Unohana sighed, rising away from Hiyori.

"For the time being? You mean she might not make it!" Lisa yelled at the quiet captain.

"Kido is only capable of the same things as medical treatment. I have completely restored her body composition; if she does not give up on living, then she should eventually open her eyes. Whether she will give up or not is something you should all know better than I." Unohana turned to the bandaged Visored.

"Thanks," Shinji lowered his head. "Unohana-san."

She turned back, glancing over her shoulder.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked. "There is no need to thank me for saving the life of an 'ally'."

"We ain't your allies, moron," The Visored froze, eyes widening at Shinji's words. "Is probably what Hiyori'd say."

"Thanks, Unohana-san."

**-;-**

"Welcome back, Zaraki-taicho!"

"Welcome back, Kuchiki-taicho!"

Sanura watched as the two stepped out of the Garganta before her.

"I'm here too!" The small pink haired lieutenant jumped on one of the Shinigami with an afro, grabbing onto his hair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Welcome back, Lieutenant Kusajishi!" The man yelled.

"It's good to have you back!" Another announced.

"Get a move on, Healing Squad!" Yet another turned and yelled. "They may be walking like nothing's wrong, but they're heavily injured!"

Yachiru bounced after Kenpachi.

"How was the battle!"

"Well," Zaraki answered. "It was pretty fuckin' boring."

**-;-**

"Kurosaki-san." Ichigo turned.

"Urahara-san, where is everyone?"

"They went back." The blond smiled slightly. "They seemed like they wanted to talk with you, but it seemed to be equally difficult for them to approach you."

"You didn't erase-"

"No," Kisuke interrupted. "I didn't tamper with them this time."

Ichigo was quiet a moment.

"I see. Glad to hear it." Ichigo sighed. "I'm tired of hiding things. So when I get back, I'm gonna tell them myself."

Urahara was quiet.

"They've removed Aizen's body to Central Forty-Six."

Ichigo looked away.

"Why the long face?" Urahara asked, worry in his voice.

"Good question. I'm not really sure myself." Ichigo seated himself on a rock.

"You saved everyone and the world by putting yourself on the line and defeating Aizen. Well, you and Sanura-chan."

"I know."

"You did the right thing. There's no reason for you to be wearing an expression like that." They were quiet. "Kurosaki-san..."

"Hey, Urahara-san. I wonder-" Ichigo sighed. "I wonder if Aizen was really rejected by the Hougyoku. I heard from my dad that the Hougyoku's power is to read the 'hearts' of those around it and make it reality. If that's true, then I wonder if it's possible that Aizen wanted to lose his power."

"Once I had enough power to be able to fight Aizen as an equal, I finally came into contact with his sword, and in it there was nothing but 'isolation'. If he had incredible power ever since he was born, then maybe this whole time he was looking for someone who looked at things the same way he did, and from the moment he gave up on finding that..."

"Kurosaki-kun..?" Orihime asked.

Sanura pulled to a stop behind Rukia, shifting Grimmjow on her back.

Ichigo turned, his eyes flickering to each of his friends.

"Inoue...Ishida...Rukia...Chad...Renji..." He glanced at Sanura, the male on her back, and the male limping behind her. "Sanura...Grimmjow? Gin?"

"What the hell... You guys are up and about already!" Ichigo leapt forward.

"We could say the same thing about y-"

"It..It really is you, Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime sobbed. "Your hair's long...so I thought maybe it wasn't you. I'm so happy...I'm so happy..."

"Why're you looking at me like that, Inoue?" Ichigo chuckled. "I mean, sure my hair is mess-"

Ichigo dropped to his knees.

"Ichigo!" Sanura cried, lunging forward as fast as she could with Grimmjow on her back.

"Ichigo!" Renji followed after Sanura, followed by Chad, Rukia, Orihime and Ishida.

Ichigo spasmed.

"Gin!" Sanura snapped, making the male approach slowly. "Watch Grimmjow!"

A huge flare of reitsu blasted off the teen.

**-;-**

"You damn youngsters!" Yamamoto yelled. "You lost your Captain haoris? Tearing them is one thing, but losing them! And now you're all standing there as if nothing is wrong! This worries me greatly!"

"Sui-taicho, please do not be concerned." Byakuya spoke up. "Captain haori's are a dime-a-dozen. I will supply the money for them."

"That's not what I'm concerned about!" Yamamoto yelled. "And they're not a dime-a-dozen, you fool! Now listen here! Battles are not just about winning! What in the world do you all think a Captain's haori is!"

"Dead weight." Zaraki answered.

"Cheap clothing." Byakuya dead-panned.

"A fashion statement?" Shunsui asked.

"You damn imbeciles!"

Outside the door to Yamamoto's meeting room, Ukitake smiled serenely, his third-seats beside him.

"The Sui-Taicho seems to be doing...well." The male muttered.

"Yeah." Ukitake nodded. "It's been ten days since the battle...He lost his left arm, but I'm relieved that he seems to have gotten his strength back since there's still no Shinigami in Soul Society that could take his place."

**-;-**

"CAPTAAAIIN! Captain Kurotsuchi, where are yooouu~!"

"The Captain's not here." One of the Research and Development Shinigami told the yelling man. "He's in Heuco Mundo doing research or something."

"Huh! Again? That's a problem." The male grumbled. "Lieutenant Hinamori's body is currently being stored here, right? Lieutenant Matsumoto has come to visit it, but..."

"Alright, I'll go explain things to her." The researcher turned the corner the other Shinigami had barrelled down. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Matsumoto, but-"

He stopped.

"She's not here."

"Wha!"

**-;-**

"Ah!" Orihime grinned. "KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"Huh? What? I'm...in my house?"

"Yes." Rukia nodded. "You've been asleep for almost a month now."

"A month..." He stared. "That's right! My power...!"

He lay a hand on his chest.

"Ichigo..." Rukia sighed. "Urahara told me that you...have lost you Shinigami powers."

"I see. You heard, huh?" Ichigo sighed, shifting into a more comfortable spot on his bed. "It seems that way. Guess I'm gonna have to give up being a Substitute Shinigami, too."

"...The first stage is a loss of consciousness accompanied by intense pain. Then the physical effects of your time in the Dangai are reversed. You hair has gotten shorter, right? Well, we didn't cut it."

"At that point you have lost your powers as a Shinigami then in the second stage, your remaining reitsu stabilizes and you awaken. Shortly there-after, your remaining spiritual power will fade away..."

"I see, I figured as much." Ichigo sighed.

"However," The new voice made the room's occupants turn to the open window. Sanura looked down at him, seated on the sill. "You've still got a few months left to lose all of your powers."

"Sanura-chan!" Orihime blinked in surprise. "I thought you were staying with Jeagerjaques-san?"

"I had a feeling Ichigo would wake up today." Sanura shrugged.

"How do you know?" Rukia snorted.

Sanura tapped her head. "Zangetsu told me."

Ichigo lowered his eyes to her arms, which were bared against the sunlight. The tattoo reading Zangetsu was faded slightly but still readable.

"That too." She followed his gaze.

"I thought you and Inoue didn't like each other." Ichigo frowned.

Said females exchanged looks.

"I...explained things to her. Inoue-chan is a very forgiving person." Sanura shrugged. "I'm going. I don't feel comfortable leaving Gin and Grimmjow alone." She disappeared.

"Can we go outside?" Ichigo asked after several awkward moments of silence.

They headed outside after Ichigo had put on a hoodie.

"This is goodbye, Ichigo." Rukia gave him a sad smile.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?"

"What the hell?" She crossed her arms. "Don't look so sad. Even if you can no longer see me, I will still be able to see you."

"What the hell?" Ichigo grumbled. "That's nothing to be happy about! And I don't look sad!"

They were quiet.

"Tell everybody, I said hi." Ichigo told her.

"Sure."

"Later Rukia. Thank you."

**-;-**

Gin looked up as Sanura entered the room, rolling her shoulders.

"He's started waking up." The silver-haired man nodded to the shock of teal hair on the white pillow.

"Finally." Sanura took a seat on the edge of the bed as the occupant shifted. She glanced over at her still awake companion.

"I still think you look weird in black."

Gin chuckled.

Sanura turned her dual-coloured eyes down to the male on the bed as his eyes shifted open.

Bright blue stared back at purple and copper.

"Nice to see you awake, Grimmy." She smiled.

Grimmjow sat up, and yawned, rubbing his right eye.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" He growled, when his hand didn't encounter the mask that had been on his face.

"Well...I might of turned you into a Shinigami..." Sanura muttered, tugging the large glass ball around her neck.

Grimmjow's blue eyes snapped to it.

"The Hougyoku?" He asked, staring. Sanura nodded. "You turned me into a Shinigami with the Hougyoku?"

Sanura nodded again.

"Fuck this shit." He growled, glaring.

"Grimmjow-kun, I would just be happy to be alive." Gin spoke up. Grimmjow's eyes snapped to him. "I sure am."

"What the fuck happened while I was out?"

Grimmjow sat grumpily as Sanura explained.

"You killed Aizen." He repeated for the fifth time.

"Did I accidentally make your brain too small?" Sanura snapped. "Yes!"

"Geez," Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. "Calm down, Kitten."

"So, where are we?" He asked after the three sat in silence for a while.

"Soul Society." Sanura answered. "In the Forth Division. We've been waiting a month for you to wake up."

"Now what?"

"Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho wanted us to go talk with him when you woke up. Can you stand?" She asked, moving out of Grimmjow way.

He swung his legs over the bed, and stood. The former Espada took several steps and then grit his teeth.

"Let's go." He growled, moving for the door.

Sanura pulled his arm over her shoulder and pulled him along the halls.

The Shinigami meandering around moved out of their way.

"Morning, Hanataro." Sanura greeted the shy Seventh seat.

"Good morning." He opened the door for her.

Grimmjow, Gin and Sanura moved along the streets toward the First Division barracks.

'**Cero-sama, I think we have a problem...**' Szayel suddenly spoke up.

**Singer's Rambles- Welcome to the very last chapter of _The Cero Shinigami_.**

**For those who have been on this crazy ride with me from the beginning, thank you for all your support. **

**For those who are just reading this now, arigato. **

**I, The Dragon Singer, officially finished this story July 10th, 2012. **

**This fanfiction was started January 31, 2012. **

**Now that all the serious stuff is over, onto the good news I promised two chapters ago!**

**There will be a sequel...**


End file.
